Sombra Escarlata
by Kalrathia
Summary: AU. Tras ver su hogar arrasado por los piratas, Antonio jura vengarse del hombre que los lidera, aunque sabe que no es una tarea sencilla. Tan sólo cuenta con dos pistas para dar con él y hacérselo pagar: la bandera que ondea en su barco y su apellido, que se repite sin cesar en su cabeza... Kirkland.
1. Luna en llamas

Buenas mañanas/tardes/noches.  
>Aquí traigo uno de los proyectos que más ganas tenía de escribir. Escribiendo el epílogo de "Oro y esmeraldas" me di cuenta de que tenía mono de ron y piratas (¿), así que pensando se me ocurrió esto. Por una vez no he sacado la idea de ningún sitio raro xD. Prometí subirla pronto y subida queda.<p>

**Pairings: **InglaterraxEspaña (ArthurxAntonio, sí, en ese orden, esta vez no pienso cambiarlo) principalmente, hay otras parejas secundarias, algunas yaoi, otras hetero.

**Avisos: **esta historia contiene yaoi, lemon, palabrotas, violencia, posible muerte de personajes y además es AU, aquí los personajes son sólo humanos y no países. Así que si algo de eso no te gusta y la lees, no me hago responsable de los traumas mentales que pueda causarte.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Como aclaración, el capítulo empieza con una narración de Antonio, luego ya es todo en tercera persona.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- Luna en llamas<strong>

"_Venga, venid, y os contaré la historia de cómo alguien como yo acabó en un lugar como este… No digo que _Hoffnungsschimmer _sea una mala taberna, Gilbert, no hace falta que me mires así… pero sabes que si nada hubiera ocurrido, ahora estaría en mi hacienda, con mis padres… y no inmerso en esta maldita búsqueda que no sé si seré capaz de completar… Una búsqueda que empezó cuatro años atrás, cuanto yo tenía diecinueve._

_Aún recordaba a la perfección mi España natal, de la que había emigrado siete años antes, a causa de la visión de negocio y el ánimo aventurero de mi padre. El día en el que comenzó todo fue como cualquier otro día de aquella semana, pero de algún modo sentía que algo iba mal. Quizás no era tanto certeza como un presentimiento, un escalofrío en la espalda, un sentimiento de angustia, que se acentuó cuando mi padre decidió enviarme a la ciudad, con la cosecha reunida hasta entonces en la hacienda. Normalmente esperábamos hasta que una guardia viniera a por ella, puesto que de aquella forma el transporte era más seguro. Sin embargo, ese año la cosecha había sido sobreabundante, y para no hacer venir a los soldados dos veces, quiso que yo llevara la mitad antes de la fecha señalada, acompañado por la mayoría de hombres que vigilaban nuestras tierras. Con los piratas navegando en aquellas aguas, dejar aquella hacienda sin vigilancia era una imprudencia, y así se lo dije. Pero él, desde la cama en la que vivía después de un desgraciado accidente, me contestó un "Al anochecer, habréis regresado". Con eso terminó cualquier intento de discusión._

_No tuve más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes y dejar la casa y alrededores desprotegidos. Me giré una y mil veces para observarla, con la misma sensación que había tenido cuando partimos de España. La sensación de… estar contemplándola por última vez._

_Intenté calmarme, diciendo en voz baja que era una tontería, que si los piratas no habían atacado en siete años no atacarían tampoco aquel día. Ocupé mi mente con otras cosas para aliviar mi desazón; las ganancias extras que obtendríamos por el aumento de la cosecha, qué regalo comprarle a mi madre, puesto que su cumpleaños se acercaba, que tendría que empezar a sentar cabeza y buscar entre las jovencitas casaderas de la ciudad… cualquier tontería, en realidad. Pero no me libré de aquel angustioso presentimiento. Fue a más, incluso. Ni siquiera el hecho de que unos bandidos trataran de asaltar la caravana y sólo el que fuéramos muchos protegiéndola les hizo huir logró calmarme. Al final del día tenía casi la seguridad de que las cosas iban a ir mal._

_O estaban yendo mal._

_Lo olí en la distancia. Cenizas. Humo. Aunque no lo habría necesitado. La luna llena de aquella noche brillaba con el color rojizo del fuego. Se me cayó el alma a los pies y corrí, como si las llamas estuvieran detrás de mí y no delante. Y corriendo, sin preocuparme en si mis compañeros me seguían o no –todos estábamos cansados después de una dura jornada de viaje y trabajo, y ellos aparte llevaban encima varias rondas en las tabernas de la ciudad-, llegué a la hacienda._

_O a lo que quedaba de ella. La casa ardía por los cuatro costados, y las llamas se extendían también por los campos arrasados, amenazando con devorarlo todo. Sólo pude dar un par de pasos hacia delante antes de que me fallaran las piernas y cayera de rodillas. Más adelante descubriría que me había hecho incluso sangre al golpearme contra el suelo, pero en aquel momento no le di importancia. ¿Qué importancia le podía dar a unas rodillas despellejadas, comparándolas con la destrucción que se veía a mi alrededor? Recuerdo que cerca de mí estaba el cadáver de una vaca, boca arriba, destripado, mirándome con ojos grandes y vacíos. Vomité allí mismo._

_Entonces pensé que podía haber supervivientes. Que _tenía_ que haber supervivientes. Tragándome las lágrimas, a causa del humo y del dolor, me levanté de entre los restos del pillaje, intentando identificar algo entre el fuego. Pero fue una acción desesperadamente inútil. Sólo había muerte; muerte y desolación, y sangre por todas partes. Nunca encontré el cuerpo de mi padre. Seguramente las mismas llamas que invadieron toda la casa se lo llevaron consigo. Aunque aquello fue mejor que ver el cadáver de mi madre, aún caliente, yaciendo en un bosquecillo cercano que el fuego aún no había alcanzado, con la ropa hecha jirones y el rostro contraído por la agonía. No era difícil adivinar cuál había sido su destino antes de ser asesinada, de una honda puñalada en el vientre. Las náuseas volvieron, a pesar de que no tuviera ya nada más en el estómago. Así que corrí, de nuevo, esta vez hacia la pequeña cala en la que muchas tardes había pescado o me había bañado, y desde la cuál habrían atacado los piratas, buscando aire fresco que me despejara la gente y me ayudara a no vomitar de nuevo._

_Ni me di cuenta de que me había metido en el mar hasta que el agua alcanzó mi cintura. Alcé la vista, borrosa por las lágrimas que ya era incapaz de contener, y descubrí un barco. El barco donde viajaban los asesinos de mi familia, los responsables de hacer que mi hogar se hubiera convertido en un páramo arrasado por las llamas. Un cementerio. Un infierno. Grité, grité hasta que mi voz se negó a seguir sonando, sabiendo que nadie, excepto las gaviotas dormidas podían escucharme. Una chispa de lucidez se abrió paso entonces en mi mente confundida por la rabia y el dolor, y busqué la bandera que ondeaba en el palo mayor del navío. Sabía que algunos piratas tenían su propio emblema, aunque en todos solía aparecer Jolly Roger. Gracias a la enorme y roja luna llena, enjugándome las lágrimas, pude ver que la bandera de aquellos desalmados era diferente a la habitual negra y blanca. Su diseño se grabó en mi mente._

_Regresé a la cala, tiritando de frío. Y juré. Juré, ante el Cielo y ante las cenizas de mi hogar, que cruzaría el océano, buscaría en cada puerto del Caribe, en cada islote perdido, iría hasta el fin del mundo, si hacía falta, para encontrar aquel barco y acabar con la vida de su capitán, el hombre que me había quitado todo lo que amaba…"_

_{o}_

Antonio terminó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza en la jarra, dando por concluida su historia. Su público, dos hermanos italianos a los que el azar había traído hasta aquella taberna, le contemplaron, cada uno con una expresión totalmente diferente.

—Qué historia tan triste… —comentó el menor, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—¡No seas idiota, _fratello_! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza— Como si estuviéramos en situación de compadecernos de él. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa nos han expulsado de ese barco, y estamos aquí muriéndonos de asco.

—Pero… si también fue culpa tuya, Lovino. No puedes culparme a mí por todo — protestó el otro débilmente.

—¡No vi aquella linterna! ¿De acuerdo? Fue un accidente que la empujara y prendiera fuego el camarote del capitán —el hermano mayor empezó a mover los brazos, alzando la voz. Se le notaba alterado—. ¡Pero olvidémonos de eso, Feliciano! Seguro que este tipo se ha inventado la historia para que le invitemos a comer algo… o a otra cerveza. Aunque quizás su problema es que ya lleva demasiadas.

Antonio sonrió, sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto. No era la primera vez que, tras escucharle, le llamaban mentiroso o decían que contaba aquello para dar lástima. No porque fuera un hecho extraordinario –todos habían sufrido o sabían de alguien que hubiera sufrido un ataque pirata-, sino por la forma en la que lo decía. Bueno, era normal. La había escrito en un libro hecho a mano que siempre llevaba consigo, al igual que su rosario negro, para asegurarse de que tenía los detalles vívidos. No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar nada. La había memorizado a partir de su escrito. Quizás por eso sonara tan… "literaria". Además de que, cuando no se veía abrumado por los recuerdos, tenía una personalidad sencilla, alegre y optimista. Gilbert, uno de los dos hermanos que regentaban la taberna donde llevaba alojado ya un tiempo, decía que a veces demasiado optimista. Tan optimista que la gente en ocasiones pensaba que era directamente tonto.

—Ojalá me la hubiera inventado, pero es cierta. Aunque no necesito ni quiero caridad de parte de nadie. Estoy bastante contento con mi vida actualmente.

La verdad es que las cosas últimamente le estaban yendo bien. Al principio le había costado, vendiendo lo poco aprovechable de la hacienda para pagar el último sueldo de los hombres que sólo habían podido apagar las llamas, haciendo casi cualquier cosa para mantenerse y viajar lejos de su hogar, buscando. Ahora trabajaba de ayudante y cocinero en _Hoffnungsschimmer, _una tasca bastante grande y limpia regentada por dos hermanos germanos, con los que había congeniado enseguida. Sobre todo con el mayor, cuya característica más peculiar era su albinismo. Suponía que no había tenido una vida fácil en Europa. Tal vez por eso habían viajado hasta allí. En aquellos momentos, debido al mal tiempo, y a que no eran horas, el local estaba casi vacío, y él se había tomado un descanso.

—¿Y cómo va tu misión? —preguntó entonces el italiano menor, Feliciano— Quiero decir… ¿aún sigues buscando? ¿Recuerdas la bandera?

—Hice un juramento, buscaré por siempre… Y aunque lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar esa maldita bandera... —suspiró. Había sido una imagen recurrente en sus pesadillas— Una luna roja menguante, conteniendo un reloj de arena, junto a un Jolly Roger, también rojo.

Lovino frunció el ceño, quizás reconociendo el emblema. Normal. Aunque cuatro años atrás fuera poco conocido, el español lo sabía, cada vez más gente era capaz de identificarlo. Porque su capitán iba cobrando cada vez más importancia. Gilbert dejó otra jarra de cerveza ante Antonio, llevando en la mano una para sí mismo también.

—A muy pocos les gusta hablar de piratas por aquí —empezó el albino—. Tienen miedo, aunque las tabernas y los prostíbulos tengan en ellos a sus mejores y más habituales clientes. Es decir, este puerto es como un seguro, ellos no nos atacan y nosotros no les delatamos y ayudamos con su avituallamiento. Aun así, es un tema que no se menciona alegremente. Pero alguien tan grandioso como yo no le tiene miedo a nada, así que en cuanto me describió la bandera, le indiqué a quién pertenecía.

—¿Quién? —a Feliciano, al contrario al contrario que a su hermano mayor, no le sonaba aquel pabellón. Afortunado.

—El capitán Kirkland —respondió el español, empezando con su nueva bebida—. Uno de los piratas más crueles que asolan la costa y los barcos que viajan de regreso a la vieja Europa. Sino el que más. Y como ya sé a quién buscar, me voy guiando por los rumores acerca de él. Gilbert y Ludwig me contaron que de vez en cuando se detiene aquí.

—Sí, más que a nada para que sus hombres se den una vuelta por el burdel que lleva una húngara, aquí la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿La misma húngara a la que llevas rondando semanas? —preguntó Antonio con sorna, haciendo que el otro se atragantara con la cerveza— Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo contaros para hacer más corta la noche. —añadió dirigiéndose hacia los italianos.

Feliciano asintió en silencio –o casi en silencio, puesto que se le escapó un "Ve~" bajito-, aunque su hermano seguía mirándole con desconfianza, sin terminar de creerle del todo. Bueno, no le importaba. No les había contado su historia para ser creído, sino porque ellos le habían preguntado y, a causa de la lluvia que se estrellaba con furia contra las contraventanas, aquella era una noche ideal para contar experiencias pasadas junto al fuego, con una jarra de ron, cerveza o cualquier otra bebida que calentara el cuerpo en la mano. También el hecho de que el local estaba casi vacío ayudaba a crear aquella atmósfera. El español observó divertido cómo Gilbert seguía tosiendo, sonrojado, mascullando un "no sé de qué me hablas" entre dientes. El albino lo negaría, pero para él estaba muy claro. La forma en la que sus ojos se iban detrás de ella cada vez que se cruzaban no era normal. Y eso sin contar las veces que habían ido juntos a la llamada "Playa de las Sirenas", donde muchas mujeres del prostíbulo en cuestión, incluida la dueña, se bañaban en las claras aguas del mar Caribe.

Su atención se desvió, en cuanto Gilbert regresó de malhumor a la barra, hacia los hermanos italianos, y al extraño rizo que les sobresalía del resto del pelo, uno a cada lado. Alargó la mano para agarrar el del menor, que se estremeció por el contacto, cerrando los ojos mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de rojo, antes de que Lovino le apartara de un manotazo.

—¡Suelta el rizo de mi _fratello, dannato_! ¿Quién te has creído que eres para tocarle ahí, eh?

—Perdón… —frunció el ceño, confuso, llevándose a los labios los dedos enrojecidos por el golpe.

¿Cómo se podía poner así por un simple mechón de pelo? ¿Acaso en Italia era de mala educación? Sería la primera vez que escuchase algo parecido. Aunque también era la primera vez que veía rizos como aquellos.

—No les gusta que hagas eso —explicó una voz junto a él.

Antonio se giró para descubrir que Ludwig estaba ahí, y dio un bote en la silla, preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo habría estado sin que se hubiera percatado de ello. Sus cabellos rubios y su ropa, totalmente empapados, delataban que hacía poco.

—¡Oh, _brüder_! —Gilbert alzó la jarra de su mano para saludarle, ya olvidado su enfurruñamiento anterior— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Estaba echando un vistazo por el puerto —se quitó la casaca con la que se había protegido de la lluvia, para ponerla en una silla cercana al fuego— ¿A que no adivináis qué barco estaba atracando cuando he venido de regreso a la taberna?

Antonio no necesitaba que nadie contestara. Se levantó de un salto, haciendo que su asiento cayera hacia atrás, chocando contra el suelo y provocando que todas las miradas del los presentes se centraran en él. El buen humor que la bebida le había proporcionado se desvaneció en apenas un parpadeo. Notaba su sangre hervir, clamando venganza, y tuvo que obligarse a colocar la silla y sentarse de nuevo para calmar su espíritu, puesto que de otra forma habría sido capaz de salir corriendo a la fría lluvia. Sería inútil lanzarse, sin pensar, a por él. No conseguiría acabar con su vida y, peor aún, terminaría con toda seguridad muerto. Tenía que lograr acercarse de alguna manera que no despertase sospechas y una vez que lo hiciera, terminaría con la pesadilla de muchos mercaderes, hombres de negocios, marineros y monarcas europeos, clavándole un cuchillo hasta el fondo del corazón. Aunque no lo hacía por nadie más que por el recuerdo de sus padres, y del resto de personas que habían muerto aquel día en el saqueo. Así por fin los fantasmas dejarían de perseguirle en sueños.

—Es raro que hayan vuelto tan pronto —comentó el alemán mayor, acercándose de nuevo a ellos—. Como mínimo regresan tras cuatro meses. Hace tres de la última vez, ¿no?

—Algo así. Pero por lo visto Kirkland quiso atacar a dos naos portuguesas cerca de aquí.

—¿Con un solo barco? ¿Y no le han mandado al fondo del océano?

—Las dos naos están ahora en el fondo del océano. Se arriesga tanto como para un día se acabe matando a sí mismo, pero… hay que reconocer que sabe lo que hace… —dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba al fuego para calentarse— Aunque entre la sangrienta batalla y la tormenta, el barco se cae a pedazos, así que estarán un tiempo aquí reparándola… y bebiendo, espero. Menos Kirkland, claro. No suele bajar de su barco casi nunca — aquello llamó la atención de Antonio, ya que era una buena ocasión para pensar en cómo infiltrarse, pero lo que Ludwig dijo a continuación era la verdadera oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo—. Han sufrido muchas bajas, así que necesitan marineros. Mañana por la noche vendrán a la taberna para reclutar hombres.

El español esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharlo. Parecía que el mismísimo capitán Kirkland le estaba entregando su propia muerte en bandeja de plata.

Y no pensaba desaprovechar aquello por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!<p>

Tengo claro que esta historia me va a costar más que cualquiera que haya escrito hasta ahora, primero porque será más larga, segundo porque salen más personajes, más parejas y más líos… Iréis viendo las demás parejas (que como dije, son algo secundario) a medida que vaya avanzando la historia… Y tercero, por el tipo de escritura que pretendo utilizar.

Espero que, de todas formas, la sigáis con la misma ilusión con la que escribo.

PD.- _Hoffnungsschimmer_ (?) significa, si el traductor de Google funciona bien, "Rayo de esperanza", sí tiene el mismo nombre que la taberna de "Oro y esmeraldas", aunque en alemán.

PD2.-Jolly Roger es el nombre de la calavera y las tibias cruzadas típicas de los piratas. La bandera que aparece aquí me la inventé, pero quizás haya alguna parecida.

PD3.- el por qué del titulo lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo

Cualquier opinión/crítica/sugerencia es bienvenida~


	2. Historias de piratas

Más pronto de lo que pensaba, la verdad, traigo esto. Por una vez estoy (bastante) satisfecha de cómo ha quedado. Creo que me emocioné demasiado con la soberbia de Arthur xDDD Se nota cuándo estoy inspirada y cuando no ^^U

En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó mencionar que en algún momento saldrá un país OC (no OC mío, es sacado de Zerochan), aunque será dentro de unos cuantos capítulos.

Espero que os guste~~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.- Historias de piratas<strong>

_{Arthur's pov}_

Satisfacción.

Aquello era lo único que pasaba por su mente al llevarse a los labios la botella de ron, casi vacía. Satisfacción por el triunfo que había conseguido, a pesar de que todo el mundo, sobre todo su Segundo de abordo, le hubiera llamado loco cuando había ordenado dirigirse hacia las naos portuguesas. Pero nadie se había opuesto. Nadie le había contradicho. La tripulación nunca se atrevería, le temían más que a la propia muerte, porque el dulce abrazo que ésta les ofrecía era sin duda mucho mejor que sufrir su ira. Y mucho menos doloroso.

Ah, sí, la sensación de euforia que le invadía era embriagadora. Tan embriagadora como el alcohol que estaba bebiendo. Su preciado navío, que tantos recuerdos amargos llevaba consigo sin embargo, había quedado tocado, sí. Mas eso no podía compararse al haber derrotado a no uno, sino dos barcos armados hasta los dientes para protegerse de gente como él. Pero no se trataba de un pirata cualquiera. Definitivamente, con la ardiente calidez del ron en su garganta, y los pies sobre la vieja mesa de su camarote, se sentía como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Al menos, el de _aquella _parte del mundo. Porque lo era. Era el jodido amo del Mar Caribe. El azote del Mar Caribe, para ser más exactos.

Arthur Kirkland.

Había recibido muchos otros nombres a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años, cada uno menos agradable si cabe que el anterior. Porque ya se temía decir el verdadero en voz alta, como si hacerlo pudiera atraer su presencia. Aunque se seguía murmurando, pasando por los labios de quien quisiera regresar a la amada Europa. Y por el mismo Viejo Continente también. Ida o vuelta, todos podían caer en sus garras, nunca cansadas de acariciar los doblones de oro, las joyas engarzadas con habilidad e infinito cuidado, las botellas de alcohol, incluso los sacos de especias, que vendía más tarde en los mercados ilegales. Más, siempre más. Su avaricia no conocía límites… y sólo había una cosa que la superara en aquellos momentos.

Arrogancia.

Dejó la botella, ya vacía, en el suelo, estirándose como un gato en su asiento, mientras se preguntaba qué nueva historia se inventarían sobre él aquellos días. Las leyendas que circulaban por cada garito y taberna contaban que un parche negro cubría el lugar donde antaño se encontraría su ojo izquierdo, que su boca estaba torcida a causa de una vieja herida, así como que varias cicatrices cruzaban su rostro, haciendo su gesto aún más aterrador. La última vez que había preguntado a Francis, le habían añadido también un cruel garfio en la diestra. Esbozó una sonrisilla aviesa al recordarlo. Cuántas, cuántas mentiras, cuántas falsas palabras fruto del miedo, del alcohol y del aburrimiento… Nada de parches, nada de garfios, nada de nada. Sólo cabellos cortos y rubios, ojos esmeralda que tan pronto ardían de rabia como se helaban con dura indiferencia, y una boca que jamás se cansaba de proferir toda clase de insultos dirigidos hacia el pobre desgraciado que se atreviera a cruzar aceros con él. Porque si de algo podía jactarse desde que había empezado a saquear cuanto podía era de no haber perdido en un combate uno contra uno. Ni de cinco contra uno. Por supuesto, salía herido -porque a fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo era humano-, pero vencedor. Sin embargo, pocas personas que le vieran sin su famosa casaca roja, o sin su mortífera espada, le señalarían como pirata. Y casi ninguna diría que se tratara del que tantos temían. Seguramente, a causa de que nadie creería que con sólo veinte años hubiera llegado tan lejos en el mundo del saqueo y el pillaje. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo hábil que había llegado a ser en tan poco tiempo.

Un leve pinchazo en el brazo le hizo recordar que una bala le había pasado rozando durante el sangriento –y productivo- combate. El disparo no había sido dirigido hacia él, sino hacia seguramente la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y le había dado al tratar de protegerle. Por supuesto, el bastardo portugués que había osado apuntar hacia aquella persona había muerto al momento siguiente, atravesado con una rabia más salvaje de lo normal. Siempre, siempre, se volvía más violento de lo habitual si alguien intentaba hacerle daño. Quizás el único por el que sería capaz de sacrificar su propia y más que valiosa vida.

Su hermano.

Aunque no compartieran sangre, ni apellido, -aunque hubiera terminado por adoptar el suyo- él le consideraba como tal. Su pequeño Alfred. Bueno, se corrigió con una sonrisa. Ahora de pequeño tenía más bien poco. Con dieciséis años estaba a punto de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, y se sentía tan orgulloso por ello… Si miraba hacia atrás, criarle había sido de las pocas cosas "correctas" y "legales" que había hecho. Pero nunca había sido una tarea sencilla. Había intentado por todos los medios que fuera mejor persona que él, puesto que aunque estuviera satisfecho de cómo llevaba su vida, nunca se la desearía a nadie y mucho menos a su querido hermano. Hacía falta tener un corazón de piedra, una férrea fuerza de voluntad, una frialdad casi cortante para matar a sangre fría a cuantos se interpusieran en el camino de uno, una valentía sin fisuras, para soportar el eterno miedo a un intenso encuentro con la cruel soga de la horca. Él había heredado la fuerza de voluntad de su familia, había sacado la valentía de dónde había podido, había ido ganando frialdad a medida que sus manos iban manchándose más y más de sangre… y el corazón de piedra… Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordarlo. No. No podía permitírselo. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Nada de rememorar aquello. Era agua pasada, polvo, nada.

Había pretendido apartar a Alfred de todo aquel infierno de violencia y muerte del que él ni podía ni quería salir. Sin éxito. El chico, empeñado en devolver la deuda que tenía con él –y que consistía, básicamente, en haberle salvado de una muerte más que dolorosa-, se había negado a abandonar su lado. Eso le conmovía, sí, porque aparte de él, sólo su segundo de abordo, el maldito francés con el cual se había cruzado por primera vez cuando apenas era un crío de cinco años, había permanecido tanto tiempo junto a él unido por algo que no fuera simple negocio o utilidad. Pero no, debía alejarle, antes de que tuviera demasiados pecados pesando en su conciencia como para que volver atrás fuera imposible, antes de que perdiera la inocencia que aún pudiera quedarle tras pasar cuatro años con él. Ya había sufrido bastante. Se merecía algo mucho mejor que la medio vida que él pudiera ofrecerle. Qué difícil era hacer que lo viera, sin embargo.

Unos nudillos golpeando con firmeza su puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, para apartarlos de delante de los ojos, aunque permaneció en la misma postura de antes, con los pies sobre la mesa. Se alisó los bordes de la solapa de su casaca roja, al tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a su segundo de a bordo, que había descendido a tierra nada más atracar para comprobar los daños externos del barco con mayor detalle.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó Arthur directamente, sin detenerse en protocolos o saludos; no hacían falta entre ellos.

—¿Tengo permiso para hablar con sinceridad, _mon ami_?

—Aunque no te lo diera, lo harías de todas formas, ¿no? Nunca te callas tus opiniones —aquello último iba teñido de un leve deje de reproche, que el otro ignoró por completo.

—El navío está bien. Tiene sus desperfectos, pero creo que tardaremos menos tiempo en arreglarlos que el que calculé en un principio —cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Ahora venía la crítica, lo sabía. Conocían al dedillo los hábitos del otro, casi mejor que los suyos propios—. Es menos de lo que merecemos, sin duda. Esta vez has sido demasiado arriesgado. Teníamos muchas posibilidades de no salir de allí. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para alimentar tu ego? _Sacrebleu_! No pienso terminar siendo un cadáver, un bonito cadáver, he de añadir, picoteado por los cuervos mientras cuelgo de una soga por culpa de tu maldita soberbia.

—Sé lo que hago, Francis. Conozco mis límites —frunció el ceño; aquel comentario sobre la soberbia le había molestado.

_—Très bien, très bien_. ¿Y los de tu tripulación? —se notaba que estaba enfadado, puesto que hablaba más rápido de lo habitual cuando su humor empeoraba— ¿Conocías los límites de todos los hombres que han muerto esta vez?

—Maldita sea! —dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa de rabia, aunque el quejido de su mano hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho al segundo siguiente. Trató que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara en su rostro mientras movía los dedos para disiparlo— Si no son capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, es que no merecían estar en este barco. La vida de un pirata no es algo sencillo, lo sabes bien. Nunca lo ha sido. No todos tienen madera ni aguante para serlo. Hace falta tener mucho coraje.

—Una cosa es tener coraje y otra muy distinta tener instinto suicida. Y eso es algo que a ti por desgracia te sobra. _Mon dieu, _a veces no sé si de verdad piensas adónde dirigir este cascarón o haces lo que primero se te pase por la mente…

No necesitaba que continuara la frase. Sabía muy bien la idea que rondaba la cabeza de Francis, la idea que le rondaba siempre que discutían –y era a menudo- sobre aquel tema, sobre su nulo sentido de la moderación. Su segundo creía que hacía lo que hacía en parte pensando en cómo hacer que la recompensa por su cabeza siguiera ascendiendo, por considerar que aquello le daba un "estatus social" entre el resto de piratas.

—Al final hasta yo estaré tentado de entregarte con tal de recibir el dinero, porque como sigas así, la corona se arruinará para poder pagarlo —añadió el francés, girándose ya hacia la salida, con los ánimos más calmados—. Iré a la taberna a ver si todavía queda algún loco suicida que quiera navegar bajo tu bandera.

—Haré una excepción y para evitar otra "_sanglant abattage_", como las llamas tú, echaré un vistazo a los nuevos antes de que zarpemos. Quiero mirarles a los ojos, y ver si realmente saben lo que es pertenecer a la tripulación de Arthur Kirkland.

_{Alfred's pov}_

Esperaba pacientemente, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a que Francis saliera del camarote del Capitán. Había estado a punto de entrar antes, pero a través de la puerta semi abierta, había llegado a sus oídos el indudable sonido de una nueva discusión entre ellos, y no le pareció buena idea interrumpir. No solía entremeterse cuando veía que el tono de sus voces se elevaba más de lo normal. Por mucho que quisiera dar su opinión, de alguna forma sentía que no merecía tener voto en sus debates. A fin de cuentas estaba ahí sólo porque se había negado mil y una veces a abandonar el navío y vivir una vida honrada, todo con tal de cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de devolver la deuda que mantenía con su hermano, pasara lo que pasase.

Finalmente cuando pareció que la discusión había terminado, el francés salió de la habitación, sin fijarse en él, murmurando por lo bajo algo que creyó entender como un "maldito cabezota, va a terminar muerto cualquier día de estos", en su idioma, claro. Pero tras cuatro años, había aprendido lo suficiente como para comprenderlo sin problemas. Suspirando, entró en el camarote. Como siempre, el gesto casi permanentemente huraño y oscuro del pirata, esta vez teñido de enfado por las palabras cruzadas con Francis, se suavizó al verle junto a la puerta abierta. Incluso retiró los pies puestos de forma indolente sobre la mesa, que protestó con un sonoro crujido. ¿Cuántos años llevaría en aquel cuarto? El joven no recordaba un momento en el que no estuviera allí; sabía que el barco tenía varios años, y que antes de pertenecer a su hermano había sido de su padre, así que quizás tendría más edad que él. La luz parpadeante y temblorosa de las velas hacía que el rojo de la casaca se viera de un marrón desteñido, al ser el único modo de iluminación ya que los ventanucos estaban cubiertos con telas, como siempre que atracaban.

Buscó con la mirada el vendaje que cubría la herida del brazo, pero la tela escarlata lo cubría. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa le invadía desde que el Capitán había recibido la bala con tal de protegerle. Y rabia. Porque por más que lo intentara, el otro no era capaz de ver que ya había crecido, que podía defenderse a sí mismo sin necesidad de que se arriesgara tanto por él. ¡Maldita sea, sabía pelear! No requería tener una niñera o un perro guardián las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la deuda si cada día que pasaba ésta parecía acrecentarse más y más? Era desesperante. Ser tratado como si aún tuviera doce años, como si no supiera lo que era bueno o malo para él. No quería engañar a nadie. _Adoraba_ a su hermano mayor, con toda su alma, pero se hartaba de que él se negara a aceptar que las cosas no eran como cuando le había salvado la vida. Las cuatro primaveras que les separaban entonces le habían parecido un abismo entre los dos, pero cada año que pasaba menos importantes le resultaban.

—¿Estás mejor? —se refería, por supuesto, a la herida, y el otro lo habría comprendido sin necesidad de más.

—Es un simple rasguño. Ni siquiera duele —supo distinguir por la voz que le estaba mintiendo, aunque no dijo nada al respecto—. Anda, ven aquí.

Con una leve pero cálida sonrisa, le indicó también con la mano izquierda que se acercara a él. Se sentía tan bien por ser el único al que el Capitán le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas y gestos… Silencioso cual sombra, como había aprendido de su hermano, llegó hasta él, que se había levantado de su asiento para despeinarle los cabellos rubios con cariño. Aún era un poco más bajo que el él, sin embargo, al ser más alto que los chicos de su edad, esperaba alcanzarle en un año como máximo. De pronto unos brazos le rodearon y se vio contra el pecho del mayor. Notó su corazón acelerarse.

—Esto es un arañazo, no te preocupes por ello. Se curará en un par de días, y no dejará ni cicatriz —había bajado el tono de voz, hasta el punto de que lo que salía de sus labios era apenas un susurro—. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, Alfred.

Sí, lo sabía. Eso era lo que no le dejaba dormir a veces. Porque su conciencia no sería capaz de soportar la culpa de que otra persona más hubiera muerto para protegerle.

Tenía bastante cargando ya con una.

_{Antonio's pov}_

La larga hilera de marineros a la espera de enrolarse en la tripulación del pirata era casi interminable. Antonio podría jurar haber estado esperando, avanzando un par de pasos cortos de vez en cuando, durante horas. Cuando en realidad… bueno, en realidad era el último de un grupo de quince hombres, y todo se hizo con eficacia y velocidad. Pero su impaciencia por poder tener a Kirkland al alcance de sus manos, al alcance de su espada y, si los macabros restos de la hacienda le hubieran dado para más en su momento, al alcance de una hipotética pistola, le hacía creer que todo ocurría con dolorosa lentitud. Mas carecía de aquella última arma. Rezaba para que no le hiciera falta.

Tragó saliva, acariciando la brillante empuñadura del sable que pendía de su cintura, clavando la mirada en el único hombre que ya quedaba ante él. Nunca había matado a ningún ser humano. A fin de cuentas creía en un Cielo, en un Infierno, como indicaba el rosario que había vuelto a colgar de su cuello. Pero hacía tiempo había decidido que no le importaba arder por asesino si lograba ser acompañado por el infame inglés al que llevaba tanto persiguiendo. Le parecía un precio justo.

Había dado una vuelta por el puerto antes de que la taberna se llenara como nunca, sobre todo de cotillas que querían descubrir quiénes eran lo suficientemente valientes, o locos, como para enrolarse en la tripulación de Kirkland. La promesa de grandes riquezas era tentadora, y era algo aparentemente seguro, sin embargo, aun el hombre más desgraciado de aquella pequeña villa junto al mar valoraba su vida, y sabía que ésta podía no durar mucho más si lo hacían. Había encontrado con poca dificultad el navío en cuyo mástil mayor ondeaba la bandera que veía en sus pesadillas. A pesar del evidente deterioro del barco a causa de su último saqueo, Antonio había tenido que reconocer que era hermoso, de líneas afiladas y esbeltas, veloz y potente. El mascarón de proa representaba a una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo, sujetando una rosa blanquecina contra su pecho. Quizás demasiado hermosa para situarse en un navío pirata. Y finalmente, en la popa, escrito con elegantes letras doradas que ni el viento ni el humo habían logrado siquiera empañar o desgastar, había leído el nombre.

_Sombra Escarlata_.

Había fruncido el ceño al verlo, ya que era extraño que un inglés utilizara palabras españolas para bautizar su barco. Entonces había recordado que uno de los nombres más populares por el que se llamaba a Kirkland era aquel mismo, a causa de los rumores que decían que, en combate, con su casaca roja, una espada en una mano y una pistola en la otra, se movía más rápido que un humano normal. Que a los ojos de quien se enfrentaban a él era un borrón, una mancha. Una sombra. Escarlata. Tras reconocer un poco el terreno, había regresado de nuevo, a tiempo de ayudar a Gilbert y Ludwig, para poder luego incorporarse a la fila de marineros.

—Adelante —una voz le recordó dónde estaba, y que ahora era su turno de alistarse.

Antonio avanzó hasta situarse frente a la mesa que los germanos habían apartado del resto, situándola junto a una esquina para ofrecer un poco más de intimidad, aunque en realidad toda la taberna lanzaba miradas de refilón desde detrás de sus jarras de ron y cerveza en esa dirección.

—Nombre y edad —siguió diciendo el hombre, rubio, que se sentaba al otro lado, sin levantar la vista del pergamino escrito pulcramente con tinta negra. No se apreciaba ningún borrón producido por la pluma.

Lo que le llamó inmediatamente la atención era que, por el acento, se veía claramente que era francés. Y todo el mundo sabía que los franceses y los ingleses se llevaban mal entre ellos. Casi desde el principio de los tiempos. Más incluso que los ingleses y los españoles. ¿Qué demonios hacía entonces trabajando con Kirkland? Al final sería cierto aquello de que la sed de riquezas era capaz de hacerle olvidar a uno sus propios orígenes.

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Veintidós años.

El otro alzó la vista nada más escuchar aquello. El castaño se encontró frente a unos ojos azules que le observaban con algo parecido a… ¿gratitud?

—¡Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en el que quisiera alistarse al _Sombra Escarlata _alguien más aparte de ingleses amargados y holandeses malhumorados!—exclamó el hombre rubio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de empezar a escribir su nombre— Carriedo, dos erres, _n'est-ce pas?_

Antonio asintió solamente con la cabeza. Tras terminar de anotarle, el otro se detuvo un instante, acariciándose la barbilla por la que se asomaba una barba incipiente, como meditando sobre algo. El español aprovechó entonces para admirar su delicada caligrafía. No todos los piratas que merodeaban aquellas aguas sabían escribir, y desde luego pocos lo harían de forma tan hermosa. Dedujo que habría recibido una buena educación, lo que hacía que volviera a preguntarse cómo había terminado a las órdenes de un bastardo británico.

—Me sorprende que un francés navegue junto a semejante tripulación, la verdad.

—La vida a veces da muchas vueltas, _mon ami_. Yo también me lo pregunto… Ah, cierto, qué descortesía por mi parte no haberme presentado. Soy el segundo de abordo. Francis Bonnefoy. _Enchanté —_enrolló con cuidado el pergamino y se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de la casaca, azul oscuro—. Hay una cosa de la que me gustaría advertirte_. _Aunque estés en esta lista, quizás el _capitaine _Kirkland tenga algún mmm, inconveniente en aceptarte a bordo.

—¿Y eso por qué?—alzó una ceja, extrañado; la oportunidad, el camino que se había abierto ante él parecía de pronto desaparecer al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ya lo verás —respondió con una sonrisa que más que enigmática parecía cansada, mientras desviaba la vista hacia la entrada de la taberna—. Oh, ¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antonio se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un jovencito, también rubio, aunque sus cabellos eran más cortos y oscuros, casi ocres, y el azul de sus ojos alegres también era de un tono distinto al del francés. Calculó que tendría menos de dieciocho años, y sintió lástima por él, por relacionarse con gente de tan mala ralea como Kirkland a pesar de su corta edad. ¿Acaso el inglés era de aquellos hombres que tenían a chicos jóvenes para…? Quiso golpearse contra la mesa para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que acababa de cruzar su mente. La lástima que sentía se acrecentó.

—El Capitán ha decidido tomar una buena jarra de cerveza. Dijo que si podías enviarle a algún nuevo marinero para ver cómo es…—anunció con una voz que parecía un soplo de aire fresco, antes de detenerse para mirar al español de arriba abajo con curiosidad—. Está arriba.

—¿Ha entrado y no me he dado cuenta? Voy perdiendo facultades entonces, maldita sea. En fin… Él ha sido el último en alistarse. Los demás estarán gastándose el dinero en alcohol y mujeres, como debería estar haciendo yo en estos momentos—Francis frunció el entrecejo, suspirando-. _D'accord. _Subamos…

Dejó sobre la mesa el saquito con las monedas que le correspondían a Antonio por haberse enrolado al _Sombra Escarlata. _Pensaba darle una utilidad más allá de más ron y cerveza. No era mucho de beber, su humor se volvía mucho más agresivo entonces, lo cual le asustaba -aunque no tanto como podía llegar a asustar a quienes estuvieran a su alrededor-. Y en cuanto a buenas compañías… Sí, lo reconocía, había visitado algún que otro burdel, pero lo hacía todo el mundo, ¿no? Tampoco se consideraba "adicto" a ese tipo de locales, aunque quería echar un vistazo al que regentaba la húngara de la que se había prendado Gilbert, porque una de las mujerzuelas, de cabellos rubios por los hombros, chispeantes ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante le había llamado la atención. Pero no. Aquel dinero iría destinado a los germanos, que tan bien le habían acogido hasta entonces. Se guardó el saquito con cuidado, para que no se le cayera bajo ningún concepto, y siguió en silencio a Francis y al chico -¿Alfred, se llamaba?-, escaleras arriba.

Así que el capitán en persona supervisaría a los nuevos marineros que navegaran con él… el español trató de serenerarse, ya que empezaba a notar cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba al imaginar que estaría frente a frente a ese hombre… por llamarle de alguna forma civilizada. Calma, se dijo. No debe notar nada, o perderás la mejor oportunidad que tendrás nunca… eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente, mezcladas aún con la maldita escena del joven, que se había detenido junto a una puerta de madera oscura, gimiendo de dolor en brazos de la imagen que se había creado de Kirkland.

—¿No vas a entrar, _mon cher?—_el francés se había parado justo cuando sus nudillos estaban acariciando la madera, al ver que no continuaba.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a decir que esto aún no es asunto mío? Estoy cansado —replicó Alfred, visiblemente asqueado, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Antonio.

Porque si el chico guardaba alguna clase de rencor hacia el capitán pirata, quizás pudiera convertirse en un futuro aliado para acabar con él. Y toda ayuda era más que bienvenida. O al menos, aunque no le ayudara, que no se interpusiera en su camino sería de agradecer.

—Veamos de qué humor se encuentra el _capitaine…—_Francis llamó a la puerta con un golpe secó y la abrió antes de recibir respuesta alguna del otro lado—. Aquí tienes a uno de tus nuevos subordinados…

Era una habitación como cualquier otra de la taberna. Quizás "habitación" era decir demasiado. Cuartucho sería más apropiado para una estancia con dos pequeños ventanucos, un camastro que crujiría con el más mínimo movimiento, un pequeño mueble con cajones, un par de sillas algo viejas y una mesa, sobre la que reposaban una jarra de cerveza y varios candelabros encendidos, que inundaban todo con su luz mortecina. Y junto a ellos, dando pasos breves y pausados para acercarse… se encontraba Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada histérica. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Era un niñato! ¡Un simple y maldito niñato! No podía pasar de las veinte primaveras. ¿El terror del Mar Caribe era un mocoso casi imberbe, menor que él? ¿Qué había de eso de que llevaba cerca de medio siglo asolándolo todo a su paso? Bien sabía que no era cierto, que, a juzgar por la información de la que disponía, Kirkland no había permanecido activo más que los últimos cuatro años, aunque a medida que retrocedía hacia el supuesto primer año, las cosas se volvían más turbias y confusas. Y aun así, le habría echado unos treinta, treinta y cinco. ¿Y las historias de su rostro ajado por las inclemencias del mar y las cicatrices de miles de saqueos, convertido en una máscara de crueldad? ¿De sus ojos avariciosos de rata de bodega? ¿De un parche que le ahorrara al mundo la desagradable visión de una cuenca vacía y desgarrada? Nada. ¡Nada, maldita sea!

Nada era como había supuesto. Porque en efecto, había acudido allí convencido de que, a pesar de saber que las leyendas exageraran, -como todas las leyendas- la parte de verdad era abundante. Había ido convencido de que era muy probable que viera el despojo de un ser humano, un mecanismo movido únicamente por la codicia y la violencia. El pirata se detuvo frente a él, a su misma altura, mirándole a los ojos sin menor atisbo de vergüenza. Unos ojos verdes, parecidos a los suyos, pero un par de tonos más oscuros, hasta alcanzar el color hechizante de las esmeraldas, que brillaban con frialdad, con arrogancia, sin una mísera pizca de compasión. Al menos en eso habían acertado las historias. Enmarcados por unas cejas más gruesas y oscuras que los mechones de rubio intenso que caían en desorden sobre su frente. Su boca se entreabría en una mueca burlona, que no hacía sino aumentar la soberbia que dejaba transpirar por cada poro de su cuerpo, envuelto en la casaca del mismo escarlata que la sangre.

—Dime tu nombre, marinero —la voz templada del inglés, acostumbrada a hacerse obedecer, borró aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y le hizo recordar súbitamente que aquel pirata había asesinado a cientos de personas, entre ellas a sus amados padres.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de olvidarlo, aunque fuera por un instante, por culpa de la sorpresa al descubrir que ante sus ojos más que un desgastado hombre de mar se erguía alguien que pasaría por noble de sangre azul sin dificultad. No. ¡No, por amor de Dios! Su mente volvía a dispersarse, olvidaba de nuevo. Apretó los puños para concentrarse en su furia, en su odio, en el fuego que le había impedido rendirse ante las calamidades y que le había hecho continuar hasta donde estaba ahora. Nunca habría creído que podría odiar a Kirkland más que como le había odiado todo aquel tiempo, desde que vio su casa derrumbarse envuelta en llamas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de él se dijera que era imposible que una persona que entonces tuviera dieciséis años pudiera albergar tanta crueldad para cometer aquel acto salvaje, la rabia había aumentado hasta límites inhumanos, quemándole por dentro, abrasándole las entrañas, inflamándole las venas. A duras penas era capaz de soportar el mantenerse impasible, sin abalanzarse sobre el pirata y matarlo lenta, muy lentamente, de la forma más dolorosa posible conocida. Su imaginación se desbordaba con imágenes que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus macabros deseos. No sabía de dónde habían surgido, pero resultaban oscuramente satisfactorias. Manchar aquella piel pálida de inglés del mismo rojo encarnado de su casaca… Cerró los ojos por un momento, para que la escena fuera más vívida en su cabeza, si eso era posible.

—¡Tú, maldita sea! —Kirkland le agarró de la camisa para atraerlo hacia sí— ¡Es de mala educación no responder a una orden directa, marinero! No tengo por qué perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Antonio se vio de pronto atravesado por una mirada helada, frente a frente de su enemigo, apenas unos centímetros de aire que separaran sus rostros. Había algo a lo que las leyendas no le hacían justicia. Su mal genio. Y eso que sólo llevaban en la misma habitación menos de diez minutos.

—Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo —se mordió la lengua para no añadir cualquier insulto a su presentación obligada, pero apartó la mano que le mantenía a tan poca distancia del rubio, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Antonio Fer-…? ¡Francis! —el pirata se giró hacia su segundo, que había permanecido junto a la puerta, sin prestarles demasiada atención— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre alistar a un jodido español?

—No veo qué problema tiene, _mon ami —_aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de una inocencia que no pareció convencer a Kirkland.

—Sabes perfectamente qué problema tiene —con dos zancadas llegó hasta el francés, y se giró de nuevo hacia él, señalándole con el dedoV. No pienso aguantar a un bastardo del sur cómo él en _mi_ barco. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te lo he repetido.

Vaya, así que a Kirkland no le gustaban los españoles, y por el simple hecho de ser él uno ya le estaba empezando a odiar. Bueno, el sentimiento era más que mutuo, y a pesar de que pudiera dificultar su misión, en el caso de que no fuera aceptado en el navío por su lugar de origen, en el fondo lo agradecía. Era más complicado acabar con la vida de alguien que te tratara de forma de amable que con una persona que se comportara como un cabrón. Aunque jamás habría esperado que un malnacido capaz de reducir a la nada una inocente hacienda pudiera ser agradable al trato.

—Y yo de las veces que debo decirte que en momentos como estos tu odio es totalmente inútil —el francés se encogió de hombros—. Gracias a tu última "conquista", hemos perdido a la mayoría de la tripulación. Necesitamos hombres capaces. Y él aparenta serlo, al menos.

El inglés les lanzó a ambos una mirada cargada de veneno, como si sospechara que estuvieran confabulando a sus espaldas para que Antonio lograra ser admitido. Definitivamente, si las miradas matasen, ahora estarían retorciéndose de dolor ante aquellos ojos de esmeralda. Y aunque, por suerte, no lo hicieran, una parte del español se encogió ante semejante intensidad. Entendía a la perfección cómo alguien tan joven lograba hacerse respetar entre otros piratas con aspecto más atemorizante que él. Porque sólo con observarle así, conseguía remover algo en su interior, que le instaba a bajar la cabeza ante él. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Bajar la cabeza? ¿Ante aquel hijo de perra? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se caerían las estrellas antes de que se ultrajara de esa manera, y de ninguna manera lo haría libremente. El orgullo y el odio estaban a pares llenando su corazón; así que era imposible.

—¿Qué dices, _Spaniard_? ¿Hay suficiente energía en ese cuerpo ablandado por el cálido y benévolo Sol de tu país?—Kirkland deshizo el camino andado y regresó ante él, suavizando la forma en la que le miraba para regresar a su indiferencia anterior.

Oh, cómo le encantaría demostrárselo con un buen puñetazo, que le rompiera la nariz, o le hiciera saltar un par de dientes. Así se le quitarían las malditas ganas de burlarse de su España natal. Pero no. No podía permitirse levantar sospechas, si quería matarle y –a ser posible- escapar con vida. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que antes de que su mano pudiera rozar siquiera al pirata, tendría una pistola apuntándole al corazón.

—Creo que la sangre de unos cuantos ingleses ha contrarrestado los efectos de mi "Sol benévolo"—repuso, entrecerrando los ojos, retadores.

Por supuesto, aquello era mentira, jamás había derramado la sangre de nadie. Sin embargo Kirkland no tenía forma de saberlo, y no se permitió apartar la mirada ni moverse, ni había dejado que su voz dudara, para que sus palabras parecieran más ciertas.

—Eres de lengua afilada y veloz por lo que veo. Una cualidad que valoro mucho, siempre y cuando se sepa cuando guardarla…—sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no le gustó nada, porque decía que estaba tramando algo—. A pesar de eso… Me gustaría comprobarlo. Quítate la camisa.

—¡¿Qué?—la incredulidad y sorpresa que teñían su voz no eran apenas comparables a las que en realidad sentía.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? … Habría escuchado mal. El pirata no podía haberle ordenado aquello. No podía. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. Mas la sonrisa desagradable continuaba en la boca inglesa, y la mirada indiferente empezaba a teñirse de impaciencia.

—A menos, claro, que quieras esconder que en realidad eres un debilucho muerto de hambre, como todos los bastardos españoles a los que he enviado a hacer compañía a los peces…—la sorna con la que había hablado era casi palpable, al igual que la misma sombra retadora que había acompañado a sus propias palabras anteriores, al afirmar que había matado a ingleses.

¿Quién demonios se creía ser aquel niñato? ¿Se regodeaba de aquella forma del sangriento sendero que se formaba a su espalda, plagado de cadáveres y huérfanos, como él? Demasiada rabia. Demasiada. Dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto que se le ocurriera a aquel hijo de perra relacionado con su fuerza o valor, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con furia, tratando que aquel sentimiento se reflejara por completo en su mirada.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Ni siquiera podría decir por qué le había ordenado aquello al español. Le había salido directamente del alma, como un deseo mal reprimido. Incordiarle, por supuesto. Era lo único que quería. Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose al tal Antonio, que acababa de quitar el último botón que aún permanecía abrochado. Se percibía tanto odio en cada simple movimiento… La camisa fue retirada, descubriendo ante sus ojos un torso bien formado, de piel tan morena como la de aquel rostro adornado por dos gemas verde manzana. Apenas se veían cicatrices o marcas, si eso algún leve rastro de una herida de la infancia. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel bastardo? Y mejor aún, ¿por qué demonios quería enrolarse en su tripulación? ¿En busca de riquezas? ¡Pero si el muy desgraciado podría tener monedas y más monedas a sus pies con sólo guiñarle un ojo a cualquier joven heredera! –y había muchas por el Caribe- Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. De un simple vistazo sabía que no sólo era fuerte, sino que también sería rápido y ágil. Sin embargo una súbita inquietud apareció en su mente. ¿Sería aquella piel tostada tan suave al tacto como aparentaba? Adelantó la mano hasta la clavícula del español, que dio un respingo ante el repentino contacto. Si le dijo algo, Arthur no lo escuchó. Porque no era capaz de hacerlo en esos momentos. Su mente se había perdido, concentrada únicamente en los dedos al deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del otro. Notando los músculos tensarse a su paso, preparándose para saltar y ponerse en acción en cualquier momento. Era tan jodidamente tersa…

Sus labios se entreabrieron, quizás queriendo comprobar también esa suavidad, mientras la mano descendía en círculos por el abdomen, alrededor del ombligo, rozando el cinturón del castaño…

—Arthur, _mon dieu_. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú eres el que rehuye casi todo tipo de contacto y que yo soy quien disfruta con ello?—la voz de Francis le hizo recuperar la conciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Retiró la mano rápidamente, como si de pronto el cuerpo del español estuviera al rojo vivo, abrasándole. Los ojos verdes brillaban con tanta furia que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír. Oh, sí. Era un espécimen ibérico totalmente característico . El orgullo envolvía cada milímetro de su ser, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Y era un orgullo ardiente. Cómo lo odiaba. Cómo lo detestaba. Pero, oh, cómo había disfrutado de aquellas caricias robadas… No. No. ¿Disfrutado, él? ¡Por favor! Aquel maldito no se merecía ni una mirada, tan solo ser atravesado de parte a parte para que su sangre se derramara por completo en el suelo. Frotó la mano contra la tela de la casaca para borrar el mínimo rastro que quedara del contacto con el castaño.

—¿He hecho que te sientas incómodo, _Spaniard?_

—Lo único que has hecho que sienta es asco —respondió de inmediato con voz acerada, abrochándose de nuevo la camisa, ocultando aquella piel morena de su vista—. Supongo que habrás comprobado que dije la verdad...

Una parte de él se lamentó por ello, porque quería seguir observando –y, si fuera posible, seguir acariciando- su cuerpo. Desterró aquella vocecilla incómoda a algún rincón remoto y olvidado de su mente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, entonces —esbozó una mueca burlona—. Me da igual que tengas razón y, que el Sol no te haya echado a perder aún; no pienso tolerar a alguien como tú en mi barco.

_—Sacrebleu!_ ¡Olvídalo por una vez!—su segundo había perdido ya la paciencia.

—Hermano… deberías escuchar a Francis —la voz de Alfred se coló entre ellos, e hizo que Arthur se preguntase cuándo demonios había entrado. Desde luego había aprendido bien de él—. Tú siempre dices que es mejor disponer de cuatro manos que de dos…

Cerró los ojos durante un instante. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto todos contra él? ¿Qué demonios había hecho aquel maldito español para convencerles? Su odio le cegaba de tal forma que era incapaz de ver que tenían razón, vaya que si la tenían. Había comprobado que Antonio valía para aquello. No porque su forma física fuera perfecta. A veces Arthur valoraba por encima de eso la determinación y la valentía. Uno siempre podía hacerse más fuerte, mas el coraje no era fácil obtenerlo si uno no poseía aunque fuera un poco. Le gustaba cómo los ojos verdes del otro intentaban traspasarle, brillando con el fuego intenso de quien está decidido a qué camino tomar. Sí. Le encantaba. Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, sabía que tendría que dejarle formar parte de su tripulación.

—Está bien, sois dos contra uno, has ganado. Como casi siempre —dejó escapar un suspiro cansado—. Acepta a quien más te guste. Cuando nos crucemos con algún barco de la Marina dispuesto a hundirnos en el océano, comprobaré con qué clase de gente has plagado el _Sombra Escarlata —_se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto, y a la altura de Francis se detuvo, para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos un pequeño saquito de fieltro negro y arrojárselo de mala manera—. Sé que estás deseando darte una vuelta por el burdel. Invito yo.

Cuando ya había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, se giró una última vez para mirar al español, que no se había movido de su sitio, con el rabillo del ojo. Quizás, en el fondo, no fuera tan mala idea tenerle bajo sus órdenes.

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas:<span>

**Micka Tirie- **Woah, thank you very much! I'm glad you like them ^^ I share your opinion, although lately I've seen more fics UkSp or SpUk ^^

* * *

><p>Anoto que normalmente los Alfred's pov serán menos y más cortos que los de Arthur o Antonio, sólo están ahí porque… vale, porque me gusta xD. (Fastidiarle, sobre todo) Ya le saqué como niño, así que tenía que sacarlo de joven *¬* (16 años)<p>

Creo que nada tengo que aclarar más sobre el capítulo, así que nos vemos para la próxima ^^


	3. A magyar boldog

Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones (más bien se fue a otros fics, que subiré en cuanto pueda), pero peleando un poco con ella he conseguido que regresara… en parte. He tardado como unos cuatro meses en escribir esto, así que tiene errores u-u Gracias a todo el mundo por esperar pacientemente. Ya anuncio que tardaré en escribir el siguiente capítulo también. Se acercan unos exámenes muy importantes y los apuntes de geografía me llaman (¿).

Espero que os guste.

**A magyar boldog**- La húngara alegre. Otra de las palabras para "feliz" es _vidám_, pero según lo que he leído, también significa "gay" así que preferí usar _boldog. _Anda que también, estos húngaros… xD

*Victoria es Seychelles y Emma, Bélgica. Estuve buscando en Fanfiction y esos son los nombres que más vi para ellas, y como no tengo imaginación, pues así se quedaron :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.- <strong>_**A magyar boldog**_

_{Antonio's pov}_

Antonio se frotó el cuerpo con energía, casi furia. De alguna manera incomprensible, la huella de las caricias de Kirkland continuaban sobre su piel, como una marca, y aquello le incomodaba. Y mucho. No quería seguir sintiendo esas malditas manos inglesas sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera ese malnacido a tocarle de aquella forma? ¿Acaso se creía dueño de cuanto veía sólo por ser quien era? Aún no sabía explicarse cómo había sido capaz de templar su rabia y no había tratado de golpear al pirata al notar su contacto sobre la clavícula. Sólo se había permitido un simple "¿pero qué?" que el otro no había parecido escuchar. También recordaba haber abierto sus ojos al máximo cuando la mano inglesa había descendido por su piel morena. Volvió a percibir el mismo escalofrío que había sentido entonces, al recrear el recorrido de los dedos alrededor de su estómago, bajando por su ombligo…

Quiso hundir la cabeza en la jarra de agua, todavía intacta, que apretaba con cada vez más fuerza, amenazando con romperla en cualquier momento. No era suficiente con haberlo soportado, tenía que además quedarse congelado en su mente, aferrándose a su memoria como una maldita garrapata sedienta de sangre. Aunque lo peor era que sabía que no podría olvidarlo. Aquella misma mañana, apenas había despuntado el Sol, había acudido al puerto para presentarse –en aspecto notablemente mejor que algunos de sus compañeros, que daban muestras de los abusos de la noche anterior en bebida y mujeres- y empezar a trabajar. Era extraño encontrarse reparando el navío del hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero no dejaba de ser la manera más sencilla de acercarse sin levantar sospechas. Y cuando trabajaba con sus manos, aunque fuera con la superficie rugosa y desigual de la madera, se sentía realizado de alguna forma. Había perdido ya la cuenta del número de astillas que se habían clavado en su piel durante las tres horas que había estado allí. Ni siquiera había sido consciente, una vez hubo empezado a afanarse con su tarea, del resto de marineros. A excepción… del momento en el que había sentido una mirada clavándose en él, quemándole en la espalda como si alguien le estuviera apuñalando con un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Y al girarse, no se había sorprendido en absoluto al descubrir que el mismísimo Kirkland le observaba desde un par de metros de distancia y, lo más importante, desde arriba, ya que él se había arrodillado para poder trabajar con mayor comodidad. La superioridad que se había podido entrever en sus ojos había sido simplemente insufrible. Había empezado a preguntarse qué educación de mierda había recibido aquel niñato. ¿Habían sido sus padres conscientes del monstruo que estaban creando? Sin contar toda la sangre que manchaba sus manos, de todas las riquezas que había ganado robándoselas a otros, debía de ser pecado que una sola persona albergara tanta arrogancia. ¿No había nadie que pudiera bajarle los humos, que tiñera de derrota el rostro maquillado de satisfacción personal y soberbia? ¿Qué sería de todo aquello el día que cayera derrotado? ¿El orgulloso inglés sería capaz de soportarlo? Aunque bien pensado… él sería quien le vencería, matándolo. El pirata no tendría mucho tiempo para lamentarse ante la pérdida de su vanidad, antes de que la luz de sus ojos esmeraldas se apagara para siempre.

Kirkland le había vigilado durante unos minutos, sin embargo no se había dado por aludido y había proseguido con su trabajo, aunque habiendo perdido ya toda la serenidad que éste pudiera haberle reportado. Poco después, el pirata se había ido, ya que había dejado de sentir aquella mirada fija en él.

-¡Antonio, baja de las nubes!-comentó alegremente Gilbert antes de golpearle la cabeza con la palma de la mano, devolviéndole al duro taburete de madera, y a la jarra de agua entre sus manos-¿Ya empiezas a echarme de menos?

-No te lo tomes a mal, Gilbert, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para hacerlo. Si tengo suerte, no tardaré en regresar. Y si no tengo suerte… bueno, más bien serás tú quien tenga que echarme de menos…

El albino rodeó la larga barra de la taberna para sentarse en la banqueta que se situaba a su derecha. Por una vez su extraña mirada rojiza se había tornado seria, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.

-¿Tienes miedo de Kirkland?

-¿Sería normal hacerlo?

-Hombre, sí.-se encogió de hombros-A menos que seas tan increíble como yo. Recuerda quién es. Y recuerda lo que ha hecho, aunque sea difícil distinguir sus verdaderas acciones de los chismes que se cuentan.

-Será todo lo cruel y malvado que quiera, pero no deja de ser un niñato.-seguía sorprendido por el descubrimiento del día anterior, aunque no sabía si había sido para bien o para mal-Lo único que siento hacia él es odio. No se merece otro sentimiento por mi parte.

Ludwig se acercó a ellos, mientras intentaba descorchar una botella de ron.

-Supongo que estarás preparado para esto.-repuso el menor de los germanos-La vida de un pirata es dura. Y sangrienta. Sabes que tendrás que desenvainar contra gente inocente o, quizás no tanto.

-Yo… a mí no me gusta la violencia. La odio, pero en este caso… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de vengar a mis padres. Sé que suena muy idealista, pero no pienso hacer nada que no sea en defensa propia.-apretó la jarra con tanta rabia como si fuera el cuello de Kirkland lo que estuviera entre sus manos-Puede que sea egoísta… sin embargo todos tenemos derecho a serlo un poco, ¿no?

-_Bruder, _por favor. Deja de hablar de muertos. Antonio se merece una despedida como Dios manda, y yo sé adónde llevarle para ello…

_{Arthur's pov}_

La radiante mañana relegaba al olvido la lluvia, fría y feroz de la noche anterior, más semejante a un diluvio que a una tormenta de casi verano. El Sol iluminaba desde lo alto con energía renovada. Era tan hermosa la vista bajo sus pies… Su barco se mecía al son pausado de la marea, que en las playas cercanas al puerto ya se retiraba hacia el océano, dejando al descubierto piedras y conchas que los más desfavorecidos se afanaban en recoger, para después poder venderlas en el mercado. Y él, subido al mástil más alto del navío, cerraba los ojos para sentir en su piel el suave beso del viento salado. El sonido de las gaviotas inundaba el aire, cuyo silencio era también interrumpido por las voces, los golpes, los martillazos, que se escuchaban bajo sus pies. Sus marineros, esforzándose para rejuvenecer al _Sombra Escarlata _lo más prontamente posible. Acarició con cariño la madera del mástil, áspera y algo astillada. Sí, inevitablemente los años pasaban por el navío, aunque el impoluto blanco y el ardiente rojo del mascarón de proa, algo más recientes que el resto del barco, permanecían intactos, eternos, como si algo o alguien los protegiera de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Observó con una sonrisa rebosante de satisfacción el trajín de los hombres. Estar colgando en el vacío sobre ellos le hacía sentir superior, y amaba aquella sensación. Podía ver todo el pueblo desde allí arriba. El mercado. Las tabernas que daban al mar. Los prostíbulos. Eso le recordaba que…

Descendió hasta la cubierta; una parte de él protestó por haber abandonado su posición en lo alto, acompañado únicamente por la brisa. Pero no podía quedarse eternamente allí, y ya tendría tiempo, si el tiempo lo permitía, de volver a subir durante los próximos días. Su segundo de abordo le esperaba junto al mástil, revisando un pergamino escrito con su pulcra y elegante letra.

-Los trabajos de reparación van a buen ritmo.-informó Francis, apartando la mirada de la lista, en la que había apuntado todos los arreglos que necesitaba el navío-¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?

-Comprobar el estado de la tabla de jarcia. No creo que dé problemas.-se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mueca de incredulidad que el francés dejaba ver en su rostro-No me mires con esa cara. Es mi barco, me preocupo por él.

Francis murmuró algo parecido a un "no lo parece por los problemas en los que le metes", sin embargo fingió no haberle escuchado, a pesar de que los dos supieran que sí lo había hecho.

-Estuve observando también al resto de nuevos tripulantes. El español vino, pese a todo.

-¿Y por qué no habría de venir? Tú sabes mejor que nadie el orgullo que tienen ellos.

-No es sólo cuestión de orgullo. ¿Acaso no viste el brillo de sus ojos?-su segundo de abordo alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no sabía de qué estaba hablando-Esa decisión, ese fuego… parecía una bomba con la mecha encendida, a punto de estallar entre mis manos. Será interesante averiguar qué es lo que aviva esas llamas en su mirada…-su voz se fue apagando, hasta hacerse un susurro apenas audible.

En realidad, en su interior, creía saberlo. Y aquello le arrancaba una sonrisa divertida de sus labios. Francis carraspeó para reclamar de nuevo su atención, perdida en unos ojos verdes como las preciosas gemas que sus manos habían acariciado decenas de veces.

-Bueno, he terminado por hoy, así que aprovecharé para darme una vuelta por _A magyar boldog.-_tras guardar la lista en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca, se encaminó hacia el puerto. Arthur le siguió con pasos rápidos, haciendo que el francés se girara hacia él-No hace falta que me acompañes.

-¿Ahora no puedo ir a un burdel?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo me sorprende que quieras ir.

Bueno, no podía culparle. No frecuentaba aquel tipo de locales, porque no ofrecían nada que pudiera interesarle. Para él eran una forma estúpida de malgastar el dinero. Con lo mucho que él amaba aquella deliciosa sensación al notar la frialdad de los doblones de oro deslizándose entre sus dedos… No quería el dinero para otra cosa que no fuera el mero hecho de poseerlo, la emoción, la victoria de habérselo arrebatado a otro.

-No es por mí, es por Alfred.-era innecesario añadir algo más; Francis entendió qué quería decir.

-_Et où est-il_? No le he visto en toda la mañana.

-Fue a por su regalo de cumpleaños.-aún quedaban un par de semanas para que llegara aquel día, pero no importaba-He quedado con él en _A magyar boldog. _

Su segundo de abordo asintió, y los dos se encaminaron hacia el burdel, dejando el barco en medio del sonido de las reparaciones. Tal y como siempre ocurría que la casaca roja no cubría sus hombros, la gente del puerto apenas si le miraba dos veces. Quien merecía más atención era Francis, que pasara lo que pasase, nunca dejaba de cuidar su aspecto, y su apariencia de noble resaltaba entre los pequeños puestos, desperdigados por la plaza central del pueblo, ofreciendo pescado y verduras, como una fogata en medio de una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Estaba completamente seguro de que si alguien les dedicaba una mínima reflexión, la gente creería que era un acompañante o un ayudante del francés. Y a pesar de que eso pudiera mosquearle –era él el capitán, ¡maldita sea!-, en el fondo lo agradecía. Se sentía orgulloso de que hasta los más aguerridos marineros se estremecieran con sólo escuchar su nombre, de que fuera reconocido por doquier. Sin embargo, era mejor para él poder pasar desapercibido, fundirse entre la multitud. Aunque nadie en aquel puerto se atrevería a entregarle a la justicia. Respetaban a los piratas de la misma forma en la que ellos no saqueaban ninguna de sus posesiones, y se detenían allí para reponer fuerzas, ahogarse en ron y cerveza y conseguir víveres para sus navíos. Esbozó una sonrisa feroz al recordar a aquellos estúpidos que, una vez alistados en su tripulación, habían pretendido levantar un motín contra él en alta mar para cobrar la recompensa que se anunciaba por él. Sí, recordaba sus balbuceos, pidiendo clemencia, aún cuando les había cortado la lengua. Clemencia para que la muerte les llegara rápido. Ilusos. No había piedad para aquellos que eran tan necios como para creer poder derrotarle. Podía pasar –a duras penas, eso sí- un error. Sin embargo, la traición… La traición… Era para él el mayor pecado del mundo. Ya fuera en una tripulación, en la amistad… O en el amor. Por un instante creyó escuchar de nuevo a la única persona que había amado riéndose de él, burlándose por haber creído que sus palabras eran ciertas, que le quería. Llamándole niñato.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por aquella marea llena de rencor y amargura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvía aquel recuerdo? Ya no le importaba. Ya no le dolía como antes, ni le atenazaba la garganta con angustia, ni invadía sus ojos de lágrimas de tristeza y rabia. Lo único que le seguía enfureciendo era lo estúpido que había sido, por permitir que sus sentimientos le dominaran, guiando sus acciones. No… nunca más. Nunca más habría de actuar por nada que no fuera su ansia de más, su avaricia y su orgullo. Sacudió la cabeza. No, aquello era mentira. Aún quedaban sentimientos "positivos" en su corazón. Como la amistad –por llamarla de alguna forma- con Francis, o el cariño que sentía hacia su hermano. Ningún otro.

Se sobresaltó al sentir algo húmedo y cálido manchándole las yemas de sus dedos. Era su propia sangre, de haberse clavado las uñas con tanta fuerza.

-Arthur, _mon ami.-_había llegado a olvidarse por un instante de que no estaba caminando solo por la calle-Sé que es mucho pedir que no pongas esa cara de malhumor permanentemente, porque es natural en ti, pero al menos podrías intentar no sé… ¿no dar la impresión de que estás a punto de abalanzarte sobre alguien?

-Qué más te dará.-se llevó las manos a la boca, para lamerse con cuidado las heridas. No eran profundas, apenas piel despellejada, que ya había dejado de sangrar, aunque molestarían durante un tiempo.

-_Bon_, ahora mismo soy la persona que está más cerca de ti, y no quiero terminar con tu espada en el cuello. Aunque sería interesante ver cómo lo intentas.

Arthur dejó escapar una carcajada, fresca, semejante al agua de las montañas al caer. Cierto, siempre resultaba satisfactorio cruzar aceros con su segundo de a bordo; cada vez le sorprendía con nuevos trucos y faroles. Muchas veces, cuando tras demasiados días de navegación la suerte no les sonreía y no localizaban ningún barco que asaltar, Arthur mataba el tiempo practicando con Francis, ante la atenta mirada de sus marineros. Eso cuando no estaban enseñándole a Alfred cómo llegar a ser un temido espadachín. Su hermano aprendía muy rápido.

Un chicuelo harapiento, llevando una enorme cesta repleta de diferentes clases de rosas –robadas, sin duda, del jardín de alguien con el suficiente tiempo y dinero como para cultivarlas en el Caribe-, se detuvo entonces junto a ellos.

-¿Quieren una flor los señores?-su vocecilla estaba teñida de alegría, a pesar de la apariencia paupérrima que demostraba-¿Quizás para alguna dama?

Sus ojos inquisitivos se fijaron en una de las rosas, en medio de otras de color rosa. Solo que esta era distinta a las demás. Los pétalos eran de color pálido, del mismo tono amarillento que el cielo al empezar el atardecer, sin embargo los bordes de los mismos se habían tornado de un vivo color rojo sangre. La sacó cuidadosamente de la cesta, para evitar clavarse las espinas afiladas del tallo.

-Me quedaré con esta.-dijo suavizando su gesto severo.

Le lanzó un par de monedas al chico de las rosas, que con gran habilidad pudo atraparlas al vuelo, aún con el rostro teñido por completo de incredulidad, ya que las flores que vendía no valían ni de lejos esa cantidad.

-Mu… ¡Muchas gracias, señor!-balbuceó con una torpe sonrisa, guardando aquel pequeño tesoro en el bolsillo para ocultarlo de las miradas del resto de transeúntes, seguramente preguntándose qué habría hecho para merecerse eso.

Arthur hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, mientras retomaba su camino, llevándose la delicada rosa a la nariz para aspirar el fino aroma. No iba a mentir a nadie. No le gustaban las flores. En absoluto. Excepto las rosas. No por nada en el mascarón de proa de su barco aparecía una, apenas una mota de claridad entre el color escarlata del vestido de la doncella. Francis a su lado le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y burla.

-_Mon dieu. _Y luego me llamas a mí derrochador por gastar dinero en burdeles. Gastas dinero en una rosa, que es bellísima como pocas que he visto sí, pero no deja de ser una rosa; cuando las mujeres son sin duda lo mejor que le ha podido pasar al hombre desde el principio de los tiempos. Y más si son hermosas, por supuesto.

-Francis, sabes de sobra que si hay algo en este mundo que odie _aún más_ que a los españoles son las mujeres.-replicó ásperamente, colocándose la rosa en el ojal de su camisa. Visto desde lejos, aquel color rosado de los pétalos parecería un disparo sobre su camisa clara-Quédatelas todas, si quieres; a mi me sobran.

-No tendría problemas en hacerlo, pero sabes que en el fondo, sólo quiero a una.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? La doncella que había logrado enamorar al mujeriego Francis Bonnefoy. Era inaudito. Tanto, que al principio había creído que se trataba de un capricho, algo más profundo que cualquier otra ocasión, pero nada más. Sin embargo, un par de años después, seguían estando juntos, a pesar de que no se vieran a menudo. Consideraba estúpido enamorarse de una trabajadora de un prostíbulo, aunque ella no vendiera su cuerpo desde que empezara su relación con el francés. Eso sin tener en cuenta que la mujer parecía odiarle por arriesgarse tanto y arriesgar, en consecuencia, la vida de Francis. Bueno, bien poco le importaba lo que pensara. A él tampoco le agradaba, no obstante no sabría decir si era por el hecho de ser mujer o por otro motivo.

_{Alfred's pov}_

-Muchas gracias.-la voz del joven sonó alegre mientras se dirigía con pasos ligeros hacia la salida de la tienda.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a aquella penumbra, apenas quebrada por varios candelabros, ya que no había aparentes ventanas ni más salida al exterior que la puerta que se abría delante de él. Todo aquello podría indicar que aquel no era un local del que uno no pudiera fiarse, pero la mujer que llevaba aquel negocio, cosiendo heridas y adornando con aros orejas, narices y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo imaginable llevaba más de una década viviendo de aquella manera, según le había contado Francis. Fuera verdad o no, su mano no había temblado ni por un solo instante al hacerle el pendiente que llevaba un tiempo deseando llevar, en la oreja izquierda. Acarició con cuidado el aro, moviéndolo entre sus dedos. Apenas había dolido, mucho menos de lo que algunos marineros que navegaban bajo la bandera tricolor de su hermano habían jurado sentir cuando se hicieron los suyos. Aunque en ningún momento había temido que le doliera. No le tenía miedo al sufrimiento. No al que pudiera padecer él, al menos.

Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, parpadeando, al regresar a la bulliciosa calle, iluminada por un Sol radiante, memorizando los consejos que la mujer de la tienda le había enumerado con voz monótona, monocorde, para evitar que "se le cayera la oreja por no tratarla bien". Su cumpleaños era aún algo lejano; no obstante, Arthur había insistido en darle un detalle aprovechando que estaban en tierra. Nadie podía asegurar que el cuatro de julio atracaran también en puerto seguro. Lo más probable era que se encontrasen en alta mar, abordando algún desaventurado navío que se hubiera atrevido a cruzarse en su camino.

Un par de niños, cuya piel parecía más marrón que blanca a causa del barro seco del que estaban prácticamente embadurnados, pasaron a su lado, persiguiéndose, y salpicando al correr sobre uno de los charcos que plagaban la calle. Uno no podría dar más de tres pasos sin mojarse las botas o sin saltar para evitar que eso ocurriera. Alfred respiró hondo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco que la lluvia siempre dejaba tras de sí. Después de haber sufrido innumerables tormentas en alta mar, debiera estar ya más que harto de que lloviera, pero no era así. Le encantaba contemplar las grises gotas cayendo desde el cielo, y más si estaban en tierra, donde ni el furioso viento ni los traicioneros relámpagos podían provocar un naufragio. Localizó con la mirada a Francis y al Capitán… ¿comprando flores? Frunció el ceño ante una escena tan extraña. No era habitual que su hermano hiciera aquellas cosas, aunque hacía tiempo que había comprobado que sus acciones no siempre tenían sentido. Actuaba según le convenía, o según le guiaran su instinto. Se detuvo junto a un charco de lluvia, observando cómo discutían. Había quedado un poco más tarde a la puerta del burdel _A magyar boldog, _por lo que aprovecharía para pasear un poco más por el mercado del puerto. Desvió la mirada hacia el agua a sus pies, mojándole la punta de sus botas de cuero marrón. El reflejo que le devolvía la mirada llevaba una camisa negra, ligera debido al calor que acompañaba al mes de junio en su paso anual por el Caribe. La oreja de la que ahora pendía el aro aún estaba enrojecida. Los cabellos rubios habían quedado aquella mañana más despeinados de lo habitual; se había levantado antes del amanecer para entrenar a las afueras del puerto, donde nadie pudiera molestarle. Quería sorprender a su hermano, por lo que además de practicar con él y con Francis el arte de la esgrima, siempre que podía se escapaba para intentar descubrir nuevas técnicas. Y demostrar, por fin, que se valía por sí mismo. La empuñadura de la espada que le acompañaba aún estaba manchada de polvo. Incluso había polvo en sus pantalones.

Y sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Cuando se contemplaba en la superficie del océano, o en los charcos que la lluvia dejaba tras de sí en el suelo, aún temía verla, brillante sobre su piel, manchándola de escarlata. Los recuerdos se desbordaban. Y se odiaba entonces. Se odiaba por no haber muerto él. Siempre se había jactado de ser el más fuerte, el más valiente, la persona que sería capaz de proteger a todo el mundo. Pero al caer la noche aquel día ya tan lejano en la memoria, al ver todo consumiéndose en las llamas, desmoronándose a sus pies como castillos de arena junto al mar; al escuchar los gritos de dolor, la muerte en forma de disparos y espadas salpicándolo todo de sangre… entonces su coraje se había evaporado como si nunca hubiera existido. Y había huido. O al menos, lo había intentado. Pateó una piedra hacia el charco de agua para distorsionar su imagen, y que la sangre que él veía desapareciera, diluida por círculos concéntricos cada vez más grandes y borrosos. Si estaba en aquel puerto, si aún respiraba aquel aire cargado de sal, no era por haber sido valeroso. Sino porque su verdadero hermano se había sacrificado para protegerle, interponiéndose en el camino del sable que habría de atravesarle. Nunca había considerado a Matthew como una persona decidida o segura de sí misma, pero le debía la vida. Porque aquella noche había sido más valiente que él. Y le debía la vida a Arthur, que poco más tarde había matado al bastardo que había acabado con la vida de su hermano pequeño. Aún cuatro años después seguía sin saber qué había llevado al inglés a salvarle en esa ocasión. A fin de cuentas, su pueblo natal, en las colonias americanas, había sufrido el ataque de los piratas. Y Arthur era uno de ellos, aunque por aquel entonces su nombre no fuera conocido por doquier. ¿Habría sido por compasión? ¿Era rival de quien había atacado su hogar? No le importaba, realmente; como si había sido por puro capricho. El inglés le había cuidado con toda la delicadeza que alguien como él pudiera poseer, le había enseñado a defenderse, a ser un hombre. Había sido su hermano mayor, y su padre. Había sido todo aquello que necesitara.

En recuerdo de Matthew, se había impuesto a sí mismo no huir otra vez. No había vuelto a dudar desde entonces… Ni siquiera ahora, cuando miraba a Arthur y creía sentir algo distinto a antes. Algo que no tenía que ver con la gratitud o el respeto. Algo a lo que se negaba poner nombre, porque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo llamar a aquella calidez que le invadía de tanto en tanto, y que últimamente se quedaba anidada su pecho durante días enteros para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro. No entendía muy bien qué hacer al respecto, ni con quien hablar sobre ello. Aunque tenía muy claro que Arthur no era una opción, no cuando era su presencia la que parecía despertar aquello en su interior. Tampoco podía hablar con Francis; a saber qué le acabaría contando. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien externo a todo aquello.

Sus pasos le llevaron de forma automática al lugar donde había quedado con su hermano, que esperaba a la puerta del burdel. Sus ojos se fijaron en la rosa que ahora adornaba su camisa; seguramente sería la que le había visto comprar antes. Tuvo momentáneamente el deseo de correr hacia él, dejarse abrazar, mientras su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él, pero se contuvo. No era un niño pequeño, ya no. Y si pretendía abandonar la sombra de Arthur, debía comenzar por algún sitio.

-Te queda bien.-dijo el Capitán a modo de saludo, rozándole la oreja izquierda-Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred.

-Deberías reservar eso para el cuatro de julio.-observó Francis, abriendo la puerta del prostíbulo-Siempre se ha dicho que da mala suerte felicitar algo antes de que pase.

Su hermano no se inmutó, pero Alfred sabía que aquellas palabras le afectaban. El Capitán, a pesar de todo su poder, de toda su arrogancia, de toda su templanza frente a un combate, creía en las maldiciones y cosas similares, cosas que él consideraba cuanto menos estúpidas, mas se guardaba siempre de decirlo en su presencia.

-Gracias, de todas formas.-sonrió con calidez, para despejar cualquier preocupación de la mente de Arthur-Ha dolido menos de lo que pensé. Quizás deberías hacerte tú uno. Iríamos a juego.

-Ya se verá.-le revolvió los cabellos enérgicamente, despeinándole del todo, curvando los labios en una sonrisa, que sin embargo estaba cargada de tristeza-Hay que ver cuánto has crecido... Eres casi un hombre… y supongo que pronto te convertirás en uno. Entremos.

El local era de dimensiones reducidas, comparado con otros burdeles que salpicaban aquí y allá las calles del puerto; sin embargo todo parecía estar cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle, sorprendentemente limpio y ordenado. Junto a la entrada esperaban dos mujeres, ambas vestidas de verde; una de cabellos largos y castaños, otra rubios y recogidos en un moño. Las había visto antes, y había escuchado hablar de ellas lo suficiente como para identificar a la castaña como la dueña del local, Elizaveta, procedente de algún remoto país de Europa y a su ayudante, Jeanne, francesa hasta la médula. No parecía que hubiera mucha actividad a aquellas horas del día; aún no era hora de comer y los hombres estaban trabajando. Seguramente durante la noche el ambiente sería bastante más diferente.

-Jeanne, _ma petite._-Francis le dio un breve beso en los labios a la francesa antes de agarrarla por la cintura.

-Se me hace raro verle por aquí, capitán Kirkland.-saludó la dueña, haciendo una educada inclinación con la cabeza-No me diga que quiere pasar un buen rato con una de mis chicas.

-El mundo se acabará antes de que eso ocurra, Elizaveta. No he venido por mí. Es por Alfred.

Él se adelantó un poco, sintiéndose algo inseguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, que _debía _llegar, pero a pesar de haberlo hablado con su hermano, no se sentía preparado para ello. La madama del burdel le observó de arriba abajo con una sonrisilla que le recordó a las que esbozaba Francis al ver a alguna mujer ligera de ropa. Lo cual no inspiraba demasiada confianza, la verdad.

-Escógele una que no muerda muy fuerte.-añadió Arthur, posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Victoria es perfecta para él, entonces.-sugirió Jeanne, clavando su serena mirada azul en su hermano antes de dirigirse hacia Alfred-Supongo que sabrás que debes dejar aquí tu espada, se te devolverá cuando baje.-indicó una puerta cerrada al otro lado de la sala.

Él asintió; Francis se lo había comentado alguna vez, cuando en alta mar hablaba sobre su amada. Dejó el sable en manos de una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y lisos, de color rubio ceniza, coronados con un lazo blanco que le daba un aire de inocencia. Aunque parecía acuchillarle con sus ojos mientras guardaba cuidadosamente su arma.

-Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha.-indicó Elizaveta una vez que hubo regresado a la entrada principal, señalando con un ademán a las escaleras de madera oscura.

Alfred miró con aprensión por última vez a su hermano, que le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo, y se encaminó hacia el piso superior, sintiendo que, con cada paso que daba, se iba alejando de lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

{_Antonio's pov}_

Se incorporó ligeramente para apoyar su espalda en la pared de madera, pintada –con dudoso gusto-, de blanco, con flores de pétalos rosas, cuyas hojas verdes se enredaban hasta formar diseños imposibles. Gilbert había terminado llevándole al prostíbulo _A magyar boldog, _que dirigía la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Él había aprovechado para preguntar por la doncella que le había llamado la atención, que había resultado ser una joven de Flandes, de nombre Emma. Mientras, el germano había intentado entablar una conversación con Elizaveta, la dueña del local. Era extraño que una mujer sola pudiera regentar un sitio como aquel, pero Antonio había comprobado, por la forma en la que trataba a su amigo, que no necesitaba a nadie para ayudarla. Se bastaba por sí misma.

-¿Crees que Gilbert logrará conquistar a tu madama?-sus dedos se enredaron con los cabellos, rubios como el trigo de los campos castellanos bajo el sol del verano de Emma, acurrucada como un gato a su lado.

-No me atrevería a negarlo. Ella ahora sabe que tiene un pretendiente, aunque no creo que reconozca delante de él si siente algo.

-Ya he visto que tiene carácter.

-A veces creo que debería haber nacido hombre. Coincide mejor con su forma de ser.-dejó escapar una risa tan suave como su piel clara-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí… Me encantaría volver, Emma. Y si el _Sombra Escarlata_ atraca aquí de nuevo, supongo que regresaré.

-¿El _Sombra Escarlata_? ¿Estás alistado en la tripulación de Arthur Kirkland?-sus ojos se tiñeron de sorpresa, y quizás de… ¿decepción?

Exactamente. Aquella sensación se dejaba entrever en su mirada. La mujer habría imaginado que sería una persona decente, y no la clase de hombre que se uniría a aquel grupo de marineros dispuestos a arrasarlo todo por culpa de las ansias de riqueza. Él también se avergonzaba de tener su nombre escrito junto al de gente de tan baja ralea, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Tengo… que solucionar unos problemas con el _Capitán._

-Entonces no creo que regreses nunca. Son muchos los que dicen tener cuentas pendientes con él, y ninguno llega a resolverlas jamás.

-Eso no podré saberlo hasta que lo haya intentado.-le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que aún estaban cubiertos por ese leve sabor a chocolate, y terminó de subirse las botas de cuero marrón claro, que había comprado hacía poco y que esperaba que aguantaran todas las inclemencias del tiempo con las que la naturaleza quisiera sorprenderle en alta mar.

-Buena suerte, entonces.

"Voy a necesitar mucho más que buena suerte para poder acabar esto tal y como quiero", se dijo amargamente. Ni siquiera tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, ni una remota idea, ni un presentimiento. Nada. Sólo sus ansias de venganza. Y por sí solas no bastaban.

-Gracias, Emma. Ha sido un placer.

-El placer ha sido todo mío _meneer_ Antonio.-ella le guiñó un ojo, mientras se incorporaba, dejando que la sábana con la que se cubría se deslizara por su cuerpo, para ir en búsqueda de su vestido de gasa, que poco podía esconder.

Antonio observó desde la puerta cómo se vestía, lanzándole miradas llenas de coquetería. Tenía que darle las gracias a Gilbert en cuanto lo viera. Había sido un encuentro muy satisfactorio. Justo lo que necesitaba para levantar su ánimo, sombrío ahora que se veía a punto de empezar la última etapa de su viaje de venganza. Y aprovecharía también para preguntarle qué tal le había ido con Elizaveta. Emma terminó de atarse la cinta verde oscuro con la que se sujetaba sus cabellos rubios. Buscó en el saquillo que colgaba de su cinturón una moneda de oro, y se la entregó a la mujer, que le guardó en su cintilla.

-Eso ha sido una propina muy generosa-se encogió de hombros. No tenía otra cosa en la que gastarse el dinero que le quedaba ahora que iba a partir-¿Bajamos?

Asintiendo, salió del pequeño aunque acogedor cuarto, seguido por la mujer, a tiempo para ver cómo el chico del día anterior, Alfred, entraba en una de las habitaciones al otro lado de las escaleras. Escuchó entonces la voz de Francis, hablando con una mujer a la que identificó como una de las ayudantes de Elizaveta, y se dispuso a bajar para saludarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la base de las escaleras, el francés ya se había ido con su acompañante, por lo que decidió ir a recuperar su espada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, y que la persona que le acompañaba era…

No.

Oh, no. Kirkland. De nuevo. Delante de sus narices. Apoyado en una de las columnas que sujetaban el entarimado del piso de arriba. A pesar de que no llevaba la casaca roja, lo cual disminuía el porte noble, casi regio, que había demostrado tener el día anterior, había sido muy sencillo reconocerle. Sus ojos se desviaron, extrañados, hacia la rosa que adornaba la camisa del inglés antes de regresar a su rostro. ¿Dios, le estaba persiguiendo o qué? Había más de un maldito burdel en el puerto, de hecho, uno era incapaz de dar más de tres pasos sin toparse con la entrada a un prostíbulo; ¿por qué tenía que ir justo a ése? ¿Y justo cuando él estaba también dentro? ¿Por qué tenían que cruzarse sus caminos incluso cuando no era necesario que lo hicieran? Sabía que el pirata –o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba- no lo hacía a propósito, sin embargo parecía que le estuviera restregando por la cara su presencia, su superioridad, aquella maldita soberbia que le convertía aún más si cabe en un puto niñato inglés. Uno muy cruel y retorcido, sin conciencia ni remordimiento alguno de sus actos.

El británico le lanzó una mirada despectiva, de arriba abajo, como evaluándole, tal y como había hecho aquella mañana, mientras se afanaba en lijar madera. Y sintió la llama de la furia prender de nuevo en su interior. No era un caballo de exposición, ni un esclavo en venta, que pudiera ser observado sin pudor ni vergüenza por sus posibles compradores. Porque de alguna extraña manera, aquellos ojos verdes, cuando se clavaban en los suyos con tanta intensidad, le hacían sentirse desprotegido. Le hacían sentirse… desnudo.

La atención de Kirkland se desvió entonces a Emma, que bajaba del primer piso en ese momento, mientras se estiraba las arrugas que aún permanecían en su vestido naranja pálido.

-¿Una puta rubia de ojos verdes, _Spaniard_? ¿Qué pasa, tanto te gustó mi caricia que has ido a refugiarte en brazos de la primera mujerzuela que se pareciera a mí?-aquellas palabras eran un regalo envenenado, envuelto con hiriente sorna-Creo que debería sentirme insultado, pero lo pasaré por alto esta vez.

-¿Tengo cara de que tu supuesto intento de caricia me gustara? Hasta un crío podría haberlo hecho mejor. Te tienes en demasiada estima, _capitán_.-entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la sangre hirviendo bajo la piel, pero sin dejar que su voz sonara con algo que no fuera un tono glacial.

No se podía permitir siquiera que el maldito bastardo supiera lo mucho que le había afectado aquel simple gesto. No podía. Ni el odio que aquello le había producido. La mejor forma de acabar con eso era ignorarlo. Vería entonces cuánto tardaba en cansarse de jugar sólo, porque los ingleses no eran especialmente famosos por su paciencia, y Kirkland, a juzgar por lo que había visto, servía por completo como prototipo inglés.

-Y tú crees mentir bien… ¿te importa?-apartó a Emma con la mano, con un gesto totalmente despectivo, lo cual avivó aún más su rabia si cabe. Una cosa era que aquellas mujeres tuvieran una profesión no demasiado honorable, y otra era que se las tratase como si fueran poco más que un despojo humano-No te lo mereces, pero estoy dispuesto a repetirlo hasta que aprendas a ser sincero…

Antonio estaba tan concentrado en tratar de mantener su mirada serena y tranquila, clavándola en los ojos esmeraldas del pirata, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras… hasta que su espalda se encontró contra la pared, indicando que había estado retrocediendo. Y que ahora estaba acorralado. ¿Qué salida tenía? Porque lo que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos desesperados era dejar escapar parte de su rabia en forma de un buen derechazo que apartara aquella maldita cara inglesa lejos de la suya. No. No, se dijo. No podía hacer aquello. ¿Pero qué otra solución quedaba? ¿Tragarse su orgullo y mentir diciéndole que sí le había gustado aquella… aquella tontería? ¿O permitir que el malnacido siguiera mancillando su cuerpo? Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba, porque cualquiera de ellas significaría una victoria para Kirkland. Maldito desagraciado. Sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Demasiado bien.

-Pierdes el tiempo si piensas que voy a cambiar de opinión.-optó por una tercera vía, que incluía el poco probable resultado de que el pirata fuera a ocuparse de otros asuntos de mayor importancia.

-Por suerte para ti, mi barco aún no está reparado, y no hay aquí ninguna puta que llame mi atención.-Antonio maldijo a la suerte con tanta intensidad que creyó que el inglés habría sido capaz de escucharlo-Así que tengo _mucho_ tiempo que perder.

Emma se había marchado, dirigiéndole una mirada de ánimo –y una bastante menos amable a Kirkland-. Eso significaba que estaban solos, y que nadie detendría aquellas manos ladronas y asesinas excepto él mismo. Aparte del inglés, por supuesto, pero no parecía estar por la labor, puesto que desabrochó los botones de su camisa sin dejar de mirarle, tomándose su tiempo. No se movió ni un ápice, templando la rabia bajo una capa de helada indiferencia. Y no era sencillo apagar el fuego que ardía siempre en su interior y cuyas llamas parecían avivarse cuando el pirata estaba cerca de él. Y en aquellos momentos, estaba _demasiado _cerca. Sus manos eran algo ásperas por el manejo de la espada y el trabajo en el mar, pero acariciaban con inusitada delicadeza toda su piel, empezando por donde había terminado el día anterior, en el ombligo.

-Pensé que tratarías de impedirlo. Qué dócil eres, _Spaniard._

-Atrévete a tocar algo que no debieras y verás lo dócil que puedo llegar a ser.-estuvo a punto de gemir cuando las frías yemas alcanzaron sus pezones, pero se mordió el interior de las mejillas para ahogarlo con el dolor.

-Tengo ganas de ver eso. ¿A qué estás esperando?-los ojos de esmeralda del otro parecían decirle "vuelve a decir ahora que esto no te gusta", mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro poco a poco. El muy bastardo se entretenía con aquello.

-Porque por mucho que tenga ganas de arreglar esa cara inglesa con un puñetazo, sigo siendo un marinero bajo tu mando. Eres mi capitán.-aquellas palabras eran como arcilla en su boca. Eran ciertas, pero, dios, cómo le costaba pronunciarlas.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de navegar conmigo?-susurró a su oído, bajando la voz hasta alcanzar un tono grave e increíblemente sensual.

Antonio tragó saliva, tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no sonara demasiado falsa. ¿Cómo podía dejar llevarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo a veces? Su lengua seguía siendo en ocasiones más veloz que su cerebro a la hora de actuar, y no siempre era sencillo arreglar las meteduras de pata que aquello suponía. Y notar la respiración del pirata sobre la piel de su cuello, tan sensible, no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Y has mencionado que querías arreglar mi cara?-una nueva pregunta de Kirkland, eximiéndole de responder a la anterior, hizo que casi suspirara de alivio-Tienes peor gusto de lo que imaginaba si crees que necesita alguna modificación. Tal vez deberías observarla con más detalle…

Se separó de su oreja para situarse frente a él, con apenas un par de palmos separando sus rostros, casi rozándose la nariz, sintiendo ahora la respiración sobre sus labios, que se entreabrieron de forma inconsciente, aunque los cerró al darse cuenta de ello. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos del otro, que le observaban con una chispa de alegre burla, sabiéndose vencedor de aquel encuentro. Seguía sin saber qué decir. No había ningún error. El pirata era perfecto tal y como era entonces… ¿Perfecto? Sí, perfectamente odioso, perfectamente cruel, perfectamente… inglés. Eso era todo.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, _capitán. _Pero si tuviera que responder a esa última… Puede que creas ser alguien… irresistible o encantador.

-Bueno, más de una persona, y más de dos se quedan mirándome fijamente. Como tú ahora mismo, y como hiciste ayer. Algo tendré.-interrumpió él con una modestia muy mal fingida.

No, ya estaba bien. Ser sumiso no iba con él. Y en el hipotético caso de que lo fuera, desde luego no lo sería con aquel maldito hijo de perra.

-Sólo estoy asombrándome con la cara de maldito niñato que tienes, no te emociones.-ya le daba igual haber dejado de hablar con el poco respeto que pudiera haber empleado antes.

Aquel hombre era superior a él; a su paciencia, a su tranquila personalidad, a todo. No había podido evitar aquel último comentario, aunque le costara su mejor oportunidad. Con apenas cinco minutos, el inglés le había demostrado que sería una tarea sobrehumana aguantar el navegar con él siquiera un par de días. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido y haber recogido su espada de la taquilla del burdel cuando hubo terminado con Emma. De haber estado armado, se sabía capaz de intentar acabar con Kirkland, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación totalmente desventajosa. No le importaba. Cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal de apartarlo de él, y de dejar de escuchar su maldita voz.

_{Arthur's pov}_

¿Niñato? ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a llamarle aquello? Podría soportar cualquier otro insulto –hijo de perra, cabrón, bastardo…-, no por nada los escuchaba cuando abordaba cualquier barco, pronunciadas en diversos idiomas; sin embargo… ¿Niñato? ¿Niñato? ¿Quién se creía aquel español de mierda? ¡Él era el gran Arthur Kirkland! ¡El terror de todo hombre que navegara por el Caribe! Hasta el resto de piratas hablaban de él con reverencial y temeroso respeto. ¿Y él osaba llamarle así? Su mano ya había volado veloz hacia la empuñadura de su espada, aunque concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad en mantener el arma dentro de su funda y no mancharla con las entrañas del insolente castaño.

-Estás empezando a calentarme de verdad, _Spaniard._ Y no de la forma en la que me gusta.-frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras-Mi hermano logró convencerme ayer de que te aceptara, pero creo que no te lo mereces. Escoria como tú no se merece ni estar en la misma habitación que yo. Y eso tiene fácil arreglo.-extrajo parte de su sable para que el español pudiera ver su reluciente filo a la luz de las velas.

-¿Vas a matarme, estando desarmado, y sin posibilidades de defenderme? Qué caballeroso por tu parte.-era ironía más que reproche lo que se dejaba entender en aquellas palabras.

-Oh, perdóname si no respeto tu noble sentido del honor y dignidad españoles. Ya sabes, cosas de ser pirata. Uno tiende a aprovechar las debilidades ajenas en su beneficio. Se llama estrategia.

El español, para su sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, soltó una carcajada burlona.

-No dejas que me defienda porque tienes miedo de que exista una remota posibilidad de que pueda vencerte. Eso no es estrategia. Es cobardía.

Aquella última oración cayó sobre él como una bofetada, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado a traición, sin esperarlo, y sin poder defenderse. No podía creerlo. Era algo totalmente imposible. ¿Llamarle niñato y después llamarle cobarde? ¿Aquel maldito español estaba intentando enfurecerle del todo? ¿Quería coquetear con la muerte? Porque entonces él estaba dispuesto a oficiar un matrimonio eterno entre ellos. Siempre había hecho las cosas a su modo, al modo en el que había sido iniciado en las artes de la piratería. Nadie se planteaba si eso era una muestra de cobardía o no. Todos los hombres que navegaban bajo la calavera y las tibias cruzadas actuaban beneficiándose de los errores de sus enemigos. Si el contrincante tropezaba en medio de un combate, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría otra cosa que no fuera rematarlo? ¿Qué había que hacer, esperar a que se levantara, para que pudiera ensartarte en su sabe? ¿Ayudarlo, ofreciéndole una mano? No era imbécil, ni un suicida. En aquel mundo, quien demostrara tener sentimientos tales como piedad o compasión era presa fácil del acero.

-Hay dos palabras que todo aquel que quiera mantener su cabeza junto al cuerpo se guardaría de decir delante de mí. Y, de alguna forma, tú has sido capaz de pronunciarlas en apenas… ¿qué? ¿Tres minutos?

-¿Qué palabras? ¿Niñato cobarde?

Aquello no era normal. No podía, ni debía dejarse llevar por su odio. Y por mucho que discutiera con Elizaveta o con el resto de las mujeres del burdel, no iba a manchar las paredes y el suelo con la sangre del español… lo que sería todo un desperdicio, la verdad. Sin embargo… escuchar de nuevo aquella palabra, procedente de unos labios españoles amenazaba con arrastrarle de nuevo al pasado, tal y como había ocurrido antes de entrar al prostíbulo. No, se dijo, tenía que soportarlo. Porque si no lo hacía, si dejaba que le afectara como antaño, significaría que a pesar de todo, no había sido capaz de cicatrizar las heridas del pasado. La presencia de… frunció el ceño para recordar su maldito nombre. Antonio. La presencia de Antonio era todo un reto. No iba a dejarse vencer por nadie, y menos por él. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

-Deberías tener cuidado con esa lengua tan afilada, _Spaniard, _no vaya a ser que te cortes… Creo que te lo dije ayer, pero no parece que lo hayas aprendido.-envainó la espada, relajando el gesto.

-No suelo seguir consejos de ningún inglés. Tenéis fama de traicioneros. A saber por qué.-a pesar de sus palabras, aún burlonas, parecía visiblemente aliviado.

Curvo las comisuras de sus labios, divertido. Sí. No iba a matarle. No en ese momento. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba la determinación del español. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse con él. Y quería demostrarle a aquel maldito cabrón llamado destino que no iba a hacerle fallar de nuevo por muchos obstáculos con los que intentara hacerle tropezar. Sin embargo, ya sentía el cálido azote de la adrenalina en sus venas, y necesitaba darle rienda suelta de alguna forma. Se había negado a ensartar al castaño en la pared de madera de endrino, pero… aún podía luchar contra él, ¿cierto? Así podría comprobar, de paso, cómo era de hábil el español con la espada.

-Y haces bien, créeme. Pero también harías bien en hacerme caso como tu capitán. Supongo que habrás oído las historias de cómo terminan aquellos que intentan amotinarse.

La mirada del otro ni se inmutó por sus palabras, a pesar de que Arthur sabía que en aquellos momentos se estaría imaginando los castigos que había infligido sin dudar ni un solo momento. Desde luego aquel hombre era muy valiente… o muy estúpido.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia. No me gusta manchar mi espada de sangre por simples tonterías. Resulta tedioso tener que limpiar de ella los restos de cualquier idiota.

Se separó un par de pasos del español, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo cerca que habían llegado a estar, prácticamente pegados sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Cómo el castaño se lo había permitido? ¿Y cómo él había sido capaz de hacerlo?

-Aunque… todavía me queda mucho tiempo libre… así que… si dejo que cojas tu arma… ¿te atreverías a cruzar aceros conmigo, _Spaniard_?

-Eso me suena a duelo.-el ibérico empezó a abrocharse la camisa sin apartar la mirada de él.

-No tengas miedo. No será a muerte. Procuro no perturbar demasiado la agradable armonía y tranquilidad que se respira en este puerto. Dudo que ver un cadáver antes del mediodía resulte muy agradable al estómago para el almuerzo.

-Me parece perfecto, _capitán._-vaya, sí que había sido rápido. Ni siquiera se había tomado un tiempo para reflexionar-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo.

* * *

><p><span>Respuesta a reviews anónimas:<span>

_Fire01_- Muchas gracias. Cuesta un poquillo –bueno, me cuesta mucho xD- más de lo normal escribir tan… tan así, por lo que me alegra que el esfuerzo sirva para algo.

* * *

><p><strong>La tabla de jarcia<strong> es el nombre de la escala de cuerda (toda ella, la cuerdas en sí son flechastes, creo xD) que tienen muchos barcos para subir a los mástiles. No sabía que tuviera un nombre que no fuera _escala de cuerda _xD, así que por eso lo puse.

* * *

><p>Como simple detalle, añadiré que la rosa que se compra Arthur (blancacrema por el centro, y rosa/rojiza por el borde), es la que más se parece a la Rosa Tudor, flor oficial de Inglaterra. Es _Double Delight_; aquí os dejo la foto que saqué a una (al menos creo que es un ejemplar de este tipo xD) cuando fui a Londres. (hay que quitarle los espacios, claro ^^)

http: / / img832. imageshack .us/img832/8348/sam0972jk. jpg

A mí me encanta *-*


	4. Sangre en cubierta

Sí, esto es una actualización. No es un espejismo ni nada…

Me siento en la obligación de explicar el por qué tardado tanto (si os da igual, saltáoslo (¿)). Problemas personales con mi musa, un curso _excelente, _querer actualizar antes Dos Semanas (más que nada porque estaba sin actualizar desde hacía mucho, muchísimo más), y que todo este tiempo sin escribir hizo que me oxidara. En otras historias quizás hubiera dado igual, pero como el estilo de esta me exige demasiado, tengo que escribirlo cuando estoy realmente inspirada, o si no sale cualquier cosa aleatoria. Y aún así, sigo sin estar satisfecha con el resultado que ha salido. Pero o era esto o dejar naufragar la historia…

De antemano aviso que no sé cuándo podré seguir el siguiente capítulo, pero desde luego tengo claro que no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo, como la última vez. Intentaré hacer una predicción de que cada mes/dos meses podré actualizar, pero _ojo _es una predicción, luego puede ser lo que sea.

En fin, que me lio yo sola…

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.-Sangre en cubierta<strong>

_{Alfred's pov}_

Decir que tenía miedo sería mentir. Pero decir que estaba del todo tranquilo también lo sería.

Llevaba diez largos y torturantes minutos sin saber exactamente qué hacer, quieto ante la puerta que le había indicado Elizaveta, con la mano apoyada suavemente en el pomo. Se preguntó si todos los chicos sentirían aquella desazón en el pecho la primera vez. O si era sólo cosa suya, porque realmente no estaba seguro de querer estar ahí. Aunque… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a tratar de hacerle ver al Capitán que podía valerse por sí mismo si no era capaz de "enfrentarse" a una mujer? Respiró hondo, intentando parecer lo más seguro de sí mismo y entró en la habitación.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho. La "mujer" no era más que una chica. Tendría su misma edad, acaso como mucho un par de años más. Sabía que no era raro que las jóvenes de la calle empezaran en aquel oscuro mundo a muy tierna edad, pero acostumbrado como estaba a ver únicamente a Elizaveta o a Jeanne, no estaba preparado para verlo directamente. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, recogiendo sus cabellos castaños en dos coletas con unos graciosos lazos rojos. Ella alzó la vista al verle entrar, esbozando una luminosa sonrisa, que en realidad no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. ¿Era aquella una sonrisa sincera? ¿Habría aprendido a fingir aquel brillo alegre en sus ojos castaños?

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, mientras la chica se incorporaba. El vestido que llevaba, de un azul tan puro e inocente como el del cielo, contrastaba con el tono moreno de su piel. La verdad era que era hermosa. Pero él no la deseaba. No sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella más que a cualquier otra persona. Se preguntó si eso era lo habitual. Carraspeó. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer. Y su cara de preocupación debía ser tal que ella dejó escapar una risa.

—No me diga que tiene miedo, mi señor. Si yo no muerdo.—le cogió de la mano y le atrajo hacia sí—¿Es acaso la primera vez que visita a una mujer?

—No tengo miedo. —se defendió, como si aquella afirmación le hubiera ofendido—Aunque sí es verdad que es la primera vez…

—Entonces necesitará que le guie un poco…—se acercó todavía más a él, haciendo que hasta su nariz llegara su olor, dulce y delicado, y, sin borrar aquella sonrisa, le besó suavemente en los labios.

Alfred parpadeó. No. Definitivamente ahí algo estaba mal. Evidentemente quienes se acostaban con prostitutas no estaban enamorados de ellas, pero tendrían que tener un algo que les emocionara, ¿no? Pero aquel contacto no le aceleraba el corazón, ni hacía que se sintiera mejor o diferente en ningún aspecto. Victoria… -¿Victoria se llamaba, no?— se separó de él, mirándole con cara de curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor? Puede ser sin besos. La madama una vez me dijo que había hombres a los que no les gustaba tener esa clase de relación con… nosotras…—la joven se sentó entonces en la cama, mirándole fijamente, mientras dejaba caer de forma inocente una de las mangas de su vestido.

No. No iba bien. Nada. Estaba ya totalmente convencido. No era ya que se sintiera inseguro, es que no la deseaba. No porque fuera fea, desde luego, pero no le atraía en ese sentido. Ninguna persona lo había hecho hasta entonces. Lo achacaba a su corta edad, mas Francis le había dicho más de una vez que aquella clase de sentimientos surgían en un hombre al cumplir los catorce o los quince. Así que no se trataba de eso. Empezó a caminar hacia delante; Victoria seguramente pensó que iba a por ella, por lo que le dirigió una mirada extrañada al ver que en realidad sus pasos le guiaban hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero no creo que vayamos a hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar.—dijo al cabo de un rato, sin apartar la mirada de la calle—Sé que es vuestra forma de vivir, pero no me gusta. No me parece justo. Y no voy a acostarme con alguien… a quien no quiero.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de la joven en su brazo. Sus ojos castaños le miraban con calidez. Tranquilizándole. Como si le comprendiera. ¿Pero qué iba a entender ella, si ni siquiera él podía aclarar su propia cabeza? Aunque tal vez… tal vez no fuera el único que pasara por aquella situación la primera vez. Y Victoria podía haber tratado con chicos perdidos como él anteriormente. Odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie, pero si no podía hablar acerca de los sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro a Arthur o a Francis…

—¿Alguna vez has sentido como una calidez aquí, en el pecho, al mirar a alguien?—comenzó en voz baja, como si temiera que sus palabras pudieran ser escuchadas por cualquiera—¿Que aparece y crece hasta casi quemarte para luego desaparecer sin más? ¿Que te vuelve loco porque no sabes de qué se trata? ¿Que te aprieta el corazón cuando le ves sonreír a otra persona que no eres tú?

—Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, mi señor. Pero me recuerda a la señorita Jeanne cuando habla de su caballero francés. A veces nos habla de él y de lo bonito que puede llegar a ser tener a alguien muy importante en la vida.—ella seguía acariciándole el brazo, tratando de calmarle—Así que tal vez lo que sienta sea lo mismo que ella. Sea… amor.

Aquella palabra le atravesó como si de una puñalada se tratase. ¿Esa era la respuesta? ¿Amor? ¿De verdad? ¿Estaba enamorado de su hermano? ¿No era simplemente un agradecimiento renovado? Aunque… ¿qué tendría que ver sentirse agradecido con notar cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que el Capitán le abrazaba? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Eso… ¿eso no estaba mal? ¿No se suponía que los hombres debían amar a las mujeres y viceversa? No obstante… sabía que Arthur había demostrado más de una vez parecer interesado en otro hombre. Y siempre había despreciado a las chicas, lo cual Francis tachaba de desperdicio. Era incapaz de asegurar si eso le tranquilizaba o no. No sabía cómo sentirse, o qué decir.

Apartó la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, tratando de hacer la luz en medio del torbellino confuso en el que se había convertido su mente. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un duelo de espadas? Bueno, no era problema suyo los asuntos que manejara la gente del puerto, aunque era raro ver algo que no fuera un simple combate a puñetazos. Un momento… ¿no se trataba de…? ¿No se trataba de su hermano y aquel español? Su corazón se detuvo un instante. ¿Y si por el motivo que fuera, al no estar acostumbrado el Capitán a pelear en aquel entorno, acababa malherido? No había visto al otro luchar anteriormente, pero viendo su forma física, deducía que podía llegar a ser un rival a temer. Tragó saliva. Tenía que velar por la seguridad de Arthur, ya que parecía que él no le daba importancia alguna.

—¿Mi señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Debo irme…—masculló de forma atropellada mientras prácticamente tropezaba con sus propios pies al intentar salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible—¡Gracias por tus palabras!

Porque aunque no dejaran de confundirle y de hacerle sentir opiniones contradictorias al respecto, ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. Algo sobre lo que meditar. No antes, claro, de haberse asegurado de que la persona que le hacía sentir así estaba a salvo.

_{Antonio's pov}_

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con aquel ritmo desenfrenado mientras, tras haber recuperado su espada, seguía al pirata al soleado exterior. Exactamente no sabía por qué había aceptado aquel duelo. Cuando el otro se lo había propuesto, sin siquiera pararse a analizar sus palabras, su boca había dicho que sí. Su maldita impulsividad, que parecía acercarse cada vez más a alguna clase de instinto suicida. O tal vez era porque se imaginaba que Kirkland le tacharía de cobarde si lo hubiera rechazado. Aunque… ¿qué le tenía que importar a él lo que pensara o no aquel bastardo inglés? Pensaba acabar con el igualmente, le tuviera en alta estima o le considerara –lo más probable que sucediera— un simple despojo.

La sonrisa de suficiencia con la que el otro le observaba, acero ya desenvainado, le ponía enfermo. El rubio se imaginaba a sí mismo coronado con los laureles de la victoria cuando aún ni habían empezado. Y aquello le enervaba. Así que decidió encontrar otra razón que justificara el tener aquel duelo. Poder medir sus fuerzas. Y de paso, intentar humillarle, pisotear aquella arrogancia que paseaba por doquier.

—¿Estás preparado?—preguntó Kirkland con una voz tan repentinamente suave que le sobresaltó.

—Por supuesto, _capitán._ Siempre estoy preparado para batirme con cualquier inglés…

Y sin más preámbulos, se abalanzaron sobre el otro. Sorprendentemente, el pirata no decía nada, se limitaba a atacarle sin permitir que aquella sonrisa felina abandonara sus labios. Habría apostado su rosario a que era de clase de personas que se dedicaban a insultar al rival para tratar de hacerle perder su templanza. Tampoco le habría funcionado; sólo podía pensar en el siguiente golpe, dar un paso atrás para recibir el de Kirkland, girar hacia un lado para tomar impulso…

Tan concentrados estaban en su búsqueda de la victoria, que no habían sido conscientes de que su combate había atraído a toda una multitud de curiosos hasta que se empezaron escuchar palabras destinadas a animarlo. Aunque era normal; habían cruzado el mercado en plena actividad, justo cuando el Sol brillaba en su punto más alto. Y una pelea siempre merecía la atención de los habitantes de aquel normalmente tranquilo puerto. Sobre todo si era algo más que un simple intercambio de puñetazos entre dos marineros borrachos a las puertas de una taberna. Además, cualquiera que les observara un poco, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar una espada, se daría cuenta de que ambos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Y todos quienes se habían acercado y ahora les rodeaban formando un respetuoso círculo, sólo querían una cosa.

Sangre.

Antonio imaginó que por un momento complacía a aquellos ojos ávidos –y a sí mismo— y sesgaba con un solo tajo la garganta de Kirkland, manchando de rojo los baldosines que cubrían el suelo de la plaza. Podía intentarlo a fin de cuentas; por mucho que para el pirata aquello no dejaba de ser un "juego", él sí estaba intentando herirlo. No vencerlo en alguna clase de exhibición de habilidad. Herirlo. De muerte. Por eso había aceptado sin dudarlo aquel reto.

No había visto a ningún miembro de la tripulación entre la multitud, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, habría apostado medio brazo a que no arriesgarían la vida para tratar de defender a su capitán. Eran piratas, al fin y al cabo, no caballeros. No tenían honor de ninguna clase. Aunque quizás Francis y Alfred interrumpirían el enfrentamiento si veían que la integridad del inglés peligraba… A menos que su soberbia le hubiera llevado a ordenar que nadie interrumpiera sus duelos… si es que había tenido alguno más que ese y no se dedicaba simplemente a matar por la espalda al primer desgraciado que osara contestarle mal. Lo cual veía más habitual en él.

El rosario que colgaba de su cuello le golpeaba la piel bajo la camisa cada vez que se movía intentando esquivar los ataques de Kirkland o cuando se adelantaba para intentar superar sus defensas. Rezaba mentalmente, pidiendo fuerzas. Pidiendo que el maldito pirata inglés hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte al haberle retado a un combate así.

El reflejo del Sol sobre el acero rival le cegó durante un breve instante, haciendo que cediera en su ataque, y su debilidad fue aprovechada por el rubio para intentar desarmarle. Casi más por instinto que de forma intencionada, retrocedió lo suficiente como para evitar que el plano de la espada le golpeara con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle abrir la mano. Sin embargo, sí dejó una marca roja sobre su piel, que picaba como mil demonios. Ni se molestó en reprochar la actitud rastrera y tramposa de su adversario; ya le había quedado muy claro que no podía esperar ninguna clase de juego limpio de su parte, y no podía permitirse gastar sus energías por la boca. Pero desde luego, aquella actitud no hacía sino enfurecerle todavía más.

No podían estar eternamente peleando así, los dos eran humanos, los dos se cansaban. Y los dos querían ganar. Mas aquel duelo tenía que terminarse. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras Kirkland y él caminaban en círculos. Tal vez el pirata también tenía intención de acabarlo todo en aquel último ataque. Se aferró a la empuñadura de la espada. Aquel era el momento. Su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco antes de dispararse y abalanzarse sobre el maldito pirata. Y de la nada, una tercera espada entró en discordia, deteniendo su acero antes de que lograra acercarse más a la pálida piel del inglés. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba allí.

Alfred.

Respirando fuerte, como si se hubiera recorrido medio pueblo para detener aquel combate. Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho; a fin de cuentas, la última vez que le había visto había sido en _A magyar boldog. _Sólo entonces se percató de que allí había una cuarta persona. Francis, que se había interpuesto entre Kirkland y él. Frunció el entrecejo, retrocediendo ante la mirada del menor, que le fulminaba con una ira tan intensa que le hizo hasta sonreír. ¿Por qué si el otro día le había parecido que el chico tenía problemas con el capitán pirata ahora se interponía en el camino de su fiel acero toledano para protegerlo? No lograba entenderlo, aunque desde luego lo que sí comprendía era que con eso el duelo había terminado. Envainó la espada, lo cual pareció aliviar el ambiente cargado: Alfred hizo lo mismo y Francis, tras asegurarse de que Kirkland no iba continuar con aquello, siguió también su ejemplo. El único que continuaba acero en mano era el inglés, que estaba intentando asesinarlos a los tres con la mirada, aunque finalmente también lo guardó en su funda.

Ahora que todo había terminado, aparentemente, podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en sí mismo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, allí dónde había creído sentir el beso de la espada británica. Sí, había un corte y estaba sangrando. Era superficial, sin embargo, precisamente por eso escocía tanto. Al menos había tenido la suerte que no había sido más arriba o más abajo. Justo en el lugar donde menos daño le podía hacer. Y tenía la satisfacción de que su piel no era la única que había sido mordida por el acero. La manga inmaculadamente blanca de la camisa de Kirkland se teñía de rojo a mitad del antebrazo. Cualquiera que les viera así, tan… indemnes después de un combate como aquel, pensaría que era un simple entrenamiento, y que no habían intentado herirse, que aquellos cortes eran fruto de no haber podido controlarse del todo. Cuán distinta era la realidad; los dos habían sido demasiado hábiles a la hora de detener los golpes del otro. Su rival carraspeó en esos momentos, reclamando su atención.

—Peleas bien, _Spaniard.—_concedió con una sonrisa que no llegó a verse reflejada en sus ojos—Disfruta bien de mis palabras porque no tengo por costumbre halagar a mis… hombres.

Aquella pausa hacía que el término resultara más insultante si cabe que si hubiera utilizado cualquier otra palabra aparentemente peor, como "ratas" o "secuaces". Antonio no sabía qué decir exactamente. En realidad se había esperado otra cosa. Aunque su orgullo protestara al reconocerlo, había esperado –y temido— que fuera una tarea casi imposible medirse con el pirata. Había esperado que el combate no durase apenas nada, apabullado por una destreza sobrehumana. Las leyendas así lo afirmaban. Leyendas que, una vez más, resultaban cuanto menos exageradas. Se sentía decepcionado, sí. Porque a fin de cuentas no había tenido que llevar sus fuerzas al límite para poder enfrentarlo. No quería decir que el inglés fuera un inútil con la espada, oh, no, pero resultaba más satisfactorio acabar con alguien cuya habilidad resultara inigualable. No, se recordó. Él no hacía aquello por gusto, ni para sentirse superior a todos aquellos que ya habían caído bajo el cruel acero pirata. Nunca había pretendido ser un asesino. Si Kirkland no hubiera interrumpido en la hacienda aquella noche de luna llena, destrozando su vida, seguramente nunca se habría hecho la pregunta de si era capaz de matar a un hombre. Ahora no había otra respuesta posible aparte de "sí". _Tenía _que ser sí. Y en realidad las cosas serían más sencillas si el pirata no era tan bueno como se decía. Ahora sabía que sería capaz de vencerle en un combate.

—Tampoco lo hace nada mal, capitán.—reconoció casi a regañadientes.

—¿Crees que con falsas alabanzas vas a ganarte mi aprecio? Ha sido una demostración bastante pobre por mi parte.—su voz sonaba levemente ofendida.

¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¿Lo decía en serio? Cualquier hombre debería sentirse más que orgulloso por poseer la mitad de la maestría que mostraba Kirkland. Antonio se había entrenado hasta caer rendido día tras día desde el asesinato de sus padres. Y el odio, lejos de haberle nublado la mente durante el combate, le había dado alas en los pies, volviéndole más ágil, y había ayudado a su concentración, haciendo más certeros sus golpes. Según su punto de vista, el otro se estaba desprestigiando. Quizás en el fondo sí estaba buscando que le corrigiera de su error y le colmara de cumplidos sobre lo _bueno_ que era. No le extrañaría viniendo de Kirkland, pero si era así, ya podía esperar sentado.

—Yo no lo creo así.—fue su única contestación. La verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Heh, ¿eso piensas?—desvió la mirada hacia la funda de su sable, decorada con mil filigranas de oro—¿Con qué mano estaba peleando?—añadió como de forma casual.

—Con la izquierda.—aunque la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para recordar la escena.

—Ah, ya decía yo. Soy diestro, ¿sabes? Sin embargo como hace tiempo me enseñaron a usar las dos manos, a veces termino usando la siniestra. Un viejo hábito.

Así que no había peleado con su mano buena y aún así habían estado prácticamente en igualdad de condiciones. Tuvo ganas de golpearse por idiota. ¿Cómo no se lo había esperado? ¡Era Arthur Kirkland, maldita sea! Aunque los relatos pudieran exagerar sus habilidades y sus conquistas, habría sido incapaz de alcanzar el sitial de poder en el que se sentaba si no destacaba como espadachín.

_{Arthur's pov}_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse. Molesto por aquella interrupción –ya que, por supuesto, era un hombre tan arrogante que jamás admitiría que de no ser por Francis y Alfred las cosas podrían no haber acabado muy bien para ninguno de los dos—. Satisfecho por haber logrado, como siempre, engañar a su rival. Pocas eran las veces en las que tenía un duelo de aquella clase, pero en ellos, y en la mayoría de los abordajes, siempre utilizaba la espada con su mano izquierda. Ah, era tan gratificante ver reflejado en los ojos de su rival el momento en el que descubría que en realidad era diestro… el momento en el que su esperanza de llegar rozar con la punta de los dedos su nivel de destreza quedaba rota en mil pedazos… Y emocionado. Sí. Emocionado porque había encontrado, a pesar de todo, a un buen contrincante. Porque en más de una ocasión y en más de dos, casi se había visto en la _necesidad _de cambiar de mano. Añadido al hecho de que creía que aquel perro español no lo había dado todo en aquel combate. Lo cual no dejaba de molestarle. ¿Reservarse ante él? ¿Acaso el castaño estaba tanteando su fuerza, burlándose de él? ¿O era simple y llanamente idiota?

Arthur se inclinaba por la segunda opción. Primero porque no dejaba de ser un español, y segundo, porque el muy bastardo no parecía terminar de aceptar que estaba ante el azote del mar Caribe. Desafiándole como había hecho en el burdel no dejaba de demostrárselo. Ya tendría el malnacido tiempo de arrepentirse por aquello. Su próxima ruta de navegación podía tener un recorrido muy, muy largo… más que de sobra para hacer de su penosa existencia un infierno en vida.

Esbozó una sonrisa felina al ver que los efectos de su confesión seguían afectando al otro. Aunque su deleite no era completo; aquella maldita herida de su brazo molestaba. Y eso añadido al hecho de que en el otro aún lucía la producida por el disparo de aquel portugués que se había atrevido a apuntar a Alfred, no le hacía mucha gracia. Por suerte, no creía que fueran a encontrarse tan rápido con otro barco ingenuo al que abordar y… ¿qué demonios? Algo tan estúpido como aquello no iba a afectarle a él. Había estado peor en otras ocasiones.

Entonces el español sacó de entre su camisa un rosario negro y se lo llevó a los labios. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole las gracias a Dios por haber salido vivo de aquella? Bueno, cierto era que no había pensado matarle en ningún momento, a pesar de que estuviera tentado de ello. La verdad era que él no entendía aquello de confiar en un Ser Superior. Tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero en el caso de que alguna vez hubiera llegado a hacerlo, estaba seguro de que habría dejado de creer cuatro años atrás. Cuando había perdido la esperanza en muchas cosas. Se acercó al castaño para tomar entre sus dedos el colgante. Más allá del significado religioso, reconocía que era una buena pieza. Parecida a otras que habían llegado a sus manos, manchadas con la sangre de sus anteriores dueños.

—No me importa en qué creas, o si no crees en nada y llevas eso por adorno, _Spaniard_. Pero como tu capitán debo decirte que una vez que abandonemos tierra firme, estando en medio del mar, en medio de una tormenta, no habrá ningún Dios para guardarte las espaldas.—dejó caer de nuevo el rosario sobre su pecho—Ante la furia del viento estarás tú solo, luchando. Y el hombre que esté junto a ti. Así que yo que tú escogería por compañero algo más confiable que una cruz. Aunque sea bonita.

—Siempre me ha ayudado a seguir adelante.—le contestó el castaño, deslizando el colgante dentro de su camisa—No voy a abandonarlo ahora.

—Tú mismo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, vas a estar rodeado de ladrones de toda calaña. Quizás alguno piense que ese rosario debería estar en su cuello y no en el tuyo.—dirigiéndole una última sonrisa ladeada, se dio la vuelta para salir de la plaza.

Al poco sintió que Alfred le estaba siguiendo, y ralentizó el ritmo de sus pisadas para que pudiera alcanzarle. No dejó de notar que los ojos de su hermano se desviaban una y otra vez hacia la herida de su brazo. Suspiró. No podía ocultarla, tal y como había hecho con la del otro brazo el día anterior.

—No me voy a morir desangrado, si eso es lo que te preocupa.—con un suspiro cansado y ayudado con su misericordia, rasgó lo que le quedaba de manga.

Ya que no podía volver a usarla –podría coserla, sí, pero teniendo todas las riquezas que poseía… ¿por qué no conseguir directamente una nueva?-, al menos la aprovecharía para algo útil. Se limpió la mayor parte de la sangre de su piel pálida antes de vendarse con el resto de la tela blanquecina. Así pensaba que al menos dejaría de ver la preocupación en la mirada de su hermano.

—Ese bastardo ha tenido suerte…—comentó, intentando hacer que el ambiente entre los dos fuera más distendido—¿Por qué le detuviste? Lo normal sería que hubieras hecho como Francis y me hubieras parado a mí. A fin de cuentas, fuisteis vosotros los que insististeis para que aceptara a ese desgraciado en mi tripulación.

—¿Te enfadarás si te digo la verdad?

Arthur le revolvió los cabellos con cariño, ganándose una risa alegre de su hermano, aunque sus ojos se lo reprochaban. Era consciente de que Alfred le había dicho más de alguna vez durante aquel último año que intentara tratarle como si fuera un adulto y no como un niño, mas no podía evitarlo. Le quería demasiado. Quería que se quedara eternamente con la inocencia de la infancia. Aunque aquellos ojos azules habían visto ya tanta sangre y tanta desolación que pensar eso era estúpido.

—Claro que no. Siempre te jactas de ir con la verdad por delante. Lo cual es admirable, aunque poco útil a veces…—alguien siempre sincero era fácilmente pasto de aquel mundo de violencia y engaños.

—Sé que parece que Francis y yo nos repartimos los papeles para detener vuestra… pelea. Pero ni siquiera éramos conscientes de que los dos estábamos allí. Yo no le vi hasta que no me interpuse entre vosotros. Fui adonde creí que sería más necesario.

Tardó un instante en comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. O más bien, no quería entenderlas. No podía tolerar que lo que Alfred había dicho fuera su respuesta sincera. Incluso dejó que transcurrieran unos cuantos segundos más, esperando que se explicara mejor y que matizara eso. Mas no fue así.

—¿Estás insinuando que ese español tenía las de ganar?

—No lo sé, hermano. Yo no vi el duelo. Pero eso sí lo vi. Si no llego a detener su espada, estarías mal ahora mismo. Puedes enfadarte conmigo, si quieres, pero sabes que tengo razón.—no iba a contestar a aquello. No podía creérselo—Pelea con tu mano buena, por favor.—le sujetó por el hombro para que le mirara a la cara; veía en sus ojos azules semejante desasosiego que el corazón se le encogió en el pecho—No me perdonaría jamás que por culpa de querer… alardear… termines mu-

—Basta ya. Empiezas a sonar como Francis. Que si eres demasiado arrogante. Que si nos llevarás a todos a la tumba… Si no te gusta, recuerda que tú aún tienes la oportunidad de salir de esta vida maldita.—le apartó la mano con suavidad, pero sin dejar de ser firme—Soy Arthur Kirkland. Y hago lo que me place, cuando me place, y como me place. No hay más que hablar.

Antes de que Alfred abriera la boca de nuevo, le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia… ¿hacia dónde? No le importaba, en realidad. Sólo quería estar lejos de él en aquellos momentos. Porque sus palabras llenas de sinceridad habían calado hasta su conciencia. Era consciente de que se preocupaban por él, pero la falta de confianza que demostraban su segundo de abordo y su hermano era hasta molesta. ¿Creían que iba a perder? No lo había hecho ni una sola vez desde que se hiciera a la mar, y no pensaba empezar a ser derrotado entonces. Aún era joven. Aún era ágil, flexible. Pasarían unos cuantos y largos años antes de que la edad empezara a mermar sus habilidades. Unos años en los que podría amasar tantas fortunas que no sería capaz de gastar en lo que le quedara de vida. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba mucho para ello. Y tal y como era la vida del pirata, era más fácil terminar pendiendo de la horca, picoteado por los cuervos, que morir de viejo en la cama, rodeado de vieja gloria. Por supuesto, no entraba en sus planes tener una cita con el patíbulo de forma tan temprana, pero sí tenía claro que, aunque remota, era una posibilidad.

—¡La próxima vez que quieras venir a rondarme, aprende a ser menos arrogante!—escuchó vocear a Elizaveta en la siguiente bocacalle, antes de que el tabernero albino de _Hoffnungsschimmer_ saliera corriendo con una mano en la mejilla enrojecida—¡O te aseguro que el próximo golpe será más fuerte!

La húngara no tardó en cruzarse por su camino, frunciendo su entrecejo de forma que parecía que estaba buscando a otro incauto al que golpear.

—¿Rechazando pretendientes? ¿La madama de un burdel puede permitirse maltratar de esa manera a un futuro cliente?

—No está interesado en mis chicas, sino en mí, aparentemente. Quizás se haya impuesto conquistarme para aumentar su ego. Ha venido en modo "Mírame, mujer, soy extraordinario y prodigioso", pensando que con eso iba a hacerme algo, pfff.—se retiró sus largos cabellos castaños de la cara con gesto ofendido—Aunque no sabría decir quién es el más arrogante, si él o vos, Capitán Kirkland.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se emperra en llamarme eso? Si digo que tengo aterrorizados a todos los mercaderes de aquí hasta Inglaterra no es arrogancia, es la pura verdad.

La húngara le observó con una ceja alzada, tal vez desaprobándolo. ¿Y? Él tenía razón. Era un hecho más que comprobable. O si no, que le susurraran su nombre a cualquier burgués europeo. A ver si la cara de pavor que ponía era fingida.

—Respecto a eso… Me llegó una paloma mensajera de una compañera de oficio. Por lo visto La Marina ha vuelto subir el precio a tu cabeza hace una semanas, lo cual, por supuesto, deduzco que será una noticia que te agrade.

—¿Cuánto?—fingió no estar interesado, como si fuera un dato rutinario que no fuera a afectarle en absoluto, a pesar de que los dos eran conscientes de que no era así.

La mujer se sacó de la cintilla un pergamino diminuto. Dedujo que allí no podría estar escrita toda la información del cartel que colgaría por todo Port Royal y por otros enclaves de la Corona Inglesa. Quién sabe, incluso otros países además de Inglaterra intentaban darle caza de aquella manera, pidiéndole una "amable" colaboración a la población. Colaboración que estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir… si la gente no le temiera como si debajo de su casaca escarlata se escondiera el mismísimo diablo. Casi.

—Por la presente, se declara que se le entregarán cien guineas a aquel que logre entregar, vivo o muerto, al pirata Arthur Kirkland, acusado de robo y piratería, entre otros delitos.—leyó ella, sin poner emoción alguna en ello.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras una carcajada hacía cosquillas en su garganta. Cien guineas. Por fin. La satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo como una caricia. Oh, sí. Alcanzar aquella cifra simbólica era a sus oídos como una recompensa. Un indicador que anunciaba que estaba haciendo las cosas _demasiado _ mal. Y eso por supuesto, le encantaba.

{_Antonio's pov_}

La noche ya había caído sobre el puerto, aliviando así un poco el agobiante calor que se había instalado aquella tarde, haciendo que trabajar en las labores de reparación del _Sombra Escarlata _se convirtiera en una tarea poco menos que infernal. Kirkland había parecido tener un momento de piedad cuando, con cuatro voces, les indicó que podían descansar y regresar por la noche. Parecido. Luego había añadido que era porque no quería que hurgaran en _su _barco con manos sudorosas y torpes. Y había tirado las buenas intenciones que le había adjudicado por la borda. Aunque… ¿qué se esperaba exactamente de él?

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde le había herido aquella mañana. Le había escocido todo el día, ya que no era un lugar que pudiera vendar de forma cómoda, y el salado viento marino le había estado golpeando la cara todo el día. Bueno, se dijo, así cicatrizaría antes. Y esa molestia no era nada comparada con el dolor que llevaba anidando en su pecho desde aquella noche de luna llena. Se detuvo un momento, tratando de tranquilizarse, antes de que el fuego de la ira se avivara más de lo que podía soportar. Trabajar. Debía trabajar. Era lo que mantenía su mente fría y lejos de los malos recuerdos.

—¿Es cierto que te batiste en duelo con el capitán?

Una voz grave le sobresaltó. Los compañeros que habían estado hasta entonces ayudándole a reparar aquel camarote –por llamarlo de alguna manera- habían regresado a tierra para ahogarse de nuevo en alcohol, así que había supuesto que estaría solo. Dejó el martillo que había estado utilizando en el suelo antes de girarse hacia su interlocutor. Era un tipejo medio ajado por el tiempo y el océano, al que le faltaba media oreja, y cuya sonrisa torcida por una cicatriz se podía entrever bajo una barba rala. A su espalda, otros tres hombres de similar aspecto le lanzaban miradas burlonas.

—Técnicamente no fue un duelo, sino uno de los dos estaría muerto.—y la verdad era que habían estado cerca de ello, de no ser por aquella doble intervención—Fue simplemente…—¿qué, un juego? Para el inglés seguramente—…una práctica, si quieres llamarla así.

Los ojos de aquel marinero medio desdentado se perdían en el rosario negro que llevaba colgando del cuello. Con gesto displicente, se lo metió por dentro de la camisa, mientras carraspeaba para que el otro se diera cuenta de que le había visto. Kirkland tenía razón diciendo que aquello podría traerle más problemas que ventajas en un barco repleto de la estofa más baja de ladrones y asesinos. No obstante, se veía incapaz de dejarlo en tierra. Era como un madero flotando en el agua, un punto de apoyo gracias al cual continuar. Que aquellos maleantes estuvieran condenados al Infierno no implicaba que él también. Aún no. Y él tenía fe. Algo que sus compañeros parecían haber perdido, hipnotizados por la promesa de riquezas infinitas.

—¿Sabes lo que paga la Marina británica por su cabeza? Según los últimos rumores que he oído, cien guineas. Podría vivir con eso el resto de mi vida. Nada que decir si además añades en el saco al gabacho segundo de abordo. Seguro que por el crío darán algo también.

Tardó unos segundos en juntar todas las piezas de aquellas palabras junto con su conversación anterior y encajarlas hasta que logró comprender lo que estaba insinuando.

—¿Pretendes amotinarte?

—¿No es acaso lo que pretendes tú? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que has medido sus fuerzas sólo para entretenerte?

Antonio no contestó. No había luchado contra Kirkland como mero pasatiempo, cierto. Y había aprovechado aquello para medir sus fuerzas, sí. Pero nunca había cruzado por su mente idealista la peregrina idea de amotinarse. Quería acabar con el pirata, desde luego. Mas no pretendía hacer un negocio de ello. Sólo quería alcanzar la paz consigo mismo y vengar el asesinato de sus padres. No buscaba ni oro, ni favores reales, ni el _Sombra Escarlata, _ni tan siquiera la gloria de haber acabado con el mayor mal de aquellas aguas.

—No es mi intención oponerme al capitán… en un motín.—con aquellas palabras estaba diciendo la pura verdad—Pero si pretendéis hacer estallar uno, adelante. No lo impediré, ni daré la voz de alarma.

—Si no estás con nosotros, tengo que mata—antes de que aquel desgraciado pudiera terminar su amenaza, el filo de su espada estaba besándole el cuello.

—Dije que no impediría un motín contra el capitán. Pero ten por seguro que pienso defenderme como se os ocurra, a ti o a tus secuaces, atacarme.—retiró su arma unos centímetros; esperaba que su buena voluntad surtiera efecto en él, aunque tampoco guardaba grandes esperanzas—Puedes intentar silenciarme y perder el factor sorpresa, o puedes ignorarme y aprovechar el manto de la oscuridad. Tú decides.

No le apartó la mirada ni un solo instante; quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Porque realmente, no le temía. Ni a él ni a los demás. En aquel lugar tan diminuto, su superioridad numérica no suponía una ventaja. Y no se iba a dejar derrotar por nada ni nadie hasta que consiguiera su objetivo. ¿No le resultaría más rentable ayudarlos, aunque no dejaran de pretender sacar dinero con la muerte de alguien más? Tal vez. Tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad: aprovecharse de su apoyo para lograr llegar hasta Kirkland y acabar con él. Sin embargo, tan pronto como las cosas empezaran a torcerse, serían capaces de echarse las culpas los unos a los otros. Y sabía que terminarían recayendo sobre él. De forma tan clara como que sabía que aquello saldría mal. ¿Acaso eran una pandilla de ilusos? El inglés no había ganado su fama sólo con aire y leyendas. No serían ellos los primeros –ni los últimos—, que trataban de amotinarse contra él. El pirata estaría ya más que cansado de tener que enfrentarse a ellos… aunque por otro lado, seguro que saber que tanta gente estaba detrás de él y de su cabeza, conociéndole, no haría más que aumentar su ego. Qué hombre más despreciable.

El marinero pareció entender por fin que él no era un estorbo en sus planes y, sacudiendo la cabeza, indicó a sus compañeros que salieran a cubierta. Antonio les observó irse en silencio, y sólo cuando pareció que por habían desaparecido de aquel lugar, envainó la espada y retomó de nuevo el martillo. No se preocupaba por si los golpes contra la madera sonaban muy fuerte y molestaban a alguien más. En unos instantes todo el barco se iba a llenar de otra clase de ruidos. Y todos ellos, mucho menos halagüeños que unos simples martillazos.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Desde luego, aquella estaba convirtiéndose en una semana llena de sucesos insólitos. Haber sobrevivido al abordaje de las dos naos portuguesas. Haber aceptado a un español como parte de su tripulación. Haber averiguado que su cabeza ahora valía cien guineas. Y haber contemplado el motín más rápido de todo el tiempo que llevaba como capitán –aunque había sido igual de infructuoso que otros.

Ni siquiera habían zarpado. El barco no estaba listo, aunque seguramente podrían hacerse a la mar pronto. Y sin embargo… la noche anterior ya había tenido que lidiar con un grupo de advenedizos que habían pretendido aprovechar el manto de la oscuridad para tomarle desprevenido y, alegando pertenecer al grupo que seguía con las labores de restauración del navío, abordar el _Sombra Escarlata. _

Quería reírse. A carcajadas. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo patético que había sido su intento de motín? ¿De verdad no se morían de vergüenza ellos mismos, al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho? No podía creerse que realmente pretendieran que iban a conseguir algo así. Había sido un juego de niños combatirlos. Y después les había encerrado en los calabozos, mientras no dejaban de intentar resistirse, inútilmente. Podría haberles matado en cubierta nada más fueron derrotados –de hecho, ya habían tenido que enterrar el cadáver de la mayoría de aquellos idiotas—, pero decidió que sería más divertido usarlos como ejemplo de lo que sus hombres _ no _deberían hacer. Les había mantenido encerrados mientras los arreglos continuaban. Quería reservárselo para el día en el que soltaran amarras.

Y ese día por fin había llegado.

El Sol del mediodía caía sin piedad sobre cubierta. Toda su tripulación se alineaba de forma –sorprendentemente- ordenada, en silencio respetuoso. Menos los tres supervivientes de aquel infructuoso intento de capturarle, adornados por todas partes de pesadas cadenas, que estaban arrodillados ante él. Por cadenas… y por las marcas de los feroces latigazos con los que les había "agradecido" su traición. Un par de ellos parecían estar rezando con los ojos cerrados. Los demás le observaban con miradas que iban desde las que intentaban pedirle piedad hasta las que le fulminaban con odio infinito. Esbozó una sonrisa cruel. Había llegado la hora de hacer honor a su nombre.

—Para aquellos que ya hayan navegado bajo mi pabellón esto no será nada nuevo… Sin embargo, quienes estén gozando de semejante honor por primera vez…—buscó con la mirada a aquel bastardo español. Sonrió al descubrir que ni se molestaba en mirar a los amotinados que estaban en el suelo, como el resto de novatos. Le atravesaba con su verde mirada directamente a él. Insolente—…espero que recordéis esto… Que lo grabéis a fuego en vuestras cabezas llenas de agua salada y ron. Espero que no seáis lo suficientemente idiotas como para ser incapaces de tenerlo en vuestra memoria todos y cada uno de los días que estéis en este barco. ¿Entendido?

Desenfundó su sable, cuya hoja brilló a la luz, antes de hacer que prodigara caricias poco amorosas en el rostro del prisionero que estaba más cerca de él, que empezó a gritar como si fuera un puerco en un matadero. La realidad no era muy distinta, tampoco. Lástima que las cadenas fueran demasiado pesadas como para que pudiera retorcerse ante sus ojos como el gusano que era. Cuando se hubo cansado de sus súplicas, le atravesó sin pestañear. Aquella boca ya destrozada se llenó de sangre, mientras el pavor más absoluto se convertía en su última mueca. Arthur le agarró de sus mugrientos cabellos para mostrarle bien a su tripulación uno de los posibles resultados que un motín podía reportar. Y otro era… hizo una indicación con la cabeza a tres marineros que llevaban robando y saqueando con él desde hacía un par de años. Sabían lo que aquel gesto quería decir. Sin mediar palabra, agarraron al segundo bastardo y lo arrastraron por la cubierta a pesar de sus patéticos intentos por evitar el destino del que se sabía preso. El fondo del océano.

Cerró los ojos con oscura satisfacción al escuchar su breve grito antes de golpear la superficie del agua y hundirse hacia las profundidades. Cierto era que allí no podía llegar a cubrir tanto como en mar abierto, pero sí lo bastante como para que disfrutara de un entretenido viaje lastrado por sus cadenas. Dos de tres. Ahora le quedaba finalizar el trabajo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien en mi tripulación ha pretendido ser demasiado avaricioso… Lo cual podría no ser un pecado si no fuera porque es a mi costa…—le clavó la punta de la bota en las costillas al único despojo humano que quedaba vivo—¿Qué se supone que pretendíais, desgraciado?

—Cien… guineas…-el maldito ni le miraba a la cara; no podía apartar la mirada de la sangre de su compañero brillando al sol.

—¡Sí, eso es! ¡Puedes gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, si lo deseas! Que la cabeza de Arthur Kirkland vale cien guineas. Y más valdrá en cuanto volvamos a encontrar la ruta de los navíos españoles… ¿Pensáis que es dinero sencillo? La mayoría de vosotros tendría más sencillo ganar esas cien guineas vendiendo su cuerpo que intentando amotinarse.—y decir aquello, teniendo en cuenta que no era raro que sus marineros faltaran de una mano, un brazo, una pierna o de cualquier otro miembro, era una ironía en sí misma—Aunque hablando sinceramente, nuestro _querido _amigo español sí que tendría realmente fácil conseguirlas así… si dedicara sus manos a empuñar otras cosas aparte de espadas…—se relamió la comisura de los labios, sonriendo.

Sus marineros había entendido perfectamente su "broma", y más de uno se reía por lo bajo o le lanzaba miradas de soslayo al castaño, que se mantenía impávido a pesar de todo. Oh, cuánto le estaría costando reprimir todo aquel orgullo bajo un rostro calmado… Tanto que seguramente si le pinchara un poco más, podría volver a disfrutar de aquel fuego que parecía habitar permanentemente en su interior. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría indemne entre sus compañeros. Él mismo había comprobado que sabía defenderse más que bien, cierto. Mas tal vez no correría la misma suerte si tenía que enfrentarse a tres o cuatro hombres que le sacaban un par de cabezas. Y a pesar de que en ese momento sus secuaces estuvieran borrachos de bebida y mujeres, cuando llevasen varias semanas en alta mar, las cosas podrían cambiar. Llegaba un punto en el que a algunos les daba igual si se trataba de un hombre, una mujer o un pedazo de carne agujereado. Iban a lo primero que tenían a mano. Aunque… si entre lo que tenían a mano había algo que estuviera "entero", sin que se le cayera un triste ojo de madera al suelo cada vez que se moviera demasiado, evidentemente irían a por ello. Y teniendo en cuenta de que él mismo, Francis y Alfred quedaban por obvios motivos fuera de las posibilidades, el castaño era quien tenía más papeletas aquella vez. ¿Sentía acaso lástima por el español? Para nada. Se lo había buscado al alistarse en su tripulación.

—De verdad, no pensé que tuviera que llegar al extremo de repetir unas normas que me parecen básicas, pero está claro que no derrocháis entendimiento precisamente… No toleraré ninguna desobediencia, creo que eso ha quedado claro. Puede que en tierra os guiéis por otras normas, por ninguna, o por la palabra de Dios. –aquel tono despectivo iba dirigido intencionalmente hacia el español y hacia el rosario que pendía de su cuello. A lo largo de su vida, siempre había creído que los españoles eran especialmente religiosos, y aquello se lo confirmaba—Pero aquí mi palabra es la ley. Aunque si, por algún motivo yo no pudiera darlas, seguid las órdenes del segundo de abordo, el caballero Bonnefoy.

Le parecía estúpido tener que decir aquello. Debiera ser más que obvio para todo el mundo que él era el Capitán. Y no un capitán cualquiera, para más inri. Más de una vez había pensado hacer un maldito cartel para no tener que desgañitarse de aquella manera cada vez que tenía que renovar a la tripulación por culpa de imprevistos en los abordajes. Luego recordaba que la mayoría no sabía leer. Así que tenía que seguir malgastando su tiempo en aquella escoria. Con un suspiro cansado, continuó con sus normas.

—Ninguna mujer ha de pisar mi barco, ¿he hablado claro? Si queréis entreteneros con alguna furcia, en tierra. A quien encuentre trayendo una mujerzuela aquí por el motivo que sea… yo mismo me aseguraré de que no necesite volver a necesitar compañía femenina…—reforzó sus palabras con una sonrisa siniestra—Y una última cosa… si alguien se atreve a tocar a mi hermano es hombre muerto.

Casi sintió la mirada furibunda de Alfred al decir aquello. Una mirada que protestaba, que decía que sabía defenderse solo. En realidad no lo ponía en duda. Sólo quería asegurarse. Prefería sobreprotegerlo a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño de alguna manera. Dando por terminado su discurso, sacó la misericordia de su funda y empezó a hacerla girar por la empuñadura ante la mirada desesperada del superviviente del motín. Sabía lo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza; que cuál iba a ser su destino, que cuándo se uniría a sus compañeros en el fondo del mar. Esa inquietud que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en terror absoluto. Lamió la afilada hoja. Sí, ahí era le quería tener, disfrutar de aquella mirada… el miedo de los demás le hacía más fuerte… Y cuando la tensión que se respiraba en cubierta se hizo insoportable hasta para él, dio un paso adelante y le abrió la garganta de lado a lado. Se movió hacia la derecha antes de que el cuerpo cayera a sus pies, salpicándolo todo. Con un suspiro aburrido, limpió la hoja de la misericordia, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que aquellos imbéciles que tenía de tripulación se pusieran a limpiar la cubierta. Sabía que aquello serviría para mantener sus ánimos por obtener la recompensa por los suelos durante un tiempo. El tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiera descansar de aquel "espectáculo". Porque al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no se sentía contento ejecutando así a los traidores. Era algo que hacía porque debía hacerse. Pero no había en ello recompensa más allá de la satisfacción por arrebatarle la vida a quienes habían traicionado su confianza. Y no dejaba de ser una pérdida de _su _valioso tiempo.

Observó en silencio cómo poco a poco, a medida que los cadáveres iban desapareciendo por la borda, el barco iba recuperando un ambiente animado. Mejor. No era amigo del ruido excesivo, pero un navío mudo como una tumba no era un buen presagio tampoco.

—¿Le divierte manchar su tan amado barco con sangre pudiendo evitarlo, _capitán_?—la voz del español le sobresaltó, haciendo que estuviera a punto de desenvainar de nuevo la misericordia y atravesarle la lengua con ella, por insolente. ¿Cuándo demonios se había acercado tanto sin que se hubiera dado cuenta?

—Me limito a demostrar lo que les ocurre a aquellos que creen poder ir contra mí una vez que han jurado luchar bajo mi bandera… ¿Te preocupa? Sería una lástima que tu sangre acabara derramándose por algo tan inútil y estúpido como tratar de amotinarse. Aunque no dejas de ser un perro ibérico, mereces algo un poco más… adecuado a ti.

—¿Más adecuado a mí?—alzó una ceja—¿Cómo se supone que debo morir según el _capitán?_ ¿Empuñando otra cosa que no sea la espada que le hizo ese corte tan hermoso en su brazo?

Ah, aquella insinuación que él había hecho antes había calado hondo en los pensamientos del castaño. Aunque había sabido devolvérsela con aquella maldita referencia al duelo que habían librado días atrás. La herida de entonces comenzaba a cicatrizar bajo las vendas que Alfred se empeñaba en cambiar cada día. Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de seguir viendo la que le había causado en la mejilla al otro.

—¿Qué ocurre, _Spaniard? _¿Acaso he ofendido tu orgullo con mis palabras de antes?—por supuesto, _sabía _que lo había hecho, sólo quería que el otro se lo confirmara de algún modo para que su satisfacción fuera máxima.

—A palabras necias, oídos sordos. Y ese patético intento de denigrarme, _Capitán, _creo que ni siquiera merece ser tenido en cuenta. Pensé que los ingleses tendrían algo más de labia a la hora de insultar a alguien, teniendo en cuenta su tradición difamadora y traicionera… Tal vez mis expectativas fueran demasiado altas…—aparentaba estar realmente calmado, aunque su actitud no llegaba a convencerle.—Eso sí, debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido. A pesar de que haya sido de forma insultante, de alguna manera me ha halagado.

—Puede que odie a los españoles,—chasqueó la lengua, mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia su camarote—pero no estoy ciego. Pero ten en cuenta esto. Considérate afortunado de que ahora mismo mi odio sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Porque de otra forma, prostituta o no, habrías terminado en mis sábanas tarde o temprano. Tengo debilidad por los ojos verdes. Así que cuídatelos.

Creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo que el otro iba a decir algo; sin embargo, para él la conversación había terminado. Siempre debían finalizarla sus palabras. Evitó los charcos de sangre mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia su camarote. Ni él mismo se podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquello al español. Pero no había sido de forma consciente. Simplemente había salido de su boca antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Sabía que había procedido de la misma parte de su mente que, la primera vez que se conocieran, había protestado anhelando seguir acariciando su piel morena. Lo que le faltaba. Con un mohín enfadado cerró dando un portazo que hizo estremecer todo lo que había en su camarote. Pero su solitario recogimiento no duró ni apenas medio suspiro. No había llegado ni a su silla, para poder dejar caer sus huesos después de aquel discurso encendido cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Francis se coló en el agradable y refrescante interior. Sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa teñida de burla. Y eso sólo podía indicar una cosa. Que iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

—No creí que fuera posible…

—¿El qué?

—Que tu comportamiento y tus maneras pudieran ir a peor.—le dio un apretón en el hombro—No deberías dejar que te afectara tanto.

Le fulminó con una mirada asesina que el otro ignoró de forma flagrante. Francis no necesitaba especificar. Los dos sabían a qué se refería. O mejor dicho… a quien.

* * *

><p>Puede que cien guineas no parezcan mucho, pero creo que es lo máximo que la Marina Inglesa llegó a ofrecer por la cabeza de alguien (en este caso, las ofrecieron por BarbanegraEdward Teach).

* * *

><p>Ya me he olvidado si había que aclarar algo en este capítulo… ¡ah! Que Arthur se me revoluciona. Sólo eso.<p>

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	5. En el corazón de la tormenta

Bueno, realmente pensaba actualizar el fic antes pero tuve un pequeño problemilla y se me borró el disco duro del ordenador… Y luego, para qué engañarnos, estuve perdiendo el tiempo con otras cosas...

No encuentro palabras para describir cuánto me cuesta escribir esta historia, pero me alegra ver que sirve para algo. Por otra parte, creo que por fin he terminado de perfilar la historia hasta llegar al final que quiero.

Sé que dije que los _Alfred's pov_ serían más cortos y blablá, pero esta vez, _realmente _necesitaba que fuera largo…

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.- En el corazón de la tormenta<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Tal y como había imaginado cuando había observado a aquellos amotinados al abandonar el camarote que había estado reparando, las cosas habían terminado mal. Mal para ellos, por supuesto. Kirkland no había tenido muchas dificultades en sofocar aquel intento de revuelta. Y claro, por supuesto, había demostrado que no era un hombre que se tomara aquellos problemas a la ligera. La forma en la que había dejado a tres de los que se habían alzado contra él para el final. El tono con el que había dado su "discurso". Las propias palabras en sí. Se habían despejado todas las dudas que pudiera tener acerca de cómo la cabeza de alguien más joven que él valiera ni más ni menos que cien guineas. No estaba muy en el tema de las recompensas que se ofrecían a cambio de los piratas, pero nunca había escuchado una cantidad más elevada que aquella.

Aunque realmente, lo que más le había afectado aquel día no había sido la sangre manchando la cubierta o las normas del inglés. Ni siquiera la forma en la que le había humillado –o intentado al menos- ante toda su tripulación. No. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que el pirata le había dicho antes de dirigirse a su camarote.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a Kirkland por la cabeza? ¿Es que acaso le iba soltando aquellas palabras a cualquiera? ¿Esperaba que se sintiera halagado porque alguien tan _magnánimo _y _maravilloso _como el pirata se hubiera fijado en su humilde persona de esa forma? ¿Acaso estaba esperando que esa misma noche se presentara en su camarote? Porque si aquel era el caso, podía hartarse a esperar.

Se aferró a su rosario, sabiamente oculto bajo su camisa. No quería darle a sus compañeros otro motivo más por el que fijarse en él mas, tal y como había supuesto, no había sido capaz de desembarazarse de él. Había intentado dejárselo a Gilbert, sabiendo que el germano lo cuidaría bien, y que se lo devolvería cuando regresaba –si regresaba-, pero había sido incapaz. Aunque pudiera parecer estúpido, el rosario le ayudaba a recordar que, pese a las cosas que seguramente tendría que hacer formando parte de la tripulación de un pirata, seguía siendo humano. Seguía siendo buena persona. Suspiró. Al menos sí que había dejado en manos del albino el cuaderno donde había apuntado su historia. Era una posesión valiosa, pero entrañaba mucho peligro para él. A pesar de que calculaba que la mayoría de marineros no sabían leer, tenía la certeza de que al menos Francis sí, y lo más probable sería que Kirkland también. No podía permitirse que sus palabras llegaran al inglés si pretendía pillarle desprevenido. Hubiera sido demasiado peligroso traérselo consigo, además de que un cuaderno era más incómodo de guardar o proteger.

Se apoyó en la borda del barco, mirando al horizonte. En todos los días que llevaban de navegación, no se habían cruzado aún ni con ningún otro navío ni con –por suerte- ninguna tormenta. Por lo que, realmente, no había mucho que hacer. Revisar el estado de las velas y cabos. Escuchar historias de sus compañeros, relatos acerca de tesoros legendarios y terribles criaturas marinas. Observar los combates entre Kirkland y Francis, o Kirkland y Alfred, que le servían para evaluar las habilidades de su enemigo sin ponerse en riesgo, aparte de para aprender varios movimientos nuevos gracias a ellos. Apreciar la fruta y la verdura fresca mientras durase, puesto que sabía que después tendrían que sobrevivir a base de lo que saliera de la supuesta cocina del barco. Y, sobre todo… contemplar el mar.

El mar. Azul, sereno, brillante bajo un Sol benévolo. Tan calmado que parecía haberse rendido ante la dama de rojo que presidía la proa del _Sombra Escarlata._

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento del océano en su rostro. Le era tan sencillo imaginarse cuatro años atrás, disfrutando la caricia de un viento similar, en la pequeña playa junto a su hacienda, mirando hacia el este, hacia España. La tierra a la que ni siquiera entonces había estado seguro de volver a pisar. Ahora estaba convencido de que jamás lo haría.

— ¿Disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta? —preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda, antes de que Francis se uniera a él, apoyándose en la borda a su lado.

Lo cierto era que había congeniado realmente bien con el francés. Al principio había tenido cierto reparo porque, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un pirata, pero no había podido evitarlo. Parecía distinto a los demás. No solo porque se molestara en cuidar tanto su aspecto como sus modales, sino también en su forma de ver las cosas. Era la voz de la razón de Kirkland. Un trabajo difícil, teniendo en cuenta el temperamento del inglés.

—La verdad… no pensé que hubiera días así…

—La mayoría de la gente tiende a imaginar que un pirata malgasta su vida abordando navíos y derrochando sus "ganancias" en toda clase de garitos de mala muerte. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría del tiempo no es así. Hay incontables días como éstos, en los que sólo estamos nosotros y el mar. Con el paso de los años aprendes a valorar estos momentos. E incluso… los anhelas…

La mirada del rubio se perdió en el horizonte, con cierto aire melancólico. Casi desde el primer momento en el que habían hablado se había dado cuenta de que Francis no parecía un hombre hecho para la guerra. Lo cual le dejaba la duda de por qué había acabado siendo pirata; no obstante, presentía que aún era demasiado pronto como para hacer una pregunta tan personal, así que continuó la conversación por otro camino.

—Creía que la calma chicha era algo malo, puesto que los hombres empezaban a aburrirse y podían surgir conflictos en la convivencia… —él mismo ya había sido testigo de algunas rencillas. Habían sido por cosas sin importancia y sin una mayor repercusión, pero sabía que fácilmente podían ir a más. Aparte de que no había dejado de notar que algunos de sus compañeros le dirigían miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, es algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que ya desde un principio se supone que los piratas no son muy civilizados —no dejó de notar que hablaba de piratas excluyéndose a sí mismo—. No es inhabitual que después de varios días sin mucho que hacer salten algunas chispas, pero para eso tenemos al capitán. Es experto en solucionar problemas, aunque sea de forma un tanto… dudosa.

La voz del vigía, gritando un "¡Barco a la vista!" interrumpió toda calma que pesaba sobre él _Sombra Escarlata. _Como si todo el mundo hubiera estado esperando aquello, los marineros que se habían tumbado sobre la cubierta, ociosos, se levantaron de un salto para empezar a prepararse en caso de que Kirkland diera su aprobación para dar caza al barco que acababan de vislumbrar. Francis se dirigió hacia el camarote del inglés, no sin antes girarse una última vez para mirarle.

—Créeme, si eres la clase de hombre que creo que eres, preferirás cualquier problema de la calma chicha antes que vivir el infierno del que estás a punto de formar parte.

Antonio se quedó un poco más en la cubierta sin hacer nada, observando las sonrisas de satisfacción de sus compañeros. Había llegado el momento que su corazón tanto temía, porque le daba miedo dejar de ser él mismo en medio del baño de sangre que se avecinaba. Pero tampoco podía dejarse matar, no hasta que Kirkland hubiera dejado de respirar. Tomó aire, antes de acariciar la empuñadura de su espada, que por motivos evidentes llevaba siempre consigo.

"_Padre, madre, perdonadme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…"_

Sabía que su muda súplica no tendría respuesta. Sabía que ellos estarían en contra de su venganza, que hubieran preferido que continuara su vida de otra forma, menos violenta. Que les olvidara y fuera feliz. Pero él no era capaz de olvidar, porque todo cuanto existía en su cabeza al pensar en el futuro era el maldito pirata inglés. Inglés que en esos momentos salía de su camarote seguido de Francis. Apretó el puño.

—¡Vigía! ¿Con qué tipo de navío tenemos el enorme placer de cruzarnos? —preguntó Kirkland, aunque por su aspecto la respuesta le era indiferente, él ya estaba preparado para el abordaje.

—¡Un barco portugués, capitán!

—Lástima, hubiera preferido uno de su "país hermano" —con aquello desvió la mirada hacia él, haciendo que se preguntara si en ese caso hubiera sido capaz de luchar contra sus compatriotas—. De todas formas es perfecto, aunque creo que últimamente estamos haciendo que Portugal nos odie demasiado… ¡Izad la bandera!

Los ojos de Antonio contemplaron cómo aquel maldito pedazo de tela, que tanto había aprendido a odiar durante los últimos cuatro años, se alzaba hasta situarse en el palo mayor, de forma que los pobres tripulantes del navío portugués supieran a lo que se enfrentaban. Tal vez preferían arrojarse al mar o clavarse un puñal antes de tener que encarar aquello. Aunque sabía que si fuera él quien sufriera la desgracia de ser abordado por Kirkland, se quedaría. Y lucharía hasta la muerte. Pero por ironías del destino, no dejaba de ser él quien estaba a punto de participar en el abordaje.

El _Sombra Escarlata _recortó el terreno rápidamente, y pronto los cañones de ambos barcos empezaron a hacer retumbar la hasta entonces calmada superficie del océano. Aunque sabía que esos ataques no se decidían gracias a aquellos disparos. A fin de cuentas… ¿qué clase de ladrones serían si hundían su presa sin haberla antes desvalijado? Los gritos de sus compañeros hacían que se le helara la sangre. Creyó leer el miedo en la cara de todos y cada uno de los portugueses. ¿Así se habrían sentido sus padres y el resto de personas de la hacienda al saber lo que se les venía encima? Su familia ni siquiera había tenido armas con las que combatirlos.

—¡Al abordaje! —gritó Kirkland, cuando ambos navíos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, y los piratas parecieron moverse al unísono, abalanzándose, gracias a los cabos o a la improvisada pasarela que estaban preparando, contra el otro barco.

El aire empezó a llenarse del olor a pólvora, de gritos de dolor, del sonido de las pistolas al disparar y de los sables al chocar entre sí. Antonio se aferró a la empuñadura de su espada, mientras cruzaba por la pasarela. No quería, por nada del mundo, participar en aquello, pero sabía que el permanecer en el _Sombra Escarlata _podía interpretarse como signo de cobardía. Y dudaba que Kirkland fuera benevolente con los cobardes. Sin embargo, se situó en el extremo más alejado de el grueso del combate, rezando para no tener que moverse de allí ni utilizar su arma, aunque por supuesto el destino no parecía estar de su parte. Un grito a su izquierda le hizo reaccionar, un portugués acababa de ensartar a uno de los piratas y se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"_No_" quiso decirle, pero el otro ya se dirigía hacia él, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

Porque no quería matarlo. De verdad, no quería. Mas no podía dejarse matar, no podía permitírselo. Se defendió de sus ataques, notando lo inexperto que era, sabiendo que sólo había una forma en la que aquello pudiera terminar. Al menos lo haría lo más rápido posible. Su corazón se encogió cuando, aprovechando la mala defensa del contrario, le abrió un tajo en la garganta. Al ver caer el cuerpo de su adversario, su cuerpo retrocedió solo, como queriendo alejarse de la muerte que acababa de provocar. Sus pies se enredaron con un cabo del suelo y cayó hacia atrás, teniendo que soltar la empuñadura de su espada. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, se deshizo de la cuerda, y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a otro portugués dirigiéndose hacia él, decidido a acabar con su vida. De un solo vistazo se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo a recuperar su arma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y no tenía nada más con lo que defenderse…

Entonces la sangre le salpicó en la cara y el otro se desplomó a sus pies, la garganta atravesada de un lado a otro. Parpadeó, confuso, intentando descubrir qué demonios acaba de ocurrir, cuando notó el filo ensangrentado de una espada acariciando su garganta. Tragó saliva, alzando la mirada, preparándose para encontrarse frente a otro enemigo, un enemigo que probablemente le mataría al segundo siguiente. Sin embargo, quien empuñaba aquel acero no era ningún portugués. Era alguien envuelto en una casaca escarlata.

Los ojos verdes de Kirkland le observaban con una clara chispa de burla.

Trató de incorporarse, intentando no cortarse con el filo del sable que el pirata no parecía estar por la labor de apartar, pero el rubio movió la espada de forma que le fuera imposible. Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Por qué volvía a mirarle de arriba debajo de aquella manera inquisitoria?

_{Arthur's pov}_

Mientras observaba cómo se habían estado desarrollando las cosas, no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que aquella había sido una presa fácil. Nada comparado con el último combate que habían tenido con los portugueses, aunque el _Sombra Escarlata _había sido tocado por los cañones del otro navío y tendrían que hacer reparaciones más tarde. Nada comparado con el botín que seguramente obtendrían. Sus manos estaban ansiosas por poder acariciar aquellas monedas de oro, aquellas joyas…

Aquel hombre que acababa de atravesar era prácticamente el último portugués en cubierta, por lo que daba por finalizado el abordaje. No hizo falta que le indicara a ninguno de sus marineros que fueran a la bodega y a los camarotes a descubrir los tesoros que transportaba aquel navío; ya habían empezado a mirar por todas partes. No le preocupaba que tratasen de quedarse algo, sabía que Francis y Alfred estaban vigilándolos, por lo que podía gastar su tiempo con el español, que estaba empezando a incorporarse.

—Por favor, no tengas prisa en levantarte. Con lo bien que te sienta estar de rodillas…—fingió tristeza, mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada furibunda, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con su espada— Déjame disfrutar del momento un poco más.

— ¿Acaso le urge que la gente de su alrededor se arrodille para ayudar a levantar su muy necesitado ego y sentirse mejor, _capitán_?

—Normalmente cuando alguien se arrodilla ante mí, termino sintiéndome mejor, tienes razón. Aunque lo que "levantan" no es precisamente mi ego…

Terminó aquello con una sonrisa feroz, al tiempo que, no sabía por qué, le ofrecía una mano al español para ayudarle a incorporarse. Mano que, por supuesto, el castaño rechazó, torciendo el gesto al comprender lo que significaban sus palabras. Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo y sacó el rosario de debajo de su camisa medio rasgada para darle un beso, tal y como había hecho en su duelo días atrás. Lo cual, por causas desconocidas, le molestó.

—¿Agradeces el haber sobrevivido a esa estúpida cruz de nuevo? La última vez que lo comprobé, la mano que ha empuñado la espada que ha salvado tu maldito pellejo seguía siendo la mía…

—Si está esperando a que le dé las gracias, _capitán, _creo que el Imperio Español caerá antes de que salga esa palabra de mi boca…

—Existen muchas formas de agradecerle algo a alguien, y la mayoría de ellas no requieren de palabras, precisamente…

—¡Capitán! —gritó alguien entonces, interrumpiendo la tensión que se respiraba entre ellos y reclamando su atención, muy a su pesar—¡Hemos encontrado algo que debería ver!

Con toda aquella conversación había llegado a olvidar que estaban en medio del saqueo del barco abordado. Se sorprendía de desear más el saber cuál hubiera sido la respuesta del español que el descubrir lo que fuera que hubieran encontrado sus hombres. Y aquello, teniendo en cuenta su avaricia, era extraño. Muy extraño. Añadiría incluso el calificativo de "preocupante". Los dos avanzaron en silencio, entre los cadáveres de los portugueses, y algún que otro pirata muerto. No pudo dejar de observar con diversión que el rostro del castaño mientras miraba todos aquellos cuerpos, la sangre manchando la cubierta, refleja cierta aprensión.

—Veo que no has derramado tanta sangre inglesa después de todo, _Spaniard._

Porque un hombre podía inventar cuantas mentiras quisiese y contarlas de forma que todo aquel que las escuchara se las creyera, mas en el campo de batalla, en medio de una escabechina como aquella, las mentiras poco podían hacer para ayudar a nadie. El español era tal y como había supuesto; hábil en combate, pero inexperto en el arte de _realmente _matar al adversario. Alguien que no pertenecía a aquel mundo, en el que sería considerado débil.

El castaño se limpió la sangre de la cara con el dorso de la mano, desviando su mirada hacia él. Pudo comprobar cómo cambiaba desde aquella cierta desolación hasta una mezcla de odio y orgullo que se le hacía tan característica. Arthur no dejaba de observar la piel morena que la camisa desgarrada dejaba ver, teñida de escarlata. Cómo adoraba aquel color.

—Tal vez no, pero sí que he derramado la suya, ¿no, _capitán? _¿O acaso lo ha olvidado? Yo creo que eso debería valer el doble o el triple que cualquier otra.

—Ya veo que sigues ejercitando tu lengua afilada, a pesar de que te di un buen consejo para ahorrarte problemas…—habían llegado ya hasta donde sus marineros se agrupaban, en torno a la entrada del camarote principal del navío—Veamos qué tenemos por aquí…—su sonrisa se congeló parcialmente al descubrir que no era otra cosa que una dama.

La joven estaba vestida con un elegante vestido rojo oscuro, algo ajado por los tirones de sus marineros y ennegrecido por la pólvora. Todo aquel ajetreo había despeinado el elaborado moño con el que sujetaba unos cabellos oscuros y seguramente largos. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fue que, a pesar de todo, la mirada que dirigía a los hombres que la agarraban era de altivez. Altivez y desprecio. Prendidos en unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes.

Como los del español

Como los de… Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No era el mejor momento para recordar el pasado. Nunca lo era.

Lo cierto era que estaba algo sorprendido. No era inhabitual que las mujeres a bordo de barcos como aquel, una vez que se sabía que no había forma de escapar a los piratas, se suicidaran. Preferían una muerte rápida y apenas indolora en comparación con el destino que pudiera aguardarlas en el barco enemigo.

—Supongo que usted es el bárbaro capitán que comanda a este hatajo de salvajes —ni siquiera se percibía miedo en su voz. Había caído en sus manos y lo único que se le ocurría era insultarlos sin mostrar temor. Arthur debía reconocer que aquella mujer tenía más agallas que algunos hombres con los que se había cruzado—. Soy Alzira de Santos —dirigió una mirada despectiva a quienes la rodeaban—. Y todos vosotros acabaréis donde merecéis, pendiendo de una soga, mientras los cuervos se satisfacen con vuestros restos. Para servir de ejemplo al resto de vuestra calaña.

Aquel último comentario le hizo ganarse un empujón de parte de uno de los hombres que la llevaba agarrada de la cintura. Él esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que hacía que todos los habitantes de la Península Ibérica fueran tan tercos y orgullosos? Aquel rasgo les hacía ser especialmente irritantes, mas al mismo tiempo... no podía negar que le atraía.

—Arthur Kirkland a su servicio, _milady _—la sola mención de su nombre hizo que todo el arrojo que se reflejaba en la mirada de la joven flaqueara. Podía desconocer su bandera, pero no su nombre. Ni su fama.

— ¿Piensa acaso pedir un rescate, capitán Kirkland? Porque le aseguro que mi padre, a pesar de poseer una amplia fortuna, no gusta de hacer tratos con asesinos.

Oh, siempre lo mismo. Le resultaba divertido cuando los supervivientes de sus abordajes suponían que podrían llegar a regatear por su vida. Con él.

—Conoce mi nombre, Alzira, por lo que también conocerá mis _hazañas_ y mis métodos —amplió su sonrisa hasta el punto de asemejarse a un lobo acechando a su presa—Así que ya sabrá que yo nunca, nunca pido rescates. Supongo que eso aclara el destino que la aguarda…

Una carcajada generalizada empezó a propagarse entre sus hombres, mientras la dama intentaba guardar la compostura sin demasiado éxito. Vio cómo el terror se iba haciendo cada vez más latente en su cuerpo vestido de escarlata. Bien. No había sensación más poderosa que la de ser temido por los demás. Te hacía más fuerte. Te hacía poderoso, superior. Los marineros empezaron entonces a arrastrar a Alzira, que se resistía con uñas y dientes a pesar del miedo que la embargaba -¿o quizás precisamente guiada por ese mismo miedo?-, hacia su barco. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? Creí haber dejado meridianamente claro que no quiero mujeres en el _Sombra Escarlata._

—Pero, capitán…

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, preguntándose por qué siempre tenía que acabar lidiando con los mismos problemas. Nunca comprendería cómo podían perder la compostura –si es que gentuza como sus tripulantes tenía de eso- por culpa de cualquier mujer con la que se cruzaran. Ni siquiera cuando no las había odiado a muerte él se habría rebajado a semejante nivel de desesperación… ¿O tal vez sí lo había hecho? Desesperado no estaba seguro, pero ciego sí que había estado. Cegado por culpa de unos sentimientos que había creído correspondidos.

Con un suspiro cansado, saco la pistola, que había dejado cargada y le disparó a Alzira en plena frente. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó a la cubierta, sin que ella pudiera haber dejado escapar siquiera un grito. Los hombres que hasta hacía dos segundos habían estado tirando de ella se habían quedado mudos, como si ellos hubieran recibido también una bala en la cabeza.

—Seré magnánimo esta vez. Os dejaré llevar su cuerpo a _mi _navío, si es que aún tenéis ganas de disfrutar de sus últimos instantes de calor —enfundó la pistola; ninguno de sus hombres parecía estar por la labor de mover el ensangrentado cadáver de Alzira a ninguna parte—. Pero que se os meta esto en la cabeza: la próxima vez que alguien intente arrastrar a una mujer a mi barco, os aseguro que el primer tiro no será para ella.

_{Antonio's pov}_

La sangre parecía no querer dejar de manchar sus manos.

Se había limpiado después de que el abordaje hubiera finalizado ya que, como algún marinero le había comentado, una vez seca se quitaba peor. Sin embargo, la seguía sintiendo en su piel, húmeda y cálida. Ludwig le había advertido que tendría que estar preparado para aquello; él mismo lo sabía. Mas ni siquiera el hecho de que técnicamente hubiera sido en defensa propia hacía que se sintiera mejor. Besó su rosario, dedicándole una oración al hombre cuya vida había arrebatado. Era un acto inútil, que no podría compensar nada, pero era lo mínimo que le debía al muerto. El corazón le pesaba. Y sabía que le seguiría pesando durante mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar que, seguramente, abordarían todo barco que fuera tan desafortunado como para cruzarse en su ruta de navegación. Y tendría de nuevo el mismo problema. Suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían todos aquellos que le rodeaban asesinar sin mostrar remordimiento o escrúpulo alguno? ¿Era aquello lo que le hacía la codicia al alma humana? ¿Hacerle insensible a toda clase de moral y culpabilidad? Porque lo peor no era que no les afectara en absoluto aplastar las vidas de los demás, sino que incluso _disfrutaban _haciéndolo. Había visto algún que otro rostro esbozando una mueca sádica durante el abordaje. Aunque las caras de satisfacción al recibir el botín, aquellas riquezas manchadas de sangre, habían sido mucho peores. Él también había recibido su parte, claro, aunque había estado a punto de rechazarla. No quería el oro de alguien más obtenido de aquella forma tan deshonesta. No quería rebuscar entre los baúles de aquella dama portuguesa para averiguar si había escondido alguna joya más entre sus elegantes vestidos.

La dama portuguesa… El bastardo inglés la había matado. A sangre fría. Sin que ella pudiera decir unas últimas palabras, despedirse, rezar, algo. Aunque pensaba que había sido lo mejor para ella. Habría acabado en el océano de todas formas, así que hacerlo sin que antes hubiera pasado por las manos de sus compañeros era un destino casi piadoso. Casi. El pirata no lo había hecho para ahorrarle sufrimiento, -eso sería pensar que había algo de humanidad debajo de aquella casaca tan roja como la sangre que derramaba por placer-, sólo para reafirmar sus normas. En un principio, cuando las había escuchado, lo había encontrado hasta lógico. En alta mar, en un navío como aquel, no podía permitir que sus marineros se enfrentaran por nada –y una mujer era un motivo más que suficiente como para matar a todos tus compañeros, por lo que parecía-. Ahora pensaba que había algo más que eso. Percibía cierta ojeriza por parte del inglés hacia el género femenino.

— ¿Qué más dará? —susurró para sí, intentando concentrarse en el trabajo; no quería acabar con un dedo menos por culpa de no fijarse dónde golpeaba con el martillo—No es mi problema. No es mi problema que odie a las mujeres, o que odie a los españoles, o que tenga debilidad por los ojos verdes…

Se detuvo un momento ante sus propias palabras, confuso. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso, cuando no tenía nada que ver, cuando le recordaba aquella maldita insinuación que le había lanzado el día que se habían hecho a la mar?

_Tengo debilidad por los ojos verdes. Así que cuídatelos_

No.

Basta.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello.

Sólo era una forma más del pirata de tratar de humillarlo. Una forma más de demostrar que no había otra cosa que soberbia y codicia detrás de aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

_Considérate afortunado de que ahora mismo mi odio sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Porque de otra forma, prostituta o no, habrías terminado en mis sábanas tarde o temprano_.

¡Por amor de Dios!

En un acto reflejo, agarró el clavo y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, esperando que el dolor pudiera borrar todo lo demás. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que después aquella herida pudiera infectarse, sólo quería que aquella irritante voz inglesa dejara de resonar en sus oídos…

… _habrías terminado en mis sábanas tarde o temprano._

Arrojó el clavo ensangrentado y el martillo lejos de sí, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte del marinero que estaba ayudando a reparar también aquel boquete abierto por los cañones portugueses. Lo sabía. Sabía que la solución a todos sus problemas, el camino para evitar volver a derramar la sangre de un hombre inocente, el motivo que había provocado que estuviera ahí en vez de disfrutar del sol en su hacienda, del brazo de una hipotética esposa, era el mismo. Acabar con Arthur Kirkland de una maldita vez. ¿Pero cuándo?

Hablando con Francis había descubierto que, cuando atracaban, mientras la mayoría de los tripulantes bajaban a tierra para ahogarse en ron y desfogarse con cuantas mujeres encontrasen —mayormente con prostitutas, pero estaba seguro de que los muy malnacidos no le harían ascos a atacar a una mujer decente, tal y como había visto con Alzira-, el capitán solía permanecer en el _Sombra Escarlata. _Por lo que parecía, amaba demasiado a su navío como para separarse de él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. O tal vez no compartía los mismos gustos que sus secuaces. En cualquier caso, sería la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él… si no fuera por el hecho de que desconocía cuando se dirigirían a tierra firme de nuevo. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar allí sin que todo aquel ambiente de violencia y crueldad le afectara.

El ruido de pasos apresurados por cubierta hizo que alzara la cabeza. ¿Qué sería aquello; otro abordaje? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Sería así todo el tiempo? Respirando agitadamente, y con el corazón latiendo de forma frenética en su pecho, se dirigió a cubierta, seguido de los piratas que habían estado trabajando en la bodega del navío. No obstante, en contra de lo que había imaginado, lo que se recortaba contra el horizonte no era un pobre barco.

Eran oscuras y gruesas nubes de tormenta.

Tragó saliva. Nunca había sido amigo de las tormentas, aunque cuando estaba en su hacienda sabía lo importante que era la lluvia para que el terreno pudiera dar buenos frutos. Pero en el mar las cosas eran muy diferentes. Lo que en tierra significaba vida en el océano era probable que terminara provocando tu muerte. Recordó las palabras de Kirkland acerca de cómo ningún dios podría ayudarle contra la furia del océano. Y ahora que observaba cómo las olas parecían encabritarse al paso de la tormenta, empezaba a comprender que quizás tuviera razón.

Francis pasó junto a él, ordenando a los hombres que se preparan, que ataran todo para que nada cayera por la borda o que estuvieran listos para achicar agua en las bodegas por si el casco cedía al azote de la naturaleza, entre otras cosas. Frunció el ceño. La tormenta aún no había llegado, tal vez podrían maniobrar si se daban prisa adonde no pudiera llegar a ellos.

— ¿No sería más sencillo, no sé, tratar de evitarla?—musitó, en cuanto el segundo de abordo dejó de pasearse por cubierta.

El francés dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, que le hizo preguntarse qué tenían de gracioso sus palabras, cuando a él le parecían lo más lógicas del mundo.

—No tienes mucha experiencia navegando, ¿verdad?—negó con la cabeza. Sabía las nociones básicas, pero jamás había estado de marinero en un barco antes de alistarse en el _Sombra Escarlata. _Siempre había sido un simple pasajero— Por mucho que intentáramos escapar de ella, tal y como sopla el viento, acabaría alcanzándonos. Así que es mejor prepararse para cuando la ira del cielo nos golpee.

Dicho aquello, siguió con sus órdenes, mientras que Antonio se apresuraba a buscar algo que hacer. No le haría mucha gracia que el barco naufragara, aunque si se hundía… Kirkland se hundiría con él. Dirigió una larga mirada a las nubes oscuras. Sí, era una posibilidad, pero no algo que dependiera de él. Y no todos en aquel navío merecían morir. Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar la cubierta. Las velas se replegaron para que el viento no las dañara ni pudiera manejar el barco a su antojo. Los barriles se aseguraron en la bodega, de forma que lo que contenían –algo tan valioso como el agua potable- no se derramara por mucho que se movieran. Alguien amarró unos baldes en cubierta para poder recoger el agua de lluvia, también. Aunque ni de lejos habían terminado de prepararse cuando la tormenta empezó de verdad.

De pronto, todo en el mundo parecía querer arrancarlos del barco. No se podía caminar sin que el viento te arrastrara hacia algún lado. No tardaron en escucharse gritos de "se ha abierto una vía de agua". Normal. No habían terminado de reparar en perfectas condiciones los desperfectos tras el abordaje. Pensó en bajar para ayudar a salvar las provisiones y el botín, pero antes siquiera de poder moverse del sitio, escuchó una especie de crujido que parecía venir de arriba. Alzó la mirada. Parte del velamen se había desplegado, seguramente porque el cabo con el que se había atado había cedido con el viento. Aquello desestabilizaba al navío y lo dejaba más aún en manos de la tormenta. Sin contar con que seguramente terminaría desgarrándose. Así que alguien tenía que subir allí arriba para poder atarla de nuevo y evitarlo. Y en aquel momento, la inmensa mayoría de los hombres estaban abajo, tratando de taponar las vías de agua. Antonio se observó las manos. ¿Se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo? Entonces vio cómo Alfred se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la escala de cuerda que llevaba a los mástiles y no se lo pensó dos veces. Se encaminó hacia él para agarrarle por la manga de la camisa justo antes de que empezara su ascenso.

—Déjame subir a mí —se hizo escuchar por encima del viento y el rugido del océano—. Soy más grande, es más difícil que se me lleve un golpe de aire.

El muchacho le observó fijamente durante unos instantes, antes de asentir con la cabeza, mientras una chispa de agradecimiento pareció prender en sus ojos azules. Normal. Sólo un loco se ofrecería a subir allí arriba con aquel temporal, por mucho que fuera necesario para que todo el navío no acabara como tantos otros, bajo las aguas. Alfred le tendió el cabo que estaba sujetando, antes de bajar a la bodega para ayudar a achicar el agua que se empezaba a filtrar a través del casco, seguramente. Él suspiró hondamente antes de empezar a subir por la frágil escala de cuerda. La lluvia la había empapado y sus manos y pies resbalaban, mientras que el feroz viento intentaba arrojarle sobre la cubierta o, no sabía que sería peor, al mar. Los ojos le escocían, pero siguió subiendo. Por aquello sí merecía la pena actuar, para ayudar a otros a conservar su vida, no a acortarla. Para esa tarea no le importaba utilizar toda su fuerza y poner todo su empeño. También porque de no hacerlo, la furia del océano podía acabar con él.

Ni siquiera se permitió un descanso cuando por fin llegó a su destino, avanzó por el mástil como podía, aferrándose a la más mínima rugosidad de la madera, aunque con ello se ganara unas cuantas astillas clavadas en su piel. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo entonces a lo que estaba debajo de él, la cubierta repleta de hombres que intentaban mantener el navío a flote. Su estómago se contrajo. No tenía vértigo, pero con el barco siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro, era casi imposible no sentir arcadas.

"_La vela, concéntrate en asegurar la vela. Luego podrás volver a bajar…_"

Empezó entonces a subir la parte de la vela que se había soltado, sintiendo cómo todos sus músculos gritaban por el esfuerzo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, no importaba lo mucho que su cuerpo protestara. Así, poco a poco, consiguió subirla para poder atarla al mástil. Sus brazos dolían, pesaban. Todo en él pedía un descanso; no obstante, no podía permitírselo, aún estaban en peligro. Intentó serenar su respiración antes de iniciar el descenso.

Y de pronto… de pronto sus manos y pies parecieron perder apoyo. En una milésima de segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo e intentó aferrarse a algún cabo, a la madera, a algo. Sin éxito.

El golpe contra las olas, salvajes como caballos desbocados rompiendo furiosas sobre el casco del navío, queriendo arrastrarlo hasta el tranquilo fondo, le dejó prácticamente sin sentido. Las frías aguas del mar le abrazaron con fuerza, arrebatándole el poco aire que la caída había dejado en sus pulmones. Sabía que tenía que nadar hacia arriba, hacia la superficie, pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba. La garganta la ardía, por la falta de aire y por la desesperación que empezaba a invadirle. La vista se le nublaba. Había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. La furia del océano le aplastaba. Y sabía que aquel iba a ser su final. No era capaz de enfrentarse a la tormenta, a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, y salir con vida. La oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor, envolviéndole. ¿Todo iba a acabar así? ¿Sin haber vengado a sus padres? ¿Con qué cara se enfrentaría a ellos cuando fuera -aunque dudaba seguir manteniendo su plaza, a pesar de arrepentirse, había derramado sangre- al Cielo? Al menos, aquella era una muerte pacífica… sí, todo estaba tan tranquilo… tan calmado…

Sintió entonces una mano agarrándole. Creyó ver unos cabellos rubios. Unos ojos azules. Su mente adormecida pensó que quizás pudiera tratarse de una sirena, dispuesta a llevarle consigo a su palacio en las profundidades marinas… Mas la criatura no le arrastraba hacia el fondo, sino que tiraba de él hacia arriba. Hacia la vida. Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, creyó estar despertando de un sueño. Para aparecer en una pesadilla, puesto que, en contraste con cómo de calmado había parecido estar el mar abajo, la tormenta había arreciado, y costaba mantenerse a flote. Al menos su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar.

—¡Agárrate a la cuerda! —gritó la criatura que le había rescatado de las profundidades, aunque no se trataba de ninguna sirena sino de Alfred.

Su mente estaba confusa, aunque no lo bastante como para no entender sus palabras y no poder obedecerlas. Se aferró al cabo que le ofrecía el otro con sus fuerzas restantes, antes de que empezaran a tirar de ellos desde el _Sombra Escarlata. _Las olas les empujaban de un lado a otro, y en algún momento sintió cómo su hombro se golpeaba contra la madera del casco, sin embargo en lo único que quería concentrarse era en no soltar la cuerda que poco a poco le acercaba a la salvación. Hasta que unas manos terminaron de ayudarle a subir a bordo y pudo por fin soltarla para desplomarse sobre el suelo.

Tosió lo que le pareció medio océano sobre la ya empapada cubierta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le hacía daño, aunque nada se equiparaba al dolor ardiente que sentía en sus pulmones, debido a la falta de aire. Ni siquiera podía creerse que siguiera vivo, que alguien hubiera sido capaz de arrojarse a una tumba casi más que segura para rescatarlo. Aquello parecía digno de un héroe de las leyendas grecorromanas. Alzó el rostro, buscando a su salvador. Su cabeza estaba aún adormilada, todo le daba vueltas, pero aun así pudo distinguir cómo Kirkland se abalanzaba sobre Alfred y le agarraba por los hombros.

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando te has tirado al agua!? —le oyó gritar—¡¿Acaso te parece normal?!

—Hermano, yo… Le vi caer y… ¡y supe que podía salvar-!

Una bofetada se hizo escuchar por encima del bramido de la tormenta, silenciando las palabras del menor. Toda la tripulación del _Sombra Escarlata _parecía haberse quedado sobrecogida, paralizada por lo que acaba de ser testigo. Antonio tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que aquello estaba ocurriendo y no eran alucinaciones producidas por el golpe. Alfred se quedó como petrificado, antes de irse corriendo a su camarote. El castaño hubiera jurado que estaba llorando, aunque bien podía haber sido la lluvia. Intentó levantarse, pensando en que ya había pasado lo peor, y que tenía que, una vez superado aquello, darle las gracias y pedirle perdón. Pero se equivocaba. Aquello no había terminado. El pirata inglés se giró entonces hacia él, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, de forma que casi empezaba a asfixiarlo.

—Y tú… tú, maldito bastardo, tendría que sacarte ahora mismo las tripas con mis propias manos… —nunca había visto a Kirkland tan furioso como lo estaba entonces, aunque creía ver que detrás de toda aquella ira se escondía algo que recordaba a… miedo—Te juro que como le hubiera pasado algo, incluso aunque te hubieras ahogado tú también, habría ido hasta el jodido Infierno para sacarte y matarte yo mismo… ¿Has entendido, malnacido? ¿¡Lo has entendido!? —se giró entonces hacia el resto de sus hombres, que seguían contemplando la escena impresionados- ¡¿Y vosotros, imbéciles, qué se supone que estáis haciendo?! ¿Acaso queréis terminar en el fondo del mar? ¡Moved el culo y sacad a mi barco de esta puñetera tormenta!

_{Alfred's pov}_

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de llegar a su camarote sin que las piernas le fallaran. Su mejilla ardía, pero no estaba ni mucho menos tan dolida como su orgullo, que no dejaba de gritar. Sin poder contener la frustración y el enfado que le invadían como un veneno, lenta y paulatinamente, agarró la jofaina con la que se lavaba la cara cada mañana para despertarse y la arrojó contra el suelo, rabioso. Los pedazos de cerámica se esparcieron por todo el cuarto, el agua que contenía le mojó las botas, aunque no le dio importancia. ¿Qué más daría? Ya estaban empapadas, tanto que había dejado un rastro de huellas mojadas hasta su habitación. Necesitaba romper cosas para desahogar la furia y la frustración que le cegaban, pero en su cuarto no quedaba ya nada que pudiera quebrarse con tanta facilidad como la jofaina.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ocurría la misma historia? ¿Por qué Arthur no podía dejar de verle como a un niño que necesitase de constante supervisión? Reconocía que había sido temerario al arrojarse a aquellas olas, pero su corazón le había empujado a salvar al marinero español. Y lo había hecho. ¿Dónde estaba el problema, entonces? ¿No habría sido lo normal alabar su valentía? ¿Darle la enhorabuena por haberle arrebatado una vida al furioso océano? ¿Decir que estaba orgulloso de él?

No.

Nada.

Aunque no hubiera utilizado aquellas palabras, lo que su hermano había querido decir era que era estúpido, impulsivo, imprudente. Loco. Se sentó en el borde del camastro para volver a incorporarse al segundo siguiente. Las manos le escocían y, al bajar la vista, descubrió que las palmas estaban en carne viva, seguramente a causa de la áspera superficie de la cuerda, y sangraban. La sal del mar había penetrado en las heridas, que entonces no había notado a causa de la euforia y de la adrenalina, pero que ahora, avivadas por su cólera y despecho, no hacían más que arder de forma insoportable. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, sin que él hiciera nada por intentar retener a las que las siguieron. Recorrían rabiosas su rostro, sin siquiera suponer un alivio para él. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que por fin le considerara un igual?

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras sus ojos seguían llorando sin consuelo. Lo peor era que sabía por qué aquello le afectaba tanto. Desde la vez que había hablado con Victoria, y tras haber ordenado sus pensamientos, sabía lo que sentía. Lo que le ocurría.

Estaba enamorado de Arthur.

No importaba que supiera que no era un buen hombre, que era un ladrón, un asesino. No importaba que fuera cruel, frío y ambicioso. Le debía la vida. Le debía sus últimos cuatro años. Y él era capaz de ver más allá de toda esa violencia del Capitán_, _de sus palabras agresivas, de su actitud burlona ante el enemigo y la muerte. Era capaz de preocuparse por él, y, por mucho que lo negara, también por Francis. No fingía las sonrisas que le dirigía, ni el cariño con el que le abrazaba. Había mucho más en su hermano de lo que le dejaba ver a los demás, de lo que le dejaba ver a él mismo, incluso.

—Alfred… —escuchó la voz del Capitán al otro lado de la puerta, que había tenido por lo menos la conciencia de cerrar cuando se había refugiado en su cuarto. Aún pesaba en ella una traza oscura de ira.

—Déjame en paz —intentó enjugarse las lágrimas, mas sus palabras sonaron igualmente temblorosas.

—Alfred, por favor… abre la puerta.

—Déjame en paz —repitió, esta vez pareció que su tono era más seguro—. ¡Te odio! No quieres darte cuenta de que he crecido de una maldita vez. ¡Ya no soy el niño que salvaste!

El silencio que siguió a aquello se hizo tan pesado y duradero que creyó que su hermano se había marchado, molesto por lo que había dicho. Por haber dejado que aquello que llevaba un tiempo rondando en su cabeza se escapara de sus labios. ¿Y si ahora pensaba que era un desagradecido? Dirigió una mirada cargada de desasosiego hacia la puerta cerrada. No, eso nunca. Nunca dejaría de darle las gracias.

—Alfred, lo lamento… —pronunció aquello de forma tan suave que creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas —Por favor, abre la puerta.

De pronto su hermano sonaba tan desolado que sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Acababa de decir que le odiaba? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Una cosa era estar enfadado con él, sin embargo… aquello había sido demasiado… Con las lágrimas de nuevo asomando en sus ojos, se incorporó y descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Toda la furia que antes había poseído al Capitán se había desvanecido, lo único que reflejaban aquellos ojos de esmeralda era un profundo arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento que pareció aumentar cuando entró al camarote y cerró la puerta a su espalda, como tratando de dejar fuera el bramido de la tormenta. Aunque, a juzgar por cómo el barco cada vez se zarandeaba menos, estaba amainando.

—Alfred, de verdad, no sabes lo mucho que siento haberte tratado así…—antes de poder decir nada, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándole, y se abandonó a ellos—Cuando vi que te arrojabas a ese infierno, y que tu cabeza no asomaba de nuevo entre las olas… pensé en lo peor, pensé que te había perdido…

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del Capitán sobre su frente. El corazón le latía de forma tan desbocada que estaba seguro de que el otro podía escucharlo. Tragó saliva, intentando calmarse. Su intento fue _tan_ exitoso que cuando el mayor interrumpió el abrazo, tuvo que sentarse en el camastro porque las piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo.

—No habría sido para tanto…—comentó de forma casual, quitándole importancia.

—¿No?—esbozó una sonrisa triste, mientras se arrodillaba ante él y empezaba a acariciar su mejilla enrojecida como intentando borrar la bofetada— Alfred, que vivas gracias a que otros se hayan sacrificado por ti no hace tu vida ni más ni menos valiosa que las de los demás. No te obliga a tener que arriesgarla para salvar a otros. No tienes por qué tratar de ser un héroe.

—No lo hago porque sienta que valga menos. Lo hago porque quiero ayudar a todos los que pueda. Salvar a la gente que me importa…—guiado por un extraño impulso, giró su rostro para besarle la palma de la mano a su hermano, que alzó una ceja, curioso, aunque no la retiró.

—Siempre he sabido que eras más noble de lo que yo seré jamás… Pero noble no quiere decir suicida, ¿entiendes? Pareces no tenerle miedo a nada. Y eso no está bien. Todo el mundo le teme a algo. Es una forma de marcar los límites de lo que podemos o no hacer.

— ¿Incluso tú?

Le parecía increíble que alguien como su hermano pudiera temer algunas cosas, como cualquier persona normal. Aunque Arthur Kirkland distaba bastante de ser una persona normal.

—Te sorprenderías de la de cosas que alguien como yo puede guardar en su corazón… —su mirada se oscureció durante un breve instante— Y uno de mis mayores miedos, Alfred, es… es perderte. Que te dejes llevar por tus ansias de ayudarme, o ayudar a otros… y ayudes _demasiado. _Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy. No por mí. Y mucho menos por ese bastardo español.

No podía apartar los ojos del Capitán. Estaba tan cerca de él… y al mismo tiempo un abismo parecía separarles. Como había ocurrido siempre. Porque Arthur parecía avanzar, avanzar hacia delante… y obligarle a él a quedarse donde estaba. Cada vez más lejos. Tragó saliva. No esta vez.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que aquel abismo pudiera separarles.

Prefería caer en él antes de seguir viendo cómo se ensanchaba a sus pies.

Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los del Capitán. Nunca había besado a nadie. Sólo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, y por aquellos besos de los que había sido testigo. Había cerrado los ojos. No se creía capaz de ver el rostro del otro. Y menos cuando estaba seguro de que se apartaría de él al segundo siguiente. Mas el contacto no se rompió. Sintió las manos de su hermano entrelazándose con sus cabellos, profundizando el beso. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. ¿Querría eso decir que…?

Y entonces, como si de pronto sus labios quemaran, el mayor se apartó de él. Abrió los ojos, para comprobar que no sólo se había separado del camastro, sino que incluso se había levantado. Y le observaba con algo terriblemente parecido a tristeza.

—Alfred, no —dijo aquello con voz suave, pero incluso así percibió un deje amenazador.

Una punzada de dolor empezó a crecer dentro de él.

— ¿Por qué? Y no te excuses diciendo que eres normal y te gustan las mujeres, porque sé que no es verdad. Las odias. Y me doy cuenta de cómo miras a algunos hombres…—antes de que él tratara de decir que eso era una generalidad, añadió: — Sé cómo miras al español.

Creyó ver algo reflejado en sus ojos al mencionar a Antonio, pero no supo discernir el qué. Furia, seguramente. No hacía ni diez minutos que había amenazado con sacarle las tripas. El Capitán suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Puedo soportarlo. No importa lo mucho que duela, podré con ello. No tengo miedo.

—No hablo del dolor físico — ¿había dicho aquello con un tono divertido?—. Alfred, no soy una buena persona. Y por mucho que te tenga cariño, hay cosas que no pueden ser. Lo único que me importa es el placer. Tú no mereces eso... Mereces encontrar a alguna muchacha con la que asentar tu vida de una maldita vez y marcharte de aquí. O bueno, algún muchacho.

Otra vez con lo mismo. Estaba harto. Y quería que por fin escuchara su opinión al respecto.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero una vida que no sea esta?! ¡No tengo "otra opción", no desde que me salvaste aquella noche! ¡Sólo quiero saldar mi deuda! —tragó saliva, intentando que no le temblara la voz. ¿Siempre había sido así de complicado hablar con él?— Sólo quiero estar contigo… Arthur… he crecido. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, tú mismo lo dijiste… Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones… Y ya he decidido. Quedarme a tu lado. ¿Tan complicado es eso? ¿No puedes creer que te quiera? Para otros puede que seas el pirata más despiadado que jamás haya navegado por el Caribe, pero para mí… para mí lo eres todo… Yo… yo no tengo nada más, a nadie más… que a ti… Obligarme a irme sería como… arrancar una parte de mí sin la cual no puedo vivir…

El Capitán clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, mirándole de forma tan intensa que tuvo que apartar la vista. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podía creerse que hubiera dicho _realmente_ todo aquello. ¿Había sonado como un niño pequeño? Sólo había hablado con total y completa sinceridad. Las palabras que expresaban cómo se sentía. Cuando Francis hablaba del amor se había olvidado añadir lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía uno después de confesar lo que le consumía a uno. Porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan expuesto y frágil como entonces, ni siquiera aquella noche sangrienta en la que Matthew había dado su vida por él. Arthur carraspeó, haciendo que alzara de nuevo la vista.

—Deberías curarte esas manos, antes de que se infecten —y sin mediar una sola palabra más, su hermano salió del camarote.

Tragó saliva, sin sentirse capaz de seguirle y obligarle a contestar a su patética confesión, al hecho de que ya hubiera crecido, a algo. Algo parecía haber congelado su cuerpo. Había escuchado cómo la voz del Capitán estaba dominada por la neutralidad. Había visto cómo en los ojos de su hermano, la chispa de cariño se había apagado.

Lo único que habían reflejado mientras había pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras… había sido una frialdad casi inhumana.

Alfred se llevó las manos despellejadas a la cara y rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p>No sé describir abordajes 8D<p>

A ver, Alfred no es un tarado que se tire al mar para salvar a un marinero random –por mucho que el marinero en cuestión tengo unos preciosos ojos verdes-, simplemente tenía esa sensación de que era responsabilidad suya porque Antonio subió a ocuparse de las velas en su lugar... Lo comento porque me parece que no queda claro (¿).

Y eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~

PD.-Hubiera estado bien llamar al capítulo "Antonio, la damisela en apuros", aunque ha sido pura casualidad que hayan coincidido las dos cosas xD Os prometo que no volverá a pasar.


	6. Cuando la pólvora estalla

Por razones personales, he tardado más tiempo de lo que había planeado en subir este capítulo, aunque al menos no me he tirado más de medio año para actualizar.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.-Cuando la pólvora estalla<strong>

{_Arthur's pov_}

Algo dentro de él se arrepentía. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle hecho aquello a Alfred… Quería correr hacia él, abrazarle, besar su frente, pedirle perdón hasta que se le gastara la voz. Que aunque no pudiera corresponderle, podían seguir juntos hasta que la Parca decidiera que ya habían respirado suficiente. ¿O sí podía llegar a corresponderle, y únicamente no lo hacía porque se había prohibido aquella posibilidad? Se aferró a la tela de su camisa.

No.

Lo que había ocurrido había sido lo correcto. Había hecho lo correcto. Cortar cualquier posible esperanza de raíz. Pisotearla para que no pudiera volver a surgir. Nunca más. Aquello se había desviado de sus planes, era algo con lo que no había contado. ¿Tal vez tendría que haberlo visto venir? ¿Tendría que haberle preguntado más a fondo cómo le había ido aquella vez en el prostíbulo? ¿Habría sido entonces cuando el otro se había dado cuenta? No había hecho más que preguntarle si todo había ido bien y Alfred había asentido. Lo había dejado correr. Incluso le había instado a Francis a que dejara de agobiarle. ¿Quizás tendría que haberse percatado de que las cosas estaban yendo mal entonces? ¿Es lo que habría hecho un hermano de verdad? A fin de cuentas, podía intentarlo todo lo que pudiera, pero eso no mejoraba su falta de mano izquierda en aquellos asuntos. Creía haber entendido a Alfred a la perfección… y ahora tenía aquel problema entre manos…

Aún entonces, un día después de aquella maldita tormenta, un día después de que hubiera ocurrido todo, en el fondo seguía sin creerse que alguien estuviera enamorado de él. Es decir, se sabía poderoso, se sabía atractivo. Se sabía odiado, como sabía que el odio podía legar a desembocar en otros sentimientos. Pero una cosa era deseo, lo cual encontraba normal, y otra, muy distinta, amor. Algo que en los últimos cuatro años había pensado que no podía despertar en nadie. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que si hubiera sido cualquier otro, habría hecho más que corresponder a un único beso. Pero en el caso de Alfred lo tenía prohibido. Alfred, irónicamente la única persona en aquel barco que seguramente quisiera el algo más que un único beso de su parte.

El ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada sobre la madera le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Dejó escapar un resoplido de desaprobación, aunque más que dirigido hacia Francis, que había traído consigo su asiento desde su "despacho" hasta enfrente de su cama, era hacia sí mismo. Por dejar que su cabeza se hubiera concentrado tanto en el asunto de su hermano que hubiese desatendido algo tan vital como percatarse si alguien entraba a su camarote. Encima, a juzgar por el rostro de su amigo, estaba claro sobre qué iba a girar la siguiente conversación. Y sabía que aunque no quisiera hablar de ello, el otro no iba a dejar correr el tema tan fácilmente.

Quién sabía, quizás sólo viniera a contarle que alguien había visto una sirena junto al navío…

—Has sido cruel, Arthur —vaya, no había tardado ni dos segundos en quitarle la ilusión de ver a una sirena—. Incluso más de lo normal. Que ya es decir…

—Y yo que pensaba que ibas a aparecer envuelto en un rayo de sol para ofrecerme un hombro sobre el que llorar. Y darme palmaditas en la espalda por mi duro pero necesario trabajo —el sarcasmo de sus palabras ocultaba que en realidad habría deseado contar con su apoyo. Aunque claro… siendo Francis el idiota que siempre que podía andaba promulgando los milagros del amor… ¿qué habría podido esperar?

El francés se sentó en la silla y se acarició la barba incipiente en silencio durante un rato. Arthur no hizo ningún ademán para iniciar la conversación, ni siquiera se movió. ¿Para qué? No tenía ninguna prisa en sufrir la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse. Y cuando pensó que el otro, gracias a algún milagro, se iría de allí sin sermonearle, éste abrió la boca.

—Lo digo de verdad… Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que supone para alguien tan joven que le partan el corazón…—le fulminó con la mirada… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo? — ¿No tenías tú también dieciséis? Pensé que podrías haber aprendido algo de la experiencia y tener más tacto que Isabel…

Arthur estampó el puño contra la pared, haciendo que su amigo diera un respingo. El hecho de que el francés pudiera comparar lo de Alfred con su caso… le parecía indignante. Ofensivo. Y dolía. Dolía más de lo que quisiera admitir. Él no era como aquella maldita española. No se había aprovechado de nadie. De hecho… si había herido a su hermano de aquella manera había sido precisamente para no poder aprovecharse de sus sentimientos inocentes y sinceros. Había tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo. Y para una vez que no era egoísta… ¿Era así como se sentía la gente cuando cometía acciones moralmente correctas, sacrificándose para preservar el bienestar de los que les rodeaban? Porque si cada vez que lo hacían sentían aquel regusto amargo en la boca, entonces estaba decidido a no volver a hacer el bien en su vida. ¿Para qué? ¿Para sentirse mal consigo mismo? ¿Para hacer daño a las únicas personas que le importaban en aquel mundo de pillaje y muerte? Visto aquello, lo mejor era vivir como a uno le diera la gana. Sin normas. Sin arrepentimientos.

Como había hecho siempre.

—¡Aquello fue diferente! Ella me utilizó. Fingió amarme. Fingió sus besos, fingió sus caricias, fingió que era yo quien ocupaba su mente cuando me acosté con ella… Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa perra —cerró los puños con furia, aunque aquel con el que había dado el golpe le doliera—. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Alfred. Y no soy lo mejor para él. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera soy _lo correcto_!

Francis le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Lo cual no hacía sino que se sintiera peor. A fin de cuentas, el francés era quien mejor le conocía, quien sabía todas sus debilidades y todos sus miedos. Como se decía en la calle, la confianza daba asco. A veces le daban ganas de pegarle un tiro, sólo para que dejara de recordarle con su mera presencia que tenía a alguien a su alrededor que sabía todo lo que guardaba debajo de toda aquella cruel y despiadada frialdad. Que había visto al chiquillo asustado y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que había sido una vez. Que tal vez, en el fondo, aún seguía siendo.

—Pero eres lo que quiere. Sabes lo cabezota que es, Arthur —había suavizado su tono de voz, de forma que ya no parecía enfadado. Sólo preocupado—. De verdad… teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que es… ¿por qué crees que nunca abandonó tu lado? ¿Por qué crees que se esfuerza tanto? Eres su vida, _mon ami. _Tú mejor que nadie sabes que él no debería estar aquí, no es su ambiente. Lo normal sería que estuviera en el otro lado, dándote caza.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Siempre se había preguntado si, en el caso de que una vez salvado Alfred, le hubiera dejado en alguna población costera para que cuidaran de él, no hubiera acabado alistándose en la Marina para poder defender su ideal de justicia por todo el Caribe. Si hubiera llegado a enfrentarse a él. Si hubiera tenido que morir por su acero. Tal vez hubiese sido un destino menos cruel que el que le estaba haciendo sufrir ahora.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Maldita sea! Debí haberle dejado morir aquel día —sólo el imaginar aquello se le hacía doloroso. Se preguntó qué habría sido de él si no hubiera tenido a Alfred a su lado. Seguramente habría aún más cadáveres con su nombre escrito en pólvora y acero—. Si sigue vivo fue porque tuve un arrebato de conciencia y necesitaba compensar todo el derramamiento de sangre de la primera vez… Como si salvar una única vida, con manos no más inocentes que las que iban a arrebatarla, pudiera compensar algo. Qué ingenuo era entonces. Qué… humano…

—Simplemente seguías siendo un chiquillo. El brillo del oro aún no había terminado de robarte el alma… Y de todas formas, _mon ami, _no me creo que digas que te arrepientes de haberle salvado la vida. Ya fuera por el motivo egoísta que fuese… Él no se merecía morir.

—¿Y todos los críos que he matado desde entonces sí? No, Francis. No soy una buena persona. Mis manos no están precisamente limpias de sangre de gente aún más joven que él cuando me lo encontré. Y no es algo que quiera cambiar, tampoco. Es el camino que elegí.

—Y tú eres el que eligió él. Arthur, puedo intentar ayudarte con esto, si es lo que quieres. Olvídate de las estúpidas normas morales. ¿Si no las aplicas con nadie, por qué con Alfred sí? Porque puedes intentar engañarme, pero si correspondiste su beso, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, quiere decir que sientes algo por él.

Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en fulminarle con una mirada. No iba a dedicar a esa teoría ni un solo pensamiento. No podía ser. No _podía. _Y no había nada más que hablar. El motivo por el cual había hecho aquello era muy distinto, sí.

—Eso quiere decir que llevo demasiado tiempo sin acostarme con nadie, y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Fin de la historia —hasta a él mismo le sonaron convincentes aquellas palabras. Tenían su parte de verdad —. No necesito tu ayuda para nada, porque no hay nada con lo que ayudar.

—Cuando alguien dice que no necesita ayuda… es cuando más la necesita. ¿Estás convencido de esto? Porque puede ser únicamente la negación de tu parte. No sabes cómo manejarte con los sentimientos. Lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el padre que tenías y que tu madre… bueno, que tu madre…

—Mi madre era una puta, puedes decirlo —terminó la oración que el otro parecía no ser capaz de completar. ¿Por qué, si era la pura verdad? —. Pero creo que el hecho de que muriera cuando yo tenía cinco años influiría más en mi vida que su trabajo. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que aunque vendan su cuerpo, las furcias pueden demostrar amor de verdad. ¿O si no qué se supone que tenéis Jeanne y tú? Porque sé lo duro que sería para ti si todo fuera una simple farsa…

Francis le dirigió una mirada, aunque al contrario de lo que se había imaginado, no estaba enfadado con él por su comentario. En sus ojos sólo se veía… ¿lástima? Bufó. ¿Por qué él, o nadie, iban a tenerle lástima? Lo normal sería que tuviera lástima por los demás, tan débiles.

—Jeanne es aún una doncella en su corazón, por eso puede amarme. Además, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? —eso le dolió un poco, a pesar de que tuviera razón— Aunque tampoco es que importe, sé cuidarme. Y si me fuera sé que me echarías de menos más de lo que yo te echaría de menos a ti. Soy la única persona medianamente elegante y con gusto de este cascarón de nuez. Sin mí esto se convertiría en una pocilga de ingleses u holandeses desharrapados. Ya lo es estando yo…

Aquel último comentario, destinado a distender el ambiente, sólo consiguió enrarecerlo aún más. Notaba que el francés tenía todavía más que decir, pero lo retuvo en su lengua. Seguramente esperando a que él entrara en razón por su cuenta. Sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar. Ya estaba hecho. Y tal vez, aunque pudiera reconocer que había cometido un error, su orgullo le impediría pedirle perdón a su hermano. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle el otro, o todo el tiempo que se quedara mirándole con aquella cara, conseguiría que las cosas fueran a cambiar.

—Francis… me da igual si Alfred me odia. Me da igual si se enfada conmigo para siempre. Lo que sea. Mientras esté a salvo, no me importa lo que piense de mí…

Y quizás aquellas eran las palabras más altruistas y sinceras que había dicho en un tiempo.

—Arthur… ¿cuándo aprenderás que a mí no puedes engañarme? Dices eso… ¿pero entonces…?

El silencio volvió a abatirse sobre ellos. El francés parecía no atreverse a terminar su pregunta, o tal vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Y Arthur no estaba por la labor de contestar, aunque pudiera intuir sobre qué era. Ya había expresado todo lo que tenía que decir, y para él el tema estaba más que zanjado.

—Encuéntrame un barco español, Francis —susurró al cabo de un rato, mientras se masajeaba los ojos, cansado.

—Hemos pasado por un abordaje y una tormenta… El _Sombra Escarlata _es un navío resistente, pero no invencible. Quizás deberías reconsiderar-

—¿Quién es el capitán de este navío? ¿Quién da las órdenes? La última vez que lo comprobé, era yo. Así que sal de mi vista y no vuelvas hasta decirme que hemos encontrado un puto barco español. No me importa que esté custodiado por otros cuatro. Sólo… sólo encuéntramelo.

Y el tono, súbitamente tan desesperado, con el que había dicho aquello último, fue todo lo que necesitó Francis para levantarse, salir del camarote e intentar cumplir sus órdenes.

{_Alfred's pov_}

Observó con ojos vacíos cómo la bandera del navío español flotaba en un océano de agua y sangre, al que no tardarían mucho en acudir los tiburones para dar cuenta de los cuerpos que habían quedado a la deriva, junto con pedazos del casco, algún que otro barril, y la mitad del mástil. La cabeza del ángel que había adornado la proa del barco también se mecía en el suave oleaje. El cuerpo estaba, como el resto del barco, embarcado en un viaje sin retorno a las profundidades.

Una escena sobrecogedora para muchos, seguramente; un ejemplo marcado de desorden y caos. Aunque el ruido de la madera crepitando en las llamas, el rugir de los cañones, el sonido –a pesar de las circunstancias- melodioso del metal, el humo que le hacía a uno toser, las cenizas que le hacían a uno llorar, el rojo de la sangre… no dejaba de ser algo a lo que se había acabado acostumbrando. Aquello que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía días, no tanto.

Cinco.

Cinco noches habían transcurrido desde que aquella horrible tormenta hubiera zarandeado de un lado a otro al _Sombra Escarlata _y desde que algo mucho peor hubiera atacado su joven corazón. Ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con el Capitán desde entonces, exceptuando algún que otro saludo rutinario. Tampoco habían vuelto a sus combates de práctica, su hermano sólo había luchado contra Francis. Un duelo en el que había creído ver que atacaba con más furia de lo normal, aunque aquello no tenía mucho sentido. ¿De qué se estaba desahogando, cuando no había sido a él a quién habían rechazado de forma tan fría?

Sus manos vendadas parecían estar ya en el camino de curarse sin que, afortunadamente, dieran signos de haberse infectado. Al menos su hermano podría estar satisfecho con eso. Pero algo dentro de él estaba aún más herido y no estaba seguro de si llegaría a cicatrizar algún día. Por ahora le parecía imposible. Así que se limitaba a escudar su dolor en una sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual, y a aferrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria a la empuñadura del sable. Eso hacía que sus manos protestaran, pero no le daba importancia. Era un simple dolor físico y, si se concentraba, podía hacer que mitigara. No como la desolación que albergaba en su interior. No había remedio para eso, o no del que él fuera consciente.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Antonio se apoyó en la borda junto a él. Se había limpiado la sangre del pelo, pero su rostro parecía el mismo que había lucido cuando, por orden de Francis, los dos habían bajado a registrar la bodega del barco, en medio de la refriega. No habían encontrado apenas resistencia, puesto que todos los tripulantes habían subido a cubierta para intentar frenar el ataque. Sin embargo, en la cocina, donde acabaron sin saber muy bien cómo, se habían topado con el que debía ser el pinche o similar, a juzgar por su corta edad. De un par de años más que él, como mucho. En sus manos había sostenido un cuchillo, aunque no para defenderse de ellos, sino, por lo que había parecido, para acabar con su propia vida antes de que los piratas pudieran desquitarse con él de alguna forma por ser el benjamín del barco. Se había quedado paralizado cuando el joven había alzado el arma para clavársela en el estómago, pero contra todo pronóstico, Antonio había reaccionado, adelantándose y desarmándole con un golpe del codo para después clavarle la espada en algún lugar cercano al corazón.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste? —no hacía falta añadir nada más, sabía que el otro le entendería.

—Los suicidas acaban en el Infierno, sin importar las consecuencias que les hayan llevado a hacerlo. Tenía que morir de todas formas, así que hice que sucediera de la mejor forma para él.

Alfred asintió, comprendiendo. Él había sido criado en una familia creyente –aunque no católica, claro, como era el caso del español-, todo aquello no le era desconocido, por mucho que ya no tuviera la misma fe que cuando había sido un niño que rezaba antes de cada comida y de irse a dormir. En aquel entonces, Matthew había recitado las oraciones con él. Ahora sólo el silencio le acompañaba cuando pedía que el Capitán no hiciera ninguna tontería protegiéndole.

—Has salvado su alma, bien. ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?

Antonio no contestó inmediatamente. Dejó que su mirada vagara por los restos del otro navío, para terminar fija en la bandera que había atrapado su atención antes. Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido, aunque tal vez sólo era por el Sol, cercano a sumergirse en el océano.

—El camino que escogí hace tiempo sólo tiene un destino; el de otros no tiene por qué acabar igual —dio un suspiro y volvió a mirarle. El brillo de su mirada parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa que parecía sincera—. Pero no he venido para hablar de ese pobre chico… Quería pedirte perdón… y darte las gracias por lo del otro día…

Ah, por supuesto. Cuando le había salvado de ahogarse. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría quitado importancia al asunto. Pero ahora… sólo podía mirarle de arriba abajo, preguntándose por qué. Por qué su hermano le observaba de aquella forma y a él no podía mirarle así... ¿Eran celos aquel sentimiento que le invadía? No. A fin de cuentas el español no había hecho nada para atraer la atención del Capitán. De hecho, le daba la sensación de que preferiría no tenerla. Ironías de la vida. Algo que su hermano le había intentando enseñar desde el principio. Que la vida siempre intenta morderte en la cara. Qué tarde se estaba dando cuenta de lo que significaban de verdad aquellas palabras.

Sólo tenía curiosidad. Por saber qué le hacía tan especial.

—Tú me ayudaste en primer lugar subiendo allí por mí. Y no es nada, en realidad. Cualquier persona decente lo habría hecho.

—Es posible. Pero no hay muchas personas decentes en este barco. Es una tripulación de piratas, por si no te habías dado cuenta —se percató de que el otro había dicho eso en tono jocoso, intentando aliviar el aire tenso que se respiraba—. Te debo la vida, y como hombre de honor que, a pesar de todo, intento ser, trataré de saldar esa deuda de alguna forma.

Algo dentro de él se retorció al escuchar aquello. Pretender pagarle la deuda de sangre que tenía ahora con él… oh, como le recordaba a su situación con el Capitán… Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

—No lo hice para que me debieras un favor. No te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo si no quieres. Lo hice porque… a pesar de todo… intento salvar cuantas vidas pueda.

—Lo sé. Pero odio deberle algo a alguien. Y además… me siento mal porque, si he oído bien… Kirkland y tú discutisteis por eso… Asumo que es difícil tener peleas con tu… familia.

Alfred alzó una ceja. ¿Kirkland? ¿Nada de "Capitán" ante su apellido? ¿Y esa leve mota de desprecio que se dejaba ver en todas sus palabras? Le miró de arriba debajo de nuevo, intenta evaluar si la sensación que tenía acerca de que el español odiaba a su hermano era cierta o no. Aunque… ¿qué lógica tendría? Si le detestaba, sería totalmente absurdo que estuviera en su tripulación, ¿verdad? Serían imaginaciones suyas, definitivamente.

—El Capitán sólo me quiere demasiado. Se le pasará. No te molestes por eso. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

Sí. "Se le pasará". Cómo deseaba poder ser capaz de creer en sus propias palabras, mas… sabía lo testarudo que era su hermano. Lo empecinado que estaba en aquel tema. Empezaba a dudar si algún día volvería a tratarle como antes de la fatídica noche, porque los indicios apuntaban a que no. Y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Me alegra oír eso —le dio una palmada en el hombro, antes de retirarse de la borda—. Bueno, creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que quería, y tengo que ayudar a hacer inventario de los suministros que quedan, así que me temo que tengo que dejarte. Hasta otra vez, Alfred, buena suerte.

Asintió de nuevo a modo de respuesta, pensando que era agradable haber encontrado a alguien con quien más o menos se pudiera sentir identificado. Nunca había estado del todo integrado en la tripulación del _Sombra Escarlata, _aunque lo cierto es que tampoco se había podido acercar mucho porque su hermano siempre intentaba formar una barrera entre él y sus hombres. Claro, estaba Francis, al que consideraba su amigo, pero no era lo mismo. La diferencia de edad, experiencia y carácter se notaban y mucho en su relación.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

El francés venía tarareando por lo bajo lo que parecía una vieja nana de su país, aunque no había realmente ninguna razón para que estuviera entonándola en un momento y un lugar como aquel. Quizás era una forma de conmemorar a los caídos, al igual que había visto a Antonio rezar antes. Quizás era para serenarse a sí mismo tras el más que cruento abordaje.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —el tono, pretendidamente jovial pero preocupado en el fondo, junto con el brazo que le pasó por los hombros, indicaban que no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a cómo se sentía después del asalto.

Era la primera vez que le preguntaba por lo ocurrido con el Capitán, y la verdad era que en cierto sentido estaba agradecido por el hecho de que hubiera tardado tanto en sacar el tema. Así al menos había recuperado la capacidad para hablar de forma sosegada. O todo lo sosegada que podía llegar a ser, al menos.

—Francis, tú conoces a mi hermano mejor que nadie… —se cruzó de brazos, de alguna forma se sentía vulnerable al intentar indagar un poco en su pasado porque, a fin de cuentas, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Pero necesitaba saber… — Así que… dime… dime, ¿por qué es así? Cuando le dije lo que sentía… reaccionó casi como si le hubiera insultado… Pensé que escuchar eso de alguien cercano era como un regalo, no algo malo…

Casi creyó ver el conflicto que se estaría desarrollando en el interior del francés reflejado en sus ojos. Aunque sabía que acabaría accediendo a su petición. Era un romántico empedernido, y por mucho que fuera amigo del Capitán, estaba convencido de que un corazón dolorido le convencería. Además, no era como si su pasado pudiera ser un secreto tan terrible… ¿o sí?

—No debería estar contándote esto, pero… —tuvo que contenerse para no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción— digamos que hace unos años… Se enamoró de cierta persona. Alguien con quien nunca hubiera debido juntarse, puesto que sus círculos eran muy diferentes. Pero ambos se llamaban mutuamente. Como los cisnes de los palacios de los nobles. ¿Sabías que los cisnes sólo tienen una pareja en toda su vida? Y si uno de ellos muere, el otro jamás vuelve a buscar compañero —se preguntaba que qué tendrían que ver los cisnes con todo aquello, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir—. Bueno, el caso es que su amor era supuestamente tan intenso como el de las novelas que leen las damiselas. Él quiso darle todo lo que tenía en aquel entonces, aunque no pudiera ser mucho. Y ella pagó sus esfuerzos traicionándole.

—¿Cómo?

—No cortejaba a Arthur porque estuviera interesada en él. Sólo porque era el camino fácil para lograr sus verdaderos propósitos. Y cuando se enteró… Digamos que no reaccionó precisamente bien —la mirada de Francis se perdió en sus turbulentos recuerdos—. Aún lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Justo antes… Justo antes de que se lanzara por primera vez a la mar para saquear… Una noche de luna llena… Una luna llena roja, roja como la casaca que decidió llevar desde entonces…

{_Antonio's pov_}

Un mar de sangre le perseguía en sus pesadillas. Y entre las olas aparecían de vez en cuando rostros conocidos, que le observaban con una mueca desencajada de dolor y ojos vacíos. Sus padres, los trabajadores de la hacienda, el chico portugués al que había matado, aquella dama, Alzira. Su compatriota.

No. Las cosas no habían ido a mejor. Realmente no habría esperado acostumbrarse aquello, pero tampoco que fuera a peor casi cada día.

Antonio hubiera jurado que la tarde anterior se le había parado el corazón, al escuchar sin querer la conversación que habían mantenido Francis y Alfred. No por descubrir el supuesto pasado trágico de Kirkland, dado que no le importaba cuál fuera; nunca podría excusar su arrogancia y el derramamiento de sangre, sino por lo último que el francés había dicho. Así que la primera vez que el bastardo inglés había saqueado algo había ocurrido en una noche con una luna en llamas. Se acordaba de aquello. Porque esa misma luna había brillado el día que su hacienda había sido reducida a la nada. La bilis parecía querer acudir a su boca. ¿Así que su familia había sido la primera víctima del pirata? No dejaba de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si no le hubiera hecho caso a su padre y se hubiera quedado en la casa, con todos sus hombres. Quizás no sólo hubiera salvado su antiguo estilo de vida y a las personas que tanto amaba… Quizás, si hubieran logrado matar a Kirkland entonces…

Entonces no habría terror del Mar Caribe. No habría _Sombra Escarlata. _Decenas de personas habrían sido salvadas. Especias, oro, joyas y demás cargamentos habrían llegado a su destino sin contratiempos.

Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en casa aquel día. Si tan sólo hubiera podido luchar aquella noche…

Apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Dios se estaba riendo de él? ¿Le estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Era cosa del destino? Ahora sentía sus manos aún más manchadas de sangre si cabe. No sólo por la que había derramado él directamente, sino por toda aquella con la que el infame pirata había manchado la tierra o el océano. Todas aquellas desgracias recaían también sobre sus hombros. Y…

Su corazón no podía aguantar con tanta carga. Nunca había sido un guerrero. Nunca había sido un soldado. No había nacido para aquello. Había nacido para cuidar de la tierra, para tener una vida pacífica. Y aun así… tenía que soportar tanto o más en la conciencia que si fuera un luchador nato. Seguramente más porque un soldado cobraba por luchar, por defender la patria, por acabar con sus enemigos. Él luchaba sólo por sobrevivir. Y aceptaba aquel dinero manchado de sangre que no tiraba por la borda únicamente porque si hiciera eso, levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Ya llamaba suficiente la atención, de hecho. A sus compañeros no se les había pasado por alto que había rezado por los muertos, y por sí mismo, y que había evitado en la medida de lo posible, matar en los abordajes. Le habían empezado a llamar "_Santo_" desde el último ataque, aunque no dejaba de notar toda la sorna con la cargaban aquel nombre, buscando ofenderle. Una carcajada amarga le venía a los labios al escuchar aquel mote. Él no era ningún Santo. Sólo había pretendido ser un buen hombre. Y ahora ni siquiera eso.

Abrió los ojos al notar cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. En un principio, podría haber pensado que se trataba de Francis, dado que solía hablar con él cuando no estaba ocupado, pero el olor que llegó a su nariz dejó más que claro que no podía tratarse de él. Porque aunque estuvieran en alta mar y no poseían lo que se dijera una gran reserva de ungüentos y demás sustancias para el aseo personal –a pesar de que procuraba afeitarse todas las mañanas para mantener el vello facial a raya en la medida de lo posible-, el francés procuraba mantenerse lo más limpio que podía, aireando constantemente la ropa, la cual se cambiaba bastante a menudo, e incluso perfumándose. Pero no. Quien se había puesto a su lado era un simple marinero cualquiera, con el pelo greñudo, la barba descuidada, y una mirada que no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Aunque estando rodeado de piratas… ¿qué clase de confianza le iban a dar sus compañeros?

—¿No estás rezando, _Santo_? Qué extraño…

Antonio suspiró, apartando la mirada de la no muy agradable visión del rostro del otro. Ah, ¿por qué no podían dejarle en paz? Él no se molestaba en decirles que eran todos unos herejes y que arderían en el Infierno, porque estaba seguro que la mayoría de ellos ni creería en ello –o si no, no cometerían ni la mitad de actos salvajes de los que eran responsables por miedo a las eternas represalias-. Y tampoco es que hiciera ruido al rezar, puesto que lo hacía mentalmente o entre murmullos cuando nadie estaba ahí para escucharle. Pero estaba claro que no podían respetarle a él, y menos cuando empezaban a aburrirse.

—Ya no me queda ninguna alma por la que rezar, a menos que quieras que lo intente con la tuya… —respondió, sin volver la cabeza— Y me temo que en tu caso, al igual que en el de todos los de este navío, no hay oración que pudiera lograr evitarte arder en las llamas de Lucifer hasta el Día del Juicio Final…

Dio un respingo al sentir la mano del otro sobre su pierna, a la altura del muslo, lo cual le sí le hizo girarse de nuevo. Sabía hacia dónde quería el otro que se dirigieran los acontecimientos, pero aquello no iba a pasar. Ni en cien años. Él no era una pobre y débil muchachita incapaz de defenderse de aquellos malnacidos. Prácticamente la arrancó la mano de donde estaba apoyada y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Sentado no podía pelear. Y le daba la sensación de que aquello llegaría a las manos.

—No te hagas el inocente, español —el otro también se incorporó. Su gesto era aún más serio que antes—. Tú también has matado junto a nosotros.

"Tampoco he dicho que fuera a tener un destino diferente al tuyo" repuso mentalmente.

—No he pretendido serlo en ningún momento. No podría estar aquí si fuera inocente. Respirar este mismo aire ya debe de corromper el alma de uno.

—Mírate… te crees mejor que todos nosotros con tu maldita fe católica…

A su espalda parecieron surgir de la nada dos marineros cuyo aspecto no difería mucho del del primero. Eso sí, la cara de uno de ellos, el más alto de los tres, estaba surcada por una cicatriz que ocupaba toda una mejilla y parte de la nariz y del pómulo contrarios. Se preguntó que qué habría ocurrido para que terminara así, aunque tenía aspecto haberse tratado de una quemadura. Supuso que a otros les podría resulta intimidante, pero a él sólo le producía cierta sensación de lástima. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido al quemarse el rostro de aquella manera? Pensándolo bien… quizás preocuparse por el pasado de los hombres que pretendían asaltarlo no era la mejor forma de impedirlo. Maldita fuera su cabeza, que se distraía con facilidad…

El reflejo del Sol en sus ojos le avisó de que el desharrapado que había insultado su fe había sacado un cuchillo. Suspiró. ¿De verdad tenía que pasar por aquello? Aunque se encontraba en desventaja numérica se sabía capaz de deshacerse de ellos. Percibía cierto olor a alcohol procedente de ellos. Llevaba su espada encima.

Y ni muerto iba a dejar que volvieran a ponerle una mano encima.

{_Arthur's pov_}

La caricia del oro español mientras hacía pasar las monedas entre sus dedos era la segunda sensación que más le gustaba notar sobre su piel. Y teniendo en cuenta que la primera opción no estaba disponible, era más que satisfactoria. Francis no le había decepcionado, aunque el navío no guardaba un cargamento excesivo. Mas había sido un navío español, y aquello era lo único que importaba.

Casi se podría decir que estaba de buen humor. _Casi. _Aunque mientras había manchado la cubierta con aquella sangre extranjera, se había sentido exultante. La adrenalina ayudaba a olvidar prácticamente todo mal. Como el alcohol, si uno bebía lo suficiente. O tener a alguien debajo de tu cuerpo, clavándote las uñas en la espalda mientras gemía tu nombre, eso también era un remedio más que efectivo.

Reflexionar sobre aquello hizo que su mente acabara sin darse cuenta navegando entre imágenes del español. Aún sentía la ira ardiendo en su venas cada vez que pensaba en él, dado lo que había ocurrido con Alfred, aunque se había diluido cuando Francis le había dicho que el castaño había subido a arreglar el velamen sustituyendo a su hermano. Aunque no del todo, porque igualmente había sido incapaz de mantenerse sujeto sin que el viento se lo llevara, y había terminado provocando la segunda tormenta.

Tampoco era que hubiese supuesto un problema muy grave en su más que escasa relación, el otro ya había entrado con pie izquierdo en su vida, ya le había molestado con su mera presencia antes. Aunque seguramente lo que más le enervaba era que no sólo le molestase. Hasta Alfred se había dado cuenta de eso, tal y como le había dicho. Cuando no se mordía la lengua a tiempo para evitar dejar escapar todos aquellos comentarios que le había estado dirigiendo desde que se había alistado en su tripulación, empezaba a replantearse seriamente si era porque ya no de forma inconsciente, sino a propósito, no quería hacerlo. Porque de verdad iba en serio.

Aunque no tenía sentido. Se había prohibido a sí mismo cualquier tipo de interés que no fuera la necesidad de matar hacia cualquier español. Y sin embargo…

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en cubierta. Normalmente las paredes de su camarote los habrían amortiguado, pero había dejado la puerta entornada para que corriera un poco la brisa. El vigía no había dado ninguna clase de aviso, por lo que no podía ser ni otro barco ni una tempestad, lo que le dejaba con la única opción de que…

Suspiró, mientras se levantaba. No era como si le importaba mucho que su tripulación tuviera sus ciertos roces, pero sólo si se limitaban a eso. Las peleas eran pésimas en un entorno tan reducido como aquel. Por no hablar de que podían acabar dañando la estructura del _Sombra Escarlata _si se ponían serías.

Dejó las monedas sobre su escritorio y salió a la luz del Sol, que le cegó brevemente.

—¿Se puede saber quiénes son los imbéciles que se están peleando? —su voz hizo que todos se detuvieran al instante, como si su presencia los hubiera congelado.

Apartó con displicencia a los que formaban el corrillo alrededor de los beligerantes, y pudo ver que se trataban de tres marineros a los que ya había animado a no volver a formar un escándalo en cubierta –ni en cualquier otro lugar de _su _ barco-, mientras que en el otro lado estaba…

Oh.

Él.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar él?

—Veo que a mi hermano no es al único al que pones en peligro. Me temo que careces de todo instinto de supervivencia.

—Si eso fuera cierto, creo que el final de este combate hubiera sido muy distinto —le contestó sin volver la mirada hacia él, la mantenía fija en su adversario.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, veía un cuchillo tirado por el suelo, seguramente el arma de uno de los otros marineros, puesto que el español empuñaba su espada, cuyo filo estaba manchado de sangre. Sangre que parecía proceder de la mano de uno de aquellos alborotadores. Y no sólo de la mano, según advirtió al segundo siguiente, al comprobar que la parte delantera de su camisa estaba manchada de rojo. El castaño le había herido en el cuello. No mortalmente, claro, o a aquellas alturas estaría muriendo en el suelo ante sus ojos. Lo suficientemente certera como para mandar el mensaje que aquel bastardo del sur pretendería enviar. Que estaba bien armado, y no sólo con aquellas esmeraldas que llevaba prendidas en el rostro.

—Entiendo que con una cara tan preciosa como la tuya, no estés muy acostumbrado a mirarte a un espejo por miedo a romperlo… —estaba diciendo él entonces, reclamando su atención de dónde quiera que hubiera estado perdida—Pero la próxima vez que lo hagas y veas esa cicatriz… Recuerda que ha sido mi "maldita fe católica" la que te ha salvado la vida.

Dejó que se recreara con su victoria, antes de regresar a su papel de capitán. No debía dejar que aquello volviera a repetirse de nuevo; no quería que terminaran dañando al _Sombra Escarlata _por culpa de una estúpida trifulca.

—Muy bien, caballeros, el espectáculo ha terminado. Tal vez es sólo cosa mía, pero creo que un barco no se maneja sólo, así que ¡a trabajar! Y como alguien vuelva a causar un alboroto en las próximas horas, pienso colgarle de los pulgares del palo de mesana. De los de los pies. ¡Andando!

Y al segundo siguiente, todos aquellos que habían parecido las estatuas de algún jardín, se pusieron en marcha con tal rapidez que cuando quiso darse cuenta, los únicos que quedaban allí, sin estar de repente tremendamente atareados, eran él y el español, que estaba limpiando la sangre de la hoja con un pañuelo que, a juzgar por las manchas marronáceas, no era la primera vez que usaba para aquella misión. Se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de él, hasta que el otro se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando tan fijamente.

—¿Qué está mirando, _capitán? _

—Nada especial… Sólo pensaba que a pesar de todo, si la situación se hubiera animado un poco quizás habría sido interesante verla… Tienes aspecto de ser de los que muerden.

—Yo no muerdo. Mi espada, por el contrario, sí. Y tiene predilección por clavarle los dientes a los que no sepan mantener las manos quietas —acompañó aquello con una sonrisa que sin embargo no llegó a sus ojos.

Se rió para sus adentros. Ya no era únicamente que pudiera o no tener interés en él, sino que era tan sencillo contestarle y hacer que se escandalizara…

—Ah, _Spaniard, _si sólo fuera de las manos ajenas de lo que tuvieras que preocuparte… —se acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar para terminar lamiéndolo.

—Espera un momento —pudo ver cómo el español dudó brevemente antes de detenerse y regresar junto a él. En su rostro se reflejaba a la perfección lo mucho que quería desaparecer de su vista, pero no iba a tener esa suerte todavía—. ¿Sabes? Perdí muchos hombres hace un tiempo y hay demasiadas caras nuevas por aquí, pero en su momento, sabré todos sus nombres, sus motivos para escoger esta vida, su puta favorita… No son datos útiles en realidad, pero en el fondo me gusta creer que una tripulación es como una gran familia. O quizás un rebaño, la metáfora que más te guste. De las dos formas, tengo que intentar vigilar para que el ambiente en general sea… distendido.

—Para ser una familia, la relación entre sus miembros es un tanto agresiva.

"_Porque no has crecido en la misma casa que yo. De lo contrario, todo esto te parecería más que normal._"

—Entre ellos en realidad no tanto. ¿Contigo? —se encogió de hombros— No puedes pretender poner a un cordero entre perros medio salvajes y esperar que no lo ataquen cuando tengan hambre. No te ven como uno de ellos. Al igual que yo tampoco.

—¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer para conseguirlo? ¿Hay alguna clase de rito donde se deba violar a alguna doncella? ¿Tengo que esperar a perder un ojo? ¿Cantar _Quince hombres en el cofre del muerto_ después de haber vaciado dos o tres botellas de ron?

El sarcasmo en el que venían envueltas sus palabras le incitaban a responder que sí, para ver cómo reaccionaría entonces. Contuvo una sonrisa. No. Tenía una manera mejor de contestar a aquello.

—Llamas la atención porque estás demasiado… tenso —le rodeó para poder colocarse a su espalda, antes de masajear brevemente sus hombros—. Relájate. Déjate llevar por todo lo que te rodea —hizo descender una de sus manos por el brazo del otro, que había girado la cabeza para mirarle con algo que, por una vez, no era sólo orgullo, furia o repulsión—. Y será entonces… cuando empezarás a disfrutarlo. Confía en mí.

—Antes muerto —se libró de su contacto dando un paso hacia delante—. Que me temo que es como terminaría si realmente llegara a hacerlo.

Y sin más dilación, bajó a la bodega del barco, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y de nuevo el recuerdo de su piel en las yemas de los dedos. ¡Maldito fuera! ¿Pero quién se había creído? La discusiones no terminaban hasta que él no decía la última palabra, y aquel malnacido se había largado sin más. El enfado sustituyó a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera estado flotando en su mente entonces, mientras se preguntaba cómo había podido llegar a olvidar que aquel español era el mismo que no hacía tanto le había llamado "niñato cobarde". Que le había herido en la cara, en una plaza llena de gente –aunque por no haber llevado la casaca nadie le habría identificado y su reputación seguiría intacta, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. A pesar de que el castaño se hubiera moderado desde entonces, no dejaba de necesitar una buena lección, y no podría demorarla mucho.

—¡Poned rumbo a un puerto seguro! —voceó para hacerse oír por encima de toda la algarabía que volvía a reinar en cubierta— ¡Es hora de aprovechar el oro que los españoles tan amablemente nos han proporcionado!

{_Antonio's pov_}

Aquella era su verdadera oportunidad. La tripulación en tierra, celebrando el botín conseguido en el último ataque, y que la tormenta no hubiera reclamado a ninguno para hacer compañía a tantos esqueletos infelices en el fondo del océano. Kirkland prácticamente a solas en el _Sombra Escarlata. _Según palabras de Francis, había dicho que no quería participar en algo tan estúpido, ni gastarse el dinero en "_furcias ni mujerzuelas baratas que si por mí fuera, se morirían todas de hambre_", dejando que sus hombres se regodearan con ellas. Suponía que además de por querer festejar la llegada a tierra, habría pocos hombres en el barco. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlos? Seguramente nadie fuera lo bastante idiota en aquel puerto como para tratar de robarle al Azote del Mar Caribe. Y por último… apuró los restos de ron que aún quedaban en la jarra no muy limpia, y la golpeó contra la barra de la taberna. Quizás no sería muy aconsejable intentar matar a alguien tras haber bebido alcohol, pero lo había hecho para darse coraje a sí mismo.

Sus sospechas y el renovado optimismo que le había infundado el ron, querían indicar que el pirata estaría dormido, así que todo podría ir sobre ruedas. Porque por supuesto, por muy noble que fuera, no era tan estúpido como para, dado ese caso, despertarle y tener una pelea justa. ¿O sí lo era? ¿Lo había sido en su momento? ¿Acaso todo lo ocurrido desde que se había alistado en aquel maldito navío le estaba empezando a cambiar? ¿Le estaba cambiando _tanto? _Tenía miedo tan sólo de formular esa pregunta en su cabeza; pensar en la respuesta le aterrorizaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras salía al exterior de la pequeña taberna; a pesar de estar junto al mar la brisa apenas soplaba, y el calor del verano aún se notaba en el aire nocturno, haciendo que la camisa se le pegara a la piel. No era momento para debates morales, se dijo subiendo por la plataforma hasta la cubierta del barco. Tal y como había sospechado, allí había sólo dos guardias, -sumados a los otros dos que custodiaban la pasarela, abajo, aunque esos no le preocupaban-, y ninguno de ellos estaba capacitado para realizar la tare de la que habían sido encargados. A juzgar por las botellas desparramadas por el suelo, tendrían un dolor de cabeza terrible a la mañana siguiente. Sus pasos se detuvieron un momento. ¿Debería matarles a ellos también? ¿No sería la mejor forma de asegurarse una rápida vía de escape, salieran como salieran las cosas? Estarían borrachos, pero tal vez podrían llegar a dar la voz de alarma si estaban lo suficientemente avispados y escucharan algo procedente del camarote del capitán… Dirigió la mano a la empuñadura antes de darse cuenta de que había una forma más sencilla de deshacerse de las molestias. Sin matar a nadie. Sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que había pensado en el asesinato como primera opción. La respuesta a su pregunta era terroríficamente obvia. Con un suspiro, se encaminó hacia los dos guardias y tras lograr conseguir su atención, les dijo que les relevaría en su puesto, y que podían terminarse las botellas en tierra. No olvidó añadir que sus compañeros se quedarían con todas las prostitutas de dentadura más o menos completa si no se daban prisa. Y de paso, consiguió confirmar su idea de que habría más guardias en la bodega del barco, aunque esos le preocupaban bastante menos que los que pudiera haber en cubierta.

Se aseguró de que los dos se hubieran alejado bastante del barco y, rezando para que ningún otro marinero volviera en un rato, deshizo el camino andado hasta la puerta del camarote de Kirkland. Normalmente siempre estaba cerrada durante la travesía, pero con paciencia había conseguido averiguar que se dividía en dos estancias. En la primera estaba su mesa, con los mapas y cartas de navegación, y en la segunda, al fondo, suponía que se encontraba su cama. También sabía que cuando estaban en puerto, el rubio cubría las ventanas con gruesos cortinajes, así que la visibilidad sería poca. Decidió dejar la espada junto a la puerta; la vaina podía golpear contra algo y despertar al pirata. Y un puñal le bastaba para acabar con su vida, ¿Cierto? Él no tenía ninguno, así que había tomado "prestado" el del pirata que se había sentado a su lado en la taberna. Iba a acabar teniendo una lista de faltas muy larga cuando muriera…

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, abrió la puerta, que sorprendete, aunque gratamente, no estaba asegurada de ninguna forma. La arrogancia de Kirkland seguro que le hacía creer que nadie osaría entrar en su camarote mientras estaba descansando. Bueno, todo el mundo decía que la arrogancia era el primer paso hacia la caída. Siempre lo había pensado. Una vez pudo localizar los principales obstáculos en su camino hacia el camastro del pirata, cerró la puerta, sumiendo a la estancia de nuevo en la oscuridad. Las paredes debían ser de madera muy maciza, ya que la algarabía del puerto se escuchaba bastante amortiguada. Perfecto. Respiró hondo antes de avanzar, tanteando el suelo para evitar las zonas donde crujía más bajo sus pies, y se detuvo en la entrada al dormitorio propiamente dicho.

Como había esperado, las cortinas habían sido echadas, y no podía distinguir muy bien lo que había delante de él. Mas entrecerrando los ojos logró discernir un bulto que descansaba entre las sábanas. Y una respiración profunda y acompasada. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan. Sólo tenía que avanzar un poco más sin hacer ruido, y la vida de aquel hombre sería suya.

Un paso.

Nada.

Otro.

Un tercero. La tarima crujió levemente.

Dio un cuarto y un quinto para llegar a una zona donde no lo hiciera. La respiración de Kirkland seguía siendo pausada. Seguía dormido. Y entonces, cuando levantó el puñal, preparándose para clavárselo se dio cuenta de que aquella respiración no procedía de la cama.

Venía de su espalda.

Tan pronto cuando fue consciente de eso, trató de girarse, pero alguien le agarró antes de la camisa y le arrojó hacia un lado del camarote. Un jadeo ahogado se escapó de sus labios. El golpe contra la pared estuvo a punto de dejarle sin aliento, y se había dado en la cabeza, así que su visión se nubló durante un instante, en el que blandió desesperadamente su arma, tratando de alcanzar algo, llegando a golpear tan sólo el aire. Una patada en el estómago, que pareció venida de ninguna parte, terminó por cortarle la respiración, y se aferró a las cortinas para evitar caer hacia delante. Lo único que logró, sin embargo, fue arrancarlas, con el bastidor, del techo debido a su peso. La gruesa tela le imposibilitaba la visión, y aquellos momentos de desconcierto facilitaron al otro arrancarle el puñal de la mano. Intentó agarrarle una pierna, un pie, algo, pero de nuevo sólo atrapó aire entre sus dedos. Cuando consiguió librarse de todo lo que se le había caído encima, su oído le avisó para rodar hacia un lado, a tiempo de evitar la hoja, que se clavó en la madera, justo donde su cuello había estado un segundo antes. A duras penas logró levantarse, sin embargo, y para cuando puso hacerlo, estaba, apenas siendo consciente de cómo había ocurrido, acorralado entre el cuerpo de Kirkland y la pared, que había colocado casi con mimo el filo justo bajo su mandíbula, y que con el brazo libre le sujetaba contra la madera, restringiendo su libertad de movimientos.

La luz de la luna, que ahora entraba parcialmente en la estancia, dejaba ver cómo lo que había estado reposando en la cama todo el tiempo había sido un montón de ropa, meticulosamente formando un cuerpo. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse o enfurecerse por haber sido engañado. Aún respiraba con dificultad. El corazón parecía a punto de estallar al no poder latir tan veloz mucho más tiempo. Y cada segundo podía ser el último de su vida.

Sin embargo nada de eso importaba ahora.

—¿Matarme mientras dormía, _Spaniard_? ¿En serio? —el pirata no parecía furioso. Ni, curiosamente, sorprendido. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, lo que le parecía distinguir en sus ojos y en sus palabras era… ¿diversión?— Lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otro con deseos de rebanarme el cuello, pero jamás de ti… Tal vez subestimé tu nobleza…

Aquello hizo reaccionar algo en su cabeza. Porque por lo que estaba diciendo, estaba esperándole de algún modo.

—¿Sabías…? ¿Sabías que venía a por ti? ¿Cómo?

—Al contrario que tú, yo no soy idiota. Es obvio que el _Sombra Escarlata_ no es tu lugar. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Aunque te estés acostumbrando más rápido de lo que habría podido predecir… Oh, y no olvidemos la forma en la que me has estado mirando desde que nos conocimos… Sólo hay dos razones por las cuales alguien miraría así a otra persona. Y siendo tú, lo más lógico es que fuera la primera opción. Es decir, matarme. Aunque tal vez la segunda habría estado mejor. A fin de cuentas… —movió la cabeza para situarse junto a su oreja, donde mordió su lóbulo antes de susurrar—: has acabado viniendo a mi habitación por tu propio pie… A hacerme una visita nocturna. Ya sabes, la gente podría hablar…

Intentó mover el brazo para tratar de desarmarlo o, al menos, de apartar el puñal de su piel. Kirkland predijo su jugada, así que le agarró de la camisa con la otra mano para primero golpearle de nuevo la cabeza contra la pared y, una vez aturdido, tirarle al suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero el otro ya se le había puesto encima, y volvía a sentir un beso metálico sobre el cuello. Esta vez sería más difícil poder intentar desembarazarse del pirata, que se inclinó hacia delante.

—Debería matarte por esto. O encerrarte en la bodega con un par de azotes de regalo. No, creo que algunos más. Uno o dos latigazos no van a corregir tu carácter. Conozco a los de tu raza —no era posible añadir más desprecio del que ya se escuchaba en su voz—. Tal vez debería haberte matado la primera vez que te vi. La de problemas que me habría ahorrado…

Antonio tragó saliva, mas no quiso interrumpir las cavilaciones del pirata. Su mente seguía buscando, ya no como escapar de aquella situación, sino cómo lograr arrebatarle el cuchillo al inglés y clavárselo en el corazón. Porque… ¿de qué le serviría huir ahora que ya había sido descubierto? En el milagroso caso de que lograra abandonar el barco con vida y refugiarse entre la alegre multitud que inundaba el pueblo de risas y alcohol, perdería la mejor oportunidad que se le habría presentado para vengarse. Mentira. Perdería la _única _oportunidad que seguramente tendría el resto de su vida.

De acuerdo, no iba a negar que tenía miedo, atrapado como estaba bajo el ágil cuerpo del otro hombre, con la cruel y afilada hoja del puñal dándole un gélido beso a su garganta. Cualquier mínimo movimiento por su parte sería dolorosamente peligroso. Así que sólo podía esperar a que el rubio se relajara y pudiera atacarle. Aún no era capaz de explicarse qué le mantenía con vida, qué detenía la mano de Kirkland a la hora de acabar con él. No es como si normalmente tuviera problemas en acabar con la vida del pobre desgraciado que osara alzarse en su contra.

—Sí… debería hacerlo. Has visto el destino que les reservo a los amotinados. ¿Y aun así has querido arriesgarte? Tienes agallas, _Spaniard_. O quizás simplemente tus ganas de matarme sean más fuertes que la poca prudencia que puedas tener. Lo cual, viendo cómo me miras, es la opción más probable…

—Asesinaste a mis padres a sangre fría. Quemaste mi hogar. Destrozaste mi vida entera —apenas podía contenerse para no gritar aquellas palabras llenas de odio. Sintió su propia sangre deslizándose garganta abajo; al moverse había hecho que el cuchillo terminara cortando su piel—. Hay quien mata por mucho menos. Como tú, maldito hijo de perra. Tú matas sólo por diversión. Por codicia. Por simple capricho. Eres la persona más despreciable con la que he tenido la desgracia de cruzarme. No ha habido noche desde entonces en la que no haya imaginado cómo sería acabar contigo.

—Oh, así que nuestro pequeño e inocente _Santo _ha estado soñando conmigo… No creo que tu Dios vea con buenos ojos que te obsesiones por otro hombre durante… ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? He asolado tantas haciendas españolas que me cuesta distinguir unas de otras…

—Viniste en una noche de luna llena, roja como la sangre que derramaste —dijo aquello porque por mucho que hubiera escuchado a Francis, necesitaba oír la verdad de boca del inglés...

A la mención de aquello, Kirkland pareció estremecerse, como sacudido por el recuerdo de algo que prefería mantener olvidado. Mas aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué mal recuerdo iba a tener de un día en el que había logrado un éxito rotundo, sin ninguna baja de su parte, y obteniendo a cambio un buen botín? Era más probable que sólo se hubiera movido por el frío o algo parecido. Y entonces… entonces el pirata empezó a reír, de forma tan repentina y cruel que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Intentó aprovechar el momento para arrebatarle la daga, pero el otro la apretó incluso más contra su cuello, y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no terminar con la garganta rebanada del todo.

—No me digas que has estado persiguiéndome durante cuatro años… —se burló el inglés, después de sus últimas carcajadas— ¿Sabes lo más divertido de todo? Aquella fue mi primera presa… Por lo que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces… tengo todos los recuerdos aún frescos en mi memoria. La calidez del fuego en mis mejillas. La emoción y el nerviosismo por descubrir qué tesoros escondían esas paredes. Los gritos de los pobres idiotas que creyeron sabio tener una hacienda semejante tan cerca de la costa… _sin protección._

No. No soportaba seguir escuchando aquella voz como un veneno, deslizándose por sus oídos, adormeciéndole el cerebro. Aquella voz que, susurrada en un bajo tono, entre la respiración agitada, sonaba increíblemente sensual. Por mucho que sus palabras fueran acerca de la muerte de sus padres. Seguro que estarían escandalizados y decepcionados si pudieran ver cómo se le erizaba la piel, cómo sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda, como si unos dedos traviesos le estuvieran acariciando… Pero nada podía hacer para que Kirkland cerrara su maldita boca de una vez. Un rayo de lucidez se abrió camino en su mente. A menos que…

El estómago se le contrajo cuando, aún logrando que la hoja del puñal mordiera más su carne, alzó la cabeza y selló los labios ingleses con los suyos. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al pirata, pudo percibirlo en la forma en la que su cuerpo pareció encogerse. Sin dejarle ni un momento para que reaccionara, logró arrebatarle el arma y empujarle para que sus cuerpos rodaran hacia un lado y lograra quitárselo de encima. Para su desgracia, el inglés lconsiguió recomponerse entonces y se apartó a tiempo de evitar una puñalada. Ambos se incorporaron a toda velocidad. Antonio se llevó la mano libre al cuello, intentando taponar la herida que todo aquello le había causado, para no desangrarse, aunque eso no hizo disminuir la firmeza con la que sujetaba el puñal. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que acabarlo ahí…

La risa de Kirkland hizo que la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo desapareciera. ¿Pero qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al bastardo? ¿No sería por lo que acababa de pasar, cierto? Había sido una maniobra de distracción. Una simple maniobra de distracción. Y no tenía nada, _nada _que ver con ninguna de las insinuaciones que le había hecho el pirata desde que se habían conocido. Esperaba que pudiera entender eso. Aunque qué más daría lo que pensara, si iba a morir allí mismo…

—¿Sabes, _Spaniard? _—comentó el rubio tras dejar de reírse— No sé cómo lo haces, pero vuelves a calentarme, y esta vez… _sí_ es como me gusta —dio un paso atrás hasta llegar adonde había colgado su casaca. Antonio no comprendió aquella acción, no había ninguna forma de escapar de allí… hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver la pistola con la que el inglés le apuntaba ahora a la cabeza. Tendría que haberlo adivinado… ¿Cómo iba Arthur Kirkland a jugar limpio?—. No sabes cuánto desearía poder repetir ese beso, pero lamentablemente… tienes que morir. Te veré en el infierno, _Santo._

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el inglés apretó el gatillo.

* * *

><p>Las veces que he reescrito esta parte han sido incontables. Todo para que al final decida cambiarlo en el último minuto y dejarlo así.<p>

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, quiero comentar que en la próxima temporada me vais a ver poco, muy poco por FF (como ha ocurrido estos últimos meses). Los motivos son varios y no es cuestión de ponerlos, pero considero oportuno avisar de este hiatus por aquí también. ¿Quiere esto decir que voy a desaparecer durante otro año entero? No, simplemente que estaré sin publicar –quitando _Sombra Escarlata _o historias que sean para alguna fecha especial_- _ o leer fics de Hetalia durante un tiempo, hasta que se me pase la saturación. E incluso, hablando de este fic, me estoy planteando hacer algo que quizás tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo, y es tratar de escribir todo lo que me queda de golpe y publicarlo después de forma más continuada… Ya veremos…

Mientras tanto, ¡un saludo!


	7. Un pacto con el Diablo

Iba a esperar a tener parte del capítulo ocho escrito antes de subir esto, pero el portátil me está diciendo adiós y prefiero actualizar mientras pueda. Intentaré responder a vuestros reviews lo más prontamente posible, pero lo tengo complicado…

Poco que decir esta vez; es un capítulo de transición entre la primera parte, que llegaba hasta el anterior, y la segunda, que irá hasta el final. Por tanto, es mucho más ligero, por no usar otra palabra, que otros.

Espero que os guste~.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.-Un pacto con el Diablo<strong>

_{Arthur's pov}_

Sopló con suavidad la pólvora que se le había quedado en los dedos tras el disparo. Siempre dejaba cargada una pistola, por si acaso, antes de retirarse a dormir, porque toda precaución, por mucho miedo que infundiera su nombre, era poca. Lo ocurrido era prueba de ello.

—¡¿Capitán, se encuentra bien?! —el golpeteo de unos nudillos sobre su puerta, junto a la voz, cargada de angustia, de uno de sus hombres, un tal Robert, creía recordar, hizo disminuir la tensión de su cuerpo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Su propia tripulación le tenía tanto respeto que, pese a haber escuchado un disparo en su camarote, no se atrevía a entrar hasta estar segura de que su presencia era requerida.

—Sólo estaba desembarazándome de una rata que ha metido el hocico donde no debía; no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Disfruta de la celebración —se aseguró de hablar lo bastante fuerte como para que el otro le escuchara y se fuera por donde hubiera venido.

Le agradaba semejante preocupación –aunque quizás fuera algo insultante que se imaginaran un escenario en el que él hubiera recibido aquel tiro-, pero tenía mejores asuntos de los que preocuparse. Al otro lado de la puerta se hizo el silencio, así que supuso que le habría obedecido. No era como si su tripulación necesitara que le repitieran dos veces que se unieran al jolgorio del puerto. Eso, la verdad era que no había esperado llamar la atención de Robert o de cualquier otro porque ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera alguien cerca para escuchar el disparo. De alguna forma había imaginado que el español se habría deshecho de todas las posibles amenazas, aunque el que no lo hubiera hecho explicaba que no hubiese intentando acabar con su vida con una pistola, que era un método más rápido y más frío. Con un ágil movimiento extrajo la daga que guardaba en su bota y se dedicó a jugar con ella, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarla, sólo por si acaso al idiota del castaño se le ocurría moverse del sitio. Aunque después del disparo que le había pillado desprevenido no parecía estar muy por la labor de hacerlo. Pero al menos podía decir algo, ¿no?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz burlona, cansado de aquel silencio tan extraño— Ni que me hubiera dado tiempo a morderte la lengua…

La posible reacción del otro a aquello se perdió entre la confusión general que se veía en su rostro. Ni siquiera había cambiado de postura. Su mano seguía alzada como cuando estaba empuñando el cuchillo, aunque llevara un tiempo vacía. Sus dedos aún temblaban, intentando atrapar algo más sólido que aire. Un gesto inútil, puesto que aquello a lo que se habían estado aferrando había saltado de su agarre por culpa de su disparo certero. El arma habría acabado en algún rincón del camarote, si es que la bala no la había hecho pedazos.

—No… no me has matado. ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. No había sido pura casualidad que su mano se desviara en el último momento y en vez de pegarle un más que merecido tiro en la cabeza se hubiese limitado a acabar con la amenaza más inmediata del cuchillo. Aún cuando su verdadera intención al sacar la pistola había sido congelar su estúpida sonrisa para siempre. Si hasta se había despedido de él…

—¿Sabes? Tu incursión nocturna ha sido tan estrepitosamente patética que me recuerdas a la _Invencible… _Está claro que hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo…

Era consciente de que mencionarle aquel evento a cualquier español era sinónimo de obtener una mirada a medias entre molesta y dolida por su parte. No importaba que hubiera ocurrido hacía tanto, aquel asunto seguía escociendo. Y él adoraba echar sal en las heridas ajenas. Aunque el español que tenía entre manos entonces estaba aún asimilando la situación y si llegó a comprender su ataque, no pareció reaccionar ante él. Maravilloso. Una pulla perfecta malgastada.

—¿Por qué no me has matado? —puso los ojos en blanco— Ibas a dispararme…

—Mírate. Tienes un tajo en la garganta, y te estás enfrentando a un hombre armado, hombre que, por casualidad, es uno de los más peligrosos con los que puedas toparte por estos lares, sino el que más. Y te dedicas a exigirle que te responda. Realmente tenéis la idiotez arraigada en vuestra cultura…

—_Capit-_Kirkland —ah, eso estaba mejor. Prefería el desprecio evidente con el que empapaba su apellido que el falso respeto de su título— Deja de besarte el culo a ti mismo.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo si las personas encargadas de ello hicieran bien su trabajo…—la mirada del español no podía reflejar más hartazgo e incomprensión al mismo tiempo— Ah, te complicas tanto… ¿de verdad tiene que haber un motivo? ¿No puedes coger tu tonto rosario y darle las gracias a quien sea por seguir respirando? Aunque en realidad, el único responsable de semejante "milagro" soy yo, por supuesto.

—Odias a los españoles. Me odias a mí. He intentado matarte. Tú mismo dijiste que tenías que acabar conmigo. Nunca has perdonado la vida de los amotinados. ¿Por qué a mí sí? Algo debe de haberte hecho vacilar, algo debes de querer —le hubiera aplaudido de no ser porque supondría un esfuerzo demasiado grande—. O bueno, siempre puede ser que fallaras porque no eres tan bueno como quieres creer.

Su mano sufrió un espasmo al escuchar aquello y acabó cortándose en la palma. Mientras cambiaba el cuchillo a la zurda, para que no se le resbalara, se preguntó si el castaño le estaba provocando para que le matara de verdad. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, aunque sabía que se le iba a terminar hinchando una vena del cuello si aquello seguía así.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero faltan unos cuantos años antes de que esté tan decrépito como para errar un tiro a esta distancia —y, lo más probable, jamás llegaría a esa edad—Aunque supongo que prefieres pensar eso a reflexionar acerca de la situación en la que te deja esto. Una situación en la que no sé… ¿te sientes como si me debieras algo? —los ojos del otro se abrieron con horror— Sé que se supone que a pesar de todo intentas ser un hombre de honor y pagar las deudas que contraes…

El castaño arrugó la nariz, seguramente recordando la última vez en la que había dicho eso. Palabras dirigidas a Alfred que habían terminado llegando a sus oídos. Más que nada porque vigilaba atentamente cuando esos dos se juntaban. Por si acaso volvía a ocurrir alguna otra desgracia.

—Siempre pago mis deudas, o intento hacerlo, sí. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver?

—No finjas que no lo entiendes, porque está claro que sabes de lo que hablo. Tienes una deuda conmigo, _Spaniard. _Dos, en realidad. Te salvé de aquel portugués. Y te acabo de perdonar la vida. Eso es más de lo que he hecho por nadie desde que recogí a Alfred. Un honor que desde luego no te mereces, pero no voy a entrar en ese tema ahora.

—Supongamos que acepto que te debo algo… ¿Qué hay de lo que me debes tú a mí, bastardo? — estaba seguro de que, si no estuviera empleando las dos manos para taponar mejor la herida, habría apretado los puños con rabia—¿Qué hay de las vidas que te llevaste? ¿De los días que me has robado? Tu deuda conmigo es mucho mayor de la que podré tener jamás contigo. ¿Por qué tendría que mover un solo dedo por ti?

Mientras hablaba, podía notar cómo el español no le estaba mirando en ningún momento. Pero no porque le estuviera rehuyendo, oh, no, sino porque el muy hijo de perra estaba buscando formas de conseguir un arma, una ruta de escape, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera invertir las tornas. Que siguiera haciéndolo; su espada no estaba dentro de su alcance, y el resto de armas de fuego, descargadas.

—Porque la otra opción es que te encadene en mi bodega y compruebe cuánto dolor serías capaz de soportar antes de empezar a suplicarme que te mate. ¿Crees que sólo sé ejecutar a las ratas de forma rápida? —avanzó hacia él, haciendo que la luz de la luna danzara sobre el filo de su daga, por si acaso el otro se había olvidado de que estaba armado— Ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas de las que un cuerpo puede deshacerse antes de fallar… Y por mucha lástima que me diera, lo más probable es que empezara por esos ojos tan llenos de odio con los que me miras —alargó la mano libre para poder acariciar de forma ascendente su mejilla, hasta el párpado. El español no hizo ningún ademán de detenerle, como si se hubiera quedado paralizado ante su sereno tono de voz—. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Piensas que lo peor en ese caso sería el dolor cuando te los destrozara? ¿Cuándo los arrancara de tu rostro? Pues te equivocas, lo peor de quedarte ciego es el miedo. Ese miedo terrible al no poder ver el destino que te aguarda, al no saber cuál será la siguiente parte de tu cuerpo con la que decida cebarme. Sólo con este cuchillo sería capaz de hacerte sufrir más de lo que puedes siquiera imaginar y, créeme, tengo instrumentos peores. Instrumentos de tortura de verdad. Quizás no tan elaborados como los de la Inquisición, pero sé perfectamente cómo utilizarlos. Así que hazte un favor por una vez en la vida, piensa, y deja de tentar a tu suerte.

En realidad dudaba en tener algo más aparte de un látigo; no se molestaba en torturar a nadie a menos que le hubieran molestado de forma especialmente insistente, y solía bastarse en esos casos con un simple cuchillo, pero el español no tenía por qué saberlo. La misión de sus palabras era intimidarle. Y creía haberlo conseguido. Ahora le faltaba el último toque.

—Además, piénsalo, es perfecto para ti —se separó de él, aunque empezó a jugar con el cuchillo de nuevo—. Seguirías estando en mi tripulación, así que podrías tener más oportunidades de acabar conmigo, si es que eres capaz de aprovecharlas.

—Sigo sin entenderlo… ¿qué ganas tú con esto? Porque si piensas que eso va a hacer que si veo a un marinero a punto de rajarte la garganta me interponga para protegerte, es que estás más loco de lo que pensaba.

—No es como si fuera una damisela en apuros que necesitase que los demás la estén rescatando continuamente como otros, así que no creo que lleguemos nunca a esa situación —ni se planteaba realmente llegar a estar en la situación de que el castaño o cualquier otra persona tuviera que ayudarle—. Pero ¿sabes? Últimamente las cosas se me hacen insípidas, no hay nada que suponga un reto para mí. Tener a un cabeza hueca _honorable_ al que he obligado a convertirse en asesino de su propia gente y pretende matarme es… estimulante. Me ayudará a no bajar la guardia. Y ahora vete, antes de que me harte de tu cara y decida mandarte con los peces, a los que deberías estar acompañando desde hace tiempo —esbozó la más aterradora de sus sonrisas antes de terminar: —. Recuerda, puedes intentar huir. Puedes intentar esconderte. Pero sólo la muerte puede salvarte de mí, porque hasta que pagues tu deuda… _eres mío_.

El castaño no esperó a que se lo repitiera. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que no iba a atacarle por la espalda –como si le fuera a servir, si le quisiera muerto, estaría ya desangrándose a sus pies sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo-, salió de su camarote como alma que llevara el diablo. Arthur sintió que las piernas le empezaban a fallar en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y rápidamente se sentó en la cama. Debería estar satisfecho consigo mismo, pero los sentimientos que le invadían eran amargos. Sí que era verdad que aquel español era idiota. Porque de lo contrario habría sido capaz de ver más allá de toda su palabrería, de su estúpido "trato". Habría sido capaz de ver que el motivo por el cual seguía respirando era otro, muy diferente.

Uno que le daba tanta inseguridad de admitir que tenía que ocultarlo tras burdas mentiras.

_{Antonio's pov}_

Seguía sin tener muy claro lo que había ocurrido en el camarote de Kirkland, aún después de recuperar su espada junto a la puerta y de pasarse por la pequeña sala de enfermería –si es que aquel rincón del barco podía denominarse así- en la que consiguió una tela con la que poder vendarse el cuello y limpiarse las manos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pasos le hicieron regresar a la taberna donde había estado bebiendo antes. Se vio a sí mismo entregándole varias de esas monedas manchadas de sangre que tanto le quemaban en sus bolsillos al encargado de la barra que le quedaba más cerca, y recibiendo a cambio una jarra que, milagrosamente, estaba más limpia que la anterior. Ni siquiera cuando la bebida mojó sus labios pudo distinguir qué le habían servido; su mente estaba aún tan ocupada procesando que era incapaz de saborear nada.

Si cerraba sus ojos cansados, las imágenes que venían a su memoria casi parecían recordarle a un sueño. O a las escenas que surgían en la mente de uno al escuchar la historia que alguien le contase. Como si no hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera vivido, como si se tratara de la memoria de una tercera persona. Pero el pinchazo de dolor que sentía cada vez que tenía que girar el cuello, para comprobar que ningún pirata se le estaba echando encima, le recordaba que no importaba cuán irreal podía llegar a haber sido su fallido intento de venganza, porque había ocurrido de verdad. Había sido descubierto. Había sido perdonado, aunque sólo por aquella estupidez que se le había ocurrido al pirata. ¿A qué se suponía que estaba jugando? ¿Pretendía marearle, confundirle, engañarle? ¿Cómo aquellos gatos que trataban a los ratones como entretenimiento antes de terminar despedazándolos entre sus zarpas? Y a pesar de todo… A pesar de todo, se sentía aliviado. Porque su cuerpo se estremecía sin control al recordar cuál podría haber sido su otro destino se hubiera negado a la ridícula propuesta. En aquel momento, y por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, se había sentido aterrorizado. No asustado. Aterrorizado.

Había olvidado que, bajo la casaca que en ese momento Kirkland no había vestido, lo único que se ocultaba era un caprichoso niñato. Había olvidado todo su odio y su rencor. Y sus ganas de enfrentarle, encararle, no habían podido hacer más que encogerse en un rincón, escuchando su voz, que ni siquiera había sido amenazadora. Sólo directa y sincera. Eso era lo que había inspirado más pavor que otra cosa. Se sabía resistente, pero también había terminado convencido de que el inglés sería capaz de quebrar su resistencia si se lo proponía. Y además… muerto no podía vengarse. Gritando de dolor, encadenado a la pared, con algún miembro menos, tampoco.

Sí, por mucho que sus intenciones hubiesen sido reveladas –aunque el otro había dicho que sospechaba de él antes, ¿cierto?, así que tampoco es que la situación hubiera cambiado mucho en ese aspecto-, en realidad aquel era el mejor resultado. Aún podía matarle, tal y como Kirkland había indicado. Pero su razonamiento acerca de que él lo hacía para darle un poco de ritmo a su vida no terminaba de convencerle. Una parte de su mente parecía gritarle que había otra cosa, un motivo verdadero oculto detrás de esa excusa. ¿Pero qué le importaban las razones del rubio? ¿Qué le importaba el rubio, de hecho? Nada. Sólo lo concerniente a cuántas veces más iba a respirar antes de dejar de hacerlo para siempre, ¿verdad?

Tal vez, pero la sensación que le daba en general aquel asunto no dejaba de incomodarle, por más que tratara de distraerse con otras cosas. Porque de alguna forma… sentía como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el Diablo. Y en todas aquellas historias que se contaban, el loco o pobre humano que se atrevía a cometer semejante osadía… jamás terminaba bien parado.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —la voz de Francis pareció traerle desde algún lugar muy lejano hasta la realidad; ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado junto a él.

Dio un respingo, haciendo que la jarra casi se le escapara de las manos. Temía que en cualquier momento fuera a desenvainar la espada y acabara con él por haber tratado de atentar contra Kirkland, pero en el rostro del otro no había ni un solo rastro de enfado. Su mirada era gentil, como prácticamente siempre.

—¿Cómo? —terminó farfullando, al darse cuenta de que se suponía que tenía que dar una respuesta.

—Ya sabes… esta vida, este mundo… terminan afectándote hasta un punto que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. No debe de ser fácil para ti.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga, mientras su mano libre buscaba la cruz del rosario bajo la camisa. Claro que no era fácil. Ni robar, ni matar, ni soportar el azote de una tormenta o el ataque de algún compañero.

—Creo que no necesito imaginarlo… Ni siquiera cuando duermo consigo quitarme las cosas de la cabeza…

—¿Pesadillas? —asintió, llevándose la jarra a los labios. Vaya, así que era vino— Yo aún tengo, de vez en cuando. Y llevo hasta el cuello en este cenagal durante mucho tiempo. Aunque dentro de lo que cabe te acabas acostumbrando.

Volvió a percibir aquella sensación que irradiaba Francis, la de un hombre de paz, como él, que, por unas circunstancias u otras, había terminado siendo arrastrado por un destino que, en principio, no les correspondía. Se había preguntado alguna vez si también habría sufrido el ataque de los piratas antaño. Sabía que entre algunas tripulaciones había cierta rivalidad, y que no existía ningún código que impidiera que se atacaran los unos a los otros, a menos que existiera una hermandad o un profundo respeto entre medias. ¿Quizás por eso había terminado con Kirkland, porque sus asaltantes eran enemigos del inglés? Aunque eso le parecía demasiado retorcido para el Francis que había llegado a conocer. Siempre le podía preguntar, la verdad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo? —no estaba seguro de si preguntar aquello era demasiado personal o no, pero decidió arriesgarse— Porque… por lo visto, yo no encajo en el _Sombra Escarlata, _pero, con todo respeto, ni Alfred ni tú tampoco. Lo de él lo entiendo, por su hermano… ¿Pero qué hay de ti? No me digas que es para buscar alguna sirena u otra maravilla que el mundo pueda ofrecerte…

—Ojalá, aunque por muy hermosas que puedan llegar a ser las sirenas, hay una doncella a cuyo lado siempre regresaré… No, estoy aquí porque conozco al capitán desde que era un crío que se sorbía los mocos, con muy poca gracia, debo decir —la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Francis se tornó triste y quizás… ¿nostálgica?—. Supongo que entre unas cosas y otras, te dejas arrastrar por la corriente… Y acabas donde crees que debes estar para vigilar que tu amigo no haga demasiadas estupideces.

—¿Y le has soportado durante diez… quince años? Creo que el nombre de _Santo _te queda mejor a mí que a ti.

—Sí, bueno… No puedo negar que más de una vez me han dado ganas de arrojarle al mar de una patada, pero no ha sido tan duro como imaginas. Antes no era así. Quiero decir, siempre ha sido orgulloso, y… cerrado… No escuchaba a los demás y era competitivo en cierta manera—por un momento había intentado imaginar al inglés como alguien normal, sin aquella soberbia, sin aquella prestancia, sin aquel olor a sangre que, aunque realmente no estuviera allí, se parecía palpar en el aire a su alrededor… Y había sido incapaz. Para él, el rostro de Kirkland siempre estaría asociado a los sentimientos que le había producido la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron—. No obstante… imagínate lo diferente que era antaño, si realmente, a pesar de proceder de una familia de piratas, no estaba seguro de si hacerse a la mar. Quiso renunciar a ello, incluso. Pero pocas veces los planes salen como deseas… Y aparte de la vida pirata, o la guerra, como quieras verlo, existe otra cosa con el poder de cambiar tanto a un hombre…

—¿La avaricia? —preguntó, pensando en el brillo de los ojos del inglés cuando vaciaban la bodega del infeliz navío abordado sobre la cubierta del _Sombra Escarlata. _

—El amor —¿El amor? Si se suponía fuente de dicha y de días luminosos… Aunque suponía que eso conllevaba también otras cosas, como el dolor al perder aquello que se amaba—. Porque uno no controla de qué o quién se enamora. Y ese es el camino más directo a la perdición —Francis dio un largo suspiro, antes de bajar la mirada—. Ah, y deberías ponerte otra venda al cuello si no quieres terminar con toda la ropa manchada de sangre —se llevo la mano instintivamente a la garganta que, curiosamente, no le había dolido durante la conversación; sería cosa del alcohol—. Espero que valiera la pena.

—¿Perdón?

Intentó que el pavor no se contagiara a su voz. ¿Acaso se equivocaba y Francis sí estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido?

—Ya sabes… has entrado en la taberna agitado, ropas revueltas… —empezó a entender por dónde transcurría su línea de pensamiento, y suspiró de alivio, tratando de que no se notara mucho— No es raro que la gente se pelee por una, hmmm, mujer especial, aunque la verdad, tu contrincante debía ser un hueso duro de roer —"_Ni te imaginas cuánto_", pensó con amargura—. Aunque al final lo que importa es si mereció la pena o no…

—El… encuentro podría haber salido mejor.

Diciendo aquello era a la vez sincero y no levantaba sospechas de lo que realmente había estado haciendo. Porque sabía que si Francis se enterase de sus intenciones –cosa que tarde o temprano tenía que terminar ocurriendo, a menos que por alguna razón inexplicable Kirkland decidiera guardarlo en secreto-, no se dedicaría a hablar animadamente junto a la barra de una taberna de temas triviales. Y lamentaría perder su amistad, al fin y al cabo.

—Ah, lo entiendo… Pueden escucharse verdaderos portentos acerca de una mujer y, cuando la ves en persona, sentirte como si estuvieras contemplando una estatua. Tal vez bella, pero muerta… Y no consigue llenarte tanto como quizás una doncella menos agraciada físicamente —tal vez guiado por el alcohol, o porque fuera un tema que le emocionara, el rubio gesticulaba más de lo normal—. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Y eso me recuerda que a pesar del tiempo que ya llevas en el _Sombra Escarlata, _ nunca te he preguntado por los tuyos.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para hablar de mujeres con una jarra de… a saber qué mejunje en la mano? —hizo brindar los dos recipientes antes de dar un trago— Bueno, o de hombres, aunque no es un tema en el que esté muy versado.

—¿De hombres? ¿De verdad? Debes de haber bebido mucho si crees que soy uno de… bueno, de esos…

—Como he dicho, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito —apuró los restos de bebida y se incorporó—. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: hay que probar todas las frutas del árbol antes de decidir cuál es la que más te satisface…

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar —repuso con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, tal vez sí, pero es algo que recomiendo a todo el mundo. Créeme, no se llega a ninguna parte siendo muy cerrado de mente. A veces eso hasta puede alejarte de lo que realmente quieres.

Francis le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del atestado local. Él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero en su lugar se quedó sentado, mirando el fondo de la jarra, como si pudiera leer la respuesta a todas sus preguntas allí. Las palabras del rubio le hacían pensar en las de otro de cabellos de similar color, unas que retumbaban como un eco en el fondo de su mente.

_Eres mío._

Dejó escapar un jadeo. Sabía por qué Kirkland las había pronunciado. Sabía qué sentido había querido darles. Sin embargo…

No dejaba de pensar en que sonaban a lo que le diría al infortunado que acabara en su cama.

Y le aterraba el hecho de que aquello no le produjera todo el rechazo que debiera.

{_Arthur's pov_}

—Ahí tienes una lista con los gastos del último avituallamiento —Francis le tendió un papel repleto de su cuidada y elegante caligrafía en tinta negra. Sabía que se reservaba la azul, su favorita, para las cartas que de tanto en cuanto le escribía a Jeanne—. Aunque supongo que si hubiéramos permanecido atracados más tiempo hubiéramos conseguido más barriles de agua. ¿Tenias prisa por partir o algo? ¿Hay algún motivo especial que debiera saber?

"_Evitar que si ese español cambiara de idea pudiera escabullirse como una rata._" Su mente pareció espetar, aunque sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras suspiraba. Aquello debiera bastar para que el otro pensara que sólo se trataba de algún extraño e inexplicable capricho y se olvidara del tema. Y, tal y como cabía esperar, funcionó. Su segundo de a bordo farfulló algo para sus adentros, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—Ah, por cierto, Francis, antes de que se me olvide… —en realidad había esperado el momento más oportuno para sacar aquella conversación, por más que pareciera abordarlo de forma casual— Debo decir que buscando gente para alistar a mi barco eres el mejor. Continúa así y dentro de poco tendré a mi cargo a la mejor tripulación que jamás ha visto el Caribe.

—¿En serio? —el francés enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, dado que no era habitual recibir halagos de su parte.

—Supongo que si obviamos a los idiotas que intentaron amotinarse la primera noche, o a todos los idiotas anteriores, y al español que ha intentado matarme mientras dormía, se podría decir que sí.

—¿Que Antonio qué? —no se molestó en repetirlo, porque sabía que acabaría asimilándolo, y acabaría con la siguiente pregunta lógica—¿Y cómo es que no está en el fondo del mar?

—Le he perdonado la vida —los ojos de Francis se abrieron más que la primera vez que había visto a Jeanne—. Así tiene una deuda conmigo, y nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar que te devuelvan un favor. Además, realmente no es una amenaza, sus patéticos intentos de asesinato no van a llegar a ninguna parte. Me divierte verle sufrir.

—Arthur…

Cómo lo había sabido. El español era fácil de engañar, pero Francis… Francis era capaz de ver que todo eso era simple aire, una maniobra de distracción. Suspiró. Aunque pudiera ocurrírsele una mentira mejor en los siguientes dos segundos, cosa poco probable, tenía más que claro que el otro no abandonaría su camarote hasta conocer la verdad. Y era alguien más paciente que él.

—Iba a meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja, ¿de acuerdo? Iba a dejarlo tieso en el sitio, como debí hacer el día en el que decidiste que era una buena idea meterlo en mi barco. O el día que me encontré con él en _A magyar boldog _y se atrevió a llamarme niñato cobarde. O el día que-

—Ya, y yo iba a ser un mujeriego empedernido y aquí estamos —su segundo le interrumpió, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, viendo que se iba a explayar con aquello—. Yo con Jeanne y Antonio aún respirando mientras se pasea por la cubierta. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Saqué la pistola, y apunté hacia él. Y… y… ¡maldita sea, Francis, fui incapaz de matarle! —decirlo en voz alta lo hacía parecer aún peor de lo que había sido— Me incordia como pocas personas han logrado conseguir, está aquí por su estúpida misión de venganza, es un jodido español, tiene los malditos ojos de esa zorra… Y…—su voz se negó a seguir obedeciéndole, y se mordió el labio inferior. Maldita sea… ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso se le había pegado la estupidez del castaño? — … fui incapaz de acabar con todo porque lo único en lo que pude pensar justo antes de apretar el gatillo fue que no podía acabar así. Aún no. No hasta que…

Su mirada debió de ser lo bastante significativa –o simplemente el francés ya le conocía demasiado bien-, porque no necesitó que terminara aquello para que el otro supiera qué quería decir.

—¿Hasta que te acuestes con él? —arrugó el ceño. Escuchar aquello, pese a que fuera lo que pensaba, lo volvía casi obsceno— ¿Qué se supone que me estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué sigue vivo sólo porque te atrae? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cuándo lo hayas conseguido lo vas a arrojar por la borda hecho pedazos? —se encogió de hombros. Quizás fuera una buena idea— Pues permíteme decir que esa forma de tratar al amante es de un gusto más que pésimo. Sólo a un inglés podría ocurrírsele semejante espanto.

Por favor, adónde iba a parar…

—¿Y cómo debería tratarlo, según tú? ¿Regalándole flores hechas de piedras preciosas? ¿Llevándole a las mejores islas del Caribe, apartadas del bullicio y con esas maravillosas playas de arena blanca? Lo único que quiere ese hijo de perra es matarme.

—Y seguro que tiene unas razones más que sólidas para ello… No es como si fueras una hermanita de la caridad, _mon ami._

—Ah, ¿así que es eso? ¿Le has cogido cariño? ¿Le tenías cariño de antes y por eso decidiste alistarlo? —ni se dio cuenta de que iba subiendo el tono a medida que hablaba— ¿Debo esperar que la próxima vez que venga a apuñalarme quizás sea tu mano la que lleve el arma y no la suya?

No había ni cerrado la boca tras terminar de decir aquello cuando Francis le agarró del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a alzar el rostro, dado que le superaba en altura.

—Sí, le he cogido cariño. Y me entristecería verle morir. Pero no te atrevas, jamás, a dudar de mi lealtad —cualquier otro tal vez estaría gritando en esa situación. Pero la voz del francés, pese a todo, estaba tranquila. Templada con furia, ciertamente, pero tranquila—. Sabes que yo no tendría por qué estar aquí. Sabes que en principio, tendría que haber sido el segundo de a bordo de otro capitán. Y sabes que si me quedé en el _Sombra Escarlata _fue únicamente porque _tú_ me lo pediste. No he estado cuatro años soportando a tu maloliente tripulación, tu ceño fruncido y tu instinto suicida para que pienses, como remota posibilidad siquiera, que puedo llegar a traicionarte.

—Lo siento… —aquellas palabras, medio atragantadas porque no era capaz de hablar en condiciones debido al agarre del otro y a la sorpresa, parecieron bastar para serenarle y soltar su camisa. Suspiró, aliviado. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era provocar un enfado a su amigo por culpa, de acuerdo, de sus palabras, pero dichas sin pensar— De verdad, Francis… No soy capaz de pensar con claridad. No sé lo que me pasa…

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, llevándose las manos al rostro. Por supuesto que confiaba en él, aunque jamás lo dijera. Nunca le había fallado. Realmente sabía que si había entablado amistad con el español, era porque poseían ciertas características comunes y era obvio que tendrían que acabar congeniando en un espacio tan pequeño como era un barco, por mucho que le pareciera mal. No podía culparle por ser una persona que necesitara el contacto humano mucho más que él. Estaba dejando escapar toda la rabia y toda la confusión que le revolvían las entrañas, salpicando a la única persona que estaba a su alrededor en esos momentos. Y, por una vez, se estaba dando cuenta de lo injusto de sus acciones.

—Está claro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no controlas la situación. Y eso te aterra porque te recuerda a lo que pasó con Isa… con ella. Pero esta vez no es igual. Antonio ya no puede pillarte desprevenido, y además ahora sólo se trata de atracción física. Porque sólo es atracción física, ¿verdad? —apartó la mirada, como si de pronto se sintiera incómodo por sus ojos celestes—… ¿Arthur?

La voz del vigía, amortiguada como el resto de los sonidos del exterior, le ahorró el tener siquiera que pensar en la respuesta.

—¡Barco a la vista! ¡Barco a la vista! —apenas había terminado la segunda oración cuando él ya, intentando evitar a toda costa a Francis, se dirigió rápidamente cubierta— ¡Y es demasiado pronto para asegurarlo, pero juraría que viene en nuestra dirección!

Alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Ellos no habían marcado ningún rumbo fijo, así que no era probable que estuvieran siguiendo su misma ruta. Y teniendo en cuenta lo amplio que era el océano… ¿qué probabilidades había de que se estuvieran dirigiendo hacia el _Sombra Escarlata_? Porque los navíos con los que se topaban normalmente intentaban huir, aún cuando no hubiera enarbolado su estandarte. Porque ningún marinero con dos dedos de frente se acercaría a otra embarcación que no tuviera su misma bandera… Estrategia que sabía que otros piratas utilizaban, el usar un emblema de algún país, para sorprender a sus víctimas, aunque él nunca la había empleado. Sería como esconderse. Y no necesitaba esconderse. Era el Azote del mar Caribe. Eran los demás los que debían encogerse de miedo a su paso… ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel barco? A menos que se tratara de…

—¿Posibilidad de que sea la avanzada de una flotilla inglesa? —sabía que en esas aguas era más probable encontrase navíos británicos que españoles, aunque cosas más extrañas se habían visto.

Quizás la Marina Real estuviera intentándole dar caza. Otra vez.

—¡Ninguna, capitán! Parece ser un solo barco. Y está enarbolando su bandera ahora, así que no puede tratarse de un navío oficial.

Aquello sólo le dejaba la posibilidad de que fuera otro pirata. Lo cual podía traer algunas complicaciones, dependiendo de cuánto llevara la otra tripulación sin catar tesoros o pisar tierra. No es que se acobardara, por supuesto, porque si no se achantaba ante dos naos portuguesas, temer a un navío de menor categoría era estúpido. Porque gracias a su posición conocía muchos de los barcos de sus "camaradas" de oficio en aquellas aguas, y sabía que el _Sombra Escarlata _era superior a ellos en varios sentidos. Además, imponía respeto, como la figura de un rey si hubiera algo parecido entre bucaneros. Y a pesar de que su bandera no estuviera ondeando en el palo mayor, la dama de proa sería suficiente distintivo como para que cualquier otro pirata supiera quién era. Y que no debía meterse en su camino con malas intenciones. Pero aun así, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el idiota que se les estaba acercando, y por qué.

—Descríbeme la bandera de nuestro, hmmm… invitado —escuchó algunas risas de su tripulación. Seguramente estarían pensando que si se trataba de un barco de poca monta incluso podían abordarlo. Pero dentro de lo que cabía, evitaba esas prácticas, a menos que sus hombres y él mismo necesitaran con desesperación un asalto.

—No parece diferente a la Jolly Roger de cualquier otro barco, capitán, lo lamento… —uno de tantos, entonces, nada de lo que preocuparse—Ah, ¡espere! No son tibias cruzadas lo que lleva debajo de la calavera… son… ¿dos cardos?

A la mención de aquello, Arthur sintió cómo su rostro perdía color. No podía ser… Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente entre la multitud de cubierta hasta dar con Francis, que le estaba mirando directamente a él. La mueca, a medias entra la sorpresa y la preocupación que se dibujaba en su rostro, le indicó que sus oídos no le habían engañado. Porque el otro también había reconocido la bandera. Y ambos sabían quién era el capitán de aquel navío…

—¿Podríamos evitarles? —preguntó una vez que se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para que la voz no le temblara.

Aquellos que estaban a su alrededor se giraron hacia él, y no necesitó apartar la mirada del vigía para notar que la incredulidad sería lo que más se dejara ver en sus ojos. Lo que había dicho no dejaba de sonar como si estuviera huyendo. Pero no era cierto. No estaba huyendo… ¿verdad? Percibió a su lado la presencia de Alfred, aunque sabía que era lo bastante listo como para no preguntar por el otro barco mientras estuvieran en cubierta, por mucho miedo o incomprensión que sintiera. Bueno, ya eran dos, aunque lo que le embargaba en ese momento no era miedo… exactamente.

El timonel, por suerte más avispado que el resto de aquella panda de inútiles con la boca abierta de la que de pronto se veía rodeado, interpretó su pregunta como una orden, e intentó hacer virar el barco. Ni siquiera aquella sacudida hizo reaccionar a la tripulación; Arthur mismo seguía asimilando el hecho de que él estuviera allí. En _sus _aguas.

—El viento parece ir a su favor, y es un navío más ligero por lo que parece —la respuesta del vigía casi ni le pilló por sorpresa, pero eso no hizo que su angustia disminuyera—Acabarán dándonos caza tarde o temprano.

No podía eludir aquello y además había mostrado cierta debilidad ante sus hombres. O suponía que lo interpretarían como tal. Los mismos hombres que intentaban recuperarse de la sorpresa de que hubiera algún barco en el Mar Caribe al que Arthur Kirkland quisiera evitar. Y los mismos que estaban esperando órdenes de alguna clase para saber cómo actuar ante la situación en la que jamás hubieran pensado encontrarse.

—¿Pero bueno, qué es esto, una tripulación de pasmarotes? ¿Acaso queréis hacer quedar mal al capitán por vuestra holgazanería? —la voz de Francis hizo que todos salieran de aquella extraña atmósfera, incluido él mismo, que había estado pensando sin resultado cómo distender el ambiente— ¡Sacad brillo a la cubierta, limpiad todas vuestras literas, vamos, vamos!

Antes de que sus hombres se desperdigaran para cumplir con sus tareas, pudo distinguir una sonrisa entre tanta cara confusa. Una sonrisa satisfecha, al haber conseguido verle lo más asustado que nadie le había llegado a ver en mucho tiempo. Maldito español. Ni siquiera comprobar cómo llevaba aquella venda en el cuello, y cómo tendría que seguir con ella hasta que la herida que le había hecho cicatrizara, disminuía la sensación de derrota que aquello le producía. Porque no sólo había parecido cobarde ante sus hombres, sino ante el castaño. Y eso era algo que no toleraba. Menos cuando seguía sonriendo sólo por su estúpida flaqueza. Sólo porque tenía debilidad por los ojos verdes. Sólo porque le deseaba.

Mientras dudaba en si no sería mejor pegarle un tiro allí mismo y terminar con todo, Francis se acercó a él de dos zancadas. Sentía que le fallaban las piernas. ¿Por qué todo lo que le recordaba su pasado parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para aparecer de nuevo en su vida al mismo tiempo? ¿Era acaso una burda treta del destino en el que nunca había creído? Cuatro años atrás, en una noche iluminada por la luna roja de llamas y sangre, había creído que sus caminos jamás volverían a cruzarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? El otro solía navegar por mares más septentrionales, por la zona de las colonias inglesas en Norteamérica, y pocas veces descendía a las cálidas aguas del Caribe. Y sin embargo…

—¿Por qué está aquí? —le preguntó a su segundo, aunque supiera que no tenía más idea que él, observando cómo la distancia entre ambos barcos parecía acortarse con increíble rapidez— ¿Y cómo me ha encontrado?

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que te puede traer… algunos problemas —la mirada del francés se desvió hacia algún punto a su espalda, y antes siquiera de girarse, sabía perfectamente a quién estaba mirando.

Alfred.

{_Alfred's pov_}

Había algo en aquel barco, aparecido de la nada, emergido de las profundidades a imitación del _Holandés Errante _de las leyendas, que le causaba una horrible sensación de ansiedad. Aparentemente no tenía ningún motivo para ello; no había nada que indicara que fuera una tripulación más agresiva de lo normal, y el navío, adornado con un unicornio en su proa, tampoco parecía especialmente amenazador. Eso hacía que, al tiempo que se terminaba de acercar al _Sombra Escarlata, _su desazón aumentaba. Y claro, eso no ayudaba con la inquietud que además producía el haber visto a su hermano reaccionar de aquella manera tan impropia ante la mera mención de la otra bandera. Si bien él mismo no podía ni mucho menos declararse un experto en la materia de emblemas y pabellones, Francis, con el paso de los años, había ido instruyéndole en los puntos más relevantes del asunto. Muy en contra de los deseos del Capitán, obvio, porque no dejaba de ser un paso más hacia el corazón del mundo del que tanto le había instado a alejarse. Pero no lo había hecho para contrariarle, o por sentirse más en sintonía con la vida pirata. Había sido para satisfacer esa curiosidad que, cuando le picaba, era poco menos que imposible acallar hasta ser atendida. Y en ninguna de sus lecciones el francés le había mencionado flores de cardo o algo similar. ¿Así que quién demonios, sin tener un emblema merecedor de un puesto en aquellas clases acerca de piratas famosos, era capaz de hacer que su hermano pareciera, por unos instantes acorralado?

Ciertamente temeroso –aunque se había jurado tratar de mantener aquel sentimiento a raya- de la clase de monstruo que podía capitanear el navío, cuyo mascarón era de todo menos terrorífico, irónicamente, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Hasta regresar al rincón junto a la borda donde antes del aviso del vigía se había sentado. Johan, el hombre con el que había estado practicando nudos marineros no se había movido del sitio. Era uno de los miembros más veteranos de la tripulación, un holandés a cuyo pelo rubio se empezaba a asomar algún que otro cabello plateado. No había reaccionado ante la descripción de la bandera como el Capitán o Francis, que también la reconocía al parecer, pero en cuanto aquel portentoso unicornio que adornaba el navío se hizo claramente visible, le escuchó murmurar algo que sonaba a "El hijo pródigo vuelve al hogar". Frunció el ceño. ¿El hijo pródigo? ¿El hijo de quién? Porque en su momento, logrando que sus sueños fueran inquietantes durante días, le habían explicado de dónde surgían los niños. Y, que él supiera, el Capitán no había yacido con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo… Descontando a la tal Isabel, claro, pero aun así era imposible que tuviera un hijo lo bastante mayor como para manejar un barco…

Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, meditando acerca de si debería preguntarle a Johan o esperar que alguien más le explicara la situación que no era capaz de comprender, no se dio cuenta de que una pasarela -mucho más estable que aquellas que debían mal aparatar durante los abordajes- había sido debidamente colocada y que un hombre la había cruzado. Uno solo, que ahora se alzaba en la cubierta del _Sombra Escarlata _con una arrogancia y una seguridad en sí mismo con las que sólo recordaba haber visto al Capitán pasear sobre aquellas maderas. A primera vista, cualquiera diría que el desconocido se sentía dueño del barco. Algo dentro de él le gruñó. Aunque estaba claro que no se trataba de un cualquiera, puesto que su mera presencia imponía, nada le daba derecho a actuar así.

¿Quién se suponía que era?

Así a ojo le calculaba una edad parecida a la de Francis, por debajo de la treintena. Sus cabellos, de un insólito color rojo, se escapaban por debajo del ala del sombrero negro con el que coronaba un rostro de piel pecosa y rasgos marcados con cierto aire severo, una sonrisa que se le antojaba cargada de diversión y malicia, ojos tan verdes como los de su hermano y una barba más incipiente que la del francés, pero igual de cuidada. Fuera quien fuese aquel hombre, que le sacaría una cabeza si llegara a situarse a su lado, estaba claro que se preocupaba por su apariencia. Al igual que no había un pelo de más o mal recortado en su barba, no se veía ni una sola mancha en su atuendo. Una casaca verde profundo, bajo la cual se veían una camisa bordada con detalles dorados, unos pantalones oscuros, un fajín de extraño patrón –cuadros verdes y negros, con varias tonalidades-, sujeto por un cinturón tan negro como sus botas. Un sable a la derecha y una daga a la izquierda. Todo impoluto. Uno diría que hasta demasiado, para tratarse de un hombre de mar. Era casi como si hubiera restregado aquellos ropajes para eliminar hasta el más mísero rastro de suciedad específicamente para aquel encuentro, como… como si hubiera venido a buscarles desde algún punto remoto del mundo…

La curiosidad se impuso casi inmediatamente al temeroso respeto y volvió a abandonar a Johan para acercarse lo más posible sin llamar la atención. Así que, mientras el pelirrojo daba un vistazo a su alrededor, sin dejar de avanzar hacia su hermano, que parecía de todo menos contento por verle allí, terminó de asimilar los últimos detalles del extraño. Una pipa lacada con esmalte blanco y ámbar, que se llevó a la boca un par de veces durante su intervención; y una cicatriz, que transcurría desde un poco más arriba de la ceja izquierda a la mejilla de ese mismo lado, aunque el ojo no hubiera sido afectado por el golpe, afortunadamente para él. Y ahora que se fijaba más, esas cejas…

—No creí que el gran e increíble Arthur Kirkland tratara de huir de mí como una rata cobarde, escondiéndose en las alcantarillas —el pelirrojo se hacía escuchar por encima de los murmullos de la tripulación, que trataba de identificar al extraño, como él. Y sin mucho éxito, por lo que parecía—. Una mancha deshonrosa en tus historias repletas de pillaje y violencia. Esto es decepcionante, vas a echar a perder tu bien amada reputación…

—No finjas que te preocupa mi reputación, Alistair —sabía ver que el Capitán estaba tenso, como si tuviera que obligarse a permanecer quieto en aquel lugar y no salir corriendo—. Pero igualmente, si con esto consigues dormir mejor, no estaba huyendo. Te estaba evitando. Creo que es evidente que no quiero verte —entrecerró los ojos, retadores—. No sé por qué pensaba que eso nos había quedado claro a los dos la última vez.

—Ah, hieres mis sentimientos —se acercó hasta él para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que se estremeciera. Alfred estuvo de lanzarse para apartarle, pero de alguna forma, logró contener su impulsividad—. Me recibes con tanta agresividad… Nada de un reencuentro emocionado o un "¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?"... Lástima. Con lo mucho que yo te he echado de menos, hermanito…

Su mente intentaba comprender la situación cuando la palabra "hermanito" se escapó de la boca del extraño, envuelta en algo que no se sabía si se trataba de ironía o no. Parpadeó confuso. ¿El Capitán tenía hermanos? ¿Hermanos de verdad? Aunque quitando las cejas y los ojos, no era como si se parecieran mucho. Aunque tal vez solo fuera que, habitualmente, los hermanos no tenían por qué ser tan similares como habían sido Matthew y él. O quizás era sólo un mero título nominal, sin relación consanguínea. Y aun así…

El Capitán jamás había mencionado a ningún Alistair.

"_Tampoco a ninguna Isabel._" Se recordó, dolido. Podía fingir conocer a su hermano todo lo que quisiera, pero la verdad no dejaba de ser dura: Arthur guardaba mucho de sí mismo detrás de una robusta puerta, y jamás le había ofrecido la llave para abrirla. Ni siquiera había sido invitado a echar un vistazo rápido por la mirilla. Y respetaba la decisión de su hermano, pero… ¿de verdad había tanto que esconder? ¿Y de quién exactamente lo estaba ocultando? ¿Del mundo? ¿De él? O quizás… quizás lo mantenía tan en secreto porque Arthur mismo no soportaba verlo…

—Me alegra ver que, a pesar de tus misiones de abordaje suicidas, el _Morgaine _sigue intacto —la voz de Alistair, grave pero no áspera al oído, le trajo de regreso a cubierta—. Y en muy buen estado, además. Padre estaría orgulloso.

Padre… así que si se trataba de hermanos de verdad… ¿Y _Morgaine_? ¿Qué era aquello?

—Ya no se llama así —pudo notar cómo el Capitán apretaba la mandíbula al escuchar aquel nombre refiriéndose a su navío—. Es el _Sombra Escarlata_. Y es ahora mi barco. Harías bien en recordarlo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidar que tú te quedaste con él cuando debería haber sido para mí?… —una nota oscura vibró en su voz, a pesar de que la sonrisa no abandonara su rostro— Aunque soy terrible para los nombres, ya lo sabes. Y hablando de nombres, creo que debería presentarme a tu tripulación; veo tantas caras desconocidas que me miran como si fuera un perro del infierno…—se quitó el sombrero para hacer una reverencia burlona—. Alistair Kirkland, caballeros. Capitán del _Morgause, _apodado _El Escocés _en las aguas que navego. Y cómo no, hermano mayor de vuestro querido capitán…

—Hermanastro —corrigió éste molesto, aunque Alfred realmente no llegó a escucharlo.

Su mente se había quedado bloqueada en algo que había dicho el pelirrojo, y se aferraba a ello pese a que quemara como el hierro candente. Porque podía haber desconocido su bandera o su barco. Podía haber desconocido su aspecto o su nombre. Pero aquel apodo brillaba con el fulgor de las llamas en su memoria.

Porque era el del bastardo que había asaltado su pueblo, y por el cual ahora Matthew estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>Sí, el OC que anuncié hace como eones era Escocia. El cardo es la flor nacional escocesa, por eso quise ponerlo en su bandera, y el unicornio es el animal nacional –por eso el escudo del Reino Unido está rodeado por un unicornio, y un león, de Inglaterra. Desde que decidiera qué nombre usar para él hace dos años y pico, he visto muchas variantes, pero al final opté por seguir manteniendo mi idea original. Que, por cierto, significa "defensor de la humanidad". Como nota aparte, el antiguo nombre del <em>Sombra Escarlata <em>y del navío de Alistair van a juego: Morgaine –o Morgana, en su escritura más conocida- y Morgause, hermanas hechiceras y antagónicas del Rey Arturo en las versiones más extensas y famosas de la leyenda.

Acerca de la camaradería entre piratas… bien es cierto que muchas veces, varios capitanes formaban alianzas para poder asaltar mejor otros barcos, pero no era raro que se abordaran entre ellos, sobretodo a aquellos "menores" y que no se encontraban en ninguna hermandad. En esta historia Arthur no está dentro de ninguna alianza, si bien su "posición" hace que los demás no se atrevieran a atacarle, en la vida real seguramente hubiera tenido que formar parte de algún pacto para mantener su estatus, o lo más probable es que los demás se hubieran acabado alzando contra él. Como indica el dicho, "no hay honor entre ladrones".

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Al alcance de la mano

Sigo con el firme propósito de terminar la historia antes de que pasen otros dos años, así que os traigo el siguiente capítulo, al que considero semi -regalo de cumpleaños de **Suzume Mizuno**.

En los _Antonio's pov_, Kirkland seguirá siendo sólo Arthur; creo que queda claro, pero por si acaso.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.-Al alcance de la mano<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber llegado a imaginar que hubiera alguien en aquel vasto mundo que lograra hacer que Kirkland se sintiera, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente, desorientado, desvalido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Como un viajero sin brújula ni mapa a merced de una tormenta en un paraje desconocido. Y al verle así, apoquinado por un terror peor que el que él mismo representaba, su mente había creado la figura de aquel enigmático capitán a imagen del aspecto que, en su día, había creído fidedigna al inglés. Un hombre ajado por la vida en el mar y de apariencia ruda.

Por eso, cuando aquel pelirrojo pulcramente vestido y sin defectos visibles, más allá de la cicatriz de su rostro, se había plantado en cubierta, había empezado a pensar si era un requisito el parecer normal –o incluso noble-, para ser un pirata famoso y por ende, sanguinario. Porque aunque jamás había oído hablar del extraño, pero tampoco es que estuviese muy versado en el tema, estaba claro que debía tener cierta relevancia si conseguía que Kirkland se pusiera tan a la defensiva. ¿O era quizás a la inversa? Aquellos que tenían un aspecto normal debían ser más crueles para que sus iguales les tomaran más en serio.

La animadversión que el inglés sentía hacia el recién llegado, latente en el modo en el que hablaba y actuaba, con aquel matiz de hostilidad, hizo que esa sonrisa de satisfacción iluminara su rostro de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta de que sus labios se curvaban. De no ser por la edad de los dos capitanes, casi hubiera dicho que aquello se trataba de alguna clase de riña infantil… y ciertamente, vio que no se equivocaba cuando el pelirrojo desveló su identidad.

Aquello era otra sorpresa, quizás no tan grata como la primera. Repasó mentalmente todos los relatos e historias acerca del Azote del mar Caribe durante cuatro años, pero, tal y como sospechaba, ninguno mencionaba hermanos. O hermanastros. O familia de ninguna clase –aunque Francis le hubiera mencionado en la taberna que lo de la piratería se trataba de una tradición familiar por así decirlo-. Por eso en un principio se había sorprendido con la presencia de Alfred, aunque acabara descubriendo que en realidad no compartían sangre. Y sin embargo, no habría esperado encontrarse con sus parientes. De alguna forma, había esperado que estuvieran muertos.

—Bueno, presentación hecha. Pasemos a tu camarote a discutir otros asuntos… Deduzco que su ubicación no es algo que hayas cambiado y siga estando dónde y cómo debe —la crítica estaba ahí, en el aire. Y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, que había quedado abierta tras la abrupta salida de Kirkland y Francis al escuchar el aviso del vigía.

Ellos dos, no sin antes indicar a la tripulación que podían mezclarse con los hombres del pelirrojo –siempre y cuando no se dedicaran a provocar alguna clase de enfrentamiento-, le siguieron a regañadientes. Alfred tardó un poco más en tomar el mismo camino. Parecía ido -¿tal vez por descubrir que no era el único "hermano" del inglés? Aunque lo normal era que se lo hubiese contado en su momento-, con la mirada velada y el rostro extrañamente serio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Bueno, ¿por qué no?, se dijo antes de entrar en el camarote y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Desde cuándo usas la pipa de Padre? —le estaba diciendo o, mejor dicho, gruñendo Kirkland en ese momento al pelirrojo.

—Tú te quedaste con su barco, no creo que tengas derecho a mirarme mal por quedarme con esto.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. El inglés le dirigió una mirada furibunda, que a punto estuvo de hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero entonces Alistair interrumpió su línea de visión, inclinándose hacia él con evidente curiosidad.

—Vaya, sí que has mejorado el nivel de tu tripulación —le dijo a su hermano sin dejar de observarle con detenimiento, haciéndole sentir de nuevo como un esclavo en plena subasta. ¿Es que acaso no sabían cómo mirar a la gente de forma normal en su familia?—. ¿Y a quién se supone que tenemos aquí?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el pelirrojo se acercó incluso más y, alzándole el rostro, le plantó un beso en los labios. Aquello le pilló tan desprevenido que, cuando el otro se separó de él, se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Pero qué…? Mientras parpadeaba para intentar recuperarse de la sorpresa, asimilando que los últimos momentos habían ocurrido de verdad, sintió que una sensación de furia le invadía las entrañas. Aún era lo bastante racional como para no darle un más que merecido puñetazo por haber pensado que tenía permiso para hacer eso. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a aquel pirata tan extravagante que le había hecho imaginar que querría ser besado por otro hombre?

"_Pero tú besaste a Kirkland._" pareció susurrar una vocecilla maliciosa en un rincón de su mente.

—Es mío, Alistair —el tono de voz del inglés fue tan gélido como los inviernos en Castilla—. Así que aleja tus zarpas de él a menos que quieras necesitar un garfio.

El pelirrojo levantó las manos, como demostrando que no tenía ninguna intención oculta. Ninguna más, aparte de la que ya había demostrado, por supuesto. Antonio creyó distinguir un brillo divertido en sus ojos, y supo que aquel beso no había sido por él, sino que, de alguna manera, había estado completamente dirigido hacia Kirkland. Y eso hizo que su furia creciera, por mucho que se abstuviera de demostrarlo.

—Qué suspicaz, hermanito. Sólo era un saludo…

—No soy _suyo —_se vio en la necesidad de replicar, antes de que nadie le catalogara como algo que no era y le manipularan más de lo que ya habían hecho—. Sólo… Sólo tengo una deuda con él. Nada más. Y soy Antonio, por cierto —intentó cargar su nombre con agresividad, para que el otro captara que no le había hecho ninguna ilusión haber sido besado de aquella manera tan de improviso.

¿Tan de improviso? No, no. Haber sido besado a secas, en qué estaría pensando.

Aunque aquello se hacía patente en la forma en la que sus hombros se tensaban. En la forma en la que su respiración se había vuelto más fuerte y agitada. En la forma en la que había apretado los puños, rezando para que su sangre caliente no le traicionara y provocara el inicio de una catástrofe allí mismo.

Alistair no pareció para nada intimidado. Su sonrisa seguía igual. Casi podría decirse que incluso más amplia, como si se estuviera riendo de él por dentro.

—Una deuda… Ya, bueno, eso es lo que decimos todos para parecer más decentes a los ojos de la sociedad —¿cómo? ¿Pero qué se suponía que estaba imaginando?—. Un momento… ¿Antonio? Eso es un nombre españ… Arthur, de verdad, creo que empieza darme la sensación de que tienes alguna clase de fetiche —se giró hacia su hermano, cuya cara no esbozaba una mueca mucho más alegre que la suya, haciendo que su gesto se torciera aún más —Oh, y mira a quién tenemos aquí, a tu mascota… ¿Joseph, eras?

—Mi nombre es Alfred _Kirkland_, y no soy la mascota de nadie —la rabia que rezumaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel, la cólera a punto de estallar que se palpaba en sus palabras hicieron que todo el mundo en el camarote dejara de mirar a Alistair y centrara su atención en el chico. Aquella reacción le parecía desmedida, incluso aunque el pelirrojo le hubiera insultado de aquella manera—. Soy hermano del Capitán.

Estaba convencido de que el chico iba a añadir algo más, pero debió de morderse la lengua, porque se limitó a fruncir los labios con evidente señal de disgusto.

—Encuentro el saludo a tu "familia" un tanto agresivo; después de tantos años lo normal hubiera sido que te hicieras a la idea, pequeño… A menos que… Oh, lo olvidaba… Arthur tiene un defecto muy importante y es que cree que si no habla de los problemas, estos desaparecen. Parece que no ha aprendido nad-

—¡Alistair!

La voz de Francis, extraordinariamente enfadada, pareció haber accionado algo en el interior del pelirrojo, puesto que no sólo no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, sino que por un breve, brevísimo instante, lo que se reflejó en su mirada fue algo parecido a culpabilidad. Y de esa forma la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio. El francés llevaba un gesto desaprobatorio en el rostro pintado, Alfred apretaba con rabia la mandíbula y Kirkland… Kirkland había dejado de respirar a causa de la ira, y su rostro empezaba a adquirir un tono parecido al de su casaca.

—¿Por qué has venido? —el segundo de a bordo parecía ser el único que mantenía la calma a pesar de todo— Porque no creo que sea para robarle besos a nadie o para insultar al protegido de tu hermano.

Por un momento pareció que Alistair iba a contestar algo en la misma línea en la que había dicho lo demás, pero la mirada de Francis claramente le disuadía, así que y, por primera vez desde que puso sus pies a bordo, su rostro dejó de sonreír para adoptar un aspecto más serio.

—Está bien… Supongo que recuerdas el viejo mapa del tesoro de Padre, el que estaba colgado ahí —señaló algún punto a la espalda de Alfred.

—¿Ese trozo de pergamino con el que se obsesionaba como si le fuera la vida en ello? Sí, lo recuerdo. Estuvo años dedicándose a intentar descifrarlo, y fue inútil. No era más que una sarta de tonterías sin sentido. El trabajo de un borracho.

Quedaba claro que Kirkland no le guardaba mucho aprecio a su padre. Igual que tampoco le tenía cariño a Alistair. Aunque… ¿acaso se llevaba bien con algún otro ser humano que no fueran Francis o Alfred? Lo ponía en duda, visto lo visto.

—Ya… pero el problema es que su cabezonería no le dejaba ver más allá. Cualidad que, por cierto, has heredado, pero ese no es el asunto. La cosa es que había un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle que hacía más que imposible su interpretación. Y eso es… —metió la mano en aquel fajín tan extraño que llevaba a la cintura para sacar un pergamino enrollado— que le faltaba la otra parte del mapa —al ver que nadie parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras –o más bien Kirkland no lo hacía, puesto que estaba claro que aquello iba dirigido hacia él-, continuó: —Incluso cuando no querías hacerte pirata porque eso de "matar gente" no te iba, recuerdo que estabas fascinado con la idea de encontrar un tesoro. No puedo saber si éste sigue donde fue ocultado, o si siquiera existió, pero supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—¿Has descendido de tus _dominios del norte_ para que te ayude a encontrar un tesoro? ¿O para restregarme que hayas dado con él?

Alistair le miró como si fuera idiota, y suspiró antes de dejar el pergamino sobre el escritorio del capitán.

—Para ofrecértelo a ti. Con un evidente porcentaje de beneficios, para mí, claro, pero… —Kirkland abrió la boca para preguntar algo, seguramente, pero el pelirrojo le cortó con un gesto displicente— Lo sé, no te mereces ni la mitad de hermano que tienes. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un navío al que poner en ruta hacia cierta islita recóndita —se giró hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada por encima del hombro, dirigida hacia el inglés—. Sígueme, si es que tu… _Sombra Escarlata _puede darme alcance… —su mano descendió hasta el pomo, preparado ya para salir a cubierta, pero una última cosa le detuvo—Por cierto —Antonio retrocedió un poco al ver que se acercaba de nuevo a él, por si se le ocurría repetir el beso, al ver que aquellas últimas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él—, si en algún momento te cansas de tener una deuda con mi hermano, que sepas que la puerta de mi camarote estará abierta para ti. Francis puede asegurarte que no te arrepentirías de ello.

_{Arthur's pov}_

El corazón casi le saltaba en el pecho cuando la barca chocó contra la arena de la playa, anunciando el fin del viaje. Se sentía impaciente porque tal y como había dicho su hermano, si había existido algo en su vida que siempre, _siempre _había deseado, era encontrar un tesoro. Sí, la sensación no era la misma que conseguir un botín robándoselo a su dueño anterior, de poderío y fuerza, pero tal vez era algo más mágico. Algo que, a pesar de sus años como capitán, no había experimentado hasta ahora. Y por eso, a pesar de que seguía sin creerse que Alistair se hubiera tomado el esfuerzo de bajar a sus cálidas aguas sólo para aquello, había aceptado casi de forma inmediata su trato. Había seguido a su navío hasta aquel emplazamiento, un archipiélago medio rocoso, en cuya isla principal se suponía la recompensa. Se habían visto cabras en las demás, más accesibles, así que la tripulación se dedicaría a cazar al día siguiente, porque nunca se tenía carne fresca de más.

—Asegurad bien la barca a la orilla, no queremos que se la lleven las olas. Tardarían un buen rato en volver a enviar un bote a por nosotros —gruñó, mientras descendía de la embarcación.

Su orden era más agresiva de lo normal, puesto que, de los cinco hombres que le acompañaban, cuatro pertenecían a la tripulación de su hermano. Y el quinto… el quinto era el español.

La mejor compañía deseable con la que abordar una isla desierta después de que hubiera caído la noche, comentó su mente de forma irónica. O no tan irónica, porque a fin de cuentas, había sido él mismo quien había hecho que el castaño se uniera a aquella pequeña expedición. En principio le había preguntado a Alfred, pero éste seguía enfadado por más que hubieran transcurrido varios días desde que el _Morgause _les hubiera dado alcance. Prefería dejar a Francis vigilando a Alistair, por si acaso se le pasaba alguna tontería por la cabeza. ¿Y después? ¿Después qué? Había muchos otros hombres en su tripulación, más experimentados –porque no terminaba de fiarse de aquellos marineros que no conocía en absoluto, sería de imbéciles hacerlo- y, probablemente, más leales. Al menos no unos que quisieran apuñalarle en cuanto bajara la guardia. Pero no. Ninguno de aquellos piratas estaba ahora con él, tirando del bote tierra adentro. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que estaba aún más incómodo que él con las miradas de aquellos cuatro extraños examinándoles meticulosamente, como si estuvieran valorando qué punto exacto de su cuerpo sería apropiado disparar primero.

—Señor Kirkland —repuso uno de ellos entonces. Señor, y no capitán, por supuesto, porque para ellos el único que merecía aquel apelativo era su hermano—. A partir de aquí el mapa se hace un tanto confuso, y la ubicación del tesoro no está clara —¿Que no estaba clara? Maldito fuera Alistair, se le "había olvidado" comentar aquel pequeño detalle. Y estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, para marearle buscando por aquella isla como si fuera un mono amaestrado—. Podría encontrarse en dos lugares diferentes. Lo mejor sería separarnos.

Alzó una ceja, valorando la situación. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no empezaba a parecerle sospechoso. Pero en realidad, ¿qué más daría? La isla no era demasiado grande, si bien había una formación rocosa alzándose en su centro, a una escala mayor que aquellos peligrosos salientes que rodeaban todo el pequeño archipiélago e impedían a los navíos acercarse más. ¿Bueno, y por qué no? Tenía ganas de perderlos de vista…

—Indícame uno de los posibles sitios. El español y yo iremos a por él, y vosotros al otro. Y, si encontráis algo, venid a buscarme. Supongo que no vais a seguir mis órdenes, pero creo que mi hermano especificó que el tesoro tenía que encontrarlo yo.

Con un gruñido de claro disgusto, el hombre asintió, antes de señalar la dirección que habrían de tomar y empezando a caminar en sentido opuesto, con una de las palas que habían traído consigo bajo el brazo. Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicó al castaño que tomara la otra con la mano con la que no sujetaba una antorcha, y se encaminara el primero hacia lo que parecía una protuberancia rocosa a los pies de la única montaña de la isla. No era tan tonto como para dejar que fuera a su espalda, por supuesto, aunque aquello… no dejaba de ponerle en la línea de tiro de los hombres de Alistair. Sin embargo, para su alivio, cada vez que echaba un vistazo hacia atrás, no veía más que el mar calmado y el bote y, más allá, el _Sombra Escarlata _y el _Morgause _recortándose sobre el cielo nocturno. Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar al amanecer, pero se sabía incapaz de conciliar el sueño estando tan cerca de un tesoro. O de un posible tesoro, claro. A pesar de haber comprobado que el fragmento de mapa que su hermano había encontrado –sin especificar dónde ni cómo- coincidía con aquel otro que su padre había memorizado, hasta la más mínima mancha, tratando de hallarle sentido, no estaba seguro de que fueran a encontrar algo allí. Por mucho que le fascinara la idea de encontrar un cofre enterrado por otro pirata, con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era aquello. ¿Dejar tu fortuna a otros? Ni siquiera tratándose de un reto para ver si otros eran lo bastante inteligentes como para obtener sus riquezas, él lo haría. A fin de cuentas, habían sido su tripulación y él quienes habían conseguido todo aquello… ¿por qué su esfuerzo debería servirle a alguien más? Estaba seguro de que si llegaba a la edad en la que no pudiera seguir dedicándose a aquel tipo de vida, jamás dejaría ningún tesoro oculto. Lo gastaría, se lo daría a Alfred o acabaría arrojándolo al mar. Pero no lo dejaría para que _cualquiera_ pudiera llevárselo.

—Kirkland, ¿te importaría apurar el paso? —la voz, claramente molesta del castaño, le trajo de vuelta a la isla.

—¿Qué ocurre, tienes miedo de que te ataquen las bestias de la noche, _Spaniard_? —repuso con una sonrisa que el otro, dándole la espalda, no vería, aunque de todas formas aceleró para ponerse casi a su altura.

—Sólo quiero darme prisa. No confío en los hombres de tu hermano.

—¿Y sí en mí?

—En ti confío aún menos, pero ya conoces el dicho. Mejor el diablo conocido.

—Sí, lo conozco, y siempre me ha parecido una estupidez. ¿Mejor el diablo conocido? ¿Por qué? Sería peor, en realidad, porque sabe tus debilidades.

Entonces sí, el español se dignó a girarse para contestarle.

—Y tú las suyas.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, o quizás algo en su mirada, pero de cualquier forma, fue incapaz de contestar a eso. Porque no podía dejar de parecerle irónico que hablara de conocer las debilidades del "diablo", cuando el español mismo se había convertido, de alguna cruel y retorcida forma, en una de las suyas.

Por suerte para él, el punto que le habían señalado los marineros de su hermano no se encontraba mucho más lejos, así que tuvo la excusa perfecta para no alargar aquel silencio más de lo necesario.

—Creo que hemos llegado —clavaron las dos antorchas en la tierra, junto a la protuberancia rocosa de la que les habían hablado —. Cava.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿No te ha bastado con hacerme venir hasta aquí?

Con un suspiro cansado, extrajo la pistola de su funda y apuntó con ella a su cabeza. Esperaba que su mirada le dejase al otro más que claro que estaba cargada, y que esta vez no dudaría en dispararle de verdad en la frente... aunque en realidad tampoco fuera a hacerlo, pero eso no importaba. El español captó el mensaje y, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada envenenada, empezó a cavar. La tierra estaba dura, y la noche comenzaba a antojarse más cálida de lo normal –o quizás sólo era sensación suya-, así que entre eso, la cercanía de las antorchas y el esfuerzo físico, la piel del castaño empezó a brillar a la luz del fuego por culpa del sudor. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, al igual que los mechones castaños sobre la frente, mientras sus labios se entreabrían para dejar escapar su fuerte respiración. Casi sin ser consciente empezó a morderse el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de él. Cómo sus músculos se contraían cada vez que daba una palada, cómo todo su cuerpo se movía siguiendo un ritmo determinado…

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Había estado tan concentrado observándole que ni se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el otro había dejado de cavar para dirigirle aquella pregunta, así que tardó más de lo normal en asimilar que estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—¿El qué? —gruñó, casi esperando que le hubiera descubierto mirándole como si de un plato bien sazonado se tratase.

El español dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de clavar los ojos en él, dando a entender que no se refería a nada en concreto, sino a su vida, en general. Vaya… ¿desde cuándo le interesaban sus motivos para hacerse pirata? ¿Acaso estaba buscando algún flanco por el que atacarle? Guardó la pistola, para que no se le cansara la mano de sujetarla, antes de contestar.

—Deberías saber lo fácil que arraigan las costumbres de tu familia en uno mismo, por más que intente evitarlo. Además… puede que tenga más posibilidades de morir joven que cualquiera de los que se quedan al abrigo de sus casas en la costa, pero hay cosas que compensan con creces eso —su voz se tornó anhelante, casi soñadora—. El sentirse poderoso, el tacto del oro, el brillo de una esmeralda, el olor de la libertad y la más suave de las caricias imaginables en tu rostro…

—¿Cuál? ¿La caricia de otro hombre?

—Me refería a la caricia del viento —repuso divertido al haber hecho que el castaño tuviera que decir aquello—, pero también me vale, sí. A pesar de que no necesitas hacerte a la mar para conseguir eso.

—¿Y no temes arder en el Infierno?

Una carcajada acudió a su garganta al escucharle, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Qué pregunta más típica era aquella, proviniendo de un español.

—¿El Infierno? La vida de por sí ya es uno, aunque supongo que te refieres al de tus creencias —señaló con un gesto casi obsceno el rosario oculto bajo su camisa—. El Infierno es sólo una probabilidad, mientras que todo esto, todo lo que vives, es una certeza. No me parece que haya creído alguna vez en esas historias, pero incluso si lo hiciera… Me da la sensación de que seguiría igual. Ninguna promesa de "sufrimiento" eterno me apartaría de lo que soy y quiero ahora. Seguiría siendo pirata. Seguiría saqueando. Seguiría surcando la inmensidad del mar…

"_Y seguiría deseándote como ahora hago_."

Por un instante sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, al creer que había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero se dio cuenta de que habían sonado únicamente en sus pensamientos, puesto que el gesto del español no parecía tan escandalizado como hubiera estado de haberle escuchado. Aunque, por otra parte, no parecía estar por la labor de contestar, así que lo retomó.

—¿Ves, _Spaniard_? Yo al menos soy fiel a mis principios. Sin embargo tú… Te aferras a tu religión como si fuera a salvarte del pozo que se abre a tus pies… cuando en realidad no es más que la piedra que te hará que te ahogues en el fondo…

Los ojos del otro brillaron con un matiz que indicaba que se había ofendido. Bueno, que lo hiciera cuanto gustase. No era asunto suyo si escuchar la verdad le dolía. En aquel entorno, cualquier tipo de creencia similar era un lastre, aunque había oído hablar de capitanes piratas –_capitanes- _que trataban de compensar sus actos de alguna manera para que su destino en la otra vida fuera más acogedor. Para él todo aquello no eran más que tonterías. O estabas en un barco, o en otro. No era un mundo donde valieran las medias tintas.

El español estaba ya seguramente a punto de replicar algo para defender sus creencias, pero su gesto pareció torcerse antes de empezar siquiera y su boca soltó unas palabras que no esperaba oír para nada.

—¡Kirkland, cuidado!

Su cuerpo se agachó antes de que su mente empezara siquiera a procesar el aviso, y antes de que el español lanzara la pala en su dirección, para golpear a quienquiera que hubiese estado a su espalda, a juzgar por el grito de dolor que escuchó. Rodó rápidamente hacia un lado, para dejar las rocas a su espalda, protegiéndose así de ataques por la retaguardia. Y sólo cuando desenvainó la espada, al tiempo que el español clavaba la suya en el hombre que había derribado anteriormente, terminó de darse cuenta de que estaban sufriendo algo que quería recordar a una emboscada.

De la oscuridad de la noche surgieron otros tres hombres que, a pesar de lo que hubiera podido llegar a pensar durante un instante, no se trataban de los marineros de su hermano, sino perfectos desconocidos. Los cuales parecían un poco sorprendidos por haber sido descubiertos, aunque en seguida se sobrepusieron y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

No había tiempo para comprobar si había más en las inmediaciones, ni siquiera para asegurarse de que abandonar la seguridad del promontorio no acabaría con un puñal atravesándole la espalda; la adrenalina prendió en sus venas al mismo tiempo que veía a dos de los atacantes dirigirse hacia el español mientras que el tercero desenfundaba una pistola dirigida hacia él. Ni fue consciente de haber ordenado a su cuerpo que se moviera cuando dio con los huesos en el suelo para evitar que el disparo le diera en algún punto vital, aunque el estallido que sintió en su pierna le indicó dolorosamente que no había conseguido salir del todo impune.

Levantarse lo más rápido que podía hizo que su visión quedara cegada durante un breve instante, pero al menos logró evitar el sable que el otro ya empuñaba, y que se clavó en la tierra donde momentos antes había estado su garganta. Retrocedió para poder coger el impulso necesario para el contraataque, mas creyó ver una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, y en vez de lanzarse hacia delante, apoyó todo el peso del cuerpo en la pierna, casi haciéndole ver las estrellas, y giró hacia el lado contrario, barriendo con su espada de forma ascendente. El metal encontró carne y otro grito cortó el cálido aire nocturno. Sin dedicar más que una veloz mirada para comprobar que el hombre al que acababa de dibujar una línea roja cruzando su torso no iba a volver a levantarse, cambió de pierna para detener el filo de su primer atacante a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. La mueca que mostraba su rostro, iluminada tan sólo a medias por las antorchas, era una mezcla de muchas cosas indeterminadas, sobre las que parecía predominar el miedo. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras apartaba su sable a un lado; el miedo era el primer error del guerrero.

En efecto, la fuerza con la que su adversario empuñaba su espada no era la apropiada, así que en cuanto intercambió un par de estocadas con él, haciéndole retroceder hacia los árboles de los que había surgido, logró desarmarle y, sin darle tiempo a pedir clemencia o musitar una rápida plegaria, le atravesó de lado a lado. El cuerpo cayó, haciendo que casi dejara escapar un grito de victoria, mas aquello aún no había terminado. De entre la espesura surgió un quinto asaltante, enarbolando su sable como si pretendiera separarle la cabeza de los hombros.

Estaba ya sacando la pistola, que había permanecido olvidada en su cintura durante todo el encuentro, cuando un cuchillo lanzado desde detrás de él terminó su vuelo en la garganta del hombre, el cual se desplomó sobre la tierra revuelta no sin antes llevarse inútilmente al cuello una mano para detener la mortal hemorragia. Parpadeando para asimilar lo ocurrido, se giró una vez más para comprobar el escenario que se había desarrollado a su espalda, dado que desde antes de recibir el disparo se había llegado a olvidar de que el español estaba con él. Y seguía con él, alzándose entre los cuerpos de los otros dos atacantes, mirándose la mano como si no acabara de entender cómo había sido capaz de arrojar un cuchillo con tanta habilidad. Lo que Arthur se preguntaba más bien era cómo había acabado con _tres _hombres con lo que parecía relativa facilidad. De acuerdo, le concedía que ninguno le había apuntado con una pistola, pero aun así… Estaba aprendiendo rápido. Muy rápido.

—No parece… que haya más… ¿pero de dónde demonios han salido?

El español se recuperó de su sorpresa y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del círculo de luz que arrojaban las antorchas, indemnes a pesar de todo; su cuerpo seguía tenso, preparado para la acción. Casi como si no le importara seguir luchando en el caso de que la noche engendrase más atacantes. No daba indicios de darse cuenta de la sangre que le lamía la piel brazo abajo, o lo que parecía ser en su costado. Igual que él sabía que sentía el disparo de la pierna mucho más levemente de cómo llegaría a protestar más adelante. Pero no le preocupaba eso. Como tampoco le preocupaba en ese momento el origen de aquellos hombres.

Su cabeza permanecía fija en otra idea.

—Podrías no haberme avisado —musitó una vez que la adrenalina empezó a disiparse de sus venas y pudo pensar con claridad en lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Era imposible para mí haber visto a ese bastardo o reaccionar sin que dijeras nada. Podrías haber dejado que me matara.

—Podría —su atención pareció desviarse por fin hacia la herida que lucía en el brazo. Y a pesar de que sólo se detuviera allí durante unos momentos, a él le parecieron siglos, esperando sus siguientes palabras—. Pero dudo que se hubieran contentado sólo con tu muerte.

Tardó más de lo normal en entender lo que venía a decir con aquello. No había esperado que se tratase de una cuestión de caridad, puesto que suponía que el español no le consideraba digno de semejantes gestos de su parte. Más bien había supuesto que diera alguna razón del estilo de "porque el único que puede acabar contigo soy yo". Y sin embargo… sin embargo había sido por algo mucho más frío y racional.

Algo más parecido a lo que haría él mismo.

—¿Me has salvado sólo para que te ayudara a defenderte? ¿Por no saber cuántos hombres iban a atacarnos y si necesitarías otra espada para enfrentarte a ellos?

—Tú me has ayudado otras veces Dios sabe por qué motivos; sino ha sido para seguir haciéndome sufrir —en parte sí, pero no exactamente…—. Aunque supongo que las razones en el fondo no importan. Lo que importa es que he salvado tu maldito pellejo, Kirkland —musitó el español antes de clavar la espada a su pies—. Y la mitad de mi deuda está saldada.

_{Alfred's pov}_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo podría definir su estado de ánimo en aquellos momentos, si se sentía confundido o traicionado. Probablemente las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, sin saber cuál de ellas predominaba. Confuso porque no alcanzaba a entender cómo era que el Capitán, que evidentemente habría acompañado al bastardo de su pelirrojo hermano –ah, cómo le dolía aquella palabra ahora- en el asalto a su pueblo natal, había terminado salvándole de la muerte. Sí, de acuerdo, nunca le habían interesado sus motivos, porque no le importaban, le debía la vida y eso era todo, pero ahora se tornaba todo aún más extraño. Y traicionado, por supuesto, porque la verdad le había sido ocultada. Quizás podía entenderlo como una forma de protegerle, pero… No, en realidad no. Siempre había creído que uno debía ir con la sinceridad por delante, que las mentiras siempre acababan siendo descubiertas y que, al final, tal y como había sido el caso, el resultado era aún peor.

Sin contar… sin contar lo mucho que había tenido que contenerse para no sacar su espada del cinto y hacerle una segunda sonrisa –una _permanente-_ en el cuello a aquel desgraciado. No sólo por ser el culpable de la muerte de Matthew –y del resto de personas que había conocido-, sino por insultarle de aquella manera. Al escuchar malos apelativos su cabeza nunca permanecía fría… y además… ¿quién se había creído que era aquel Alistair? No sólo tratándole de aquel modo a él, sino a todo el mundo, a Antonio, al Capitán… el único que se había librado de aquella lengua que parecía empapar de veneno cada palabra que producía había sido Francis. De alguna manera, se percibía que su relación era bastante cordial. ¿O quizás cordial no era la palabra más indicada? A fin de cuentas, estaba aquel último comentario que le había soltado al español, antes de abandonar, afortunadamente, el camarote. Si habían sido tan cercanos… Se mordió el labio. Quería preguntarle… no porque quisiera saber exactamente qué hacía que el francés fuera el único capaz de detener al pelirrojo, sino porque, como decía el dicho "_Conoce bien a tu enemigo". _Dudaba sonsacarle algo a su hermano, pero quizás el otro fuera más susceptible de responder a sus preguntas.

¿Acaso pensaba matarlo? En un momento, la imagen de sí mismo estrangulando al _Escocés _ se había aparecido en su mente, sí. Pero en aquellos últimos días, que había pasado en silencio e intentando evitar a todo el mundo, se había dado cuenta de que no era el mejor camino a seguir. Porque aquello produciría un enfrentamiento entre las tripulaciones del _Sombra Escarlata _y del _Morgause, _perjudicando al Capitán. Y, efectivamente, aún entonces y a pesar de todo, quería seguir siéndole fiel; le seguía debiendo la vida. Aunque eso no evitaba que quisiera encontrar formas de herir al pelirrojo durante los desgraciados días que tuvieran que navegar juntos aquellos barcos. Con un poco de suerte, en cuanto su hermano regresara de la isla con el tesoro, el otro volvería a sus costas en Norteamérica y su presencia dejaría de traerle malos recuerdos y generar en él una casi irrefrenable ansía de hacer justicia. Quizás debiera haber ido con el Capitán para asegurarse de que todo transcurriera más rápido, pero se había visto incapaz de estar con él. Quizás no debiera haberle cerrado la puerta de su camarote en las narices cuando le había preguntado si quería acompañarle, pero ya era tarde para cambiar lo ocurrido. Era el español quien le acompañaba en aquella ocasión.

Con un suspiro cansado, se dirigió hacia el camarote de Francis, aunque para su sorpresa –una sorpresa nada grata-, ya había alguien allí. Y no un marinero cualquiera.

Alistair, cómo no.

Sintió la necesidad de irrumpir en el cuarto y rodear su pecoso cuello con ambas manos y apretar, apretar hasta que no pudieran volver a salir más palabras envenenadas de su boca. No obstante, y a pesar de su naturaleza impulsiva, fue capaz de contenerse, limitándose a apretar los puños con rabia.

—… preguntas que por qué te trata así —escuchaba al francés decir a través de la puerta entreabierta—, cuando tú te comportas como si hubiera robado este barco. Hasta donde sé, fue vuestro padre el que dijo que el _Morgaine _sería para él.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, incluso sus pies de pronto parecieron tener prisa por abandonar el lugar y regresar a cubierta, pero la curiosidad brotó en su interior y fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

—Lo sé, pero eso sólo hace que parezca más injusto. Siempre estuve al lado de Padre, siempre. Nunca quise llevar una vida "lejos de toda esa sangre" y abandonar a mi familia por una furcia de ojos bonitos y sonrisa zalamera. ¿Acaso no hubiera cabido esperar que, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, y siendo el mayor, su barco y su tripulación pasaran a mí? —a pesar de sus palabras, en su voz extrañamente no fue capaz de encontrar rencor, sino… ¿tristeza?— Pero no. Se los dio a él. Sólo porque daba la casualidad de que era el hijo de su puta favorita.

—Arthur no tiene la culpa de eso, _mon ami. _Sería irracional odiarle por eso.

—Francis, no me malinterpretes. Si quisiera haberme quedado con el _Morgaine, _créeme, ahora mismo él sería un don nadie en el Caribe. Si quisiera vengarme, habría tenido mil oportunidades para hacerlo. Sabes que no le odio. Puede acurrucarse en el rincón todo lo que quieras, temiendo que alce armas contra él. Puede intentar evitarme porque represento todo aquello que quiere dejar atrás —bajó de pronto su tono de voz tanto que se vio obligado a acercarse más, sin pararse a pensar en que podía ser descubierto—. Sólo espero que nunca cometa el atrevimiento de olvidar todas las veces que di la cara por él ante Padre. Piensa que tuvo una infancia difícil y sí, reconozco que lo fue. Pero tú has visto las cicatrices de mi espalda, y sabes que varias de ellas deberían estar en el cuerpo de mi hermano y no en el mío. ¿Y ha salido una mísera queja alguna vez de mis labios? ¿He pedido que me lo agradezca? No.

— Que conste que no estoy quitándote ningún mérito pero… Tampoco, que yo sepa, pidió que hicieras nada por él. Porque el _très idiot_ parece no saber pedir ayuda excepto en casos desesperados.

En eso no podía dejar de darle la razón a Francis. El Capitán daba la impresión de estar siempre muy seguro de sí mismo, de saber siempre qué hacer o cómo actuar. Y, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces fuera así, había momentos en los que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse aconsejar por alguien más. Era humano, lo había aprendido… ¿No había sido él mismo quien le había confesado que a veces tenía miedo?

—Cierto es. Pero dime que no tengo razones para odiarle, aún cuando no lo hago. Tú ibas a ser mi segundo de a bordo, Francis. Íbamos a gobernar el Caribe juntos… Pero mi hermano se quedó contigo, igual que se quedó con el barco de nuestro padre. Igual que se ha quedado siempre con todo lo que quería para mí…

—Arthur me necesita más que tú, lo sabes.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Alfred estaba convencido de que Alistair se había sentido tan molestado u ofendido por las palabras de Francis que había decidido dar por zanjada la conversación. Se preparó para salir de allí lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido antes de que el pelirrojo saliera del camarote, pero aquello nunca llegó a ocurrir. En su lugar, terminó contestando.

—¿Crees que él es el que más te necesita? Quizás hace cuatro años lo fuera, pero ahora existe otra persona que requiere de tu apoyo… y no estás a tu lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, acaso no has encontrado consuelo en aguas norteñas? Sé que soy alguien que se hace difícil de olvidar, pero no recuerdo que fueras tan sensible, Alistair.

—No hablo de mí, Francis —en su voz se escuchaba un claro matiz divertido—. Aunque debo concederte que no es sencillo sustituirte. No, estoy hablando de tu preciosa damisela, Jeanne.

—¿De qué la conoces? —una nota de pánico se asomó a la pregunta del rubio.

—Es obvio que empezaría buscando a mi hermano en puertos donde pudieran indicarme aproximadamente su ubicación. Dio la casualidad de que terminé en ese prostíbulo, y me crucé con ella. ¿Sabes lo extraño que me resultó escuchar que habías asentado la cabeza? Aunque es una chica bastante encantadora, la verdad. Supongo que debería darte la enhorabuena… Aunque mi pobre corazón se rompa al saber que no puedes volver conmigo…

Incluso a pesar de no conocer al pelirrojo –ni ganas que tenía de hacerlo, porque por mucho que escuchando aquello le pareciera menos bastardo de lo que en un principio había imaginado, seguía siendo responsable de la muerte de Matthew-, y a pesar de que sus palabras hubieran sido cargadas de sarcasmo, creyó darse cuenta de que en realidad lo decía en serio. No es como si le diera pena, porque si fuera por él, le ofrecería una solución permanente para dejar de sufrir; sólo se sentía intrigado por saber qué demonios habría ocurrido para llegar a juntar alguna vez a Francis con Alistair, teniendo en cuenta que parecían tan dispares psicológicamente. Y que sólo había visto al francés hablando sobre mujeres.

—No iba a hacerlo por más que siguiera soltero, Alistair, aquello fue lo que fue, y aunque no voy a negar que resultó entretenido, terminó —escuchó al rubio pasearse por su camarote. A juzgar por el sonido, caminaba rápido, como si estuviera nervioso, o tensión. Alfred mismo sentía el corazón en la boca, aunque en el fondo reposaba un retazo de culpabilidad, por escuchar una conversación personal que nada tenía que ver con él—. Pero ese no es el asunto. Jeanne no me necesita. Quiero decir, me gustaría estar más tiempo con ella, pero sabe que no puede ser y lo acepta. Vernos tres o cuatro veces al año nos debe bastar a ambos por ahora.

—Quizás antes te sirviera eso, pero me temo que ya no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aparte de decirme que lleváis juntos mucho tiempo, me dijo otra cosa —después de aquello se quedó tanto tiempo callado que Alfred sintió la necesidad de entrar al camarote para decirle que continuara, por mucho que no dejase de ser un oyente no permitido—. Está embarazada.

_{Antonio's pov}_

Haber clavado la espada en la tierra cuando el filo aún estaba manchado de sangre quizás no había sido tan buena idea, se decía a sí mismo mientras frotaba la hoja con brío para limpiarla.

Tras acabar con aquella repentina amenaza, y al comprobar que en el lugar donde había estado cavando no se encontraba ningún tesoro, Kirkland decidió regresar al bote para después tomar el mismo camino que los hombres de su hermano. Podría decirse que ninguno se sorprendió al ver que la embarcación había sido destrozada hasta el punto de no tener arreglo, como tampoco al continuar y ver que los cuatro marineros estaban muertos, desangrándose sobre la tierra junto a tres desconocidos que seguramente pertenecían al mismo grupo que los que les habían atacado a ellos. Seguramente habían sido sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que ellos y por eso no habían escuchado los ruidos de la pelea.

En la zona en la que habían estado sus compañeros indagando no había restos de cofre alguno, por lo que asumió que, si el mapa no era un mero delirio de su creador, tal y como había expuesto el rubio un par de veces, haría ya tiempo que estaría en otras manos, quizás muy lejos de allí. Tal vez aquel grupo de piratas, que según Kirkland habrían tomado aquel archipiélago como base de operaciones o lugar de refugio, habían sido quienes lo encontraran por casualidad. Sea como fuere, su viaje había sido en vano. Hasta perjudicial, podría decirse, aunque su destino hubiera sido mejor que el de los marineros de Alistair. No se vieron con fuerzas para llevar los cadáveres a ninguna parte, por lo que los dejaron donde estaban. Y, por una vez, no rezó por aquellos a los que su acero había mordido, lo cual le hizo sentir cierta aprensión, aunque se desentendió de aquel sentimiento porque, a fin de cuentas, aquellos hombres eran piratas. No habría tenido sentido perder el tiempo.

Así que habían terminado sentados en la arena de la playa, alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habían hecho –o mejor dicho, que _había _ hecho, puesto que Kirkland no dio muestras en ningún momento de tener la intención de agacharse para recoger los restos de la barca con los que alimentar a las llamas-. Tal vez podrían haber intentado hacer alguna señal a cualquiera de los dos navíos, o incluso llegar por sus propios medios hasta ellos, a pesar de que no era sabio adentrarse en el mar de noche y el inglés gruñía ante la mera mención de tener que nadar. O incluso buscar la embarcación de los hombres que les habían asaltado. Pero el capitán había alegado que tarde o temprano Francis mandaría otra chalupa al buscarles y decidió quedarse esperando, mientras disfrutaba de la calma de la noche.

Y él _disfrutaba _de la confusión que se formaba en su cabeza. Era evidente que prefería sobrevivir a todos aquellos avatares -aunque estaba casi seguro de no poder lograrlo-, pero… ¿tanto como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver a Kirkland muerto? No importaba que no hubiera sido por su mano, o que no pudiera disfrutar de la sensación de satisfacción durante más de un parpadeo antes de reunirse con él en el suelo. Todo lo que debiera importarle era cumplir su venganza, y ésta era enviarle al Infierno en el que tan claro había dejado que no creía. Sin embargo, su boca había hablado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado. _Para protegerle. _Y luego había soltado aquello sobre su deuda como si hubiera sido todo planeado, algo que, por suerte, había parecido convencer al mordió el labio inferior. Quizás no era buena idea dar vueltas sobre el asunto, una vez que el daño estaba hecho. Sólo debía tomarlo como que su deseo de continuar respirando era más fuerte de lo que había planeado una vez más…

Y de esa forma, intentando distraer su mente con otras cosas mientras Kirkland terminaba de vendarse la herida de la pierna, ya extraída la bala, sin quitarle un ojo de encima, recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes del ataque y se dio cuenta de que algo no terminaba de encajar. Si se suponía que odiaba a las mujeres y prefería las atenciones de otros hombres… ¿qué tenía que ver aquella española de la que le había oído hablar a Francis? Porque por lo que había entendido, había sido una persona muy importante en la vida del pirata, aquella que, con su traición, había provocado que se hiciera a la mar por primera vez… Aquello le quería sonar a que el inglés se había sentido muy herido por su culpa, y si lo había logrado una vez… Tenía que procurar disponer de la mayor cantidad de oportunidades posibles para acabar con él. Por más que luego pareciera no sacarles el máximo potencial, como había quedado claro esa noche.

Se aseguró el vendaje del brazo, oscurecido ya por la sangre, antes de intentar su estrategia. Tenía la espada ya limpia y a mano, por si acaso provocaba la ira del otro, aunque sabía que poco podría hacer contra una pistola. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que no le haría falta defenderse, porque si el pirata no le había matado hasta ahora, habiéndole dado más que motivos suficientes para ello, era poco probable que fuera a hacerlo si le mencionaba a aquella mujer… ¿no?

—¿Sabes, Kirkland? Antes dijiste que eres fiel a tus principios, pero hay algo que me intriga —no necesitaba hablar alto porque de alguna forma, se habían terminado sentado casi pegados, por mucha playa disponible que hubiera y por mucho que la hoguera tuviera un tamaño aceptable—. Debo suponer que tus gustos son… extraños y prefieres la compañía de un hombre a la de una mujer. ¿Qué ocurre entonces con Isabel?

La sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el rostro del inglés al escuchar sus palabras pereció en una mueca que, a duras penas, disimulaba su hostilidad, y dejó la venda olvidada para centrar en él toda su atención.

—¿Por qué la conoces? —se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que eso no importaba— Supongo que es lo que tiene que Francis se haya encariñado contigo y que no le importe darle a la bebida a veces más de lo que debería… —pudo comprobar que, a pesar de que tratara de hablar en un tono despreocupado, que supiera aquello le molestaba, le dolía. Esbozó una sonrisa mentalmente. Bien. Que comprobara por una vez lo que era que le pusieran a uno el dedo en la llaga— Oh, de acuerdo. Sabes el nombre de esa zorra… ¿y qué?

Tratando de quitar hierro al asunto, por lo que parecía. Lástima que no se lo fuera a permitir.

—Sé que es tu punto débil. Junto a tu hermano, por lo visto —aunque desde luego, con el pelirrojo prefería no mezclarse. Ni en el caso más desesperado trataría de utilizarlo en contra de Kirkland. Había descartado aquella idea a los dos segundos de coincidir con él en camarote del capitán.

—Sí, lo es —dio un respingo al ver con qué facilidad lo admitía—. ¿Pero acaso piensas conseguir algo con eso? ¿Quieres rastrear todo el Caribe en su busca, para usarla de escudo o distracción mientras me pegas un tiro? Porque si esa es la idiotez que te está rondando la cabeza, olvídalo. Hace años que su cuerpo se pudre en alguna tumba dejada de la mano de Dios.

Dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible. Lo había esperado, en cierta manera, aunque había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera así.

—No sé por qué me sorprende que acabaras con ella. Es tan… tú…

Todo el rencor que había mostrado el inglés desde que mencionara el nombre de aquella misteriosa mujer pareció disolverse entre el humo y el aire de la noche. Si no fuera porque parecía imposible, diría que el pirata parecía casi… insultado por aquella acusación. Insultado y… ¿herido?

—Yo no he dicho que la matara —alzó una ceja, extrañado. El otro, que en principio no parecía querer añadir algo más, dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de su reacción, y volvió a retomar la palabra:—. Por mucho daño que llegara a hacerte… ¿serías capaz de matar a la persona a la que amas? —la intensidad de la mirada que le dirigió después de aquello hizo que tuviera que bajar la vista un momento hacia las maderas que crepitaban en la hoguera. ¿Qué era lo que se había removido en sus entrañas al escuchar esa pregunta?

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, tras esas palabras, no le veía como a un niñato o a un asesino? ¿Por qué, al mirar su rostro, en el que bailaban las sombras que las llamas producían, le veía por primera vez como a _una persona_? ¿Desde cuándo se veía un fondo de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos verdes? ¿Desde cuándo su voz había dejado de sonar dura, fría, sin sentimiento?

¿Desde cuándo lo que decía no provocaba en él furia, desprecio y rechazo?

¿Desde cuándo Arthur Kirkland, el Azote del Mar Caribe, se había vuelto tan humano? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser un hombre de acero implacable?

Tan cercano… tan cercano a él… Al alcance de la mano…

—Pero… has dicho que está muerta… —musitó con un hilo de voz, notando de pronto la boca pastosa.

Necesitaba volver a escuchar la voz del inglés marcada por su característica arrogancia, necesitaba que volviera a construir aquella imagen sanguinaria que, con unas simples palabras, parecía venirse abajo. Porque no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le producía el ver lo que podía ocultarse bajo aquella casaca roja.

—Porque da la casualidad de que tengo un perro guardián un tanto feroz. O tal vez sería mejor llamarle _zorro, _por su pelaje y su comportamiento —con aquella matización, supo que se estaba refiriendo a Alistair—. No le gusta no ser el único que pueda amargar mi vida, así que decidió eliminarla cuando supo que me había traicionado… Ahora que lo pienso, si supiera que intentas matarme no tardaría ni un momento en convertirte en su nueva diana para practicar con los explosivos. Es muy bueno con la pólvora.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Un simple comentario. No necesito a mi hermano para acabar contigo, lo sabes.

Algo en aquella oración le escamó. Y, mientras Kirkland alzaba la vista hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Lo habitual, teniendo en cuenta el alarde de superioridad que venía implícito en sus palabras, hubiera sido terminarlo con un _Spaniard _cargado de desprecio. Pero no. Había dicho un "lo sabes" en su lugar. Aquello… aquello hasta les hacía parecer cercanos…

—Tal vez me necesitaras a mí para acabar con él —comentó, intentando quitarse aquellas estupideces de la cabeza.

—Si hay que encargarse de Alistair, ya lo haré yo cuando alguno de los idiotas de la tripulación se dé cuenta de que no regresamos y envíen un bote a por nosotros, no te preocupes —lo cual no debería tardar mucho, puesto que era un tesoro lo que tenían entre manos, y no había casi nada que impacientase a los piratas que aquello—. Aunque sinceramente, si no puedes conmigo, es imposible que puedas con él. ¿Pero desde cuándo estás tan predispuesto a matar a sangre fría a la gente?

—No hablaba en serio. Sólo pensé que tal vez serías tan retorcido como para pedirme ese _favor_ con el que saldar la deuda del todo.

Parecía increíble que hubiera terminado asimilando aquello. Que hubiera aceptado, de verdad, en su interior, que le debía algo, a pesar de todas las circunstancias. O tal vez era sólo que quería sobrevivir. Pero de ser así… ¿no estaría retrasando lo más posible el pago de aquel _trato_?

—¿Quién sería el estúpido que te pediría eso? —por un momento había estado temiendo que se tomara su propuesta en serio. Aunque en cualquier caso no pensaba cumplirla— No eres un asesino. Ni siquiera eres un guerrero. Sería un desperdicio de oportunidad, una oportunidad que se podría emplear en otras cosas mucho mejores…

—¿Qué quieres, entonces? —preguntó intentando obviar el escalofrío que le producía

Los dedos de Kirkland empezaron a acariciar el dorso de su mano, y ascender por allí por donde la tela de la camisa había sido desgarrada para hacerse la venda del otro brazo. Desde fuera, aquel contacto podría haber pasado por suave, quizás hasta cariñoso, pero la única sensación que le transmitía el roce era… ¿posesividad?

—Un beso. No uno como el de la otra vez, de distracción. No uno robado, como el del bastardo de mi hermano —habría jurado escuchar celos en su voz, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido… ¿verdad?—. Un beso de verdad.

Esperó a que continuara hablando, a que añadiera más puntos a aquel primero. Pero Kirkland había cerrado la boca y lo único que se escuchaba eran las olas lamiendo la arena y la madera, que de vez en cuando lanzaba chispas al cielo estrellado. No se había apartado en ningún momento porque prefería no provocar al inglés y, porque a fin de cuentas, era su brazo, nada más. Aquel hombre podía haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa –aunque se habría negado, pero eso era un tema diferente-, pero se había quedado ahí. En algo, en apariencia, tan sencillo. Tan sencillo que, en verdad, no le importaba cumplir.

¿No le importaba cumplir?

¿En serio?

¿No le importaba besarle? ¿Al hombre cuyas manos no sólo estaban manchadas, sino que chorreaban rojo? ¿Al hombre que no había dejado de molestarle desde que se alistara en su tripulación? ¿Al hombre que había amenazado con acabar con él?

Y, mientras el roce del otro llegaba a su hombro, se dio, cuenta de que en realidad… no.

Un momento… ¿cómo había dejado, teniendo al alcance su espada, que Kirkland se le acercara tanto, que le estuviera tocando? Qué importaba que se enfadara con él, le odiaba, ¡le odiaba, maldita sea! Tenía que dejar claro que había fronteras que no podía cruzar…

—¿Un beso? ¿Y ya está? —fue sin embargo todo lo que salió de su boca, por más ira e incomprensión que estuvieran anidando en su interior… ¿se podía saber qué demonios le estaba pasando?— ¿Con todo lo que podrías intentar exigirme y te contentas con un simple beso?

El rubio le tomó de la mano, antes de llevársela a los labios, curvados en una sonrisa que no era burlona, ni sarcástica. Era algo diferente, como aquella nota oscura y salvaje que brillaba en sus ojos de esmeralda, prometiendo algo que jamás en su vida habría pensado desear.

—No necesito pedirte más, _Spaniard_ —le besó delicadamente en los nudillos, sin apartar la mirada. Antonio creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho en cualquier momento… y no de furia, extrañamente—. Porque después serás tú el que suplique que continúe.

* * *

><p>He metido una pizca de ScotFra como dedicatoria para una amiga.<p>

Me gustaría decir que actualizaré tan pronto como he hecho en las dos últimas veces, pero no creo que sea posible.

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Toda elección es amarga

La verdad es que el capítulo ha salido bastante más largo de lo que planeaba… Seguramente demasiado diálogo como para sentirme cómoda y otras cuantas cosas a las que he tenido que dar miles de vueltas, pero…

Espero que os guste~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.- Toda elección es amarga<strong>

_{Arthur's pov}_

Alistair no se inmutó ni lo más mínimo cuando dejó caer la cabeza cercenada de uno de los malnacidos que habían osado atacarle sobre su escritorio de madera oscura. Se limitó a dejar a un lado las cartas de navegación que estaba comprobando y a echarle una ojeada por encima, antes de alzar la vista hacia él. En sus ojos brillaba una nota divertida.

—Cuando dije que quería una parte del tesoro no me refería a literalmente… una parte. Sabes, en este caso podrías haberte quedado tú con el cuerpo entero… —retiró los mechones ensangrentados del rostro, para poder verlo mejor— ¿Quién se supone que es? No tiene aspecto muy exótico, que digamos, así que deduzco que no se trata de ningún indígena…

—Formaba parte de un grupo de bastardos que nos han emboscado, a mí y a tus hombres, los cuales me temo que no van a poder reunirse con el resto de tu tripulación. No en esta vida, al menos.

Tampoco aquello produjo demasiada sorpresa en el pelirrojo, porque a fin de cuentas, no se trataba de una situación tan descabellada. Y había pasado por cosas sin duda peores. Aunque dio un suspiro al comprender que había perdido a cuatro marineros en aquella expedición.

—¿Piratas que se han asentado en el archipiélago? Lo cierto es que es un emplazamiento bastante bueno para establecerse… —su hermano alzó una ceja al ver que lucía un semblante tan grave— Por la forma en la que me estás mirando intuyo que no has venido hasta aquí sólo para presentarme un trofeo tan sangriento. ¿Debo deducir que no había ningún tesoro?

—Si hubo alguna vez, ellos u otros ya se lo habían llevado. ¡Pero olvídate del tesoro! —dio una palmada en la madera, acentuando así la insistencia de sus palabras— Dime que estabas completamente seguro de que no había nadie en esa isla antes de que pusiera un pie en ella.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una risa suave, echándose hacia delante y colocando los codos sobre la mesa para poder apoyar la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber si había gente o no cuando es la primera vez que he navegado hasta aquí? ¿Piensas que he orquestado todo esto, sacrificando la vida de mis hombres, para atraparte o algo? ¿Y luego qué, enviarte a Port Royal? Arthur, de verdad, me decepciona que a estas alturas no me conozcas. En el hipotético caso de que quisiera entregarte a la Marina, no mandaría a mis hombres, ni organizaría semejante montaje —y esbozó una sonrisa nada risueña antes de añadir: —. Iría a por ti yo mismo.

El silencio que se abatió sobre los dos estaba teñido levemente de amenaza. Tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Me pregunto qué he hecho para provocar semejante desconfianza. Reconozco que mis métodos no son muy ortodoxos —continuó el otro al cabo de un rato para su alivio, puesto que la tensión en el ambiente había ido cada vez a más—, pero eso no cambia su fin. Todo lo que he hecho, en última instancia, ha sido para ti. Siempre te he protegido. Y siempre lo haré. Espero que lo recuerdes.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios lo haces? ¿Por qué… actúas así?

—Porque es lo que significa ser el hermano mayor —echó de nuevo su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de coger la botella, seguramente whisky, que reposaba en la estantería que había a su espalda—. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría disfrutar de una buena bebida sin que los ojos de un muerto me observen mientras lo hago.

Con un suspiro que quiso asemejarse más a un gruñido, Arthur volvió a agarrar por los cabellos la cabeza y salió del camarote de su hermano. En realidad no se había planteado que Alistair hubiera hecho aquello para entregarle a Marina; sólo que quisiera asustarle o intimidarle de alguna forma. Nunca le había entendido. Él jamás le había prodigado un trato especialmente cordial –aunque en su defensa podría decir que no era el único con el que se comportaba así-, y sin embargo el pelirrojo le había ayudado en más de una ocasión. No se lo había agradecido propiamente ni una sola vez, convencido de que lo hacía para conseguir otros beneficios más adelante a cambio, unido al temor que siempre le había provocado.

¿Pero y si realmente sus motivos para ayudar eran genuinos?

Arrojó la cabeza al mar sin ninguna clase de miramiento; había cumplido su objetivo y no quería tener aquel grotesco trofeo en sus manos más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Aún le quedaba la horrible sensación de que su esencia seguía impregnando sus dedos, así que se los frotó con insistencia contra su camisa. Total, debía lavarla, no importaría más o menos suciedad.

De mala gana ordenó a uno de los hombres que patrullaban en la cubierta del _Morgause _que fletara una chalupa para devolverle al _Sombra Escarlata. _La desgana del marinero fue más que evidente, pero no se atrevió a denegar su petición. Tal vez porque sabía que llamaría a Alistair para que se lo dijera él mismo, si no consideraba su puesto de suficiente importancia. O tal vez, y lo más probable, porque deseaba perderle de vista. La tripulación de su hermano no tenía muchos motivos para guardarle cariño.

La cubierta estaba prácticamente vacía; muchos marineros habían bajado a tierra para salar o secar la carne que habrían obtenido en la caza o simplemente para estar un rato sobre un suelo que no estuviera meciéndose al caprichoso ritmo de las olas, a pesar de que fuera un navío bastante estable. Supuso que Alfred estaría sobre algún peñasco, o quizás en el puesto del vigía, lo más cerca que pudiera del cielo, puesto que amaba las estrellas y aquella era una noche despejada. Dio un saludo breve a aquellos que estaban en el puente, charlando animadamente –quizás demasiado, estaba seguro de que habría alcohol implicado en su humor-, antes de entrar en su camarote, iluminado por la luna porque a pesar de haber arreglado las cortinas, no había cubierto los ventanales con ellas esta vez.

Prácticamente se arrancó la casaca y la camisa, dejándolas sobre la cama, para tomar la jofaina que había dejado antes de partir junto a ella y verter todo el contenido sobre su cuerpo. Tenía demasiado calor como para preocuparse por mojar el suelo. Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio involuntario cuando el agua logró refrescar su ardiente piel. De verdad, era verano, pero aquellas temperaturas eran peores de lo habitual… O imaginaciones suyas… A fin de cuentas, aquella sensación había aumentado sólo por culpa de la presencia del español. Se apartó los mechones húmedos de la frente mientras recordaba, mientras recordaba la escena en la playa. No estaba seguro de por qué habría dicho aquellas cosas cuando el malnacido le había preguntado por Isabel, pero el resto de palabras que se habían escapado de su boca. Ah, aún parecía quedar en sus labios la huella de la piel del otro, al igual que en su retina la forma en la que se había estremecido al escucharle… Y mejor si cabe, la forma en la que no le había apartado de malas maneras. Había permitido que le tocara… hasta que había dicho aquello último, provocando que el castaño librase la mano de su agarre y que, lo más probable, hubiera tratado de elaborar alguna contestación que expresase disgusto, rompiendo el hechizo.

Aunque nunca había llegado a escuchar una mala respuesta de sus labios, puesto que el segundo bote que pronosticaba había llegado entonces. Después el español había rehuido su mirada durante el tiempo en el que la tripulación había ido a investigar el lugar del ataque y el trayecto de regreso al _Sombra Escarlata. _Lo cual era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que siempre trataba de mirarle con orgullo o desprecio, por más que la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos hubiera disminuido durante los últimos días.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder sacarse las botas, y dejar que sus pies se refrescaran con el tacto de la madera, más fresca. Besó sus nudillos, imaginando por un momento que eran los de otra persona, pensando en cómo demonios había terminado en aquella situación. Pensó en ir a buscar al castaño, pero sabía que eso demostraría debilidad de su parte, y no estaba tan desesperado. ¿No lo estaba, verdad? Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se desembarazaba de las armas que aún portaba. En la vida había deseado tanto a nadie como a aquel bastardo, por más que fuera español, por más que quisiera matarle… ¿o era tal vez por eso, precisamente?¿Le atraía porque era lo que odiaba?

¿O le atraía por otro motivo?

Sea como fuere, alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento y le libró de tener que lidiar con unos pensamientos con los que no sabía enfrentarse. Tomó la pistola, por si acaso, antes de vocear un "Adelante" de mala gana, preguntándose quién era el idiota que venía a incordiarle a aquellas horas. Como fuera alguno de sus tripulantes borrachos, teniendo en cuenta el mal humor que parecía estar cultivando su cuerpo, le mandaría retirarse con quizás algo más que un simple gruñido.

Pero la silueta que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno no era la de un marinero borracho, sino la de Antonio, que parecía confuso. ¿Confuso, por qué? Si el único que debería sentirse así sería él, porque no acababa de asimilar que el castaño hubiera acudido allí teniendo en cuenta su conversación. Entonces recayó en la cuenta de que los ojos del otro estaban fijos en su pistola, como queriendo entender por qué estaba siendo apuntado con ella. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara y cerrara la puerta a su espalda, antes de guardarla en uno de los cajones de la mesilla.

El castaño se había puesto una camisa nueva, y la venda del brazo se adivinaba bajo la tela de color grisáceo. Creyó discernir también que se había cubierto aquellos rasguños del torso, seguramente como simple medida de precaución. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que él sólo llevaba los pantalones. Y que el castaño le estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Se sentía cohibido? Para nada. Pero era la primera vez que se mostraba tan "ligero" ante el otro, aunque no hubiera sido de forma intencionada. Sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda mientras los ojos ajenos recorrían su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que atrae al _Santo _a la madriguera del diablo? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras se dirigía hacia la alacena para sacar una botella de ron. La boca de pronto se le había quedado seca — ¿Acaso le tientan las criaturas de la noche?

La mirada del español dejó de vagabundear entre sus múltiples cicatrices de batalla y se clavó en la suya.

—Si el diablo tiene que preguntarlo, quizás no es tan astuto como quiere parecer —fue la respuesta, aunque el tono de voz en el que había sido dicha le parecía indescifrable—. Vengo a saldar mi deuda, Kirkland.

Quitó el tapón de la botella con los dientes, antes de dar un trago, sin apartar la mirada de él. Así que había aceptado ciertamente su petición. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la calidez del alcohol, y ofreció la botella a su invitado, cuyos ojos brillaban con un matiz oscuro que, al igual que sus palabras, no le era posible interpretar.

—¿Así, sin preámbulos? —fingió estar decepcionado— Sé que los españoles sois muy directos a la hora de hacer las cosas, pero habría esperado algo más d-

No pudo terminar la oración.

Ni siquiera fue completamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Unas manos agarrando sus hombros con presa de acero, como amenazando con quebrarlos. Su espalda chocando de forma violenta contra la pared; pero su boca no pudo dejar escapar ni una sola queja porque en aquel momento estaba ocupada intentando defenderse de un inesperado ataque.

Únicamente cuando la botella se le escapó de entre los dedos a causa de la sorpresa, sembrando todo el suelo de ron y pedazos de cristal, los cuales sólo de milagro no se clavaron en sus pies descalzos, se dio cuenta de que el castaño le estaba besando.

Aunque quizás _besando_ no era el término más apropiado para aquel contacto ardiente que le había dejado inmovilizado contra la madera, y al cual su mente de pronto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, como aquello de racional tenía poco, su cuerpo no tuvo problema para contraatacar. Agarró con una mano el borde del pantalón del español y enterró la otra en sus cabellos, antes de morder sus labios, haciendo que aflojara su presa y pudiera tirar del maldito bastardo, de manera que quedara atrapado tal y como había estado él hacía apenas un instante. Notaba los dedos del castaño ascendiendo por su cuello, siguiendo a la inversa el camino trazado por las gotas de agua, arañando hasta llegar a la nuca, donde se quedaron para empujarle hacia delante, como obligándole a no romper aquel beso. Ja. Como si fuera a hacerlo. Como si _pudiera _hacerlo. Bebía de sus labios igual que si de la única forma de seguir con vida se tratase. Con desenfreno. Con avidez. Con _necesidad. _Porque no había sido plenamente consciente de hasta qué punto lo había anhelado hasta ese momento.

Y cuando se separaron, apenas si lo hicieron un palmo, lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que seguían siendo dos personas en vez de una. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras trataba de apoyar su frente en la del otro, cosa que no fue sencilla porque debido a que el español llevaba sus botas y él no, era ahora más alto.

—… ¿Quieres que continúe? —sin esperar del todo su respuesta, deslizó la mano con la que se había sujeto a su pantalón por su cintura, en dirección a su espalda, intentando quizás colarse debajo de su ropa… pero sus dedos rozaron algo duro y metálico y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa antes de sacar la daga que el castaño había escondido— ¿Un cuchillo? No te los recomendaría como juego de cama a menos que los sepas manejar bien… podrías cortarte donde no quieres… —rozó con la punta su cuello, allí donde quedaba el rastro de la herida que le había hecho el día que había intentado matarle— ¿Qué querías, apuñalarme en mitad del beso? Y se supone que los traicioneros somos los ingleses…

—No iba a apuñalarte —el otro entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera ofendido. Bueno, después de que hubiera tratado de acabar con él mientras dormía, no sería algo sorprendente—. Lo traía como… defensa…

—¿Defensa? ¿Para defenderte de qué? ¿De mí? —el silencio que siguió a su pregunta indicó que estaba en lo cierto. Esbozó una mueca divertida— ¿Sabes? No sé si sentirme más ofendido por el hecho de que creas que tienes que defenderte de mí o por el hecho de que pienses que con un cuchillo como ese podrías hacer algo.

Lo tiró a su espalda, sin que le importara dónde fuera a caer. Aunque después iba a tener que moverse con cuidado si no quería clavarse algo en el pie.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —murmuró sobre sus labios de nuevo, trazando círculos en su espalda bajo la ropa con el pulgar. El castaño, cuyas manos seguían enredadas en su pelo, asintió levemente. Ah no, no le iba a dejar salir airoso de aquello tan fácilmente— Entonces… dilo…

El castaño dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando mordió su cuello, su clavícula, su hombro, para después besar toda la zona, acariciando suavemente con los labios allí donde los dientes habían dejado su huella, como intentando borrarla. Como intentando borrar todo lo que no fuera deseo.

—¿Sí? —repuso en un tono despreocupado mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y detenía todos sus movimientos

No iba a seguir, por mucho que el cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que continuara, por mucho que los labios le ardieran, anhelando volver a rozar aquella piel morena, hasta oír aquello en boca del español. Era consciente del conflicto que se desarrollaba en su interior; podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Odio.

Indecisión.

Lujuria.

Y, por mucho que tratara de reprimirlo… miedo.

Entonces el castaño cerró los ojos, como queriendo mantener aquella lucha en secreto. Los segundos que siguieron a aquello le parecieron más largos que una eternidad, hasta que el otro volvió a mirarle, con una intensidad tal que tuvo que reprimir un jadeo. El español se inclinó hacia delante para recorrer con la lengua la línea de su mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta la oreja, donde lamió y tironeó del lóbulo con los dientes antes de susurrar.

—Arthur…

No necesitó más.

Volvió a atacar sus labios, su espalda, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Porque si antes de aquello todo su cuerpo había estado más que ansioso por continuar, el escuchar su nombre, el sentir aquella lengua acariciando su piel, había sido como derramar hierro candente en sus entrañas, había prendido un fuego que ni sabía que guardaba latente en su interior. Agarró al español por el cinturón y le guió hacia su cama, aunque por el camino tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez porque no podían evitar la necesidad de explorar más del cuerpo del otro. Si sus pies toparon con algún cristal, estaba demasiado ocupado con otras cosas como para darse cuenta.

Mientras tiraba al suelo toda la ropa que antes había dejado sobre el lecho, el castaño se deshizo de la camisa y dejó la piel de su torso, cruzada como había supuesto por varias vendas, junto con el rosario, a la vista. Y de nuevo al alcance de sus manos, que le empujaron hacia atrás para que cayera en la cama, aunque el español se medio incorporó, tirando del borde de su pantalón para atraerle hacia sí y morderle en el cuello. Aquel intento de devorarle no terminó ahí, puesto que siguió ascendiendo hasta acabar de nuevo en su boca, besándole con algo más cercano a la ferocidad que a la ternura. Bajó sus manos para acariciar la piel morena que le estaba llamando mientras tanto, pero sus dedos rozaron el rosario y, al mismo tiempo que el sabor de los labios y la lengua del castaño quedaba marcado en los suyos, pensó que ya era hora de deshacerse de él.

Rompió el beso, sin dejar de acariciar su estómago mientras le instaba a volver a tenderse y hacer que se quedara tumbado del todo frente a él. Empezó a lamer las cuentas negras desde el hombro hasta el pecho, sin olvidar de atender la piel que estaba debajo tampoco, hasta llegar a la cruz que remataba el colgante. Esbozando una sonrisa, la agarró con los dientes y los dedos del español, que todo aquel tiempo habían estado acariciándole los brazos y la espalda, se quedaron rígidos, justo antes de que arrancara el rosario de su cuello con un brusco movimiento.

Lo soltó para agarrarlo con la mano y alzarlo en el aire, sabiendo que los ojos del otro se habían quedado como hipnotizados observándole, y observando el brillo de las cuentas bajo la luna, quizás temiendo lo que pudiera hacer con una posesión tan valiosa. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo, sin apartar la vista de él, fue llevárselo a los labios y darle un casto beso, tal y como había visto hacer al español varias veces para agradecer a los cielos cuando algo bueno le ocurría.

Una vez terminada aquella ceremonia, se estiró para dejar el rosario sobre la mesa, donde antes había dejado sus armas, pensando en cómo continuar; sin embargo, el castaño no parecía estar por la labor de esperar por nadie, puesto que alzó su rostro para besarle la clavícula, donde sólo permaneció un instante antes de seguir con su pecho, prodigando especial atención a sus pezones. Su lengua le hacía cosquillas, al tiempo que atizaba el fuego que ya devoraba todo su interior, provocando que no pudiera hilar ni dos pensamientos seguidos. Aunque sí fue capaz de pensar que debía devolverle el favor.

Le empujó de nuevo hacia abajo, para separarse aquella boca que estaba dejando su piel al rojo vivo, y fue besando con delicadeza por encima de las vendas que surcaban su torso, mientras sus manos se afanaban en despojar al español de toda su ropa, que colaboró de buen grado para deshacerse del cinturón, los pantalones, y todo lo que pudiera estar cubriendo su piel. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando finalmente tuvo ante sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo del castaño. La débil luz de la luna no permitía contemplar los detalles como le hubiera gustado, pero qué importaba. Aquella visión era sólo para él, para que la reclamara. Y eso pensaba hacer.

De los labios entreabiertos del español no dejaron de escaparse gemidos cuando las caricias que empezó a prodigarle se hicieron más apremiantes, más rápidas, tanto en la zona de su entrepierna como en el vientre, en las costillas, en los pezones; por todas partes, como si su piel le quemara y no pudiera mantener sus manos en un mismo punto por mucho tiempo. Tenía que tocar todo su cuerpo, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo. Porque, al menos por esa noche, así era.

Se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a besarle de nuevo, pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran se detuvo para poder murmurar, intentando que su voz no sonara entrecortada.

—¿Dónde… dónde está tu dios ahora, _Spaniard?_

La respuesta del español se hizo de rogar, puesto que al escuchar aquello esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo subir una mano por su muslo. Por un momento pensó que iba a llegar hasta arriba, pero la detuvo al llegar a la venda que cubría el disparo que había recibido en la isla

—Muy lejos de aquí… —contestó entonces, presionando sobre la zona, provocando que de sus labios surgiera un gemido de dolor que pronto se transformó en carcajada.

Cierto. Él era más del otro bando. Era el demonio. Su demonio.

Y bien que podía comportarse como tal.

Sustituyó las incitantes caricias por otras más rudas, más furiosas, llegando incluso a arañarle, de forma que el cuerpo del otro empezó a convulsionarse entre jadeos que, mezclados con los suyos, le sonaban como la mejor y más exquisita de las melodías. Una melodía que quería seguir escuchando para toda la eternidad. El castaño alargó la mano hacia sus pantalones, pero le agarró de la muñeca mientras negaba con la cabeza. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que no podía esperar más, así que le hizo volver a recostarse, no sin antes enzarzarse con él en un duelo para ver quién conseguía morder más los labios ajenos, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón. Debido a la venda no podía quitarse del todo la ropa, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Le tendió la mano al español para que lamiera los dedos, y éste llevó a cabo la tarea con tanta dedicación que estuvo a punto de venirse allí mismo. Se mordió los labios, ya suficientemente castigados por los dientes del otro, intentando contenerse, y apartó la mano considerando que era suficiente.

Trató de mover los dedos en el interior del castaño con todo el cuidado que su lujuria le permitía, intentando dilatar sin que el otro protestara demasiado, sin preocuparle del tiempo que necesitara para conseguirlo. Debía hacerlo bien, porque no se trataba de una persona cualquiera. Y sólo cuando supo que estaba preparado, retiró sus dedos, inspirando antes de dar el último paso. La respiración del español se había acelerado hasta un punto que sin duda le estaría resultando doloroso, y sabía perfectamente por qué, ya que el temor se reflejaba en todo su rostro, aunque estaba claro que luchaba con todo su empeño para no mostrarlo. Porque lo que habían hecho hasta entonces era una cosa, pero aquello…

—Recuerda lo que… te dije, _Spaniard. _Debes relajarte para… disfrutar —acarició con dulzura la curvatura de su rostro, tratando de calmarle—. Confía… confía en mí.

Y bien, ya fuera el efecto de su caricia, de su voz o de sus palabras, el castaño tragó saliva antes de asentir, y de hacer que el pánico abandonara sus ojos. Considerando aquello como la invitación que era, se sumergió en su cuerpo.

No habría podido jurar quién de los dos gimió más fuerte, pero la forma en la que el español se aferraba a las sábanas dejaba más que claro quién sufría más. Así que mientras empezaba a moverse, con un ritmo suave para no hacerle más daño, se dedicó a besar toda su cara. En los labios, en la frente, en el pómulo… no le importaba dónde acabaran sus besos, sólo se cuidaba de volcar un cariño infinito en cada uno de ellos, un cariño con el que no había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabel.

Las piernas del otro se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo, dando a entender que el dolor había mitigado, que podía acelerar y que lo hiciera rápido, y ni se le pasó por la cabeza no hacer caso a aquella muda petición. Nunca antes había hecho aquello con tanta prisa, pero tampoco antes se había sentido como esa noche, cuando el español le miraba con ojos velados por la pasión y el anhelo, gemía en su oído con una boca enrojecida a causa de la furia de sus besos, y sus uñas se clavaban con desesperación en su espalda, instándole a continuar, a apresurarse. Y su cuerpo respondía aunque su mente estuviera al borde del delirio, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera aquel hombre que yacía debajo de él, acercándole cada vez más al límite…

Antonio.

De sus labios estuvo a punto de salir ese nombre, pero su garganta sólo pudo formar un gemido cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo.

Salió del español, que ya le había soltado, jadeando. Las piernas le temblaban, y la herida, cuyas protestas habían sido acalladas todo aquel tiempo por la pasión, empezó a gritar de dolor en su mente, así que se dejó caer en el espacio de la cama que no estaba ocupado por el otro. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas con fuerza, pero su respiración iba ralentizándose, y su cabeza empezó a procesar de forma racional lo que acababa de pasar en su camarote.

—Deberías… deberías limpiarte. Cuanto antes, mejor… —señaló a la alacena de donde antes había sacado la botella de ron, puesto que allí reposaba una segunda jofaina con agua sobre un pedazo de tela. Él mismo debería hacerlo también, puesto que su piel estaba manchada con el español, pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Asintiendo, el castaño se levantó de la cama para seguir su consejo, mientras él rodaba entre las sábanas para ocupar el hueco que había dejado, y en que aún se mantenía su calor. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Había sido una experiencia ardiente, intensa, casi perfecta, pero de alguna forma, percibía que no estaba completa, que faltaba algo. Cerró los ojos. ¿El qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan miserable después de haber podido dar rienda suelta a todo su deseo?

El sonido de unos pasos le hizo regresar al mundo real, para comprobar que el español estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa, mientras se alejaba de él para dirigirse hacia la salida de su camarote. Ya se había puesto las botas y así como el resto de su ropa, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado tratando de resolver el enigma que inundaba su mente. Creyó que el otro se iba ir sin más, pero cuando su mano rozó el picaporte, se giró hacia él. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras, así que no era capaz de distinguir cuál era exactamente su expresión, mas sí que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada; uno de pie, junto a la puerta, el otro medio incorporado sobre la cama. Cualquiera que fuese testigo de aquel silencio doloroso, cualquiera que interpretase aquella mirada que se dedicaban, seguramente diría que se trataba de la última despedida de una pareja de amantes, en las que ninguna palabra, por sentimental o elaborada que fuera, lograría estar a la altura de la situación.

Pero ellos no eran amantes.

¿Qué se suponía que eran?

La respuesta que acudió rauda a su cabeza fue como una puñalada en lo más hondo de las entrañas.

Nada. No eran nada.

"_Di algo. Vamos, di algo, cualquier cosa. Antes de que se vaya."_ Se recriminó mentalmente. Sus labios, sin embargo, insistieron en permanecer sellados.

—Ya he pagado mi deuda—dijo entonces el castaño, con una voz tan dura e impersonal que, por un momento, dudó que proviniera de él. Pero sí, era su boca la que se movía—. Hemos terminado, Kirkland.

Y, sin esperar a que respondiera, salió de su camarote.

{_Alfred's pov_}

El día de su cumpleaños había amanecido con un cielo salpicado de gris que no auguraba nada bueno; sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la mañana pareció que el mal aspecto del mismo no iba a derivar en una tormenta, y a media tarde el pronóstico no había cambiado.

Algunos miembros de la tripulación le felicitaron, pero su hermano apenas si se había molestado en asomar la cabeza fuera de su camarote para desear un buen cuatro de julio. No era como si hubiera esperado algo más, pero le preocupaba su actitud. El Capitán había estado encerrado allí prácticamente todo el tiempo desde que el _Morgause _tomara rumbo norte, hacia puerto seguro y hacia _A magyar boldog, _con Francis a bordo. Suponía que era su ausencia la que tanto le había afectado porque la verdad es que se notaba. Había algo distinto en el ambiente, y no era que se sintiese aliviado por haber perdido de vista a aquel malnacido de Alistair. Imaginó que así es como hubiera sido el _Sombra Escarlata _si Francis, tal y como había escuchado a hurtadillas, hubiera pertenecido a la tripulación del pelirrojo en primer lugar. No tenía ni la menor duda de que todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

Habían permanecido un par de días en el archipiélago, para terminar de preparar bien las provisiones, y porque el Capitán se había empeñado en rastrear las islas en caso de que encontraran algo más de valor. Sólo se habían topado con el campamento de los hombres a los que pertenecía la avanzadilla que había atacado la primera noche, y según lo que había escuchado, fueron fáciles de reducir, aunque apenas si lograron un par de barriles de ron, más carne de cabra y pescado y algunas guineas. El plan después de eso era seguir la ruta del _Morgause _para reunirse en el puerto, repartir el tesoro, si es que hubieran encontrado algo, y decidir allí qué nuevo rumbo tomar. Sabía que su hermano no se encontraría cómodo navegando sin aquel que había sido su mano derecha durante los últimos años, pero Francis tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar con la madre de su hijo. Sospechaba que el Capitán quería reencontrarse con él porque su marcha había sido muy precipitada y no habrían podido intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

Y en ello estaban, navegando rumbo norte, cuando el vigía anunció la presencia de otro navío en sus mismas aguas. Alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, tratando de distinguir algo, aunque apenas se viera una mota oscura en la lejanía. Tal vez era Alistair, que se había cansado de esperarles y acudía a su encuentro… Alguien llamó educadamente a la puerta del Capitán, por si acaso no se había enterado, y éste salió de mala gana del camarote, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él y maldiciendo al pelirrojo.

Pero no era un navío adornado con un unicornio lo que trataba de darles alcance esta vez.

Una segunda mota se unió a la primera en el horizonte.

No… ¿y una tercera?

Se volvió hacia su hermano, que había abandonado su cara de malhumor por otra que asemejaba más a curiosidad -¿o tal vez preocupación?-, mientras esperaba el siguiente dictamen del vigía.

—Es… ¡es la Marina inglesa, capitán! —el miedo se traslucía en las palabras de aquel hombre, que dio además un vistazo alrededor del _Sombra Escarlata_ y quedó pálido como un muerto al mirar en dirección este— ¡Y... se… se acercan dos barcos más por estribor, incluso más rápido si cabe!

Eso hacía un total de cinco… Cinco era un número demasiado alto, incluso para la temeridad habitual del Capitán. Era un número demasiado alto como para albergar esperanzas de salir de aquella contienda bien parados.

El silencio se había abatido sobre la cubierta. Algunos marineros hasta parecían haberse quedado paralizados al escuchar el número de enemigos que había surgido en el horizonte. A él le empezaron a temblar las piernas, aunque más que de miedo, de nerviosismo, por no saber qué hacer, o a qué atenerse… Aunque en realidad todos sabían lo que aquello significaba, las opciones que se les presentaban.

Tratar de escapar, rendirse… o luchar y morir.

Una decisión que quedaba a merced de Arthur.

Y era evidente cuál de las tres escogería.

—Poned rumbo a estribor —incluso a pesar de las circunstancias -¿o precisamente a causa de las mismas?-, su voz sonaba autoritaria y al mismo tiempo serena.

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a todo el mundo, de forma que, en mayor o menor medida, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para empezar a preparar los cañones, guardar cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar en cubierta o sacar filo a sus sables. Alfred estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia su hermano, para intentar decirle algo, cualquier cosa; aunque ahora que había permanecido tanto tiempo sin hablarle casi se le hacía extraño o artificial, pero Johan se le adelantó, situándose frente a él antes de inclinar la cabeza.

—Ha sido un honor navegar en el _Sombra Escarlata _bajo sus órdenes_, _capitán —dijo con solemnidad, y fue prontamente secundado por otros, hasta que por todo el navío no resonaba otra cosa que no fuera aquella especie de despedida u homenaje.

Su hermano esbozó un amago de sonrisa agradecida antes de que sus ojos se tornasen más duros y fríos que el cristal.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estáis perdiendo el tiempo en palabrería en vez de en poner a punto vuestras armas? —bufó finalmente, haciéndose escuchar por encima del revuelo— ¡Preparaos para la batalla! ¡Mostrad vuestros colmillos más afilados a los perros del Rey!

Y después de aquello, volvió a su camarote, para preparar sus propias armas, lo más probable. Alfred se dirigió entonces hacia la proa -puesto que siempre llevaba su sable listo para el combate, y no solía llevar nada más-, desde donde se podía ver a los barcos enemigos acercarse cada vez más. Pronto allí se le unieron algunos marineros más, como Antonio, que tampoco había estado de su humor habitual en los últimos días. Y, finalmente, el Capitán regresó a cubierta y se situó a su lado, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al español que el otro ignoró por completo. Creía percibir tensión entre los dos, pero tal vez sólo era porque toda la tripulación estaba tensa al enfrentarse al destino que les aguardaba. Y de todas formas, no era el mejor momento para ponerse a analizar el ambiente, aunque bien pensado… quizás sería la última oportunidad para hacerlo. La última oportunidad… Suspiró, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada. Se veía ante las puertas de la muerte y sin embargo… No estaba triste, ni furioso. Sólo deseaba aguantar hasta el final y hacer que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de él. Quizás era ya tarde para salvar su vida y pagar su deuda, pero siempre podía demostrarle su valía como nunca antes. Aunque en el fondo no sirviera de nada.

—Hermano… —murmuró cuando los barcos enemigos y el _Sombra Escarlata _empezaron el fuego cruzado, aunque el último no estuviera en la posición más adecuada para disparar.

—Odio las despedidas, Alfred —contestó, volviéndose hacia él y mirándole como hacía antaño, antes de aquella fatídica noche de tormenta.

—No era una despedida —repuso esbozando una sonrisa—. Sólo quería desearte buena suerte.

—No tendrías que estar aquí. Debería haberte obligado a ir con Francis.

—¿En el barco de Alistair? —su voz no reflejaba ni la mitad de la incredulidad que sentía— ¿Quién haría navegar a alguien en un navío a cuyo capitán desea ver muerto?

Su hermano no contestó, aunque su mirada pareció enturbiarse por sus palabras. Y no parecía que fuera por haber dicho que quisiera acabar con el pelirrojo, ya que era algo bastante lógico y Arthur tampoco es que se llevara muy bien con él. Un cañonazo de uno de los navíos ingleses arrancó la cabeza de la doncella de proa, esparciendo astillas de madera por todo el puente, y haciendo que todos los que habían subido hasta allí retrocedieran lo más rápido posible por si un segundo disparo era más certero e iba a por la cabeza de uno de ellos. Todos menos el Capitán, que se mantenía impasible y con la mirada fija en el enemigo, llevando una pistola en cada mano y unas cuantas más prendidas del cinturón, cargadas y lista para disparar.

El choque se vaticinaba brutal y confuso. Porque ahora todo se veía desde una perspectiva diferente. Ellos no eran esta vez el cazador, sino la presa, el objetivo. Eran los que acabarían siendo abordados por mucho que se hubieran lanzado hacia los navíos ingleses, porque nadie olvidaba que otros tres estaban soplándoles en la nuca y que pronto podrían morderles también. El aire temblaba por culpa de los cañones al disparar, y el cielo se había ennegrecido aún más, empezando a guardar luto por las almas que perecerían en aquella contienda.

Y en efecto, el _Sombra Escarlata _irrumpió entre los dos barcos como un animal malherido, tratando de arrastrar a aquellos que le habían abatido consigo.

No supo distinguir en qué momento los cañones disminuyeron sus rugidos y los soldados de la Marina empezaron a invadir el barco, pero de pronto todo ante sus ojos eran uniformes y balas que silbaban en ambas direcciones. Sin dudarlo un instante, bajó a cubierta con rapidez, guiado por la adrenalina y, de acuerdo, ahora que veía relucir las bayonetas de los ingleses bajo los pocos rayos de sol que se escapaban, un poco de temor. Aunque no tanto a morir sino a que su muerte no significara nada.

Su alrededor se tornó confuso, como un extraño baile en el que todos supieran sus pasos pero la música cambiara a cada instante. Respiraba metal, pólvora, gritos y sangre, mientras intentaba deshacerse de los soldados que trataban de ir a por él o pasaban a su lado. Al acabar con un hombre que había estado a punto de rebanarle un brazo, se giró para contemplar el espectáculo que estaba formándose a su espalda y se topó con la visión de su hermano llevando a cabo la más mortal de las danzas. Sus pies se movían ligeros, inspirados por ese impulso y temeridad que sólo sentían las personas cuando no tenían nada que perder. Su casaca escarlata se movía al viento furiosamente en cada finta, en cada giro, en cada movimiento, casi pareciendo más un par de alas a su espalda que un mero trozo de tela.

Y no estaba solo.

Luchando con él, espalda contra espalda, como hubiera hecho Francis de estar allí, se encontraba Antonio. Quizás su cuerpo no se moviera con la misma presteza que la del Capitán, pero aun así estaba peleando con un arrojo como con el que jamás le había visto. Siempre había sido de los que se quedaban en la retaguardia, tratando de participar en el combate lo menos posible; no porque fuera cobarde, sino porque no encontraba gusto alguno en matar. Pero ahora… Ahora su mano no temblaba, sus ojos no se apartaban cuando su acero mordía la carne del enemigo. Y, sin necesidad palabras, guiado por algún hilo invisible, se compenetraba con su hermano como si llevaran peleando juntos años.

Lo único que pudo pensar al ver aquella imagen fue que si existiera un rey entre los piratas, el trono no estaría ocupado únicamente por Arthur. Antonio estaría junto a él.

Entonces sí, lo sintió.

Una punzada de celos en el pecho.

Sin embargo no era el lugar ni el momento para lamentarse; tenía que seguir moviéndose si no quería terminar mirando al cielo ennegrecido con ojos vacíos. Mientras trataba de relegar aquel nuevo sentimiento a un rincón donde no pudiera afectarle, descubrió a un inglés apuntando su fusil hacia el Capitán. Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, así que le lanzó el primer objeto que sus manos pudieron encontrar. El cubo golpeó su objetivo, haciendo que el disparo acabara perdido en el océano en vez de en el cuerpo de su hermano, que se giró al escuchar el ruido y atravesó al hombre, que murió seguramente preguntándose qué demonios había sido arrojado contra su cabeza. La mirada de Arthur se cruzó con la suya al buscar más enemigos en los alrededores o también el origen de aquel objeto que le había salvado la vida, y musitó un "Gracias" que, a pesar de no llegar a oír, sintió como si se lo hubiera gritado. ¡Lo había conseguido!

¡Había saldado su deuda!

Quiso declamar al cielo con todo el orgullo y la felicidad que aquello le embargaba, pero en su lugar, tuvo que esquivar a un compañero pirata que luchaba a puñetazos con un inglés, y se giró para continuar la lucha, esperanzado, con nuevas fuerzas y dispuesto a darlo todo. Mas el destino no parecía querer estar de su parte.

Cuando vio a aquel otro soldado apuntando hacia él, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de agacharse o moverse hacia cualquier lado; el disparo le atravesó el hombro derecho haciéndole tambalear y que su grito de dolor se uniera a los que resonaban en las cubiertas de los tres navíos. Apenas le dio tiempo a llevarse la otra mano a la herida para tratar de taponar la herida, puesto que el marinero se estaba abalanzando ya sobre él, presto a terminar su trabajo con la bayoneta. Esta vez, sin embargo, pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para apartarse del arma y hacer que se clavara en su costado en vez de en el vientre, y a su vez rajó la garganta del hombre que, debido al impulso que llevaba, cayó sobre él, provocando que los dos terminaran en el suelo.

El dolor al golpear el hombro herido contra la madera de forma tan violenta le cegó y, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado, el olor de la sangre estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar. Quizás porque era demasiada, quizás porque era la suya propia, mezclada con la del soldado, que le salpicaba directamente en el rostro a borbotones. Tuvo que soltar la espada porque su último movimiento había hecho que su hombro gritara de dolor y la mano se le agarrotara, incapaz de seguir empuñándola.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse rápidamente, que tenía que seguir luchando, hasta morir, pero le tomó más tiempo de lo que hubiera deseado apartar el cadáver del otro y arrancar la bayoneta que se había quedado clavada en su cuerpo, manchando aún más de sangre sus ropas, mientras el dolor resonaba en su cabeza como el furioso redoble de unos tambores. Agarró el sable con la mano izquierda, luchando contra la fatiga, la pérdida de sangre y el sufrimiento para poder levantarse y encararse al siguiente enemigo que se cruzara con él.

No obstante, en el tiempo en el que había ocurrido todo aquello, las cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado. El combate estaba llegando a su fin.

Escuchó la llegada de los otros barcos antes de que alguien le agarrara de los cabellos desde atrás y le pusiera el filo de un estoque en el cuello. Trató de revolverse, incluso a pesar del peligro que corría su garganta si seguía moviéndose así, pero aquel que le había sujetado le golpeó detrás de las rodillas, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, donde recibió una patada en el hombro derecho. Rehuyó a su agresor lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitían, pero cuando se giró hacia él y quiso hacer algo, oyó el sonido de un fusil apuntando hacia su cabeza. Tragó saliva, mientras cerraba los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, el soldado en cuyas manos estaba ahora su vida, simplemente dio un toque en su nuca con la bayoneta al tiempo que gritaba.

—¡Kirkland, ríndete!

Aún a riesgo de recibir un segundo golpe más fuerte, levantó la cabeza para mirar en la dirección en la que el soldado había gritado. Y allí, entre la niebla que empezaba a formarse en su visión por culpa de las heridas y el mareo, se alzaba su hermano, empuñando dos estoques que pertenecerían a los ingleses, puesto que sus espadas habrían acabado ya en el cuerpo de alguno. Antonio estaba un poco más lejos, forcejeando con otro hombre, mientras la sangre le corría por la cara. Y a los pies de ambos no se veía más que cuerpos caídos de ambos bandos sobre un mar de escarlata. El Capitán se giró hacia ellos, enarbolando sus armas y dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre aquel que hubiera mencionado su nombre, pero su acción quedó congelada en el aire al ver la situación que se alzaba ante él.

—Alfred… —le oyó musitar, entre el cada vez menor barullo de la lucha.

—¡Kirkland, ríndete! —repitió el marinero, ahora sí, volviéndole a golpear, esta vez en la cabeza, por si no había quedado bastante claro que le dispararía si el pirata no arrojaba las armas en ese momento.

Porque su hermano no podía derrotar a todos los ingleses, estaba claro, pero sí aumentar el número de bajas antes de que lograsen reducirlo. Le dirigió una mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza, para que no lo hiciera. El Capitán siempre había dicho que quería morir en combate porque nunca abandonaría una lucha o la dejaría a medias, pero ahora veía en sus ojos que iba a dejar a un lado sus principios por él. Y no podía permitir eso.

—¡No lo hagas, hermano! —gritó con desesperación cuando Arthur se adelantó para arrojar las espadas al suelo— ¡Lucha!

Dio un codazo a los tobillos del soldado que le apuntaba y trató de alcanzarle con el sable que aún empuñaba en la siniestra, pero el otro había previsto sus movimientos, así que no le fue difícil evitar el ataque y pisarle la mano para hacer que soltara su arma.

Luego sintió un estallido de dolor en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

{_Antonio's pov_}

Las secuelas del combate escocían mucho menos que el hierro de los barrotes de la celda de la nave capitana inglesa, el _Queen Elizabeth_. Aquel acero le dolía simplemente con mirarlo, simplemente con recordar que estaba ahí, ante sus ojos –o ante su ojo, más bien, porque tenía la mitad izquierda del rostro manchada de sangre por culpa de una herida que, aunque no creía que le fuera a costar la visión de ese lado, sí impedía que de momento abriera los párpados-, que podía tocarlo y que él estaba en el lado equivocado. O, mejor dicho, en el lado en el que nunca se habría imaginado verse, porque a esas alturas sabía que era merecedor de aquello. Había matado, a fin de cuentas, codo con codo con los piratas. Ningún juez le creería si dijera que sólo había asesinado en defensa propia, que lo había hecho para acercarse a Kirkland y cumplir su venganza. Porque había suficientes cadáveres ingleses con su firma como para que el gobierno británico le declarara culpable. Y porque el rubio seguía vivo, respirando en la celda que había a su derecha, después de haber peleado codo con codo a su lado.

Aunque su respiración no fuera precisamente tranquila.

Se giró un poco para poder verle mejor, encogido en un rincón del diminuto compartimento, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando, como si tuviera frío. Aunque sabía que no era una cuestión de temperatura. Incluso a pesar de las múltiples sombras que arrojaban los fanales colgados de las paredes, la única luz que iluminaba el interior del navío, podía ver que su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual, perlada de sudor y salpicada de sangre ajena. Su cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. No tanto las del combate, aunque cuando había estado a punto de tirar las espadas había visto su ropa manchada de rojo por demasiados puntos, sino por lo que había ocurrido con Alfred. En cuanto aquel marinero golpeó al joven que trataba de liberarse, Kirkland pareció sufrir un ataque de cólera, y dos ingleses más perecieron antes de que lograran reducirle, entonces sí, del todo. Pero la cosa no terminó en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al _Queen Elizabeth_, para poner entre rejas a los pocos que habían sobrevivido a aquella masacre, no fueron pocos los que empezaron a burlarse diciendo que un niñato como aquel no podía tratarse del Azote del Mar Caribe. Y, por supuesto, el orgullo del susodicho no pudo soportar escuchar semejantes palabras sin hacer nada al respecto. Un cuchillo, oculto en algún lugar que nadie había tenido la ocurrencia de registrar, pareció surgir de la nada en sus manos y surcó el aire veloz para acabar en la frente del primero que había osado reírse. Después de aquello todo se volvió un tanto confuso, puesto que él ya estaba descendiendo hacia la bodega, pero le quedó claro que los ingleses no se tomaron semejante ataque a la ligera, ya que después el pirata no llegó a la celda por su propio pie. Tenía el labio partido y, seguramente, su nariz seguía intacta sólo de milagro, puesto que la mejilla estaba magullada. Aunque la secuela más grave era otra, a juzgar por la manera en la que respiraba. No tenía mucha idea acerca de heridas, mas aquello le quería sonar a una o más costillas rotas. Y además… allí en el costado, donde su mano trataba de apretar, el intenso color que teñía la tela ya marronácea indicaba que sus heridas seguían abiertas. Tal vez, y si los ingleses no hacían nada, moriría antes siquiera de que llegaran a Port Royal. Tal vez su cuerpo pareciera agitarse tanto porque ya se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, atacado por la fiebre.

Tal vez estuviera sumido en un silencio en el que poder recrearse en su desgracia, dado que ninguno de los dos había visto a Alfred desde entonces. Quizás Kirkland estaba lamentando su pérdida. O la pérdida de algo más, porque después de haberlos encarcelado, los ingleses habían hecho arder el _Sombra Escarlata. _No lo habían visto, claro, pero el sonido, el intenso olor a pólvora, y el estremecimiento que les había sacudido en el momento en el que las llamas habían alcanzado la santabárbara, haciendo saltar el navío por los aires, eran suficientes pruebas. Kirkland pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo en ese momento, como si aquel estallido le hubiera golpeado directamente a él. Seguramente había sido así. Era su barco, al fin y al cabo. El barco que le había hecho famoso, el barco con el que se había hecho dueño de aquel rincón del mundo.

Sintió que le faltaba aire, y de forma automática sus manos, a pesar de estar encadenadas, se dirigieron a su cuello para poder aferrarse al rosario e intentar conseguir algo de fuerza de él. Pero, como recordó amargamente cuando sus dedos no hallaron nada bajo la camisa, ya no estaba en su poder. El pirata no había hecho ningún amago de pretender devolvérselo –era probable que lo tomara como botín o trofeo, sino lo había arrojado al mar sólo para molestarle-, y nunca se rebajaría al nivel de pedírselo. Había contado con recuperarlo, si es que aún lo guardaba, el día que acabara con él. Pero incluso antes de ser apresados, esa idea se le antojaba lejana y nebulosa.

Porque quería matarle, pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo había desaprovechado más de una oportunidad para hacerlo, y empezaba a dudar que fuera sólo por culpa de su instinto de supervivencia.

La noche que habían compartido juntos y en la que había por todos los medios evitado rememorar todo aquel tiempo, por ejemplo… Había podido apuñalarle antes de que descubriera el cuchillo, aunque no había mentido al decir que esa no había sido su intención. Y ahí estaba… había ido al camarote de Kirkland y en sus planes ni siquiera había entrado el cortarle la garganta. Sabía que lo que había hecho no dejaba de ser un motivo más por el que arder en el Infierno, pero igual que lo había sabido entonces y aun así no había impedido al inglés continuar. Le había instado a hacerlo, de hecho. Y el pirata había llegado a mostrar tanta ternura y tanta pasión en ello… No sabía que pensar.

No sabía qué pensar de sí mismo, de aquella noche, del hombre que debiera estar ya muerto y enterrado por su mano y al que en realidad su mano sólo había llegado a arañar en la espalda y herir en la cara… y acariciar con anhelo.

Suerte que la Marina seguramente demostrara ser más eficiente que él y el rubio acabara muerto antes de ver otro otoño.

—Kirkland, eh, Kirkland —musitó, acercándose a los barrotes que les separaban, sin atreverse a hablar muy alto pese a la evidente alegría que se destilaba en cubierta, traducida en multitud de pasos sobre la madera, risas y gritos avivados por el alcohol.

Estaba convencido de que aquello no era ni mucho menos protocolario en un navío de la Marina, pero lo más probable era que olvidaran sus protocolos en una circunstancia tan extraordinaria como aquella. El silencio que siguió estuvo a punto de convencerle de que el pirata no se encontraba consciente, y ya estaba apartándose de los barrotes cuando el otro se removió, pasando de darle la espalda a apoyarla en la pared, aunque siguiera medio encogido.

—Si quieres reírte de mi situación, _Spaniard, _mira a tu alrededor antes de abrir la boca y verás que nos atrapan los mismos barrotes —su voz sonaba ronca, fatigosa. Como si no pudiera o no quisiera hablar. Y cuando se giró hacia él, creyó distinguir las huellas de unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. ¿O eran sólo las sombras de los fanales?

Omitió una contestación acerada, que ya estaba prácticamente saliendo de sus labios. No era una persona tan cruel como para hacer aquello, mucho menos cuando el destino que compartían no dejaba de ser el mismo. El cadalso, alzado en algún punto de cualquiera de los fuertes de Port Royal, rodeados de gente que quería ser testigo del final de una de sus más terribles pesadillas.

—Aunque debo decir —continuó el otro, susurrando con un ritmo lento— que me sorprende que no te rindieras cuando nos alcanzaron. Tal vez podrías haber dicho que eras un prisionero, o una víctima y no estarías aquí abajo.

—Por supuesto, un prisionero que no lleva cadenas pero sí una espada encima. Ni el más idiota de los ingleses habría creído eso.

Aunque debería haber añadido que, si no lo había hecho, era porque ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría librarse de aquello. Así que en cuanto los hombres de la Marina se habían puesto al alcance de su acero, había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, casi con salvajismo desesperado, porque acabar con todos ellos habría sido la única forma de evitar el destino al que ahora estaba avocado.

—Es una lástima… Hemos hecho una gran actuación ahí fuera… Creo que sólo había llegado a entenderme tanto en el combate con Francis, y llevo luchando con él desde que pude sostener una espada —sí, lo cierto es que aquello había sido sorprendente. Pero había estado tan ocupado con sobrevivir que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que su cuerpo hacía; simplemente reaccionaba—. ¿No es irónico? Que vayas a terminar colgando de una soga como el hombre al que juraste matar… y que luches _con _él mejor de lo que lo haces _contra_ él…—Antonio apretó los puños con rabia, intentando mantener su rostro sereno, a pesar de que la mirada del otro estuviera fijada en el techo. ¿Así que él sí podía reírse de su situación?— Pero… supongo que lo más irónico de todo ha sido el destino del _Sombra Escarlata. _Ha acabado como la historia.

—¿Qué historia?

—Aquella de la que saqué su nombre. A fin de cuentas, aún se llamaba _Morgaine _cuando mi padre me lo legó —le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, esperando que el pirata continuara explicando. Prefería escuchar cualquier tontería con tal de que su mente no regresara a la noche en el camarote del rubio, ahora que entablaban la primera conversación desde entonces. O a la imagen de la horca—. Tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo. _Sombra escarlata _es un poema, que cuenta cómo una sirena se enamora del fuego, al ver un barco ardiendo en alta mar. Al tocarlo se da cuenta de que su cercanía le hace daño, pero está tan encandilada que no le importa y no retrocede. Así hasta que su cuerpo es consumido por las llamas. "Y su sombra escarlata danza, danza sobre el agua", es como termina. Por eso resulta irónico que el destino haya hecho que mi barco acabara ardiendo en el océano.

—No es que sea un relato muy alentador.

—No tiene por qué serlo. El amor es doloroso, y si te dejas arrastrar por él, te destruye —claramente había dicho eso último con rencor, aunque le pareció escuchar también resignación en sus palabras—Aunque supongo que serás uno de esos tontos idealistas como Francis, que ve más las rosas que sus espinas...

Alzó una ceja, pero no contestó a su ataque. No tenía motivos para refutarlo, porque en realidad nunca había estado enamorado. Imaginaba que sería optimista como en el resto de aspectos de su vida y no terminaría diciendo lo mismo que el inglés. Aunque… ¿seguía siendo optimista a esas alturas, en lo que parecía ser el ocaso de su vida? ¿Había tenido el mismo optimismo durante su travesía en el _Sombra Escarlata _que cuando estaba sirviendo cervezas junto a Gilbert? Sabía que no.

—¿Y quién se supone que es el autor de una obra con semejante... reflexión? —preguntó, intentando alargar la conversación y no pensar en el germano o en nada de su pasado, que ahora, teniendo en cuenta las funestas circunstancias, le parecía tan brillante y feliz.

—Yo.

Esperó que al segundo siguiente se riera de él, diciendo que era una broma, antes de añadir el nombre de algún poeta extraño del que jamás hubiera oído hablar. Pero los labios del pirata permanecieron cerrados, así que tuvo que interpretarlo como que decía la verdad. Aunque no dejaba de ser chocante… ¿qué demonios hacía el inglés escribiendo poemas siendo un ladrón y un asesino? ¿Y había nombrado a su barco así por algo que él mismo había compuesto? Nunca dejaría de asombrarse por la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

—Así que las leyendas se olvidan mencionar que, a pesar de todo, eres un hombre de alma sensible y creativa —comentó en tono irónico, porque sabía que algo semejante jamás podría aparecer en una historia destinada a infundir temor.

No por nada se había exagerado su aspecto hasta el extremo para hacerlo cuanto más aterrador posible y se le habían atribuido más conquistas de las que físicamente, en cuatro años, le habrían sido posibles. Aportar semejantes toques de humanismo a un pirata como él sólo podía darse en novelas de aventuras o aquellas para mujeres, en las cuales el protagonista terminaba redimiéndose mediante el amor de una doncella o alguna otra noble causa. Y Kirkland, desde luego, no había dado ninguna muestra ser de esos.

—Fue de antes de hacerme a la mar —gruñó éste, en lo que casi quería recordar a una justificación—. Ahora no perdería ni un instante de mi tiempo en escribir tonterías para dedicárselas a alguien que no las merece.

Antes de hacerse a la mar… eso quería decir que tenía que ser de la época en la que había conocido a Isabel… Tragó saliva. Aquella mujer le producía una curiosidad y fascinación que no sabría muy bien explicar, porque no dejaba de ser aquella que, según había entendido lo había provocado todo… Al igual que había provocado que el pirata se mostrara ante él de una forma en la que jamás habría esperado contemplarle. No era una buena ocasión para preguntar, pero sabía que no iba a tener muchas más oportunidades para conocer la historia completa.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Isabel, Kirkland? ¿Cómo has terminado… así?

—Estamos todos muertos, condenados al patíbulo —el pirata echó la cabeza hacia atrás para golpearse contra la madera, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Aquel gesto claramente venía a decir que por qué tenía que pasar por eso—. Quizás no sea una ejecución del todo rápida, y puedas disfrutar de las cortesías de una prisión inglesa, aunque imagino que de mí querrán deshacerse pronto. ¿Y crees que ahora voy a contarte mi vida sólo porque preguntes?

—Si vamos a morir, entonces… ¿qué te importa? ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa mejor que hacer hasta llegar a Port Royal? Porque me temo que contar los clavos se puede hacer tedioso.

El rubio movió su cuerpo trabajosamente para situarse frente a él. Sí, ahora que le veía de cerca, quedaba claro que había estado llorando por su navío. O por perder la libertad, aunque las dos cosas iban en realidad de la mano. Farfullaba por lo bajo un "¿Por qué no le habrán pegado un tiro en la garganta?", pero por su mirada interpretó que no iba a permanecer callado con aquel asunto. A fin de cuentas, hablar podía hacer que olvidase un poco del dolor de sus heridas. Y no era como si fuese a utilizar aquella información en su contra porque ya no estaba en su mano acabar con él.

—Era la prometida de un capitán de la marina española caído en desgracia. Sabía que si le conseguía un éxito, su honor quedaría restaurado. Ella estaba en uno de los puertos amistosos con los bucaneros, investigando. Me topé con ella, me presenté, y reconoció mi apellido. Así que pensó que si conseguía seducirme llegaría hasta mi padre. No es que fuera un pirata excesivamente productivo, pero tenía bastantes contactos, aún siendo bastante difícil localizarle, y no dejaba de ser un ladrón de las riquezas de los españoles.

La voz del pirata se tornó un gemido de dolor al terminar aquello último, y se movió para tratar de encontrar una postura más cómoda. Antonio no dijo nada, ni le instó a continuar en ningún momento, aunque la historia hubiera captado su atención más de lo que había pensado. A pesar de las sombras danzantes que se abatían sobre ellos, vio tragar saliva al otro varias veces antes de retomar la narración.

—Yo tenía quince años —ahora hablaba con un tono más bajo y pausado si cabe, así que trató de acercarse un poco más para no perder detalle— y ya fuese porque nadie me hubiera prestado tanta atención antes, o porque su actuación quedara completamente lograda, me quedé prendado de ella. Nunca me convenció la vida de pirata; por aquella época soñaba con ser escritor. Y ella fue el empujón que necesitaba; me inspiró para escribir mis poemas. "El nuevo Shakespeare", solía decir que sería. Mi hermano sabía que estaba enamorado de una muchacha española, y aunque no le parecía apropiado, Francis le insistió en que era bueno que estuviera interesado en alguien, así que nos dejó hacer —sí, no le resultaba complicado imaginarse al francés defendiendo a los amantes a capa y espada, tal y como le obligaban sus ideales del amor—. En algún momento quise casarme con ella. Íbamos a tener una boda secreta, pero insistió en conocer a mi familia en persona, que debía plantarles cara y expresar mis deseos de alejarme del destino que querían imponerme. Así que el día que cumplí dieciséis nos presentamos en casa —el inglés volvió a tomarse una pausa, aunque en esta ocasión duró menos, y al reanudar, su voz parecía haber recuperado algo de fuerza—. Pero ella había avisado a su prometido y a varios de sus hombres, claro. Mi padre estaba tan borracho que casi ni se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le redujeron mientras yo me quedaba en un rincón, sin poder moverme a causa de la sorpresa. Recuerdo que iban a matarme porque no tenía ningún valor para ellos, pero Isabel dijo que no representaba ningún peligro, que sólo era un "niñato cobarde", y que podían dejarme temblando en una esquina. Aquello me hizo reaccionar y me abalancé sobre su prometido, y de alguna forma que aún no tengo clara, le maté. Sus hombres se volvieron hacia mí, y sabía que iba a morir, mientras escuchaba a Isabel llorar por la persona a la que de verdad amaba.

—Por eso siempre has guardado un especial odio hacia nosotros, los españoles —le interrumpió, interpretando sus palabras.

Kirkland le dirigió una mirada asesina –o todo lo asesina que podía ser la mirada de alguien que parecía estar más en el mundo de los muertos que el de los vivos-, por haberle cortado, a lo que él respondió esbozando una débil sonrisa. Sí, de acuerdo, había sido él quien había preguntado por la historia, pero no era de los que pudieran permanecer callados mucho tiempo. Y había sido un simple comentario. No se acababa el mundo por eso…

—Alistair apareció entonces y, aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, logró deshacerse de todos los españoles —continuó el otro después de lo que pareció ser un silencio de castigo—. Le conté lo que había pasado; me dejó al cuidado de nuestro padre, que había resultado herido durante la reyerta, y se llevó a Isabel consigo. Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan furioso como aquella noche, mientras la arrastraba fuera. Parecía que un infierno ardía en su mirada. No sé lo que le hizo, pero sus gritos… No creo haber escuchado gritos peores que los de Isabel antes de morir —indudablemente había tristeza en sus palabras, pero también rabia. Aunque no sabría decir si era hacia Alistair por haber matado a la mujer o únicamente hacia ella. Quizás era rabia hacia las circunstancias que hubieran provocado aquella situación—. Las heridas de mi padre se complicaron, y murió, legándome el _Morgaine_. Lo demás fue sencillo. Me hice a la mar junto a Francis y mi hermano, buscando cualquier objetivo español. Encontré tu hacienda. Luego viajé al norte, donde mi hermano quería probar una nueva zona de acción que mi familia jamás había probado. Atrapamos un segundo barco, un navío francés, _La Pucelle d'Orléans_, que Alistair rebautizó como _Morgause_. Asaltamos un pueblo, me entraron remordimientos en algún momento, salvé a Alfred y le llevé a mi barco. Mi hermano se quedó en las colonias, y yo bajé al Caribe de nuevo. Recordé las palabras de Isabel, cuando decía que en el futuro todo el mundo me reconocería por _Sombra escarlata, _por haber sido mi primer poema. Así que decidí hacer su predicción realidad.

Después de dar por finalizada la historia, Kirkland empezó a toser; sonaba como si tuviera arena o cristales rotos en la garganta. Tal vez por el esfuerzo añadido que le había hecho realizar a su cuerpo o porque realmente estuviera en las últimas. Sintió una ligera desazón al pensar en la segunda posibilidad, así que trató de quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Y ahora todos te reconocen por ese nombre —asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo, una vez que las toses fueron disipándose. Aquella relato terminaba de convencerle de lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser el pirata—. Isabel era la sirena del poema, ¿verdad?

—Y terminó ardiendo de la misma forma… Sí, Isabel era mi sirena, era muchas cosas para mí…

—¿También tenía los ojos verdes?

—Verdes y brillantes como los de una piedra preciosa —¿creyó escuchar que su tono se había vuelto soñador al decir aquello?—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Apoyó la frente en los barrotes, para intentar refrescar su piel y centrar la cabeza, que aún continuaba asimilando lo que Kirkland le había contado. Comprendía que a uno no debía sentarle bien que la persona a la que amaba te utilizara de aquella manera, e incluso comprendía que hubiera acabado con el prometido de Isabel. Pero nada justificaba toda la crueldad y la ambición que había demostrado después de aquello. Eso era algo que tenía que haber estado en el propio pirata desde el principio, quizás reprimido por la aprensión de tener que matar a otros y que, a partir de entonces, había salido a flote. Aunque no dejaba de ser irónico que compatriotas suyos hubieran sido los detonantes del que se había convertido en el peor depredador de aquellas aguas.

El recuerdo de Isabel había perseguido a Kirkland desde aquello, puesto que había nombrado su barco como algo relacionado con ella, había repudiado a las mujeres desde entonces… Aunque decía que tenía preferencia por los ojos verdes… Y eso no hacía más que provocar que en su mente se formara una gran duda…

—La… la otra noche… Yo pagué mi deuda, pero tú… —ni siquiera quería hablar del tema, pero debía hacerlo…— ¿Hasta qué punto llegó a hechizarte tu _sirena_? Porque si los dos somos españoles, y los dos tenemos los ojos del mismo color… —se detuvo un momento, preparándose para formular la pregunta. _La_ pregunta— ¿Fui un mero sustituto para ti?

No lo decía con la pretensión de ser algo más. Había tenido claro desde un principio que si el inglés había llegado tan lejos había sido por puro morbo, quizás porque así, en cierto sentido, le había derrotado. En cierto sentido, así lo había visto también él. Porque… ¿en qué momento había dejado de pretender cortarle el cuello a dejar que sus manos ensangrentadas acariciaran su cuerpo? No era como si el odio se hubiera desvanecido, por supuesto, eso sería del todo imposible. Seguía allí, ardiendo con la misma intensidad de siempre. Mas otro sentimiento extraño llevaba anidando en su pecho desde hacía un tiempo, igual no tan brillante, pero su fuerza parecía aumentar y aumentar. Y ahora que había escuchado toda la historia acerca de Isabel y creía ver que detrás de las acciones del rubio había algo más que la satisfacción de alcanzar un placer prohibido, se sentía dolido. Se sentía humillado.

Kirkland le dirigió una larga mirada, cargada de algo indescifrable que creyó entender como frialdad, antes de darle la espalda. Quiso gritar. ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera se dignaba a contestarle?

—Si tienes que hacer esa pregunta, _Spaniard _—sonó al fin la voz del pirata_, _suave como una caricia. Una caricia envenenada—,es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

_{Arthur's pov}_

La forma en la que le arrojaron al calabozo en Port Royal fue bastante más amable que el trato recibido en el barco inglés. Aunque también influía el no haberse resistido durante el traslado –porque no le quedaban fuerzas, más que nada. Le habían cambiado la venda del torso, le habían despojado de su casaca roja y de cuantos accesorios fueran innecesarios para que su aspecto no fuera obsceno, por si acaso guardaba alguna otra arma oculta. El frío del metal de los grilletes parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Hasta creía ver surgir el frío, como volutas blancas en el aire, de las paredes de piedra que le rodeaban. El frío de la soledad. El frío de la desesperación.

El frío de la muerte.

Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar su molesta imaginación para poder pensar con más claridad. No había visto a Alfred cuando habían desembarcado, pero la verdad es que tampoco a otros de sus tripulantes que no habían muerto en el combate, así que intentaba decirse a sí mismo que estaría bien. _Tenía _que estar bien. Aunque quizás, teniendo en cuenta que estar bien implicaba estar encerrado en una celda, a la espera de un juicio por piratería, era mejor que no hubiera llegado nunca a Port Royal. No quería ser cruel, y no quería que su hermano estuviera muerto, pero aquella sensación de angustia, el abrir los ojos y encontrarse siempre las mismas paredes a tu alrededor, apresándote, ahogándote, era algo terrible. No podía permitir que Alfred, corriera el destino de ser apaleado como un vulgar perro para terminar colgando inerte de la soga, para disfrute popular y de los picos siempre hambrientos de los cuervos. Su hermano no había nacido para ello. Él sí. Había sido iniciado en el arte del asesinato, de la mentira, de la navegación alocada, del desafío, desde que tenía memoria. Él estaba preparado para morir. Su destino, lo sabía desde que zarpó por primera vez, con la luna roja prendida en el cielo y la muerte en su mirada, era terminar en el patíbulo. Aun así… aun así… no habría esperado que fuera tan pronto. Veinte años, maldita sea. Veinte malditos años. Sonaban a broma, a mal chiste. Sonaban, como siempre, a un destino hipócrita y caprichoso. El mismo destino que se había burlado de todos sus intentos para evitarle a Alfred aquella situación en la cual, si seguía respirando, estaría metido hasta el cuello. Igual que el español.

Antonio…

Que no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra durante todo el trayecto a Port Royal desde que respondiera a su pregunta, haciendo que se volviera más tedioso si cabe. Bueno, no era problema suyo si no sabía reaccionar bien ante la verdad, aunque en realidad… ¿Cuál había sido la verdad reflejada en sus palabras? ¿Era la respuesta en realidad tan evidente? Suspiró. Suponía que sí. De acuerdo, podía ser similar a Isabel en muchos aspectos, pero eso era porque tenía una serie de preferencias y, al cumplirlas ambos, era normal que se sintiera atraído por los dos. Quizás en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora el recuerdo de aquella mujer le producía más rabia que tristeza. Y no, el español tampoco había sido una venganza o una manera de resarcirse de ella.

Lo había hecho porque quería. Porque deseaba. Porque le deseaba a él. Y, por haber callado en el barco, ahora nunca podría aclararle la verdad. Una verdad que hasta le costaba admitir a él mismo.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, abriendo los ojos. ¿Y no era mejor así, en realidad? Qué le importarían al castaño sus motivos, si lo más probable era que le hubiera pedido continuar por simple calentura. ¿Qué sentido tenía torturarse ahora que las cosas no tenían remedio? ¿No sería mejor tratar de pensar en las cosas positivas?

Al menos la fiebre le había bajado. Pero el torso le dolía si intentaba hacer algún movimiento más brusco de lo normal, incluso si respiraba fuerte. Sabía que una costilla rota no era el fin del mundo, a menos que te atravesara algún órgano –cosa que sabía que no había ocurrido, puesto que el dolor habría sido mayor o ya estaría bajo tierra de ser así-, y que en menos de dos meses solía estar ya curada.

La suya no llegaría a sanar jamás, claro. Dudaba que en el juicio fueran a dictaminarle otra cosa que no fuera culpable, y aunque la burocracia siempre fuera lenta, en tres semanas máximo se habría enfrentado al estrado. La bilis le acudía a la boca sólo con pensarlo. No por miedo, sino por rabia. ¿Por qué demonios había terminado allí? Es decir, era evidente que la Marina iba en su busca; a fin de cuentas había valorado su cabeza en cien guineas, y no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con sus barcos. Pero la forma en la que le habían dado caza aquella vez… tantos navíos, con un rumbo tan fijo… Casi como si hubieran sabido de antemano dónde encontrarle. Como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho…

Unos pasos empezaron a resonar por los pasillos de la prisión, haciéndose eco en las paredes de piedra, puesto que en aquella zona él era el único prisionero. Así que no le fue difícil aguzar el oído para captar la conversación que cada vez iba escuchándose con más claridad.

—… barco partió raudo a Inglaterra para anunciar tan grata noticia al Rey —iba diciendo una de las dos personas, un hombre que hablaba con tono ligeramente chillón y rápido—. Y por supuesto, os haré llegar una misiva cuando se decida el destino del reo, aunque es poco probable que la horca permanezca vacía durante los siguientes días. Os merecéis estar en el evento, si es que tenéis el estómago para dicho espectáculo.

—Mi estómago se ha habituado a cosas peores que un ahorcamiento, Excelencia, por desgracia. Sois muy amable al invitarme, aunque quizás no pueda personarme por tener que ocuparme de mis negocios.

No.

Esa voz… Tenía que estar imaginándola, tenía que estar imaginando aquel inglés adornado con un acento más que particular…

Pero cuando los dos hombres que estaban conversando doblaron la esquina, quedando de frente a su celda, sus confirmaron aquello que sus oídos se negaban a admitir. Su cara parecía estar surcada por varios cortes en avanzado proceso de curación, y su mejilla izquierda estaba coloreada de un llamativo morado que tiraba a verde por los bordes. Pero en sus ojos esmeraldas prendió una chispa de burla al verle de aquella forma, desmadejado en una esquina de su calabozo, tratando de encogerse sobre sí mismo para que la herida del vientre no se abriera de nuevo.

Aunque se incorporó un poco, aún a riesgo de que su costilla protestara, mientras toda su concentración parecía dedicarse en dirigirle una mirada de odio.

Y hacer que su mente retrocediera hacia el pensamiento que había creado antes.

Alguien tenía que haber avisado a la Marina del rumbo que iba a tomar.

_Alguien._

Un millar de insultos acudieron a su boca y allí murieron. Se veía incapaz siquiera de gritarle cuantas palabras malsonantes conocía mientras se acercaba a él junto al otro caballero, que supuso el Gobernador, aunque éste último no le importaba ni una mísera pizca de aire.

Sólo le importaba Alistair.

—Será una lástima no contar con vos durante el evento, dado que de no ser por vuestra colaboración, señor Arcaihb —oh, por supuesto, no iba a haberse presentado como Kirkland ante la Marina Real—, no nos encontraríamos ante este acontecimiento. Aunque lo cierto es que cuando mis hombres se personaron con este sujeto, pensé por un momento que me habían engañado —parloteaba el hombrecillo que, al lado de su hermano, parecía un monigote de poca presencia y mal vestido. Y eso que el pelirrojo había dejado a un lado sus galas habituales para sustituirlas por el traje que cualquier burgués de éxito luciría aquellos días en Port Royal, incluyendo una tonta peluca castaña, rizada según la moda—. No se parece en nada al aspecto que le otorgan los chismes del pueblo.

—Lo sé, a mí también me costó admitirlo, pero su navío y su bandera, junto a su feroz y descontrolado salvajismo, digno de un hombre de corazón negro, cruel, y egoísta —su sonrisa, que a pesar de sus evidentes intentos por reprimirla se asomaba a sus labios, indicaba lo mucho que le estaba divirtiendo hacer aquello. Bastardo—, sólo podían pertenecer a una sola persona. Y cuando a duras penas, tras haber sobrevivido a su bárbaro ataque, logré escuchar cuál sería su siguiente rumbo a tomar, qué menos podía hacer que acudir raudo a la Marina para comunicarlo…

Quiso reírse, pero eso sólo provocaría que la costilla le doliera aún más, así que se contentó con dejar escapar un bufido. Podía intentar llamarle Judas a la cara, denunciarle al Gobernador como pirata, pero… ¿qué valor iban a tener sus palabras allí? Sonarían como las de alguien desesperado, intentando hacer que las piedras golpearan a otra persona primero. Y seguro que su hermano había preparado aquello con pruebas suficientes para aparentar ser alguien que no era.

—Señor Arcaibh, nunca os agradeceremos lo suficiente el que nos hayáis ayudado a dar presa a tan peligroso criminal. Inglaterra estará siempre en deuda con vos.

—No es nada, Señor Gobernador. Siempre es un honor servir a la Madre Patria de forma tan desinteresada… —el tono de su voz era tan sarcástico que el otro hombre _tenía _que estar dándose cuenta de ello, pero parecía simplemente tan feliz de haber logrado apresar a un pirata de su calibre durante su mandato que seguramente lo pasó por alto— Y ahora, si no os molesta, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras a solas con el prisionero. Quiero disfrutar de este momento de venganza. Que vea cómo aquel hombre al que robó sus posesiones más preciadas ha sin embargo triunfado sobre él, y es el que le manda a la horca.

—No hay problema alguno, sólo recordad no acercaros demasiado a los barrotes, por si pudiera intentar algo. Supongo que recordaréis el camino de salida, y si no, siempre podéis preguntar a los guardias que están más allá. Que tengáis un buen día, señor.

El hombrecillo hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, a la que Alistair correspondió con parsimonia, como emulando aquella reverencia que había hecho en la cubierta de su barco, antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido con pasos ligeros. Estaba claro que no se encontraba a gusto en un ambiente tan lúgubre como el de una prisión. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, parecía henchirse al respirar aquel aire. O tal vez sólo daba esa sensación debido a la sonrisa que ya sin tapujos lucía mientras se acercaba hacia él, manteniéndose lejos de su alcance, por supuesto.

—Espero que esas malditas cien guineas se te atraganten y mueras ahogado por culpa de tu avaricia —le escupió, cuando se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para empapar sus palabras de toda la rabia que su felonía le producía—. ¿O tal vez por tu lengua traicionera?

—Entre tus hombres y tú al final han sido ciento setenta, en realidad —se dio una palmada en la cadera, haciendo resonar las monedas. Eso, que se regodeara.

—¿Y a qué venía todo eso? ¿Señor _Arcaibh_? ¿Has fingido ser del otro bando para delatarme? —era una pregunta sin necesidad de respuesta; era evidente que así había sido. Hasta había aderezado la que hubiera sido su historia con todos aquellos golpes que lucía en la cara— ¿Quién se supone que te ha hecho eso? Porque si te hubiera dado una paliza, créeme, lo recordaría.

Sin menguar su sonrisa, el pelirrojo se quitó la peluca y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras la miraba con un profundo desprecio. Por un momento pareció que iba a arrojarla al suelo, pero seguramente pensando que tendría que volver a colocársela al salir de la prisión, simplemente la sujetó con una mano, mientras que se despeinaba los cabellos con la otra.

—No sé cómo esos señoritingos ingleses pueden estar con esto todo el día en la cabeza sin que se les sequen todas las ideas… Qué cosas digo, como si tuvieran alguna idea que pudiera echarse a perder… —acribillándole con los ojos, Arthur se arrastró hasta acercarse a los barrotes y golpearlos de una patada para captar de nuevo su atención— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, los golpes! Fue Francis. Casi hizo que se me saltara un diente…

—¿Al saber que me has entregado a la Marina? Pues poco me parece —de hecho, no había dejado de preguntarse dónde estaría su segundo de abordo desde que había visto a Alistair hablando con el gobernador. Sabía que su hermano no se habría deshecho de él, pero no pudo evitar imaginarle prisionero en la bodega del _Morgause _o algo similar—. No me digas que a esto te referías cuando dijiste que si querías delatarme lo harías tú mismo. ¿Cien guineas? ¿Ese es el precio que valgo para ti? ¿Estabas esperando a que llegara a tanto, pensando en hacer negocio? Supongo que lo del "tesoro" no era el único motivo para que descendieras de las colonias.

—Lo del tesoro era un motivo, pero no el único, cierto. Ahora mismo las cosas en las colonias están bastante revueltas. Inglaterra y Francia se han enzarzado en una estúpida guerra para ver si consiguen el pastel del otro en el Nuevo Mundo. Hay demasiados barcos enemigos navegando por mis aguas y no me gusta, así que pensé en venir al tranquilo sur —así que aparte de para entregarle había incluso otra razón egoísta para haber viajado tanto. Tal vez… tal vez hasta planteara adueñarse de su antigua zona de caza, ahora que él estaba a punto de morir colgado…—. Aunque si te sirve de algo, también quería comprobar que estuvieras bien. Y resulta que cuando Francis embarcó en el _Morgause _me dijo lo de tu recompensa. Así que pensé que era un buen momento para actuar. Que tu cabeza ascienda a cien guineas no es sólo algo que aumente tu estatus, Arthur. La Marina se movilizaría por ti como nunca lo hizo por nadie, incluso aunque sean necesarios en otro sitio. Además, si registraran toda esta zona de arriba abajo, es probable que acabasen encontrando alguno de nuestros puertos seguros…

—Y por eso me has entregado. Para que dejen de tener que patearse el Caribe y puedan dar por culo a los franceses. Muy amable de tu parte. Muy... _patriótico _—decía aquello porque sabía que la madre de Alistair, nacida en tierras escocesas, provenía de una familia que no guardaba especial aprecio por Inglaterra, y había inculcado esa animosidad en su hijo, junto el idioma de su tierra—_. _¿Seguro que no deberían darte una medalla o un emblema también como recompensa? Mejor aún, dos medallas. Una por los servicios a la Corona y otra a los Hermanos de la Costa…

Alistair dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño pequeño. No le contestó inmediatamente, sino que se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda más próxima, acariciándose la barbilla. Seguramente habría estado mesándose la barba si no hubiera tenido que afeitársela para aparentar ser un hombre respetable. Le resultaba extraño verle así; le hacía parecer menos peligroso, más inocente… Era irónico que ahora, debido al tiempo encarcelado, fuera él quien tuviera vello facial y no su hermano.

—Ah, deja de hacerte la víctima, Arthur, y cierra la boca durante un instante. Piensa en lo que te dije la noche antes de separarnos —incluso a pesar del odio que sintiera en ese momento, su mente fue capaz de retroceder hasta entonces. Su hermano había mencionado algo acerca de que sus métodos no eran ortodoxos, pero que lo hacía para protegerle. Oh, claro. Como que la mejor forma de protegerle era enviándole a la horca. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada—. Y ahora piensa en qué soy experto.

De inmediato se formó en su imaginación la imagen del pelirrojo lanzando aquellas diminutas pero potentísimas bombas a las casas del pueblo de Alfred, haciendo que todo estallara en pedazos y prendiendo en llamas voraces los pocos restos que quedaran. O la hacienda del español.

—Sí, eres experto en pólvora, ¿y qué? —el otro señaló a su alrededor con la cabeza, y entonces encajó las dos ideas. No. No podía ser. Alistair no podía estar tan loco… ¿o sí?— ¿Has venido a volar Port Royal por los aires?

—No _todo _Port Royal. Dañar a los comerciantes supondría afectar la cantidad y calidad de nuestras presas. Sólo pretendo atacar la infraestructura militar. La guerra que hay en las colonias es sólo una parte de la que ocurre en Europa. Inglaterra tiene ya muchos frentes abiertos, y se preocupará más de arreglar lo que le haga a esta ciudad que de volver a intentar atraparte en un tiempo —seguramente sabiendo que ya no intentaría nada en su contra, Alistair se acercó más a su celda antes de continuar—. Un tiempo en que podrás seguir hostigando el Caribe sin miedo. Siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de los españoles, claro. Pero tener un enemigo es mejor que tener dos, y además España también está involucrada en la guerra.

Tuvo que reproducir una segunda vez aquellas palabras en su cabeza antes de empezar a comprender lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Siempre había pensado que era retorcido, pero aquello superaba sus expectativas. Aunque al mismo tiempo… No dejaba de sorprenderle hasta qué punto Alistair era capaz de adentrarse en terreno enemigo. Y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a _arrojarle_ a él.

—Me has usado de cebo... ¿para ayudarme? —preguntó para terminar de asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal.

—No habría tenido problema en traerles a cualquier otro pirata, pero necesitaba algo lo bastante jugoso como para que me dieran acceso total a todo el fuerte, y en estos momentos eres el único plato principal de estos mares.

—Ya, como que no tuviera nada que ver la obvia satisfacción que, a pesar de todo, te produce verme entre barrotes. No te atrevas a negarlo —golpeó el metal con el puño—. ¿Y cómo estabas seguro de que llegaría a Port Royal con vida?

—Como diría Francis, _touché. _Considéralo una pequeña gratificación por todas las cosas que he pasado por ti. Además, qué puedo decir, las cadenas te sientan bien, hermanito —si las miradas matasen, el sonriente pelirrojo se estaría deshaciendo en esos momentos ante sus ojos—. Y sabía que te dejarían vivo porque eres la clase de pirata para la cual se dispuso el ahorcamiento público. Eso sí, no sé por qué esperaba que al verte rodeado de tantos enemigos te rindieras antes de que te dejaran medio muerto. Debería hacerle una visita de cortesía a aquellos que te han hecho eso y concederles un descanso permanente de la Marina por sus _servicios_.

Alistair giró la cabeza hacia atrás, por si acaso los soldados que estuvieran patrullando la prisión y de los que el Gobernador le había hablado antes decidían dar una vuelta por aquella zona. Pero no parecía que nadie fuera a aparecer por allí en un rato. Sabía el pensamiento que estaba cruzando la mente de su hermano en esos momentos. Qué poco precavidos estaban siendo los ingleses. Tan pagados de sí mismos por haber conseguido aquella victoria que volvían a prenderse de la ilusión de ser invencibles y que no podían cometer errores. Bueno, era mejor para ellos dos.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, más o menos, pero… El _Sombra Escarlata _yace ahora en el fondo del océano. Pensé que siempre lo habías querido para ti.

—El _Morgaine _era un gran barco, sí. Y es una lástima que ahora sólo pueda servir de refugio a los peces. Pero no deja de ser un simple barco.

—Entonces, ¿yo, el gran capitán Arthur Kirkland, qué soy? ¿Un simple hombre?

La carcajada del pelirrojo resonó por todo el corredor, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que Alistair nunca le había tenido en gran estima a la hora de navegar –y por eso, entre muchas cosas, no había estado de acuerdo con que él se quedara el barco de su padre-, pero… aquello era demasiado.

—Por favor… No eres un gran capitán. Ni un simple hombre, siquiera. Eres mi hermano. No me importa hundir los barcos que sea para ayudarte. Son sustituibles. Tú no —y, al decir eso, sus ojos estaban serios, como cuando había pronunciado aquellas otras palabras a bordo del _Morgause_. Quiso contestarle algo, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera estar a la altura. Alistair de todas formas tampoco tenía aspecto de estar esperando a que dijera algo—. Y ahora, tras esta conmovedora charla con la que, de un momento a otro, se me van a saltar las lágrimas —el sarcasmo habitual volvió a envolver toda su expresión—, te diré que Francis y yo, gracias a los conocimientos que he adquirido paseando como invitado honorable del gobernador, hemos diseñado un plan de escape. Porque es evidente que tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que mis pequeñas hagan su trabajo y todo esto vuele por los aires. Aunque se nos presenta un pequeño inconveniente, porque en ningún momento pensé que la Marina fuera a atrapar a tantas personas, entre el español, Joseph —bien, eso quería decir que Alfred seguía vivo. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios, a pesar de lo que hubiera estado pensando antes— y a unos diez hombres más. Lo cual me beneficia porque la recompensa ha sido mayor, pero interfiere en nuestros planes.

—¿Cómo va a interferir eso en vuestros planes?

Alistair le miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Bueno, pues no lo era, al menos para él, así que más le valdría explicarse. El pelirrojo resopló.

—Para no levantar sospechas, sólo Francis y yo vinimos a Port Royal, os han repartido por toda la prisión, y no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que sus valiosos prisioneros están huyendo por más que hagamos la operación de noche —iba ayudándose de los dedos para enumerar, como si tratara de asegurarse de que le entrara bien en la cabeza—. Sólo nos daría tiempo a sacar a uno de vosotros cada uno sin armar el escándalo que no queremos provocar si queremos salir de aquí con vida.

—Pero tú mismo has dicho que somos varios.

Una sonrisa floreció en los labios del pelirrojo al ver cómo su boca se abría cada vez más, a medida que iba comprendiendo. Sólo podían salvarse dos. Dos, de entre todos los miembros de su tripulación que habían acabado entre rejas. No fue consciente de que su respiración se había acelerado hasta que un pinchazo le indicó que su costilla estaba sufriendo más de lo habitual. Apoyó una mano en los barrotes, esperando que la frialdad del metal le ayudara a calmarse.

—Yo vendré a por ti. Francis irá a por otra persona. Quien tú quieras. Imagino que querrás que rescate a tu… hermano, mascota, o lo que sea ese crío, pero sólo por asegurarme. No me apetece soportar tus gritos después diciéndome que teníamos que haber sacado a otro. Básicamente para eso he venido, aparte de para verte encadenado.

Sí, salvar a Alfred habría sido la respuesta que hubiese acudido a sus labios sin dudar ni un solo instante… si le hubieran preguntado un mes antes. Ahora un segundo rostro, de brillantes ojos verdes, se unía al del rubio en su mente al cuestionarse aquello. Y no podía distinguir cuál de los dos brillaba con más intensidad. El pelirrojo empezó a mover la peluca entre sus manos, dando a entender que si tardaba mucho más en contestar, se acabaría yendo de la prisión, con o sin su respuesta.

—¿No… no puedes rescatar a Alfred y al español?

—¿Cómo? Vaya, sí que estás apegado a ese castaño… Pagaría su _deuda _con unos intereses más que altos… —comentó con sorna, aunque podía ver que estaba sorprendido.

—No es eso —repuso, molesto por la forma en la que lo había dicho. Aunque quizás estaba molesto porque Alistair, con la palabra "apegado", ni empezaba a rozar lo que sentía—. Es sólo que… ese idiota no debería estar aquí. Ninguno de ellos dos, en realidad. Están encerrados tras estos barrotes sólo por mí. No es justo que paguen por ello. No es justo que paguen por culpa de tu… plan.

Terminó con rencor, puesto que a pesar de entender más o menos por qué Alistair había hecho aquello, no podía perdonarle que hubiera puesto a Alfred en semejante peligro. Ni a Antonio tampoco. Y no, no se estaba olvidando del resto de sus hombres a propósito. Pero al menos los demás eran como él, piratas de verdad. Sabían a lo que se atenían cuando Francis escribió sus nombres en la lista de tripulantes. Se habían enrolado en su navío para saquear, no para protegerle o embarcados en una búsqueda de venganza. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese segundo motivo debería ser más que suficiente para dejar a cualquiera a merced de la horca…

—Suelo ignorar los efectos colaterales a la hora de hacer las cosas; supongo que es uno de mis defectos. De hecho, Francis estuvo gritándome bastante al respecto. Pero la vida no es justa, creo que ambos lo sabemos —se encogió de hombros. Además, ¿desde cuánto tienes tantos remordimientos, Arthur? Mucho has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi —y esos cambios habían sido más que acentuados en el último mes, quiso decir, pero exponerlo en voz alta sólo lo haría parecer peor de lo que ya era, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. No. Lo lamento, pero sólo uno.

La voz de Alistair sonaba cansada, y sabía que no quedaría mucho antes de que perdiera los estribos, pero tenía que intentar una última cosa, tenía que buscar otra solución.

—¿Y el que se quede? Podríamos volver a por él más tarde. Podríamos volver a por todos los demás.

—Después de una incursión así, créeme, reforzarán tanto la vigilancia que ni podremos respirar fuerte por miedo a que nos descubran. Terminarán en la horca, quizás antes de lo previsto, como represalia por sus compañeros huidos. Los juicios a los piratas últimamente se han acelerado mucho. Así que lo veo poco probable. No intentes buscar soluciones alternativas; no hay más. La cosa es sencilla, ¿quieres salvar a uno de los dos? Es una simple elección. Uno vive, el otro muere —no, no, no. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Casi prefería la idea de que los tres estuvieran condenados a un mismo destino a verse ante aquella encrucijada—. El rubio o el castaño, Arthur. Escoge.

* * *

><p>Port Royal debía salir tarde o temprano en una historia tan típica de piratas, aunque la verdad es que hasta 1687 la ciudad era bastante amistosa –dentro de lo que cabe- con ellos por atacar fundamentalmente barcos españoles. Sólo a partir de entonces se empezó a perseguirles y a ajusticiarles de forma más o menos sistemática. La guerra que se menciona es la Guerra de los Nueve Años, en la que Inglaterra y España fueron aliadas, por cierto.<p>

El nombre que Alistair escoge, Arcaibh, es el nombre en gaélico escocés para las Orcadas, que aparte de ser un archipiélago en Escocia, es la tierra de la que fue reina Morgause. Como nota curiosa, actualmente la capital de dicho archipiélago es Kirkwall que, como es obvio, proviene de la misma raíz que Kirkland (Iglesia – Church – Kirk).

PD.-No soy mucho de hacer publicidad así de la nada, pero comentaré, por si os interesa, que se está organizando un evento UkSp/SpUk, y que si queréis participar o simplemente saber más, podéis echar un ojo en http / / : theyearwas1554. tumblr .com (sin espacios, claro).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Antes de que el Infierno nos alcance

Creo que este ha sido sin duda el capítulo que más ha costado escribir.

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que espero que os guste~.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10.- Antes de que el Infierno nos alcance<strong>

_{Antonio's pov}_

Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, allí donde el Sol acariciaba el océano y tornaba sus aguas de color naranja. El bullicio de Port Royal se escuchaba distante, puesto que la cala en la que Alistair y Francis habían atracado la pequeña embarcación que les había llevado hasta la ciudad estaba alejada del puerto principal. En su día seguramente debiera haber sido frecuentada por pescadores o buscadores de conchas, puesto que junto a la pared de roca que formaba el acantilado se alzaba una cabaña de madera que habría servido para guardar los aparejos o para tratar las capturas antes de llevarlas a Port Royal y que ellos habían usado como refugio.

La misma cabaña desde la cual observaba el atardecer, a través de una ventana que seguramente nunca había tenido cristales.

Lo normal hubiera sido levar anclas y alejarse de Jamaica en cuanto habían dejado el fuerte atrás, o eso pensaba él, pero Alistair había dicho que los ingleses habrían estado más atentos a los barcos que se hubieran alejado de la isla y era mejor esperar a que se calmara la tormenta. Aunque suponía que era un motivo diferente el que le retenía en tierra, más que su deseo de no toparse con la Marina Real. Sin embargo, ninguno había objetado nada ante semejante decisión. El humor de aquel hombre estaba lo bastante revuelto como para disparar a quien se hubiera quejado.

Así que allí continuaban los cuatro, atrapados entre las paredes de la caseta, sumidos en un silencio que nadie quería romper. O los tres, mejor dicho, dado que el pelirrojo había ido a Port Royal, llamado por el gobernador.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una fuerza invisible que le ahogaba, le aplastaba el pecho, al recordar el momento en el que Francis había acudido a su celda durante la noche cerrada para liberarle. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver al francés como entonces, aunque el rubio parecía mucho menos contento de verle a él. No había entendido por qué hasta después, cuando los dos salieron al exterior.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió entonces, y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Alistair, cuyo rostro, ahora despojado de aquella cuidada barba, lucía una mezcla de resignación y enfado.

—No he tenido ni que pronunciarme. La sentencia estaba más que clara. Mañana será colgado, a las seis de la tarde, para que esos señoritos relamidos puedan tomarse su té antes del espectáculo —ni aunque hubiera escupido en el suelo habría podido mostrar más desprecio.

Tras comentar las noticias que a nadie sorprendieron, apoyó la espalda en la pared, y lanzó una mirada que esta vez, sin lugar a dudas, era la viva imagen del rencor.

Una mirada dirigida a él. Y a Alfred, que había estado aovillado en un rincón prácticamente desde que habían llegado hasta allí. El chico, sin embargo, no pareció reaccionar apenas ante sus palabras ni a aquella amenaza silenciosa por parte del pelirrojo. Como no había reaccionado ante muchas otras cosas. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del muchacho, y tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar.

—Me sorprende que no empezaras a disparar en medio del juicio —comentó Francis, con un tono mucho más apagado de lo habitual.

—No soy tan suicida como para meterme en un combate del que no tengo ni una sola posibilidad de escapar con vida. Y no le habría servido a Arthur de nada, excepto para morir incluso antes.

—Quizás un disparo en la cabeza es una muerte más piadosa que colgar en la horca —el francés obvió comentar que así tampoco serviría como entretenimiento público, puesto que igualmente todos comprendieron lo que quería decir.

—Más piadosa no sé, aunque más apropiada desde luego. Pero mientras el maldito bastardo siga respirando, tendré la posibilidad de sacarle de ahí.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que vas a hacer eso? No es como si quedara mucho tiempo…

Antonio había hecho aquella pregunta más con mera curiosidad que con reproche, aunque el pelirrojo pareció interpretarla con lo segundo. La mirada de Alistair fue tan glacial que evaporó cualquier ánimo que tuviera de seguir hablando. Apretó los labios. Era más que evidente que el pirata no estaba contento de verle allí, aunque no era culpa suya. No había pedido ser rescatado, por mucho que agradeciera el aire fresco y que Francis hubiera tratado sus heridas de forma apropiada. Así ahora podía abrir el ojo izquierdo, aunque aún le molestaba.

Pero eso, por supuesto, al otro le resultaba indiferente.

—Le dije al Gobernador que no podría acudir a la ejecución pero aun así estoy invitado, así que no tendría problemas en entrar. Tú tampoco —añadió dirigiéndose hacia Francis—. Aunque no voy a obligarte a venir conmigo. Tienes una obligación para con tu hijo y comprenderé que prefieras mantenerte fuera de peligro.

—También tengo una obligación para con mi capitán. Y mi amigo —el rubio le dio un apretón en el hombro, sonriendo—. No pienso dejar que vayas solo.

—Yo… —dijo entonces Alfred. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su voz que hasta quería parecerle extraña. Se había incorporado, y su semblante estaba sereno— Yo también voy.

Alistair hizo un gesto desdeñoso que indicaba su opinión al respecto antes siquiera de que le respondiera.

— Tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Y por qué vas a ir y yo no puedo? Quieres salvar a tu hermano. Quieres proteger a tu familia. Yo también.

—No digas tonterías. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡Arthur también es mi hermano! —gritó, y aunque al final un sollozo hiciera temblar su voz, se podía palpar tanta fiereza y desolación en sus palabras, que sintió el corazón encogerse en su pecho.

—Sí, tu hermano falso —no parecía en absoluto impresionado por su reacción—. Lo mío son lazos de sangre de verdad. No lo entenderías.

Antes de que nadie pudiera parpadear siquiera, Alfred se había abalanzado hacia delante para pegarle al pelirrojo un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y a pesar de haber tenido que usar su mano izquierda, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que lo mandó al suelo.

—No te atrevas a llamar falso mi amor por Arthur. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no sé lo que se siente porque yo, a diferencia de ti, ya he visto la sangre de mi _verdadero _hermano derramada por el suelo. Por tu culpa —a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, había logrado atemperar su tono, hasta alcanzar una furia glacial—. Al igual que es tu culpa el que hayan atrapado al Capitán en esa prisión. Yo no escogí que me salvara. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque le debo la vida ahora ya dos veces, y porque si pudiera cambiarme por él lo haría sin dudarlo. Si dejar que me pegaras un tiro sirviera para salvarle, no me apartaría del cañón de tu pistola.

—Igual serviría para salvar mi paciencia del peligro de desaparecer del todo —repuso Alistair mientras se incorporaba, acariciándose la zona magullada. Realmente no parecía una persona muy paciente, y tampoco consideraba sensato comprobarlo.

—Alfred, con el hombro herido, serías más una carga que una ayuda —interrumpió Francis en ese momento, tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente—. En otras circunstancias te diría que vinieras, pero ahora no son las más propicias. Quédate aquí. Y Antonio…

Antonio no sabía qué hacer, en realidad. Había esperado que Alistair se planease rescatar a su hermano una última vez, pero no que aquel fuera una empresa que de verdad se llevase a cabo. Entrar en prisión era arriesgado, mas irrumpir en medio de la ejecución era directamente un suicidio. Un suicidio al que ahora parecían querer invitarle a participar. Para salvar a Kirkland de morir en la horca. Sintió el regusto de una carcajada amarga en la boca, aunque logró mantener los labios cerrados. Aquello era un sinsentido.

Sin mediar palabra, recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la puerta de la caseta, que Alistair había dejado abierta, y salió de allí. La sensación de ahogo volvía a atacarle, con más fuerza si cabe, debido al haber escuchado en voz alta algo que había estado claro desde el principio pero que ahora tomaba cuerpo y forma de verdad. La arena mojada crujió bajo sus botas mientras se acercaba a la orilla, preguntándose qué demonios hacía en esa playa. Había comprendido el plan, había comprendido que sólo dos de todos los tripulantes del S_ombra Escarlata_ podían haber sido rescatados de las celdas de la prisión, y había comprendido por qué Kirkland había decidido que una de ellos fuera Alfred. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era por qué él había sido el otro.

Porque eso no sólo quería decir que el pirata le había escogido por encima de sus demás marineros, sino además por encima de su propia vida.

Y eso rompía en mil pedazos todas las suposiciones y esquemas acerca de él que hubiera podido tener en la cabeza.

Nadie se sacrificaba por alguien a quien consideraba sustituto de otra persona en la cama, ¿cierto?

Se sentó sobre la arena, observando el cada vez más oscuro cielo, como si éste pudiera susurrarle todas las respuestas que necesitaba oír. Una ola llegó a lamerle las botas, pero no le dio importancia; no iba a llegar más lejos y la marea estaba bajando. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Le parecía increíble que poco más de un mes antes, hubiera estado en otra playa ahora lejana, observando desde las rocas junto a Gilbert a las mujeres de _A magyar boldog. _Cuando había descubierto la figura de Emma entre las demás y había decidido hacerle una visita, una visita que había terminado con un remedo de promesa. Que cuando el _Sombra Escarlata _atracara en aquella zona de nuevo, trataría de darse una vuelta por el prostíbulo. Ella había dicho entonces que no regresaría, y Antonio en el fondo había sabido que tenía razón. Aunque los motivos para no hacerlo habían cambiado. No había _Sombra Escarlata _que amarrar al puerto, en primer lugar. E incluso, si lograba salir de aquella maldita isla inglesa con vida, y podía pisar tierra segura otra vez, era consciente de las cosas nunca iban a volver a ser iguales.

Porque los ojos verdes que le habían perseguido aquellos últimos días no eran los de la muchacha, sino los de otro. Dirigiéndole miradas ardientes en unos sueños que habrían escandalizado sin duda alguna a cualquier buen cristiano.

Pero él había dejado de ser un buen cristiano hacía tiempo.

Unos pasos a su espalda indicaron que el mar no era ya su única compañía, así que se giró para comprobar que Francis había terminado siguiéndole afuera. Le sorprendía en realidad que hubieran tardado tanto en ir a por él, teniendo en cuenta que había abandonado la conversación en un momento tan importante. No tenía idea de qué imagen había dado su "huida"; sólo esperaba que no hubiesen podido adivinar sus verdaderos motivos.

El rubio pareció dudar unos instantes antes de decidirse a sentarse a su lado, sobre la arena ya casi seca del todo. Su semblante estaba incluso más serio que en los últimos días, y la barba, que había descuidado debido a la falta de medios, le hacía aparentar muchos más años de los que tenía.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —se disculpó Antonio antes de que dijera nada, a lo que el otro respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Al menos no parecía enfadado por su actitud.

—_Savez-vous_? Desde que os sacamos de prisión, tres preguntas han estado rondando por mi cabeza —Francis miraba allí donde sus ojos habían estado perdidos antes, el cielo—. Por qué Arthur decidió salvarte, cómo convenció a Alistair para que lo hiciera. De la primera sólo puedo hacer unas cuantas conjeturas que se acercarán bastante a la verdad, y no creo poder hallar la respuesta a la segunda, puesto que no parece que Alistair quiera hablar de ese tema. Pero es la tercera, la última, la que realmente me interesa —se tomó su tiempo en proseguir, y sólo el murmullo de las olas acompañó al latir acelerado de su corazón durante un tiempo—. ¿Por qué no te has marchado aún?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que había sido Alistair el que había insistido en quedarse, y que no veía motivo para irse sin ellos. Sin embargo, el francés se giró para mirarle antes de que abriera la boca. Y, de alguna forma, en sus ojos azules, pudo ver reflejado que _lo sabía. _Sabía sus motivos para unirse al _Sombra Escarlata._

De forma instintiva, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

—No te queda nada que hacer ya aquí, _n'est-ce pas_? —prosiguió el otro, sin inmutarse— Lo comprendo. Supongo que si querías matar a Arthur, no vas a mover un dedo para evitar que le ahorquen. Todos nuestros planes para intentar rescatarle deben ser como amenazas para ti.

Francis ni si quiera parecía molesto por nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, como tampoco había hecho ningún ademán de intentar atacarle, así que apartó su mano del sable. No hubiera sido capaz de hacerle daño, realmente. Pirata o no, se había convertido en su amigo. Y a pesar de haber cometido demasiados delitos a ojos de Dios y de la ley, seguía manteniendo sus principios. Algunos, al menos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—El _Capitaine _me lo dijo el día que Alistair nos alcanzó —¿Tanto? ¿Había sabido la verdad tanto tiempo y su actitud hacia él no había cambiado ni un mísero ápice? —. Honestamente, tendría que haberlo visto venir. No se ha ganado la amistad de los españoles estos años; era normal que tarde o temprano surgiera alguien como tú. No te juzgo —alzó las cejas, asombrado. No sólo no se lo echaba en cara, sino que le estaba justificando—, los piratas no somos gente honorable, y todos, en el fondo y por más que personalmente no sea de mis ejecuciones favoritas, por falta de estética, merecemos colgar en la horca. Aunque eso, me temo, te incluye a ti. Rezando o no, has acabado con nosotros, hundiéndote en el mismo fango de sangre y ron robado.

—Un rosario y unas cuantas plegarias no hace menos asesino a un hombre, lo sé. No soy tan estúpido como para fingir que no merezco ser ajusticiado por lo que he hecho.

Cuando había sido arrojado a la celda del fuerte, había estado convencido de que iba a morir en el patíbulo. Y aunque evidentemente prefería seguir viviendo, había encontrado hasta cierta paz una vez que lo había asimilado. Había escogido un camino y había aceptado que sus pies llevaban hasta aquel destino.

Ahora que su destino había cambiado, no sabía del todo cómo actuar con ello.

Un fuerte ruido procedente de la cabaña, seguido de unas cuantas voces, les recordó que Alfred y Alistair habían quedado solos en su interior. Francis suspiró mientras se incorporaba.

—Debería volver ahí dentro antes de que esos dos zoquetes se maten, o peor aún, desvelen nuestra posición a toda Jamaica…

—¡Espera! —se levantó antes de que el rubio se hubiera alejado demasiado—. Antes dijiste que sólo podías elaborar conjeturas acerca de por qué Kirkland me escogió, pero… pero eso es más de lo que yo puedo hacer… Creí que era un sustituto de Isabel, que me incordiaba porque era la víctima perfecta, que… —no se veía capaz de poner aquellos pensamientos en voz alta, mas quería intentar comprender al inglés. Y sabía que Francis no iba a juzgarle. O no demasiado al menos— que se acostó conmigo por simple morbo, porque sabía que lo que más deseaba en este mundo era atravesar su garganta con mi espada —el otro sólo esbozó una simple sonrisa triste al escuchar sus palabras—. Por eso sigo aquí. No puedo irme, no puedo abandonar Port Royal, hasta tener la respuesta.

—¿Por qué habrían de importarte los motivos de un hombre al que odias? —murmuró con tono calmado, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse con paso raudo a la cabaña, dejándole solo en la penumbra de la cuasi noche.

La pregunta del rubio hizo despertar de nuevo su memoria, con un fragmento de una conversación que había mantenido con Gilbert, después de la primera vez que se había encontrado con Kirkland frente a frente. El albino le había preguntado que si no tenía miedo del pirata, y él había sido tajante.

_Lo único que siento hacia él es odio. No se merece otro sentimiento por mi parte._

Intentó contener una carcajada amarga. Seguramente seguía pensando que no lo merecía, pero…

El bastardo lo había conseguido. Vaya que si lo había conseguido.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Un sacerdote se acercó a su celda la noche antes de la ejecución, aquella ejecución a la que había sido condenado en un juicio que había servido más para la exhibición de las galas de los presentes que para otra cosa, puesto que en ningún momento nadie había pensado que el veredicto fuera otro que culpable. Y eso que sólo habían tenido en cuenta sus actos contra la Corona Inglesa. Habían omitido sus abordajes a navíos españoles, a pesar de que, según Alistair, ahora fueran aliados. Por muchos tratados que se firmaran, y por muchas sonrisas zalameras que se dedicasen, los británicos querían hacerse con todas las posesiones de España, y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

Su hermano también había estado presente, llamado seguramente como testigo, aunque tampoco le había hecho falta declarar. Se preguntó si habría sido capaz de acusarle, de viva voz, y estando él presente, sabiendo ahora que no había más artimañas de por medio, y que se trataba ya de un hombre con los días contados. Suponía que no. Sólo le había dirigido una mirada durante toda la sesión, y en ella había podido contemplar algo que jamás había teñido la mirada de Alistair.

Miedo.

—¿Algo que quiera confesar, señor Kirkland? —preguntó el sacerdote, viendo que él no hacía ningún ademán de comenzar una conversación.

De hecho, perdido como había estado en el mar de los recuerdos, había llegado a olvidar que aquel hombre, de edad ya avanzada según denotaban sus cabellos más grises que castaños, estaba junto a su celda, esperando. Le dirigió una mirada cansada, preguntándose por qué demonios le molestaban en las pocas horas de vida que le restaban.

—A menos que consiguiera librarme del cadalso, no entiendo por qué habría de alterarle la sangre con toda mi lista de faltas, Padre. O mejor dicho, gastar mi saliva.

No era como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era alguien que empuñara un rosario y una biblia, intentando hacer que su paso a una vida en el otro mundo fuera mejor. Porque no dejaba de recordarle a otra persona religiosa, una a la que jamás volvería a ver…

—Quizás alivie su corazón estas últimas horas y haga más fácil su partida.

—Lo único que haría que mi partida fuera más fácil sería tener ahora mismo una botella de ron en mis manos y los labios de un español en mi boca —sus palabras escandalizaron al sacerdote, aunque estaba seguro de que tenía que haber escuchado cosas peores de otros reos—. Debería gastar su tiempo en aquellos aún no están condenados, Padre. Ya sabe lo que dicen: es más fácil caer en la oscuridad que permanecer por el recto camino de la luz. Los demonios sabemos con qué tentar a un Santo…

Santiguándose a modo de despedida, el sacerdote cerró la biblia y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre las sombras que arrojaban las antorchas. Arthur se encogió sobre sí mismo todo lo que las heridas le permitían. No sabía muy bien de qué hora se trataba, pero debía intentar descansar. El siguiente iba a ser un gran día y tenía que lucir su mejor aspecto, teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, aún creyó retener el tacto frío y metálico de las monedas entre los dedos. El recuerdo de sus pillajes le había acompañado la última noche que pasaría en aquel mundo. Gritos desgarrados en la oscuridad, un mar de sangre abriéndose ante él, amenazando con ahogarle… y el oro. Todo el oro que sus manos habían amasado durante aquellos años, todas las gemas, todo el tabaco, las telas, el ron y las especias… bailando ante sus ojos, fuera de su alcance, como burlándose de él. A fin de cuentas, las riquezas a un hombre muerto de poco le servían.

"_Pero aún no estoy muerto"_ se dijo, aunque pobre consuelo era ese.

También había pasado la noche acompañado por algo más cercano y personal que sus botines; había soñado con ojos verdes.

Con los de Isabel, que le habían observado con satisfacción.

Con los de Antonio, que habían brillado con orgullo, y quizás deseo.

Y con los de Alistair, que habían interpretado una réplica exacta de la mirada que su hermano le había dirigido cuando había dicho que no iba a escoger entre Alfred y Antonio. Que él se quedaría en prisión. Una mirada que, por primera vez, había estado llena de confusión. Por más que después el pelirrojo la hubiera ocultado tras una capa de firme determinación, para convencerle de que no lo hiciera. Hasta le había amenazado con dejarle inconsciente y sacarle de allí a rastras si hacía falta.

Arthur había replicado entonces que se arrojaría desde el primer acantilado que encontrasen. Había sido hasta cierto punto satisfactorio volver a ver la incomprensión en el rostro de su hermano por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo. No lo había dicho en serio realmente. Se veía incapaz de quitarse la vida sólo para vengarse o como forma de incordiar a otra persona; se apreciaba demasiado. Pero había esperado que Alistair mordiera el anzuelo.

Y lo había conseguido.

—Si llego a saber que ibas a sacrificarte por aquel niño que decidiste salvar a costa de uno de mis hombres, le habría volado la tapa de los sesos antes de que lo subieras a bordo de tu navío —había gruñido el pelirrojo, poniéndose la peluca, aunque su tono no estaba cargado de la burla habitual. Ni su hermano era capaz de aquello en esas circunstancias.

—No es culpa de Alfred que esté encerrado en prisión. Que yo sepa, en sus manos no hay cien guineas con mi nombre escrito por el Gobernador.

Había aderezado sus palabras con una sonrisa envenenada, y había temido, tras ver cómo la piel de su hermano quedaba lívida, que no iba a llegar vivo al juicio siquiera. No obstante, Alistair había logrado controlar su temperamento, aunque una furia helada y un profundo desprecio habían sido palpables cuando había vuelto a hablar.

—Eres la persona más caprichosa y egoísta que he conocido, Arthur.

—Y tú la más retorcida. Aunque tienes razón. Nunca te he agradecido nada. Nunca te he tratado como al hermano que siempre has demostrado ser. Así que aprovecha y toma esto como compensación. Olvídate de las colonias; te doy el Caribe —Alistair había empezado a protestar, pero le había acallado con una mirada. Su costilla estaba protestando demasiado como para alargar aquello más de la cuenta—. Siempre lo has querido. Así que vete, sálvales, toma mi trono. Pero ten cuidado; he dejado el listón muy alto.

Se incorporó para poder estirar la espalda agarrotada mientras los últimos retazos de la conversación se asomaban de nuevo a su cabeza. Su hermano no le había dedicado ningún gesto que indicara que la incursión a las celdas había tenido éxito, pero su mera presencia en el juicio al menos quería decir que no le habían descubierto. Aunque quizás ni siquiera había ido a liberar a Alfred y a Antonio. Quizás les iba a dejar a los tres a merced de los ingleses y un trozo de cuerda.

Se preguntó qué ocurriría con su cadáver, si sería arrojado a un nicho abierto en la tierra de forma apresurada, o al inmenso océano azul. Personalmente, si pudiera elegir, escogería la segunda opción, aunque sabía que era poco probable. No por nada era un hombre de mar, un alma libre. Sería impropio que su cuerpo se pudriera asfixiado bajo el suelo, entre polvo y viejas raíces, donde los gusanos terminasen borrando todo lo que le caracterizaba como Arthur Kirkland, hasta convertirlo en un esqueleto amarillento y retorcido, semejante a tantos otros. Si su destino fuera el mar, sabía que acabaría también de aquella forma. Mas no sería lo mismo. Volvería a contemplar el amado azul una última vez, y duraría para toda la eternidad. Nadie los volvería a separar jamás. Se fundiría con él. Su espíritu seguiría morando en las corrientes, en los escollos, en la espuma de las olas. Y, sobretodo, se parecería más a la muerte que le habría gustado tener. En medio de una tormenta de acero y sangre, luchando por las riquezas de algún navío mercante, con el ardiente azote de la adrenalina guiando cada estocada, cada disparo, cada movimiento.

Pero era estúpido pensar eso. Por más que lo anhelara, sabía que su destino acabaría siendo aquel. A fin de cuentas, había tenido la oportunidad de tomar otro camino y aun así había permanecido allí.

Alzó la vista para contemplar a través de los gruesos y oxidados barrotes del ventanuco la silueta oscura de la horca, que se recortaba contra la pálida luz del amanecer. Se veía tan simple… unos simples maderos, una ridícula plataforma y un segmento de cuerda enrollado, colgando y meciéndose al lento ritmo que marcaba la brisa. Era tan patético que él, el Azote del Mar Caribe, el Capitán, Sombra escarlata, fuera a colgar de ahí esa misma tarde, como un maleante cualquiera.

Sí, a las puertas de la muerte lo que le dolía el orgullo. Desaparecer del mundo de una forma tan común…

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, cansado a causa de su sueño intranquilo, y sólo los abrió cuando uno de los guardias golpeó los barrotes de la celda con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de echarlos abajo. A juzgar por la luminosidad que se colaba por el ventanuco, la mañana, y parte de la tarde, habían avanzado en lo que le había parecido un parpadeo. Su estómago quizás debiera haberle despertado antes, pero incluso entonces no tenía ni una mísera pizca de hambre. Tampoco es que le fuera a servir de mucho comer entonces. Dirigió una mirada molesta al causante del alboroto que, al verle despierto, se apartó para anunciar con voz desapasionada.

—Ha llegado tu hora, asesino.

Su mente esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus labios. "Asesino". Sí, eso era lo que veían todos aquellos con los que se había cruzado y no navegaban bajo el Jolly Roger o se beneficiaban de aquellos que sí lo hacían. Y no iba a negar que lo fuera, porque todo el sendero de sangre y desolación que sus pies habían ido trazando formaba parte de él. Igual que su avaricia, su arrogancia o su brío en la batalla. Pero ser pirata conllevaba más cosas que ser un mero asesino. Aunque no iba a esperar que aquellos que habían nacido para obedecer órdenes ciegamente, como el soldado que seguía increpándole que se levantara, comprendieran lo que significaba la libertad de la que había gozado durante aquellos cuatro años.

Manteniendo el rostro impasible a pesar de que incorporarse hiciera que su costilla protestara, no apartó la mirada del guardia, que estaba abriendo la puerta de su calabozo en esos momentos. Valoró la posibilidad de escape, pero casi antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la salida, otros tres soldados más aparecieron por el corredor. Todos portaban armas que, sin lugar a dudas, estarían ya prestas a disparar si se le ocurría hacer algún movimiento sospechoso, aunque uno de ellos llevaba además algo que al principio no reconoció. Sin embargo, cuando el grupo llegó a la altura de su compañero, pudo percatarse de que no se trataba sino de su casaca. Lavada, limpia y seguramente cosida, a juzgar por el aspecto lustroso de la tela.

—Adelanta las manos, Kirkland —ordenó uno de ellos, sacando la llave de los grilletes que le apresaban, mientras los demás se preparaban para reducirle por si trataba de escapar.

No obstante, obedeció sin causar problemas. Había analizado sus posibilidades y no estaban a su favor. Y si había algo más ignominioso que morir como espectáculo del populacho que hasta hacía apenas días se hubiera estremecido al escuchar su nombre, era hacerlo allí, en un calabozo de la Marina Real, derrotado por cuatro mequetrefes de los que antaño hubiera podido deshacerse sin perder el aliento.

El soldado le tendió su casaca, en claro gesto para que se la pusiera. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero luego comprendió. Su aspecto no era tan fiero como la gente podría esperar, pero todos reconocerían aquella prenda de sus leyendas. Y el gobernador acababa así con el miedo en su máximo esplendor. Sentir el tacto de aquella tela contra su cuerpo era de alguna forma reconfortante, pero no dejó que su cuerpo o su cara demostrasen nada que no fuera indiferencia. Extendió de nuevo las manos para que se las unieran, esta vez con cuerda, atada con más fuerza de la necesaria. Para aquello no era todo. El hombre sacó entonces de sus bolsillos algo que no supo distinguir bien antes de que se lo colgara al cuello. Sólo cuando algo duro rebotó contra su pecho, dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada amarga al comprobar que se trataba del rosario de Antonio.

Había estado en su casaca durante el ataque de los navíos ingleses y seguramente habrían pensado que se trataba de otra pertenencia, otra pluma más con la que engalanar al león que estaban a punto de abatir. Habían arreglado el cierre que había roto al arrancarlo del cuello del español, y hasta creyó que le habían sacado brillo a sus cuentas negras, y parecía como recién comprado. Como si alguien fuera a fijarse en semejantes detalles.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado, para que encabezara la marcha hacia el patíbulo, y él, sin mirar a ninguno, salió de la celda, mientras sentía un peso en su cuello, como si las cuentas negras estuvieran hechas de plomo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su mente había abandonado los pasillos de piedra y acero, salpicados de tanto en cuanto por algún que otro desdichado prisionero, rumbo a la nebulosa tierra de los recuerdos. Sólo cuando sintió algo frío en los labios, se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían tomado la cruz del rosario y la habían llevado hasta su boca. Le dio un rápido beso antes de dejarla caer.

No buscaba el perdón de un Dios en el que ya no creía, ni una absolución que le librase de la horca; sólo quería despedirse.

Aunque aquellos a los que quería decir adiós no estuvieran allí presentes.

Cuatro guardias más custodiaban el portón que conducía hacia el patio mayor del fuerte, que no fue abierto hasta que llegó hasta él. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior, aunque no se trataba de un día especialmente luminoso. El cielo estaba encapotado con nubes grises que anunciaban una mañana oscura y adornada por la lluvia. Un par de gotas le lamieron la mejilla, incluso, como si fueran lágrimas, mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la plataforma que se alzaba en el centro de la plazoleta, rodeada de gente de la más diversa índole que empezaron a gritar al verle, con tanto entusiasmo y odio que por un momento se creyó en medio de un abordaje. El suelo estaba manchado con varios charcos, por lo que supuso que habría estado lloviendo mientras había dormido por última vez. Una sonrisa torcida se asomó a su semblante. Hasta el cielo se ponía de luto por su muerte. Aunque tal vez hubiera sido más apropiado que un sol radiante hubiese presidido la ceremonia. A fin de cuentas, España había sido el Imperio donde jamás se había puesto éste, y era por un español por el que se había condenado.

Bajó la mirada un instante para ver su aspecto reflejado en el agua. Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada eran fríos como un puñal afilado, como un manantial en las montañas, y estaban cargados de desprecio. Las heridas del rostro, de las que aún quedaba una sombra oscureciendo su tez, junto a la barba que aquellos días de encierro sin acceso a una cuchilla le habían producido, no hacían sino provocar que su aspecto fuera más atemorizante, además de añadirle unos cuantos años. Parecía haber envejecido un lustro en… ¿cuánto tiempo, semana y media, dos semanas? La línea de su boca era dura, aún trazando aquella sonrisa que, vista desde fuera, parecía una mueca siniestra. La casaca, ondeando orgullosa a su espalda, a causa de la brisa. El rosario negro, reposando sobre su pecho como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase, algo quizás cercano a la realidad.

Era como un augurio, la viva imagen de la Parca, aunque no portara armas de ninguna clase y la única muerte que pudiera anunciar fuera la suya propia.

Volvió a alzar la mirada al frente, sin molestarse siquiera en observar a toda la gente que continuaba gritando enfurecida. Por el rabillo del ojo hasta creyó distinguir que habían traído verduras y frutas podridas que lanzarle, aunque nadie se atrevió a hacer nada que no fuera desgañitarse como animales. Como presas, sin atreverse a avanzar un paso más hacia su antiguo depredador. E, interpretando su papel, no les prestó atención. Sólo era una retahíla de insultos que le incluían a él y a toda su familia. Irónico, puesto que sin la ayuda de su familia, no estaría ante ellos aquella plomiza mañana. Sin embargo, hubo un grito que pareció alzarse sobre los demás, y no sólo porque fuera pronunciado con más fuerza.

—¡Arde en el Infierno, Kirkland!

Su pie vaciló un instante, mientras sentía como si aquellas palabras le atravesaran el pecho. No podía ser. Antonio no podía estar allí, no podía estar vociferando aquello. El corazón se le aceleró, aunque su rostro no variara de expresión ni tan siquiera un ápice. ¿Acaso había conseguido burlar la seguridad del fortín para ver su ejecución? ¿Tanto deseaba su muerte? Comprendía que quisiera verlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero había esperado que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre los dos, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Subió los escalones que conducían a la plataforma, donde esperaban el sacerdote que había ido a visitarle la noche anterior y el que debía ser el capitán de la guardia del fuerte, portando un pergamino en el que habrían escrito sus crímenes. Sólo cuando llegó a la altura de la soga que se mecía suavemente, se dignó a mirar a la muchedumbre que, ahora, tenía que alzar la vista para observarle. Los gritos se fueron acallaron, tal vez sobrecogidos por sus ojos de acero o porque era el momento en el que se suponía que debían guardar silencio. Buscó un rostro moreno coronado por cabellos castaños entre la multitud, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

Sólo había sido una jugarreta de su mente, que le hacía imaginar al español incluso cuando estaba a punto de morir.

Lo que sí hallaron sus ojos fue la cabeza del mascarón de proa del _Sombra Escarlata, _junto con la madera chamuscada en la que se veía escrito el nombre del barco,reposando cerca de la base del cadalso. La Marina probablemente lo había recuperado del navío para poder convencer, incluso a aquellos más escépticos, de que él era Arthur Kirkland, y que la pesadilla había terminado. El pie del gobernador, enfundado en un zapato de lo que parecía piel de cocodrilo, le dio un empujón a la cabeza de la mujer. Apretó la mandíbula.

—Arthur Kirkland, ha sido encontrado culpable de actos de piratería contra Su Majestad el rey Guillermo, y por ello la ley te condena a morir en la horca en el día de hoy, veintiuno de julio—anunció el capitán de la guardia, con cierta prisa puesto que veía cómo parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquel hombrecillo, aún con la presencia de soldados para protegerle—. ¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de que le enviemos al Infierno al que pertenece?

—Oh, sí. Quisiera daros un consejo. Si fuera vosotros… —recorrió con la mirada a la multitud, que parecía haber contenido el aliento, esperando lo que el Azote del Mar Caribe tuviera que decir. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque fuera todo lo contrario a amistosa o agradable— correría antes de que el Infierno sea el que venga a buscarme.

—Bien dicho, hermano —creyó oír a su espalda, y quiso girarse para comprobar que su cabeza no estuviera jugándole otra mala pasada.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, todo a su alrededor pareció volar por los aires.

_{Antonio's pov}_

Había creído que el asalto por parte de los ingleses al _Sombra Escarlata _ había sido apoteósico, el desorden y la muerte encarnados, pero la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el fuerte era el verdadero Infierno en la tierra.

El humo y el polvo impedían ver con normalidad, y la ceniza hacía llorar sus ojos, mas los gritos de la gente que hendían el aire como cuchillas se podían escuchar igualmente. El sonido del caos, de la confusión de todos aquellos que no sabían qué demonios había ocurrido. Del dolor de quienes habían sido alcanzados por las explosiones y seguían vivos, suplicando a los Cielos clemencia o quizás una muerte rápida.

Incluso después de la conversación que había mantenido con Francis a la orilla del mar, había decidido no participar en aquel último y suicida intento de salvar a Arthur. Le seguía odiando, a fin de cuentas. Le seguía queriendo ver muerto, o eso se decía a sí mismo, al menos. Aunque tampoco había huido de Port Royal, aprovechando que su rostro no fuera conocido, en cualquier navío mercante rumbo a Europa, desde donde podría llegar hasta España. De alguna manera se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Además… además, por triste que pudiera sonar, realmente no le quedaba nada en España. Lo único que le quedaba en alguna parte era la taberna de Gilbert y Ludwig. Y ni siquiera se veía capaz de encajar allí de nuevo. Ya no era el mismo que llevaba jarras de cerveza y bromeaba con su amigo albino acerca de la húngara que le atraía. No sabía quién era, en realidad. Hacía un mes que había partido en el _Sombra Escarlata _y sin embargo le querían parecer años. Había cambiado hasta tal punto que no estaba seguro de querer descubrir.

Así que se había quedado. Alguien necesitaba cuidar de Alfred, había dicho. El chico había tratado por todos los medios de conseguir que le dejaran participar en aquella empresa. Alistair hasta había sugerido atarle para que no cometiera ninguna locura, aunque al final había desistido al asegurarle de que sería capaz de vigilarlo.

Una promesa de la que se había arrepentido bastante pronto, puesto que aprovechando un descuido, el muchacho le había golpeado con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza, dejándole fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente como para que se le escapara de las manos, dispuesto a cometer un acto final, heroico y estúpido, para tratar de proteger a su hermano. Y aun con cierto aturdimiento, había sentido que no tenía más remedio que ir tras él, gritando que se detuviera, ganándose la atención de los habitantes de la ciudad que no estaban presenciando la ejecución o resguardados en sus casas del mal tiempo que parecía avecinarse, y sin conseguir que el rubio se detuviera, por supuesto.

Pero no había podido dejarle. No sólo porque había prometido vigilarle, sino porque le había cogido cariño y seguía estando en deuda con él.

Y no iba a dejarle morir si estaba en su mano el poder evitarlo.

Jadeando, habían alcanzado las puertas del fuerte momentos antes de que medio edificio volara por los aires. La onda expansiva le había arrojado contra el suelo violentamente, y había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantar la cabeza lo más rápido posible, para no ahogarse con el polvo y la tierra.

La gente corría, y los soldados se llevan las manos a las armas, tratando de discernir de dónde procedía la amenaza, sino pensaban que aquello era la simple Ira de los Cielos. Entonces sufrieron una segunda sacudida y la mitad del castillo se derrumbó, arrojando bloques de piedra por todas partes como si de un granizo especialmente fuerte y mortal se tratase. Sólo la fortuna quiso que ninguno de aquellos pesados proyectiles le alcanzara. Y en cuanto a Alfred…

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho al no ser capaz de encontrarle con la mirada. Pero tal vez era sólo porque estaba oculto a su vista, avanzando en contra de toda aquella marea humana que trataba de escapar despavorida del lugar.

Entre el polvo y el humo sí que pudo discernir sin embargo algo escarlata, algo que no era la sangre que salpicaba el suelo aquí y allá. Un borrón que se movía de forma demasiado familiar como para tratarse de un casaca roja inglés.

Kirkland corría hacia él, espada en mano, seguido de cerca por Alistair, que parecía más demonio que humano, abalanzándose contra todo aquel soldado que se atreviera a interponerse en el camino de su hermano. Viéndole pelear con semejante ferocidad y arrojo, se preguntó cómo era posible que su nombre no fuera tan conocido y reverenciado con temor como para que él lo hubiera escuchado al menos una vez estando con Gilbert. Entonces cayó en la cuenta; seguramente aquella no sería su forma habitual de luchar. Sólo estaba alcanzando tamaño ardor porque la vida de Kirkland dependía de él, y debía darlo todo si pretendía que salieran de allí con vida.

—¡Rápido, a la salida! —se escuchó a Francis, que venía corriendo, según pudo ver ahora que la humareda se iba despejando, desde lo que quedaba del castillo; lo más probable era que hubiera sido él quien había prendido las mechas de los explosivos.

Y no venía solo.

A su espalda seguía un grupo de lo más variopinto, prisioneros de los calabozos, y no únicamente aquellos que restaban de la tripulación del _Sombra Escarlata. _Aquello era algo que no había escuchado en el plan de acción –que en realidad sólo se había compuesto en sembrar el caos con fuego y pólvora y aprovecharlo para liberar a Arthur-, pero que habrían ideado al comprobar que la mayoría de la guarnición del fuerte se encontraría en el patio o en las murallas, convencidos de que lo más importante era asegurar de que el Azote del Mar Caribe fuera ejecutado. Además, seguro que nadie había querido perderse el espectáculo.

Con todos aquellos marineros, no tendrían que esconderse y escapar de Jamaica de incógnito. Podrían robar un barco del puerto cercano, el que les pareciera más rápido, y con todo el caos que habían organizado en el fuerte, tenían la posibilidad de escapar. Si es que salían con vida del patio lleno de escombros.

Los piratas se hicieron con las armas de los soldados muertos y se abalanzaron sobre los ingleses, que aún parecían estar intentando sobreponerse a la confusión. Sin embargo, no eran pocos los que se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, y estaban preparando ya sus fusiles para disparar. Alistair se adelantó, sin embargo, con sus manos repletas de pequeñas bombas, cuyas mechas encendió al frotarlas contra las tiras de cuero que le cruzaban el pecho, y las arrojó con mortal precisión contra el enemigo antes de que tuvieran sus cargas listas. Aquello les ganó al menos el tiempo suficiente para que todo el grupo, menos Alfred, que seguía sin aparecer, pudiera reunirse, y aunar fuerzas.

En el combate cercano las armas de fuego no suponían una demasiada ventaja, y la desesperación estaba de su parte, así que en un principio lograron avanzar terreno, acercándose a las anheladas puertas del fuerte. En algún momento se encontró volviendo a luchar codo con codo junto a Kirkland, cuyos movimientos no indicaron ni una sola vez que seguía teniendo una costilla rota. La adrenalina les guiaba a ambos, por encima del dolor y del cansancio, y volvían a compenetrarse como habían hecho en la cubierta del _Sombra Escarlata. _Seguramente el acero inglés mordió su carne más de una vez, pero su cuerpo pareció no notarlo mientras seguía empuñando la espada con férrea determinación.

No obstante, a pesar del arrojo de los fugitivos, se encontraban en desventaja. Los refuerzos, que venían de las partes del fuerte que no se habían visto afectadas por las explosiones no tardaron demasiado en llegar, y estaba claro que sus intenciones eran las de rodearles para poder neutralizar la amenaza.

Entonces, un barril salido de aparentemente ninguna parte, rodó hacia el grupo de ingleses que acababa de llegar, antes de que un disparo lo reventara, esparciendo su contenido sobre los soldados y el suelo. Por el olor, pudo distinguir que se trataba de ron, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo… hasta que una antorcha fue lanzada desde la misma dirección de la que había venido el barril, y el contacto del fuego con el alcohol hizo que todo prendiera. Aquello sembró el caos entre la guarnición, y Alistair aprovechó para tirar la última bomba que le quedaba.

—¡Corred, rápido! —voceó alguien por encima de los gritos de la guarnición, procedente de la salida.

Y allí, entre el humo, pudo ver a Alfred, con el rostro perlado de sudor, señalando con la cabeza el camino que dirigía al puerto. Empuñaba la espada con la mano izquierda, debido a su hombro malherido, y en la derecha llevaba una botella. A sus pies había una pistola y un segundo barril, así que no costaba imaginar de donde había salido el primero.

Los piratas se abalanzaron hacia delante, para superar las puertas, y el muchacho envió rodando el tonel de una patada hacia el fuego que había provocado antes, para tratar de asegurarles la retaguardia. La botella que traía consigo también acabó volando por encima de sus cabezas, seguramente contra el rostro de cualquier soldado que estuviera a punto de alcanzarlos.

La humareda y el polvo, junto con el esfuerzo realizado, hacía que sus pulmones pidieran un descanso, un momento de tranquilidad en el que poder recuperar el aliento. Pero no se lo podían permitir, ni él ni nadie. Corrieron por el camino, tratando de no hacerlo en línea recta para evitar que los disparos de aquellos soldados que seguían en las murallas en pie no les alcanzaran, pero manteniéndose alejados del precipicio que se abría al mar a su derecha.

Alistair y Francis iban en cabeza, junto a Kirkland, que sin embargo se detuvo un instante para comprobar que Alfred y él, de los últimos del grupo, no se quedaban rezagados. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que dejara de mirar hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba una bala pasar silbando junto a él. Al menos aún no habían empezado a utilizar los cañones que le restaran al fuerte para intentar acabar con ellos…

No podía quedarles mucho hasta el puerto, se decía, no podía quedar mucho hasta encontrar un barco con el que salir de allí y dejar esa pesadilla atrás.

Sin embargo, varios casacas rojas les salieron al paso, dispuestos a detenerles. Tenían una desventaja numérica respecto a los fugitivos, pero llevaban sus armas de fuego a punto y estaban preparados para disparar. Todo fue tan repentino que los piratas apenas si tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

—¡Alfred, cuidado! —exclamó antes de empujarle con tanta fuerza que le arrojó al suelo, tratando de apartarle del cañón del fusil que le apuntaba.

Y lo logró, pero no sin colocar su propio cuerpo en la trayectoria de la bala.

El disparo le atravesó el estómago y se llevó la mano a la herida de forma instantánea, mientras su cuerpo retrocedía por culpa del impacto. Su mente trataba de advertirle de algo, de algo muy importante, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pies dejaron de pisar suelo firme y se precipitó por el acantilado.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Cuando vio el cuerpo de Antonio desaparecer por el acantilado, sus piernas reaccionaron antes siquiera de que en su retina se hubiera quedado grabada la imagen. Soltó las armas y corrió hacia el borde del precipicio, sin pensar en las pocas probabilidades que había de que cualquiera de los dos sobreviviese a la caída. Sin embargo, antes de lanzarse de cabeza hacia el mar, se giró hacia atrás, donde Alistair y Francis, a pesar del combate, habían podido ser testigos de aquella escena. Alfred aún seguía en el suelo, allí donde el español le había tirado. Seguramente ni entendía lo que estaba pasando, puesto que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

—Gracias por todo —musitó, y sin importar las circunstancias, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera detenerle, recorrió la distancia que le separaba del abrupto final del acantilado. Trató de mantenerse lo más recto posible durante la caída, pero aun así el choque contra la superficie del agua fue como si se hubiera aplastado contra un muro de piedra; su boca se abrió, dejando escapar todo el aire, y su mente quedó atontada debido al golpe, gracias a lo cual quizás no sintió el dolor que hacía gritar a todo su cuerpo de forma tan intensa. Sin embargo, fue consciente de que seguía con vida.

Y que tenía que buscar a Antonio.

Logró con gran esfuerzo sacar la cabeza del agua para poder respirar e intentar localizar al español, que estaba siendo arrastrado por la misma corriente que él, un poco más lejos, y se estaba hundiendo. Aún con las quejas que resonaban en su cabeza como cañonazos cada vez que exigía a sus músculos moverse, pataleó lo mejor que sus limitados conocimientos acerca de nadar le permitían para llegar hasta él. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros, tratando de mantener el rostro del castaño fuera del agua que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser azul. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y apenas si creía verle respirar, pero aquel hipotético y débil aliento era mejor que nada. Mejor eso que haberse desmembrado a causa de la caída, desde luego.

De no creer en ningún poder superior, habría dicho que su suerte había sido tal que sólo podía proceder de lo alto.

"_La orilla." _Suplicaba su cerebro, mientras su cuerpo intentaba desesperadamente de no hundirse debido al peso extra del otro "_Tenemos que llegar a la orilla."_

Sin embargo la corriente era demasiado fuerte para poder ir en su contra en su estado actual. Por un momento creyó que el océano iba a engullirles a ambos, pero a pesar de su desaliento, pudo ver una pequeña formación rocosa que surgía de entre las olas cerca de ellos. Creyendo que los músculos le iban a estallar en cualquier momento, empujó el cuerpo de Antonio sobre ella, para poder tener los brazos libres el tiempo suficiente como para encaramarse a las rocas y tirar del español desde arriba.

Aquel movimiento le produjo un intenso dolor en el costado, y supo que había forzado demasiado su costilla y la herida que en prisión no había llegado a sanar del todo. Pero no le importaba nada de eso. Aún se escuchaba el fragor del combate, pero de alguna forma, había quedado como amortiguado. Quizás porque estaba llegando a su fin o quizás porque su mente tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Tras comprobar que el castaño seguía respirando, buscó con la mirada el disparo que le había precipitado al mar. Lo presionó de forma automática, pero sabía que aunque lograra detener la sangre que se escapaba entre sus dedos, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Aquella era una herida mortal si no se trataba de forma adecuada con rapidez.

Y estaban en un promontorio rocoso, sin medios, donde los ingleses podían dispararles sin mucho problema si descendían a la orilla.

Ni un milagro podía solucionar aquello.

Un par de toses que sonaban a muerte indicaron que Antonio se había despertado. Trató de incorporarse, aunque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y tuvo que contentarse con gruñir de dolor mientras trataba de entender dónde estaba.

—Pensé que no podías ser más idiota, _Spaniard, _pero en esta ocasión hasta te has superado —logró captar su dispersa atención con su voz, que trataba de mantener serena. Parecía sorprendido de verle a su lado. O tal vez sólo estaba sorprendido por seguir con vida—_. _¿Por qué demonios has vuelto?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste… soy un hombre que… paga sus deudas —la mirada del español pareció perderse en el cielo, y giró el rostro para descubrir qué era lo que le estaba llamando.

La luna, llena, había aparecido entre las nubes grises, que empezaban a despejarse. Antonio puso una mano sobre la suya, apretando aún más, aunque estaba seguro de que era igual de consciente que él de que eso sólo iba a retrasar lo inevitable. Ni siquiera quería bajar la mirada para comprobar cuánto escarlata había a su alrededor.

—Hace cuatro años… bajo una luna como esa, aunque… teñida de sangre… juré acabar contigo —"_Y lo has conseguido. No creo poder escapar con vida de esta isla" _pensó, a pesar de que sus labios permanecieran sellados. No iba a reconocer que le había ganado. No en voz alta—. Y ahora… eres tú el que está a mi lado… al final… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salvarme?

No respondió; sabía que el español era consciente de la verdad. Hasta su estúpida cabeza tenía que haber podido deducirlo. El castaño volvió a toser, y esta vez se escapó un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios, pálidos como el resto de su semblante. No podía quedarle mucho. Arthur se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando inútilmente que el dolor que sentía disminuyera y entonces dio con algo frío, algo que seguía colgando de su cuello a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

El rosario.

Se lo quitó para deslizarlo en la mano libre de Antonio, que inmediatamente cerró el puño alrededor de sus cuentas

—¿Me devuelves el botín … de guerra? No es propio… de piratas.

—Lo necesitas para pedir perdón, ¿no es así?

—¿Perdón?

—Para que puedas ir al Cielo. Eso es lo que hacéis los creyentes, ¿no? Pedir perdón antes de morir.

Aún en su débil estado, Antonio fue capaz de dejar escapar una carcajada, que acabó en más toses, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia sangre.

—No soy… tan hipócrita como para pensar… que después de todo lo que he hecho… merezco un lugar en el Cielo.

—He visto a gente peor que tú arrepentirse en el último momento, seguros de que eso les haría ganar su entrada. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

En la mirada febril del otro podía ver la confusión al no comprender por qué iba a estar tan obsesionado en su salvación. Bueno, no lo estaba… ¿O sí? A fin de cuentas era la última cosa que le había arrebatado al español. Como todo lo demás antes que eso.

—No funcionaría… porque podría pedir perdón por las vidas que… quitado, por las posesiones que he robado… pero… hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, y ya sólo eso me condena… a arder en el fuego eterno… —no dijo más, pero algo en su tono de voz hizo que lograra comprenderlo de todas formas.

Una sola caricia seguramente ya le habría marcado, y ellos habían llegado bastante más lejos en su camarote. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. Saber que el castaño no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido aquella noche le llenaba de satisfacción… aunque también le entristecía. Porque hacía que se arrepintiese aún más si cabe de no haber dicho nada y de haberle dejado marchar. Por más que fuera muy tarde para lamentarse por ello.

Antonio pareció gastar las fuerzas que le restaban en alzar el rostro para besarle una última vez. Sus labios eran al mismo tiempo fríos y cálidos, por culpa de la sangre, pero no le dio importancia. Le devolvió el beso con toda pasión y ternura que era capaz de transmitir.

— Nos veremos en el Infierno… Arthur… —murmuró junto a su boca; sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad tal que nadie hubiese dicho que estuviera malherido.

Al segundo siguiente estaba tosiendo la sangre que aún le quedara en el cuerpo, temblando. Le atrajo con cuidado hacia su pecho y le besó en la frente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, hasta que aquellas toses cesaron.

Hasta que todo cesó.

Hizo un último esfuerzo para deslizarse hacia el agua, llevando consigo el cuerpo del castaño; no iba a dejar que ninguno de los dos se pudriera en aquellas rocas. La parte racional de su mente gritaba que era una mala idea, que no iba a soportar de nuevo su peso, pero la ignoró completamente. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte, de todas formas.

Le abrazó en la medida que sus heridas se lo permitían, mientras su casaca flotaba a su alrededor, como un halo, en el agua de color rojizo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era por su sangre o por la del español. Seguramente de ambos, se dijo.

Unida, mezclada.

Para siempre.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, mientras alzaba la vista hacia el cielo. El sol. La luna llena. La lluvia de aquella mañana.

El mar en calma.

Era un escenario perfecto para la última danza de Sombra escarlata. Aunque nadie estuviese allí para verla. Pero prefería eso a que Port Royal le viera morir, desde luego.

Un calambre le recorrió el cuerpo, recordándole que los músculos iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Las últimas palabras del español resonaron en su cabeza, claras como el tañido de una campaña, y de alguna forma, llegaron a ocuparlo todo en su mente.

_Nos veremos en el Infierno, Arthur._

—Antonio… —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

"_Espérame…"_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Cerraría el telón aquí, pero aún me queda una cosa antes de concluir.

El _Alfred's pov_ que iba a incluir este capítulo, aparecía originalmente al final del mismo, pero considero que debería ir por separado, así que lo subiré a modo de epílogo dentro de poco.


	11. Epílogo

Hoy se cumplen tres años de la publicación de este fic, así que me he esforzado para superar el bloqueo de inspiración y poder subir esto.

Espero que, a pesar de la tardanza, os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

El día era sofocante, incluso para tratarse de finales de julio. En el cielo no se vislumbraba ni una sola nube, y el sol de la mañana era inclemente con todos aquellos que se atrevieran a aventurarse fuera de los edificios del puerto. El sudor empezaba a adornarle el cuello cuando apenas si llevaba recorridos cien metros desde la puerta de _A magyar boldog_, y se caló aún más el sombrero para evitar que la luminosidad le hiciera daño en los ojos.

Los muelles, a pesar del calor, estaban muy concurridos; varios navíos habían atracado hacía poco, y los marineros estaban descargando las mercancías —robadas, por supuesto— para poder intercambiarlas por alcohol y mujeres. Un loro de plumaje encarnado revoloteaba sobre una multitud de cabezas, graznando palabras inconexas, y unos gritos anunciaron el comienzo de una pelea entre dos hombres que parecían haber bebido completamente su cuota para todo el día, pero Alfred se limitó a apretar el paso, ignorando todo aquello. En unos días subiría a uno de aquellos barcos, rumbo al que sería su nuevo hogar.

¿O era mejor decir a su _viejo _hogar?

El bullicio del gentío quedó atrás en cuanto se alejó de la orilla del mar, rumbo a las colinas que rodeaban el puerto. Los caminos dejaban mucho que desear, puesto que no muchos se movían por aquella zona, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Sus dedos intentaban no pincharse con las espinas de la rosa que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Era de pétalos rojos y blancos, con un cierto matiz amarillento, como la que, en su día, había visto comprar al Capitán a aquel chicuelo de la calle. No había sabido qué llevarle a Antonio, así que su otra mano estaba vacía. La intención era lo que contaba, suponía.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de lo alto de las colinas, se detuvo para contemplar la ciudad desde lo alto. Llevaba viviendo en ella desde que hubieran vuelto, hacía poco menos de un año atrás, de Port Royal. Aún entonces se preguntaba cómo habían logrado escapar de Jamaica vivos… o al menos, la mayoría de ellos. Sin saber qué hacer en un principio al regresar al puerto, había acabado trabajando en el burdel de Elizaveta como vigilante, evitando que cualquier borrachuzo se sobrepasase con las chicas, mientas seguía practicando esgrima y con armas de fuego, a las que había encontrado bastante gusto. Había ayudado también —o eso pensaba— a Jeanne y Francis a cuidar a su hijo, al que habían llamado Louis. El francés había decidido abandonar el mar, para ocuparse de su familia y dedicarse a negocios un poco más nobles —aunque no demasiado— que el de la piratería. Parecía feliz con su vida actual.

Alfred, sin embargo, sentía que debía seguir adelante, hacia otros horizontes. Su curiosidad y espíritu aventurero habían permanecido reprimidos durante demasiado tiempo. Había decidido volver a las colonias, para empezar, y una vez allí ya decidiría qué hacer a continuación. Quizás enrolarse en la tripulación de algún navío de exploración. Francis había comentado que alguien como él sería un buen partido para la Marina, pero ambos sabían que no lo había dicho como una sugerencia que tomar en serio. Sería, probablemente, demasiado hipócrita vestir un uniforme cuando había estado enfrentándose a ellos los últimos años. Y después de lo ocurrido en Jamaica, tenía bastantes razones como para no querer unirse a sus filas.

Suspiró, preparándose para reanudar la marcha. No quedaba ya demasiado para llegar a su destino. En la cima, mirando hacia el mar, le esperaba una pequeña lápida de piedra que señalaba una tumba vacía. Una tumba compartida. Francis había dicho que lo mejor sería colocarles juntos, aunque no hubiera nada que enterrar en realidad. Una parte de él siempre había esperado que hubieran sobrevivido. Pero un año después, la verdad se hacía inamovible. Antonio había recibido una bala por él y su hermano había tratado de salvarle, y ambos habían acabado en el fondo de aquel acantilado. Si la Marina los hubiera encontrado, habrían escuchado alguna clase de anuncio de su parte. Y si hubiesen logrado escapar, en algún momento se habrían puesto en contacto con ellos.

Así que quedaba claro que el océano se había hecho con ellos, ocultándolos para siempre en sus profundidades.

—Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí —dijo una voz a su espalda, y antes siquiera de girarse, en su rostro ya se había dibujado una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir aquello?

Alistair Kirkland bajaba por el sendero pedregoso con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios. No parecía estar muy afectado por el calor, puesto que vestía su casaca verde oscuro junto con el resto de aparejos. Su barba estaba casi incluso más cuidada que la primera vez que se habían visto, en la cubierta del _Sombra Escarlata, _y su sombrero era nuevo. Era evidente que su nuevo estatus de rey del Caribe le había beneficiado; ahora hasta tenía tres barcos bajo su mando. Los cuales, seguro, eran aquellos que habían causado tanto bullicio en el puerto, y Alfred lamentó no haberse fijado más. De haber visto el mascarón con forma de unicornio del _Morgause_, habría tenido más precauciones para no encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

No tenía sentido preguntarse que qué estaba haciendo allí; por la dirección en la que venía y el día que era, la respuesta resultaba evidente. Lo mismo que él. Pero aun así, su presencia le molestaba. Era casi un insulto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repuso en tono agresivo, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Es un día agradable para pasear y estas colinas no son propiedad de nadie. Y habría sido un tanto maleducado de mi parte no venir a presentar mis respetos —sintió unas terribles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. El otro pareció ignorar que de pronto hubiera apretado la mandíbula—. Francis me ha comentado que has estado trabajando de protector de las mujeres de un burdel. Uno quizás podría esperarse más de alguien como tú, pero supongo que está bien como retiro de la piratería. Aunque tengo entendido que piensas volver a las colonias.

Alfred podía llegar a entender que Francis y el capitán pirata hablaran porque, a fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo, eran amigos. Pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera dicho que a qué se dedicaba en esos momentos o sus planes de futuro. Y mucho menos que esa información le interesara al otro… a menos, claro, que se trajera algo entre manos. De forma sutil, llevó la mano que tenía libre a la empuñadura de su espada.

—No comprendo a qué viene todo esto, pero sea lo que sea lo que estés intentando hacer, deja de hacerlo.

—Créeme, nada me haría más feliz, pero no puedo —ante su mueca de extrañeza, el pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro. Era evidente que no se sentía feliz de tener que explicar aquello—. Eres lo que queda de Arthur. Así que debo tener un ojo puesto en ti, _Alfred Kirkland_.

No supo decir qué era lo que más le había sorprendido de todo aquello. La seriedad que impregnaba todas aquella palabras, el propio mensaje o quizás que Alistair se había dirigido a él con un nombre que no era despreciativo o equívoco —aunque fuera un nombre que había abandonado tras aquel veintiuno de julio en Port Royal. A la sorpresa le sustituyó la comprensión, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso; a la comprensión la furia, y una vez más, estuvo a un mísero suspiro de abalanzarse sobre el otro hombre.

—No me uses para acallar tu conciencia —dijo, finalmente, aunque le había costado creer que la tuviera. Pero no había otro motivo para que hiciera aquello que no fuera ese—. Tanto el Capitán como Antonio están muertos por tu culpa. Recréate en las riquezas que has conseguido gracias a ello, trágate los remordimientos y, si sabes a lo que atenerte, mantente lejos de mí, a menos que quieras acabar con un tiro en la frente.

Sin más ceremonia, reanudó la marcha, pasando junto al pelirrojo mientras intentaba no apretar los puños para no dañar la rosa o clavarse sus espinas. No podía creerse todo aquello, _no podía. _Si Alistair lamentaba la muerte del Capitán, era problema suyo, porque había sido su retorcido plan el que les había conducido a aquello. Había perdido dos hermanos por culpa de aquel hombre, y se negaba a serle de alivio de ninguna clase. Que se pudriera entre lamentaciones.

—Y, por cierto —se volvió hacia él un momento, cuando había avanzado ya unos cuantos metros—, mi apellido es Jones.

No se quedó mirándole para comprobar si hacía ademán de marcharse, continuaba quieto en el mismo lugar o si pretendía seguirle para tratar de decir algo más. No estaba de humor para discutir, con nadie y mucho menos con él; ni siquiera le gustaba hacerlo. Era un hombre de acción más que de palabras.

La lápida apareció poco más tarde ante sus ojos. Era de piedra gris, poco vistosa. Robusta, para poder sobrevivir al paso del tiempo. Dos árboles, cuyas hojas el insoportable calor había dejado mustias, la flanqueaban. Se arrodilló junto a la tumba, mientras dejaba la rosa con cuidado. Sus ojos leyeron por enésima vez los dos nombres grabados, uno junto al otro, como si eso pudiera servir de algo, antes de bajar la mirada. Y allí, junto a la flor que acababa de depositar, encontraron algo que la última vez que había estado allí no había visto. Frunció el ceño, antes de cogerlo y alzarlo a la luz para poder distinguirlo mejor, pensando que, si era algo que había dejado Alistair como tributo, se trataba de una elección muy extraña en él. Porque lo que hacía refulgir los rayos del sol en su mano no era otra cosa que un rosario.

Un rosario de cuentas negras.

* * *

><p>Creí que nunca llegaría a ver este día.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido con la historia a pesar de lo mucho que he tardado en completarla. Dedico un agradecimiento especial a **MoriartyStark, **por ayudarme a desarrollar la trama (y aguantarme) y a **Suzume Mizuno, **puesto que sin ella, este fic no estaría hoy terminado. Ni probablemente nunca.

Me parece que no hay mucho más que comentar, así que un saludo, gracias de nuevo, y nos leemos~.


End file.
